


I Like Birds

by eraangel, Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Autistic Peter, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cults, Disabled Character, Executive Dysfunction, Explosions, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty, Protective Wade, Slow Build, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicide, Translation, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, author is still learning the tagging system don't mind me, internalized ableism, personal agency, so many feelings, the Avengers are sanctimonious jerks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: От автора фика:Питер аутист. И да, конечно, он Человек-Паук. Дэдпул старается приспосабливаться, с переменным успехом.Дальше: сюжет.Фик лучше, чем это саммари, слово скаута.Я довольно легкомысленно обращаюсь с каноном, но стараюсь оставаться верным (по моему личному убеждению) духу персонажей.Рейтинг *может* стать позже откровенным. У меня есть план, но ребята уже начинают отклоняться от курса. Ничего не обещаю.Будут даны особые предупреждения к отдельным главам.Названия истории/глав – песни Eels.От переводчика Era Angel:Я взялась за перевод моего любимого фика по спайдипулу. Не представляю, сколько у меня уйдет на это времени, тем более фик еще в процессе, но это не важно. Мне это было нужно. Для моей души. И для мозга.БетаTiferet (taubenblautiferet)





	1. Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/gifts), [chinashopbull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinashopbull/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Like Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962876) by [chinashopbull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinashopbull/pseuds/chinashopbull). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой гуакамоле имеет значение, у Питера и Дэдпула случается «Лайфтайм»-момент, а автор ни хера не понимает, что творится с этой историей.

Питеру нравятся не крыши, а _края_ крыш. Местный стереотип заключается в том, что никто не смотрит вверх. И как все стереотипы, этот тоже – чистая правда. За исключением туристов, которые слишком поражены самим контуром неба, чтобы замечать такую мелочь, как он, скрывающуюся или ползущую, или болтающуюся у самых верхушек. Так что они не считаются.

Отсюда, сверху, Питер видит людей, но они не видят его. Он может прочесть их движения, как львица читает стадо газелей, но на случай, если они заметят его, он для них все равно недосягаем.

Перемена ролей затягивает, и, возможно, это ребячество – испытывать трепет от этого, но после девяти лет в роли Человека-Паука трепет все еще с ним, и пока это так, он намерен получать удовольствие каждой клеткой своего тела. Хорошо. До последней капли.

Ветер наверху, у края, более сильный и безжалостный, не сдерживаемый препятствиями. Его равномерный гул – просто дар богов, и Питер вполне уверен, что не смог бы пережить весь патруль без, как минимум, двадцати минут вот этого – _только этого_ – прежде чем начнется настоящая работа. Не смог бы, сохранив рассудок, во всяком случае. Он обдумывает обычные приготовления, неизбежный шаг между выползанием из своего окна и выслеживанием первой газели.

Тихое, открытое одиночество в центре Манхэттена. Удивительно.

Даже птицы не летают так высоко. Они передвигаются между зданиями, не сверху. Ему нравится наблюдать, как их спины проносятся под ним ленивыми стаями. У некоторых стай есть алгоритмы, территории, предустановленные маршруты, и когда эти алгоритмы нарушаются, на то есть причина, и он всегда может ее вычислить. Это так же здорово, как слышать вызов по полицейскому сканеру.

Даже лучше, потому что ему не нужно _тащить_ полицейский сканер с собой, или ждать, пока какой-нибудь свидетель наберет 9-1-1, а потом для ускорения процесса не соберет информацию и передаст ее полиции… а после ждать, когда его мозг определит местонахождение. Карты и названия улиц неплохи только _на бумаге_ ; они просто не очень хорошо переносятся на трехмерное пространство. Маневрирование дается легко, когда он в движении, но если ему приходится заранее думать, куда он направляется, то мыслительный процесс растягивается на непозволительно долгое время, пока до него наконец не дойдет.

И к тому времени в двух случаях из трех он добирается до места слишком поздно.

Вот почему вместо этого Человек-Паук смотрит на птиц.

Стая номер шесть облетает здание, на котором он сидит, против часовой стрелки, дважды, прежде чем улететь дальше. Все в норме.

У голубей удивительно хороший камуфляж для городской среды, со всеми их оттенками тротуарно-серого и блестящими, переливающимися головами, по тонам и бликам так похожими на экраны телевизоров за окнами квартир. Личная теория Питера: все это заставляет ярко-белых чаек завидовать и быть настороженными. Именно поэтому чайки намного громче и сумасброднее и чаще бомбардируют столики в уличных кафе, чтобы украсть картошку-фри, даже когда посетители еще не встали из-за столов.

Воробьи тише и не так полезны для борьбы с преступностью, но только потому, что их сложнее отличать друг от друга и тяжелее увидеть издалека. Воробей – это скорее череда каких-то судорог, и когда они группируются в полете, то _всегда_ выглядят так, словно они в панике. Если в них и есть читаемые алгоритмы, то Питеру только предстоит о них узнать.

Питер считает, что был бы воробьем. Может, домовым воробьем. Или, с натяжкой, воробьиной овсянкой. Человек-Паук, наоборот, определенно птица хищная. Он пробегается по своему мысленному каталогу хищников, чтобы найти что-то подходящее.

Ветер дует ему в спину, и в этот раз он чувствует запах Дэдпула прежде, чем его услышать. Питер опускает свою маску, которая помогает фильтровать воздух. Дэдпул – не самый приятный из ароматов, хоть Питер и готов накинуть ему пару очков за то, что он, по крайней мере, пахнет чем-то _органическим_.

Кровавое месиво, думает Питер, - тоже органическое.

Его пальцы продолжают подергиваться у края маски, похлопывая по горлу и потягивая ткань.

\- Хэй, - говорит Питер.

\- Оу-у, ты меня услышал? Но я же весь был в суперскрытном ниндзя-режиме! В этот раз я был уверен, что смогу на тебя наброситься, и даже продумал блядский победный секси-танец!... Я все равно могу тебе показать, если хочешь, но без реальной победы он будет выглядеть тупо. Я стараюсь работать по методике Станиславского, - звук его шагов приближается. – Как ты, блин, вообще это делаешь? Ты смухлевал, да? Ебучий мухлевщик! Не у каждого тут есть сенсо-Пауко-вибраторы, или как ты эту херню называешь. Такшт не честно. Кому-то приходится по-настоящему _стараться!_

\- Мне не нужно Паучье чутье, чтобы услышать твой запах за милю.

\- И че, у тебя типа усиленные чувства или какое-то такое дерьмо? Как у Роси или Дилдо-Рогатика?

\- Его зовут Сорвиголова, и нет. Тебе просто нужно чаще принимать душ. Или для разнообразия заходить с подветренной стороны.

\- Не стоило тебе этого говорить. Теперь я знаю, как к тебе подкрасться. Я думал, ты вроде как должен быть умным.

\- Ты никогда не сможешь ко мне подкрасться, - безучастно говорит Питер. – У меня есть и другие способы тебя обнаружить.

\- Да ты что? И какие же?

\- Прости, эта информация выше твоего уровня допуска.

\- О! Шпионские игры, мне нравится. Остерегайтесь, пред вами международный человек-загадка. _Имя – Бонд… Паук-Бонд_. Эй, тебе по-любому нужно начать надевать смокинг на патрули. Будет секси. У тебя вообще есть смокинг? Я могу тебе купить. Если мы договорились, то чур я иду с тобой на примерку к портному. Хочу увидеть тебя в трусишках. Еще ты должен пообещать, что на самом деле будешь его носить, и что мне можно будет тебя пофоткать. Интернет охуеет от такого. И ты смог бы сделать тюнинг своим паутиновым штуковинам, чтобы они выглядели как пистолет, и делать все те крутые позы, - Дэдпул плюхается рядом, оставляя расстояние в добрых три фута между ними. Он спускает ногу с края и беззаботно болтает ею, подняв одну руку, имитирующую пистолет, и тыкая ею во все стороны, словно перед воображаемыми ТВ-камерами. Его спина выгибается. Питер уже давно понял, что когда Дэдпул так крутится, это значит, что он считает, будто выглядит сексуально.

Питер смеется.

\- Хватит позировать. Ты больше похож на того, кого не взяли в Ангелы Чарли, чем на 007.

Дэдпул улыбается и осматривает Питера с головы до ног.

\- Эй, а знаешь, это тоже могло бы сработать… Тело у тебя – заебись. Как раз для одного из таких нарядов. Хотя я подозреваю, что сам ты больше по облегающим комбезикам из ремейка, чем по оригинальной херне, - он засовывает свои ладони под бедра и ерзает как ребенок, которому нужно по-маленькому. – О-о-ох, чувак, о, да, теперь мне срочно нужно увидеть тебя в парике Фэрры Фосетт! Кажется, у меня он даже есть? Напомни принести в следующий раз. Ты был бы в нем просто _охуенным!_ И выглядело бы абсолютно естественно!

\- … Ты только что сказал, что я выгляжу как девчонка?

\- Я сказал, что ты выглядишь горячо, но эй, все как ты захочешь. Эта попка слишком хороша для любого гендера.

Питер склоняет голову, секунду размышляя.

\- Мне вполне комфортно с моей гендерной идентичностью, - решает он, - и я бы предпочел, чтобы ты оставил ее в покое. 

\- Вот никогда ты не даешь мне повеселиться, - Дэдпул скрещивает руки на груди, а его губы так преувеличенно надуты, что это выглядит карикатурно, даже несмотря на панда-маску, скрывающую его лицо.

И, наверное, именно это и является изначальной причиной, почему Питер продолжает позволять Дэдпулу попытки «наброситься» на него, вместо того чтобы просто удаляться каждый раз, когда он слышит (или чует запах) приближающегося наемника. Он и есть карикатурный персонаж, и кроме случаев, когда у одного из них или у обоих случается Плохой День Для Мозга – и это понятие _очень_ отличается для каждого из них, – Питеру никогда не приходится сомневаться в социальных сигналах Дэдпула. Даже учитывая весь тот шум, который Дэдпул постоянно производит, от него у Питера все равно случается меньше всего мигреней, чем от кого бы то ни было вообще. 

Это вовсе не значит, что находиться рядом с ним _легко_.

Дэдпул – определенно чайка, если Питер хоть что-то в этом понимает.

Но немного менее бессердечная или чуть более умная, потому что в тот раз, когда он схватил Питера за задницу (без предупреждения и в Плохой Для Мозга День, благодарю покорно), отправив его в мгновенную и весьма драматичную отключку – с позой эмбриона, кусанием пальцев и полным набором унижений… Ладно, во-первых, это испугало Дэдпула настолько, что он реально испарился, не только из переулка, но из Нью-Йорка, и не появлялся восемь месяцев. А во-вторых, после своего возвращения он держит при себе и руки, и все остальные части тела, и всегда с такой педантичной аккуратностью соблюдает дистанцию.

Он даже потратил несколько встреч на то, чтобы методом проб и ошибок систематически тестировать личное пространство Питера – осторожно, не прекращая шутить, – пока не определил границу. И хоть обычно Дэдпул находится у самой грани, прыгая в радиусе двух с половиной футов как резиновый мячик, он ни разу ее не пересек.

Хорошо, ладно, кроме того раза, когда он впечатал Питера в водонапорную башню, но это было для того, чтобы принять на себя пулю, предназначавшуюся Человеку-Пауку. И это было всего раз. И для того, чтобы _спасти Питера от гребаной пули._

Если не считать флирта, настолько открытого и вульгарного, что мозг Питера просто в шоке от всего этого бреда (о котором Мстители сказали: «Просто он иногда такой, игнорируй его»), Дэдпул _не зарывается_. Питер встречал фанаток Паучка, которые были в тысячу раз хуже и даже не подозревали, насколько близко подходили к тому, чтобы получить по лицу или оказаться прилепленными к уличному фонарю. (Господь ему судья, если это когда-нибудь _случится_. У каждого нынче есть камера на телефоне, и Джеймесону даже не придется искажать правду, чтобы поносить его, если он сорвется на фанате).

Кроме того, представлению Питера о Дэдпуле не вредит и то, что он постоянно приходит с едой. Он щедрая чайка. Возможно, единственная щедрая чайка, за всю историю этого мира.

Две вороны приземляются на крышу здания через улицу и начинают друг на друга орать.

\- И что маленькие пташки говорят сегодня? – спрашивает Дэдпул, ковыряясь в одном из своих кармашков, пока не выуживает чудовищно смятый бумажный пакет, жирный и протекающий со всех сторон.

\- Чик-чирик и кар-кар, в основном.

\- Хех, у малыша припасена пара шуток. Кто бы мог подумать.

\- К твоему сведению, я уморительный.

\- Да-да, конечно, все что угодно, лишь бы тебе крепко спалось по ночам, - Дэдпул бросает потрепанный пакет рядом с ногой Питера и начинает вытаскивать еще один из другого кармашка. Второй не такой побитый жизнью, очевидно, с ним обращались с большей заботой, но это просто констатация факта. Дэдпул ест тако, Питер ест буррито, а тако – кроме того, что во многом проигрывают из-за абсолютной несочетаемости текстур – не настолько удобны в транспортировке.

И Дэдпул всегда приносит заказ Питера с гуакамоле, даже несмотря на то, что за него нужно доплачивать, а Питер не просил. Так что физически невозможно в таких условиях быть неблагодарным.

Когда Питер снимает фольгу с первого раздавленного буррито, то слышит, как стая номер два пролетает через перекресток за его спиной, немного раньше, чем обычно, но не настолько, чтобы это означало неприятности. Стая номер два его любимая, потому что семеро из голубей пестрые. Он втайне окрестил их именами семерых гномов.

Дэдпул поднимает маску до носа и откусывает с таким агрессивным энтузиазмом, что крошки от ракушки тако разлетаются во все стороны.

Дэдпулу потребовалось время, чтобы начать это делать – снимать какие-либо части своего костюма перед Человеком-Пауком, хоть его личность и не была скрыта, – но что бы в конечном итоге его ни убедило решиться, результат этого «великого открытия», очевидно, произвел меньший фурор, чем Дэдпул ожидал. 

Питер тыльной стороной запястья стирает бобовый соус с подбородка. Его щетина отросла настолько, что теперь она цепляется за ткань, и Питер удивлен. Он замирает и считает, пока не понимает, что не брился уже шесть дней. Опять. Черт. Он с силой трет подбородок, словно может ладонью стереть волосы.

\- Паучок, ты что ль бороду отращиваешь? О боже. Ты тайный хипстер? Пожалуйста, скажи нет. Не думаю, что смогу с тобой тусоваться, если ты хипстер. Или – ох! – ты просто решил попробовать образ нечесаного белого мужика? Это странно, Паучок. Я был уверен, что ты больше как бойскаут. Типа маленького Капитана Америки. Серьезно, этот чувак такой прилизанный и аккуратный, что с него можно есть, как…

Питер терпеливо жует, пока Дэдпул не заканчивает развлекаться с этим ментальным образом.

\- …Ни фига, коты пиздецки отвратительные, - говорит Дэдпул. Чего, в общем-то, Питер от него и ожидал. Не ремарки про котов, а полного отсутствия логики. – Они блюют чаще, чем пациент на химии, а потом _тем же языком_ вылизывают себя везде. А люди такие «О, но коты ведь настолько чистоплотней собак!» Бред. Да, собака жрет свое дерьмо в половине случаев, но, по крайней мере, у нее хватает приличия почистить свой сраный рот, пожевав какую-нибудь палку.

\- Во рту собак меньше бактерий, чем у котов или людей, - говорит Питер. – Человеческий рот один из худших. Но у комодских варанов настолько много бактерий во рту, что люди умирают от их укусов почти с той же вероятностью, что и от укусов ядовитых змей.

\- А что насчет укусов пауков? – спрашивает Дэдпул, подвигаясь ближе, но не нарушая границ.

\- Смертельные исходы довольно редки, даже в Австралии, - говорит Питер. – Суперсилы – еще реже.

\- Уи-и-и, я знал, что ты такой один на миллион!

\- Скорее один на семь целых три десятых миллиарда, - говорит Питер.

\- Это… до странного конкретно.

\- Нынешняя численность населения мира. Во всяком случае, так было, когда я проверял в последний раз.

\- Я это знал.

\- Нет, не знал.

Дэдпул останавливается, вслушиваясь во что-то.

\- Лжец, - говорит он воздуху над своим левым плечом. – Да, ты такой. Если бы у тебя были штаны, я бы их поджог. Ты не можешь знать того, чего не знаю я. Это так не работает. Ты просто стараешься хорошо выглядеть перед Паучком.

Питер запихивает остатки буррито в рот и достает второй из размокшего пакета.

\- Твой мозг тебе врет?

Дэдпул вытаскивает вялый кусок салата из своего третьего тако и угрюмо перекидывает его через край крыши.

\- _Опять_ , - говорит он.

Питер катает буритто между ладоней, наблюдая, как свет отражается в фольге, и впитывая шелестящий звук.

\- Знаю это чувство, - говорит он.

\- _И вот поэтому мы однозначно соулмейты!_ \- кричит Дэдпул.

Питер роняет буррито, чтобы прикрыть уши ладонями, отшатываясь с зажмуренными глазами. Этот день и так был слишком длинным – Джеймесон уже орал на него целых двадцать минут, когда у Питера по идее должен был быть обеденный перерыв. И, честное слово, если этот ублюдок еще хоть один гребаный раз назовет его «дауном», Питер попросит Мэтта помочь подать иск…

Дэдпул мог бы кричать в любой другой день, или если бы у Питера было больше времени наедине с ветром, но прямо сейчас он не может выдержать такой удар.

А это, видимо, значит, что сегодня ему вообще не стоит идти на патруль. Он может справиться почти с чем угодно, если соберется, а на патруле он всегда собран… но и рядом с Дэдпулом он тоже всегда был собран, и…

Вообще, в этот раз не был. Собран. Он не был собран.

Рядом с Дэдпулом.

Эм.

Нарушение протокола. _Нарушение гребаного протокола!_

Дэдпул машет ему рукой, когда Питер открывает глаза.

 _«Прости,_ \- сигнализирует он. – _Взволнован. Забыл. Идиот. Прости. Не злись на меня»._

Питер с трудом вздыхает и убирает руки от ушей.

 _«Визгливый мудак»,_ \- отвечает он, не потому что должен, а потому что сейчас кажется проще так, чем говорить вслух.

_«Прости прости прости прости…»_

_«Долгий день,_ \- прерывает Питер. – _Щиты на десяти процентах, капитан»._

Дэдпул кивает и стучит себя по голове, словно это дверь. Потом он хмыкает.

 _«Кирк или Пикард?»_ \- спрашивает он.

_«Пикард»,_ \- говорит Питер, радуясь смене темы.

Дэдпул расплывается в улыбке.

_«Дейта или Спок?»_

_«Спок,_ \- отвечает Питер. – _Очевидно же»._

_«Соус ранч или сыр начо?»_

Питер смеется.

\- Мескитский барбекю, - отвечает он вслух.

\- Ой, вот тебе обязательно надо выпендриться, - говорит Дэдпул. – Ты и правда хипстер, ведь так? Остановись, пока не поздно. _Это ловушка!_ Я тебя уверяю, Паучок, парик Фэрры Фосетт тебе пойдет больше, чем фетровая шляпа.

\- …Как насчет и того, и другого одновременно?

\- Тогда я точно спущу в штаны, - пожав плечами, говорит Дэдпул без тени сомнения.

Питеру нечего на это сказать. _Просто он иногда такой, игнорируй его._ Он смотрит на поток людей внизу, и песня “Ants Marching” Дэйва Мэттьюза заедает в его голове на повторе.

Дэдпул ерзает и прерывисто вдыхает.

\- Собаки или коты? – спрашивает он тоном, который для него является почти шепотом.

\- На это ты и так уже знаешь ответ.

\- По-любому собаки! – радуется Дэдпул, выкидывая вверх кулак. Потом он смотрит на упавший буррито. – Ты будешь это есть?

\- Не сейчас. А что, ты хочешь?

\- Я его тебе принес.

\- Я знаю. Но ты хочешь?

\- Но я принес его _тебе_.

Питер издает раздраженный звук.

\- Это ведь не так сложно. Ты хочешь этот буррито?

Дэдпул хнычет, корчится и говорит:

\- …Может быть?

\- Над этим не надо долго думать. И нет варианта «ничего из перечисленного». Это «истина или ложь». Ты хочешь этот буррито прямо сейчас. Да или нет?

\- Н-не-е-д-да?

\- Тогда съешь его.

\- Но я _принес_ его _тебе!_

\- Да боже ж ты мой, Дэдпул! – Питер хватает буррито одной рукой, дергает Дэдпула за запястье другой и буквально впихивает еду ему в ладонь. – Это как вырвать зуб. Ешь ебучий буррито.

Но вместо этого большой крутой наемник просто сидит как лягушка в ступоре, не замечая блестящего объекта в руке, и таращится на Питера.

\- Что теперь? – говорит Питер.

Дэдпул так тяжело сглатывает, что Питер слышит это, даже несмотря на ветер.

\- Ты… ты _прикоснулся_ ко мне?

\- Похоже на то, да.

\- Но…

\- Я могу тебя касаться, - говорит Питер. – Ты не можешь касаться меня. Не я создаю правила.

\- Чо-о…?

Питер вздыхает.

\- Используй свои слова, - говорит он медленно.

Вместо этого Дэдпул, что не удивительно, ударяет кулаками по бедрам так сильно, что буррито выскальзывает из фольги и разлетается по всей крыше. Радиус рисового взрыва впечатляет.

\- Это _так_ не честно! – говорит Дэдпул, и Питер ему признателен, потому что какая бы вожжа ни попала Дэдпулу под хвост в этот раз, он старательно контролирует громкость голоса. – Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? Ты мог бы трогать меня все это время? _Господи_ , твою мать, Паучок, тебе нужно трогать меня _постоянно!_

\- Нет, не нужно.

Дэдпул фыркает и высовывает язык.

\- Не я создаю правила.

\- Нет, не ты, хитрая жопа. Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать.

\- Ох, но _ты_ вполне можешь распускать руки, сколько захочешь, но только тогда, когда _я_ этого хочу.

…Погодите секунду, тайм-аут, пауза. Есть несколько возможных способов интерпретировать это: самый серьезный – это то, что Питер только что применил насилие по отношению к Дэдпулу. Но Человек-Паук постоянно спасает людей и знает, как они выглядят, когда подобное случается, а Дэдпул не выглядит так, вообще. В основном он выглядит как озлобленный ребенок… хоть и получил то, чего хотел? Стоп, что?

\- Ты _сказал_ , что хочешь буррито.

\- Ага, а еще я сказал, что хочу твои руки у себя в штанах, но с _этим_ ты особо не спешишь, да ведь?

\- Секс и мексиканский фастфуд – не одно и тоже, - говорит Питер.

\- Для тебя, может быть.

И на этом Питер подвисает, потому что… ну, потому что Дэдпул.

\- Погоди, - говорит он. – Значит ли это, что ты приравниваешь покупку буррито для меня к какому-то обмену сексуальными услугами?

\- Чт...? Пф-ф. _Пф-ф-ф-ф-ф,_ Нет.

\- Потому что в этом нет никакого смысла, и даже если это имеет смысл для тебя – а чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь в том, что так и есть, - не говорить об этом мне определенно означает исключение «проинформированности» из «согласия».

Дэдпул бьет пятками о стену здания.

\- А флирт и очевидные заигрывания считаются за «обмен сексуальными услугами»?

\- Уверен, что нет. Думаю, это скорее то, как люди _спрашивают_ об обмене сексуальными услугами.

\- Тогда нет, - говорит Дэдпул. – Я покупаю тебе буррито, чтобы ты зависал со мной и, может, оставался на месте достаточно долго, чтобы я мог продолжать «спрашивать».

Питер хрюкает от смеха.

\- Ты бы больше преуспел, если бы, в самом деле, просто _спросил,_ \- говорит он.

За этим следует пауза, и Дэдпул не спрашивает.

И снова _Э?!_ Питер _предоставляет_ ему реальную возможность разразиться каким-нибудь изощренно пошлым бредом, а он _не клюет_ на приманку?

Может, Дэдпул предпочитает вызов, при котором он должен вставлять этот свой бред в те части диалога, где он вообще не к месту?

Может, он снова спорит со своими табличками. Он не всегда делает это вслух.

Скорее всего, так и есть.

Питер никогда не уверен, нормально ли вмешиваться в эти мысленные беседы, но Дэдпул ни разу не жаловался, если это происходило. А основываясь на том, что Дэдпул рассказал о своих табличках и что Питер мог сам заключить, наблюдая за Дэдпулом, отвечавшим им вслух, таблички казались мудаками.

Для Дэдпула все мудаки, независимо от того, слышит он их нападки или нет. Даже Мстители. Питеру в Мстителях никогда это не нравилось. _Он убивает людей, Человек-Паук,_ любят говорить они.

Да, ну, Питер тоже убивал людей.

 _Он убивает людей_ за деньги, _Человек-Паук_ , любят говорить они.

Вообще-то, Клинт убивает людей по приказу, а Наташа убивает людей, потому что они мешают выполнению миссии, а Тор убивал людей во имя «славы» (что, по мнению Питера, просто еще один способ сказать «ради развлечения»), а Брюс убивал людей просто потому, что они оказывались рядом, а Тони убивал людей, чтобы тупо потешить свое эго…

А Питер убивал людей просто потому, что они были злодеями и бесили его, и он терял над собой контроль.

Каким образом любые из этих оправданий для убийства людей морально превосходят причины Дэдпула, Питер не может постичь. И да, он пытался. Но насколько ему известно, более незамысловатая мотивация убивать за деньги просто ставит Мстителей в неудобное положение, потому что они вроде как врут сами себе о собственном поведении.

Мотивация Дэдпула, по крайней мере, дает Питеру преимущество в виде бесконечного количества буррито. С гуакамоле.

\- …Я знаю, что это глупо. Знаю, что никогда, - бормочет Дэдпул, обращаясь не к Питеру.

Значит, он таки _разговаривает_ с табличками. И они ведут себя как мудаки. Снова.

Питер жалеет, что не может услышать, о чем они говорят, чтобы хоть какое-то время поспорить с ними за Дэдпула. У Питера талант к спорам. Победить очень просто – нельзя расстраиваться. Тот, кто расстраивается, проигрывает, каждый раз, даже если у него поначалу аргументы были лучше. А чтобы не расстраиваться, нужно быть предельно логичным. Логика успокаивает Питера и одновременно приводит в бешенство оппонента. С Брюсом он в эту игру не играет.

\- Я не виноват, что он такой! – говорит Дэдпул. - …Нет, если говорить конкретно о мозгах, я, _блядь, абсолютно уверен,_ что преимущество у него. Если что, то это _его_ сделает крипотным чуваком. 

Каким бы ни был ответ табличек на это, выражение лица Дэдпула меняется на разочарованное, очень.

Скорее всего, они спорят о Капитане Америка; если бы Дэдпул принадлежал к аутичному спектру , Кэп был бы его третьим особым интересом, после взрывоопасных веществ и мексиканской еды, – но Питер все равно хочет, чтобы они перестали ссориться. И теперь, когда Дэдпул впал в уныние, еще одна резкая перемена темы не сработает, а только заставит его скрыться в неизвестном направлении до четверга. Нет, единственным разумным ходом будет вернуться к тому, на чем остановился их собственный разговор, чтобы создать в мыслях Дэдпула петлю, которая устроит своего рода провал в памяти о том времени, когда таблички взяли слово. 

(А говорят, что в Дэдпуле нет предсказуемых алгоритмов).

\- Мне не нравится зависать с тобой, потому что таким образом я получаю буррито, - говорит Питер. – Я ем буррито, потому что мне нравится зависать с тобой.

Дэдпул вздрагивает, словно Питер только что к нему неожиданно подкрался, хотя он все это время сидел рядом.

\- Я… че?

\- Ну, то есть, буррито мне тоже нравятся, - говорит Питер. – Пожалуйста, продолжай их приносить. Я могу позволить себе дорогую еду только раз в две недели, и это должна быть пицца.

\- Пицца не дорогая, - говорит Дэдпул, намного медленнее, чем обычно. – И это тоже, - он кивает на уничтоженный буррито.

\- Все, что дороже упаковки Velveeta, дорого, - отвечает Питер. – И я люблю только пиццу по-чикагски, а это еще десять баксов сверху.

\- …Почему?

\- Ну, видимо, потому что там в три раза толще корж, и тонкая сырная корочка, и с точки зрения финанс… 

\- Нет, я имел ввиду другое.

\- Что другое?

\- Другое! Перед пиццей!

Питер секунду выглядит озадаченным.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, почему мне нравится зависать с тобой?

\- Да. Вот это. То есть. Ладно, на самом деле я хотел спросить у тебя об этом, ну, _месяцами,_ но блин. Какого черта? Я знаю, что ты, типа… _особенный,_ ну, знаешь, на голову, но ты не сумасшедший и точно не идиот, так что… То есть. Какого хуя?

\- Эм, мне нравится проводить время с людьми, которые мне нравятся.

Дэдпул вцепляется пальцами в линзы своей маски и издает звук, который… ну, да, это звук, который в принципе может издать чайка.

\- Боже, Паучок, ну почему тебе нужно быть таким… 

\- …Идиотом? – подсказывает Питер. – Невозможным? Рассеянным? Тупым? Рациональным?

\- Нет! Нет, нет, боже, нет… ну, кроме, разве что, последнего, но…

\- Ты хочешь знать, почему я добровольно зависаю с возможно больным шизофренией солдатом удачи, и тем более – почему наслаждаюсь компанией, - говорит Питер. – В то время как сам я – супергерой, обряжающийся в костюм цветов американского флага, и якобы источник истинного нравственного добра во всем мире. И состою в рабочих отношениях с большинством Мстителей. И при том, большую часть своего свободного времени я провожу в попытках спасать жизни, а ты в это время тратишь свою профессиональную жизнь, отнимая их. А еще учитывая то, что когда наши пути пересекались по этому поводу, мы несколько раз сражались друг с другом и друг друга бесили.

Он дает Дэдпулу время на то, чтобы ответить, подтвердить или поправить, но, по всей видимости, Дэдпул не может и не хочет отвечать. Питер все равно ждет.

В конце концов, Дэдпул сигнализирует: _«Говори»._

\- Мой мозг странный, - начинает Питер, хлопая себя пальцем по виску. – И твой мозг странный, но по-другому. По большей части ты воспринимаешь мою странность как должное, и ты не нарушаешь моих границ, кроме того одного раза, и со мной ты говоришь немного иначе, чем с другими, я слышал. Не так, словно ты _снисходительный,_ а словно ты учишься говорить на языке Человека-Паука. И всего этого уже намного больше, чем большинству людей вообще пришло бы в голову, а это… на самом деле очень круто с твоей стороны. И я думаю, что тоже неплохо стал разбираться в твоей странности – или, как минимум, достаточно хорошо, чтобы справиться с ней. Мы понимаем шутки и отсылки друг друга, и готов поспорить, что ты так же, как и я, осознаешь, какая это редкость. Мне хочется думать, что я не такой лицемер, как Мстители, когда речь заходит о таких вещах, как убийство людей, кроме случаев, когда у нас возникает реальный конфликт интересов по этому поводу. Если начистоту, это действительно не так сильно меня беспокоит.

\- Кроме того, - добавляет Питер, наблюдая, как один оставшийся ворон на крыше через дорогу взлетает на верхушку водонапорной башни и сухо каркает несколько раз. – Ты зависаешь со _мной_. 

\- Ну, да… лестницы вверх? Они же и лестницы вниз.

\- Нет, я имею ввиду, ты активно меня разыскиваешь и пинаешь со мной хуи, и не проводишь все время в поисках оправдания, чтобы смыться. И ты не член семьи, так что не обязан… Это странно. По-хорошему странно.

Выражение, появившееся на лице Дэдпула теперь, означает удивление и замешательство, Питер в этом уверен.

\- Чувак, люди тебя любят! Разве у тебя нет, типа, миллиона друзей?

\- У меня есть миллион фанаток, - говорит Питер. – Один из моих друзей умер, а другой сошел с ума. В смысле, стал _сумасшедшим_ -сумасшедшим, не как сумасшедший-ты. У меня есть тетя, которая не знает, что я Человек-Паук, и которая, по всей видимости, до сих пор пребывает в уверенности, что я все еще ребенок. Я знаю Мстителей, но сам я не Мститель, и уверен, что мы не друзья. Думаю, они во мне видят, скорее, бездомного кота, который иногда спит под твоей верандой, и которому ты иногда оставляешь миску сухого корма, и о котором ты переживаешь, когда идет снег, и который убивает для тебя мышей, но ты все равно не впускаешь его в дом, потому что он поцарапает твой диван, и ты не даешь ему имя, потому что не хочешь чувствовать себя слишком плохо, когда одним прекрасным днем он перестанет приходить.

Питер смотрит на плечо Дэдпула.

\- Я думаю, мы друзья, - заключает он.

Он позволяет паузе растянуться. Другие люди всегда говорят, что удивлены, если Дэдпул выдерживает без болтовни больше тридцати секунд, но когда они вместе, Дэдпул много молчит. («Много» по меркам Дэдпула, не по меркам Питера). Питер не против. Он знает, что иногда говорит вещи, на понимание которых другим людям нужно время. Конечно, другие делают что-то такое намного чаще, но Питер давным-давно решил всегда давать людям столько времени на обработку информации, сколько им нужно, чтобы не давить на них так, как давят на Питера. Это правило не работает во время непосредственно опасных ситуаций, но помимо этого – всегда.

(И он знает, что каждый из Мстителей определил бы _это_ как непосредственно опасную ситуацию, основываясь только на том, что он находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Дэдпула, но Мстители порой немного тупые).

Его взгляд смещается с плеча Дэдпула на локоть, и Питер думает, что прошло достаточно секунд, чтобы снова сменить тему, и тогда он начинает пощипывать ремешок на левом шутере.

Внезапное движение привлекает его внимание – на долю секунды он думает, что что-то просчитал, и Дэдпул сейчас сбежит, - потом он видит, что делают руки Дэдпула.

_«КАКОЙ,_ \- начинает он широким жестом… пауза для акцента… - _твой любимый цвет?»_

Питер смеется.

 _«Зеленый»_ , - отвечает он.

\- Теперь я знаю, что ты врешь, - говорит Дэдпул.

\- Нет, правда, зеленый.

\- Тогда почему костюм красный? Это для того, чтобы плохие парни не видели твоей крови?

\- Нет, это твоя версия логичного. Моя была основана на исследованиях о том, как среднестатистический американец интерпретирует разные цвета и реагирует на них. Синий – наиболее распространенный любимый цвет, а я хотел нравиться людям. И еще он заставляет думать о власти и порядке – как синяя униформа у копов. Красный – чтобы дать злодеям понять, что я буду жесток, если понадобится. Плюс, есть еще и эта тема с патриотизмом и цветами флага. Люди склонны откликаться на это подсознательно, даже если не хотят.

-…Прости, знаю, ты только что говорил что-то умное, но я просто не мог тебя расслышать из-за звука меня, представляющего твой костюм зеленым. Думаю, ты мог бы сделать его таким. Почему нет? То есть да, понадобилось бы время, чтобы привыкнуть, и люди перестали бы думать, что я – это ты, и, наверное, это то, чего ты и сам бы хотел, как я теперь понимаю, но с некоторыми примочками это…

\- Большинство супер-чуваков в зеленом – плохие ребята, - говорит Питер. – А у меня и так не самая лучшая репутация в прессе.

\- Но ты должен сам себя создавать, Паучок! Будь верен себе!

\- Сказал тот, кто хочет, чтобы у меня была прическа Фэрры Фосетт.

\- Это _другое_.

\- Мой выбор был осознанным, и я буду его придерживаться.

\- …В армии носят зеленое. Это патриотично.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня ассоциировали с армией. Я вольный агент.

Дэдпул смеется.

\- Мы оба, малыш.

Дерг-дерг-дерг за шутер.

Мозг Питера застрял где-то перед сменой темы. Его интересовал один вопрос. И его это тревожит. Потому что, хоть его собственный ответ на этот вопрос прозвучал, есть вероятность, что данные, на которых Питер основывался, недостоверны или неполны. А это всегда, в любой ситуации, _сводит с ума_. Дерг-дерг-дерг.

\- Точно? – спрашивает Питер.

\- Абсолютно! Свободны как птицы! Члены клуба Пошел-На-Хуй-Я-Делаю-Что-Хочу-Ты-Не-Мой-Настоящий-Отец!

\- Нет, то есть, - _дерг-дерг-дерг._ – Мы друзья?

\- Не делай из меня слюнтяя, Паучок.

\- Над этим не надо долго думать. 

Эта пауза, в отличие от предыдущих, невыносима.

_Дерг-дерг-ДЕРГ-ДЕРГ-ДЕРГ…_

\- Если ты уверен, что вообще этого хочешь, - говорит Дэдпул.

\- А ты? На самом деле это не односторон…

\- Да, ну, я вообще-то не подарок неб…

\- Я уже сказал, что ты мне нравишься, и объяснил почему. Из-за того, что ты выслеживаешь меня каждый вторник и четверг, и иногда в субботу, я чертовски уверен, что тоже тебе нравлюсь, но я знаю, что могу быть очень полезным, и что мной пользовались. И если это твоя цель, то - хочешь, верь, хочешь, нет, - меня это, правда, _устраивает_ , пока ты в этом откровенен. Мстители используют меня, и это нормально, я им позволяю, я _предлагаю_ это сам, потому что общие цели и все такое. И ты мне нравишься, так что, скорее всего, я позволю и тебе, но мне действительно, _правда_ нужно знать об этом заранее, потому что есть вещи, для которых я не хочу быть использованным и хочу иметь _выбор_. А то, что ты не можешь оставаться мертвым, не значит, что я не могу или не буду убивать тебя снова и снова, если ты будешь впаривать мне это дерьмо.

Дэдпул не двигается секунду или две.

\- Господи Боже. Черт, Паучок, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно мне бы сейчас хотелось тебя обнять, и чтобы это тебя не выморозило.

\- Ага, ну… Та же фигня. Но все еще нет.

\- Ладно, так… вот чтоб совсем по-чесноку, от меня вполне можно ожидать, что я буду впаривать кому-то такое дерьмо. Вообще-то, я пиздец как уверен, что занимаюсь этим постоянно. Типа, _вообще_ все время. Но в качестве оправдания себя, потому что кто еще, кроме меня…старушка память не всегда надежна, знаешь? Слишком много ранений в голову. Реально может похерить пацана. Серое вещество изначально мягкое и разбрызгивающееся. Не каждому из нас достался компьютер внутри черепушки.

Питер смотрит на смятый край маски Дэдпула.

\- Но-о-о…учитывая сказанное, есть… не так уж много того, чего я от тебя хочу. Серьезно. То есть, конечно, я с удовольствием и так жарко втрахал бы тебя в асфальт, что единственным словом, которое осталось бы в твоей памяти, было мое имя, но, сам знаешь. У тебя вся эта штука с «не-трогать», так что…

Дэдпул склоняет голову набок, уставившись вдаль, и Питер ждет, снова, пока он не закончит со своим ментальным образом, и просто надеется, что когда это случится, Дэдпул сможет вернуться к нити разговора и, наконец, _ответит уже на треклятый вопрос._

\- Конечно, ты мне нравишься, - говорит Дэдпул, и Питер не может разобрать интонацию, потому что голос такой, такой тихий. – Ясен пень, мы друзья. Балда. Думаю, солнце точно взорвется в тот день, когда ты спросишь, хочу ли я быть дружбанами, а я скажу нет. То есть. Ты ведь отпадней морозилки, забитой огурцами. 

Питера немного заклинивает.

\- Меня по-разному называли, - говорит он, слыша, каким монотонным стал его голос, что, по расхожему мнению, говорит о многом. – «Отпадный» - не самое популярное слово. Только от фанаток, а они ни хера обо мне не знают.

Дэдпул смеется и опускает маску, распрямляя черные круги на ней, и это значит, что он скоро уйдет.

\- Ну, я считаю, что это, блядь, очевидно, - говорит он, - и что все остальные тоже нихера про тебя не знают. Нахуй их. Только не на твой, потому что эу.

К тому времени, когда Питер понимает, что вообще все это значило, Дэдпула уже нет рядом.

И ладно, да, это звучит очень сопливо и _крайне_ жалко даже просто в его голове, но… черт, у Питера снова есть друг. Возможно-по-настоящему, без-ожиданий, однозначно подтвержденный друг. Серьезно: _вау_.

Офигеть.

…Нужно будет привести в порядок мысли.

Стая номер девять появляется в неправильном месте, алгоритм полета птиц настолько беспорядочен, что одна из них в панике врезается в окно. Питер может подумать позже. Человек-Паук нацеливает шутер (сигнализирует перевернутое _«Я люблю тебя»_ городу) и улетает. Пора действовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора фика:**  
>  Я не хотел начинать выкладывать эту работу, пока она не будет полностью дописана, но потом я решил, что мне нужно это сделать перед тем, как сайт наводнится пост-фильмовыми фиками после премьеры «Дэдпула». А еще это все равно «вечная стройка», а вы знаете, что помогает писательству? КОММЕНТАРИИ и ЛАЙКИ, ВОТ ЧТО.
> 
> Особенно учитывая то, что, ну, сами знаете, это первый фик, который я выкладываю здесь.
> 
>    
>  **В следующей главе: Меньше чесания языками, больше сюжета.**


	2. All in a Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Паучок вступает в дело, Питер расстроен освещением событий в новостях, а автор ни хера не знает про взрывчатку и психологию террористов.
> 
>  **Предупреждения к главе:** Вероятное расстройство пищевого поведения, систематический расизм, искажения правды в медиа.

Под “Ants Marching” на удивление хорошо патрулируется, особенно под открывающий рифф. Особенно в самом начале вечера. Даже если музыка звучит всего лишь у Питера в голове. Там играет множество разнообразных ритмов, и все они «прыгучие», так что ему с легкостью удается подстраивать свои перелеты от здания к зданию под эту ментальную музыку, позволяя законам физики и оптимизму вести его вперед, а телу – разбираться с тревожными деталями.

Его тело очень продвинулось в деле понимания, что оно делает, после того, как Питер обрел суперсилы. Умом он осознает, что все еще неуклюжий, но когда он Человек-Паук, то становится неуклюжим с такими невероятными скоростью и ловкостью, что люди, кажется, просто не замечают.

Ослабить контроль и довериться, позволить своему новому-и-улучшенному телу не врезаться в дверные косяки или не биться головой о потолок, садясь в такси, – и уж тем более вытворять все эти паучьи выкрутасы и _драться с людьми_ – вот что было самой страшной частью всей трансформации. Ну, во всяком случае, как только он понял, что яд его не убьет.

Его силы делают за него большую часть работы, в том числе порой и принимая решения. Питер контролирует свою паутину и общий план атаки, но на этом, собственно, все. Он даже не следит за языком. Когда на нем маска, можно не беспокоиться о стольких вещах. Это вроде как здорово. Обычно. В основном.

Питер щепетилен к деталям; Человек-Паук позволяет деталям самим позаботиться о себе. Ему _приходится_ , потому что времени на обдумывание всего подряд просто нет, и даже когда он в особенно благостном расположении духа, это _все равно_ самое страшное в роли Человека-Паука. Хуже, чем всеобщее внимание или возможные последствия раскрытия тайны его личности, или риск получить пулю.

В конце концов, он тоже умеет стрелять. Побывав у Тони в подвальном тире и попробовав там пострелять из разного оружия, он теперь знает как непреложный факт, что с паутиной веселее, чем с пулями. Пуля просто оставляет дыры во всем. Паутина намного универсальнее. И тише.

Намного тише.

Ему стоило бы завести список и сделать из него постер: «Все, что мне нужно знать о жизни, я узнал, став Человеком-Пауком». Паутина лучше пуль, голуби лучше полицейских сканеров, а Паучье чутье лучше GPS.

Мурашки, бегущие по коже, подсказывают ему повернуть налево. Ему хочется подпевать своему ментальному саундтреку, но он не знает текста, потому что на его айподе нет ни одной композиции Дэйва Мэттьюза. Придется скачивать с пиратского сайта сегодня ночью, когда он вернется домой.

Он замирает на стене почтового отделения, как раз когда в песне начинается музыкальный проигрыш, и осматривается. Это определенно то самое место. Он не видит никого конкретного – Паучье чутье всегда отзывается, едва взгляду Питера стоит вскользь пробежаться по тому, кто намеревается причинять вред. Но сейчас оно продолжает вибрировать на низких частотах где-то на подкорке, гулко сталкиваясь с музыкой, которая все никак не перестанет играть, даже несмотря на то, что оба ритма, сливаясь, превращаются в настоящий бардак и _это на самом деле очень сбивает с толку, мозг, не мог бы ты уже перестать, пожалуйста и спасибо._

На его просьбу мозг отвечает тем, что начинает проигрывать песню с самого начала. _Спасибо, козлина_ , думает Питер.

Ладно, глубокий вдох, сфокусироваться. Нет очевидных подозреваемых? Время оценить обстановку.

Почтовое отделение: федеральное здание, большой тюремный срок практически ни за что; маловероятно. Кофейня: закрытая на ночь, кассовый аппарат; возможно. Книжный магазин кампуса, тоже закрыт; никто никогда не грабит книжные магазины, кроме, разве что, случаев, когда нужно что-то конкретное. (Хотя если бы сам Питер был злодеем, книжные стали бы его второй целью, сразу после магазина Apple и перед тем лотком с хот догами возле библиотеки… он определенно не был бы злодеем, достойным преследования, правда, и Питер думает, что ему не должно быть настолько стыдно осознавать это). Через улицу: невзрачное офисное здание, переулок, мебельный магазин, лавка портного, отделение службы доставки UPS, аптека, еще переулок, пункт бесплатного питания…

Вот это да! Паучье чутье привычно встрепенулось. Два доллара на пункт бесплатного питания, определенно. (И еще два на переулок, на всякий случай).

Питер перемахивает через бесплатную столовую и незаметно цепляется за край крыши на углу в тот самый переулок. Он быстро прокручивает варианты «горячо-холодно» со своим Паучьим чутьем, пока не обнаруживает очень беспокойного мужчину, пытающегося спрятаться за мусорным баком и нервно подергивающего бронежилет, необычайно тяжелый на вид.

Сначала паутина, вопросы потом. Он приклеивает правую руку мужчины к стене, а левую к мусорному баку, к которому тот потянулся, чтобы взять плащ, сложенный на крышке.

Питер спускается.

\- Плащ? – говорит он. – Никогда не жди ничего хорошего от плаща. И еще – это прямой путь превратиться в ходячий стереотип, чувак.

Мужчина – белый, средних лет и с бородой, похожей на что-то, что достали из слива – дергается в паутине, но ничего не говорит. Человек-Паук складывает руки на груди и ждет, потому что у подобных типов _всегда_ находится, что сказать, даже если это просто отборная брань.

Мужчина перестает сопротивляться и пялится на него.

И-и-и-и пялится на него.

Паучок прочищает горло.

\- Ну? Будут какие-то слова оправданий, молодой человек? – Он действительно надеется на ответ, потому что помимо дерьмово выглядящего жилета и настойчивых сигналов Паучьего чутья, у Питера на этого человека ничего нет. И Питер буквально не имеет представления, что этот тип удумал.

\- Я так много сожалел, что сожаление больше не имеет смысла, - говорит мужчина. – Я сожгу мост за собой.

\- Э-э… Что? Это какая-то песня или что?

Мужчина натягивает паутину. Вместо того, чтобы дергать, теперь он упорно тянет, упершись локтями в кирпичную стену.

Человек-Паук опускает руки и устало вздыхает.

\- Ага, удачи тебе в этом деле. Так, ладно, нужна твоя помощь. Ты же очевидно что-то задумал, и мы намного быстрее со всем этим разберемся, если ты просто поведаешь свой злодейский план. Я реально не мастер в двадцати вопросах.

Дрожь неприятным разрядом пробегает по позвоночнику – к тому времени, как он отмечает, что это значит, человек с силой освобождает одну руку и по инерции выбрасывает ее в сторону Питера; рука едва задевает ребра Питера, когда он отпрыгивает в сторону.

\- Ауч! Эй, чувак, ты ломаешь − ты покупаешь! – Питер отталкивается от стены и ударяет мужчину ногами. Он слышит хруст и понимает, что это ключица.

С оглушительным криком человек падает на одно колено, хватаясь за сломанную кость.

\- Это я покупать не собираюсь, - говорит Питер, указывая на ключицу. – Я на мели, и к тому же – фу.

Он толкает мужчину, голова ударяется о бетон, сильно – крик на секунду останавливается, и сердце Питера тоже.

Но нет. Присмотревшись, можно увидеть, что крови нет, он все еще дышит и моргает. Просто оглушен.

Питер обматывает его ноги паутиной, а руку, схватившуюся за место перелома, прилепляет к ключице. Потом открывает рот, чтобы задать еще один вопрос и…

\- Погоди, - он касается жилета носком и бормочет: – Это не бронежилет… Что… _святые халапеньо_ , ты совсем _двинутый?_

Он выкрикивает вопрос со своей внезапной и новой позиции высоко на стене, и даже не помнит, как там оказался. Его кожа кажется ему слегка онемевшей и очень колкой.

\- Какого черта на тебе бомба? Какого черта на тебе _куча_ бомб?

Мужчина издает долгий стон, который переходит в скулеж, потом сменяется, очевидно, пренебрежительным ворчанием, потому что он поднимает свободную руку – трясущуюся, со сломанной ключицей, - и тянется к животу, туда, где находится что-то чересчур похожее на переключатель.

\- Черт! – Человек-Паук бросает паутину как бейсбольный мяч, отталкивая руку и прилепляя ее к земле далеко, очень далеко от переключателя. Для тебя никаких переключателей. Переключатели – _плохо_.

Несколько мгновений Питер просто цепляется за стену и хватает ртом воздух. Это странно. Это очень, очень странно. Человек-Паук уже предотвращал попытки самоубийств, и предотвращал (или с трудом избегал, или не мог избежать, или спасал людей от) бомб, но если свести первое и второе вместе, то получается какая-то _бессмыслица_.

Так, хорошо. Выдохни на минуточку, Паркер. Идея не нова.

Но как именно _справляться_ с такой ситуацией? Как решить эту задачу с такой переменной как Человек-Паук?

Он глубоко рычит от досады. Ах, злость. Злость – это просто.

…Нет, не злость. Близко, но нет. Он подыскивает подходящее слово.

 _Возмущение_.

Это оно.

Медленно, осторожно он спускается по стене и приближается к мужчине, который прерывисто дышит. Его зрачки расширены. (Это от боли или от сотрясения, или, может, его зрачки и раньше не реагировали? Он мог быть под чем-то. Амфетамин? Это объяснило бы, как ему удалось освободиться от паутины). Мужчина задушено всхлипывает с каждым выдохом. Почти так же, как однажды найденный Питером пес, которого сбила машина и который умер до того, как они с тетей Мэй успели отнести его к ветеринару. 

Человек-Паук в этот раз не настолько сочувствующий по отношению к зверю, издающему тот же звук – здесь, у его ног.

Он нацеливает шутер на лицо мужчины.

\- Твоя цель? – говорит он. – Почта?

Мужчина сглатывает и пару раз в панике открывает рот.

\- Я… так много сожалел, что сожаление больше не…

Человек-Паук бьет его по бедру. Немного сильнее, чем намеревался, но у него сейчас _реально блядь шалят нервы_ , ясно? Сустав смещается со звучным хрустом. Еще один крик; Паучок морщится, пока все не затихает, потом трет затылок и прилагает максимум ментальных усилий, чтобы не дергать свой шутер.

\- Забей, - говорит он и опускается, чтобы исследовать жилет со взрывчаткой.

Он получает больше информации о принципах работы этой штуковины, чем хотел бы. Он не эксперт, но знает достаточно, чтобы понять, что это все какое-то дерьмо. Петарды, серьезно. Есть только один провод, соединяющий детонатор с СВУ, и когда он касается кончиками пальцев боковой стороны детонатора, то не может почувствовать слабую вибрацию электрического тока, которую ощущает, прикасаясь к телевизору, микроволновке или стоящему на зарядке телефону. И это, видимо, означает, что детонатор отключен, а бомбы должны взорваться, когда его включат, а не наоборот.

Что, если он прав, не так уж плохо. Потому что означает, что пока он отключен, детонатор – всего лишь украшение, и Питер может отсоединить этот одинокий провод без необходимости, ну, вы знаете… Умирать.

Он задерживает дыхание и легко дергает за провод.

Никто не умирает.

Человек-Паук фыркает.

\- Тупица, - говорит он, поднимаясь и разбивая детонатор о стену. – Даже я знаю, что тебе нужно было просто воспользоваться C4, - он быстро осматривает разворочанные внутренности детонатора. В основном это батарея от ноутбука, переключатель света и немного проводов. – Это больше похоже на научный проект для средней школы.

Но да, это бы сработало.

И на этой мысли возвращается возмущение. Он обрушивается на мужчину.

\- Чувак, я знаю, что прошло полтора десятилетия с одиннадцатого сентября, но серьезно, террорист-смертник? В _Нью-Йорке?_ Никто не оценит, - Человек-Паук склоняет голову набок. – Я сейчас всерьез подумываю о том, чтобы оставить тебя в этой супермодной одежке, по рукам и ногам связанным на месте разрушенных башен, просто чтобы посмотреть, что с тобой сделают. Десять баксов на то, что к завтрашнему дню это будет во всех новостях, и чтоб ты знал, по восточному поясному времени дедлайн для печати газет обычно начинается, о… приблизительно через сорок пять минут. А вообще, нет, забудь. Есть кое-что получше. _Двадцать баксов_ на то, что тебя упомянут в _The Colbert Report_ на этой же неделе. И знаешь…

Паучок останавливается, чтобы заклеить рот террориста, потому что когда оружие обезврежено и решимость развеялась, его скулеж снова начинает перерастать в крики, а Человек-Паук просто не в состоянии сейчас выдержать такие звуковые мучения.

\- Это бесплатный концерт, - говорит он. – У меня нет денег, чтобы ими разбрасываться. В общем и целом я не угрожаю понапрасну, но я _реально_ не могу себе позволить делать ставки по пустякам.

Смертник мечется несколько секунд и изо всех сил старается кричать сквозь паутиновый кляп.

\- Ой, нашел из-за чего ныть, - говорит Человек-Паук. – Да, сломанная ключица и выбитое бедро – это пиздецки больно, но чем больше ты будешь дергаться и орать, тем тебе же хуже. К тому же, формально, я тебя спас. Ты был бы сейчас до безобразия мертв, если бы маленькая птичка не напела мне, что что-то намечается. Конечно, если оставаться в живых тебе так не нравится, меня все еще можно убедить действовать по плану с разрушенными башнями, даже если ты не хочешь принимать мою ставку.

Дыхание террориста звучит очень мокро из-за соплей, собирающихся в его носу. Мерзость. Он задерживает это дыхание на секунду или две, а потом трясет головой.

\- Нет? Ты хочешь жить?

Кивок.

Человек-Паук улыбается под маской.

\- Хорошо. Буду считать это одновременно благодарностью за то, что спас тебя, и обещанием самоотверженно сотрудничать с полицией. О, и, возможно, с ФБР. Я предполагаю, они тоже захотят с тобой побеседовать. Хм-м-м… если подумать, то и с Нацбезопасностью. Эй, - говорит Питер, потому что скулеж возобновляется. – Взгляни на это по-другому. Все могло быть и хуже. Ты мог бы попасть под юрисдикцию Щ.И.Т.а. А _эти_ ребята везде суют свой нос, и никто даже не пытается их контролировать. Они бы просто запихнули тебя в черный мешок. И даже я не знаю, что с человеком происходит после этого. Я спрашивал Мстителей, и они тоже не знают, так что наверняка ничего хорошего. Что я имею ввиду… С какой стороны ни посмотри, я делаю тебе одолжение. Так что, пожалуйста, завязывай ерзать.

Он срывает паутину с руки, приклеенной к земле, потом прикрепляет к локтю другой руки. И полностью покрывает руки паутиной, словно обряжает террориста в смирительную рубашку на случай, если тот снова попытается освободиться.

Потому что Паучок никогда не справляется с техникой переноса пострадавшего, даже если старается, он просто перекидывает плохого парня через плечо как мешок с грязным бельем. Это неудобно, но когда хоть что-нибудь было удобно? Мужчина задушенно кричит в спину Человека-Паука, когда его выбитое бедро смещается еще сильнее.

Человек-Паук бросает его перед ближайшим отделением полиции. _Прямо_ перед дверьми, чтобы следующий, кто их откроет, наверняка треснул бы террориста по голове, еще даже не подозревая, что там вообще кто-то лежит. Этот тип вполне способен вынести еще немного сотрясения. С него не убудет.

Питер тихо смеется, улетая, его настроение улучшается, потому что странности закончились, и он устроил эту свою проделку с дверью. Деликатность никогда для него должным образом не срабатывала, как и все те «тщательно продуманные» места, где он когда-то оставлял плохишей перед тем, как позвонить в полицию. Кроме случаев, когда он оставался присматривать за поверженными противниками, довольно часто им удавалось смыться, прежде чем полиция прибывала за ними.

Так намного лучше. И намного веселее. Поскольку билет в кино стоит четырнадцать долларов в день зрителя, Питер научился приспосабливаться, когда речь заходит о бесплатных развлечениях.

Он и правда очень надеется, что когда Дэдпул попытается подкрасться к нему в четверг, им не придется разговаривать ни о чем серьезном. Вообще. Только обычные бредни, перескакивание с темы на тему и все. Если одного из них занесет в область эмоций, личных историй и всего такого прочего, Питер решает, что начнет бросаться едой.

Может он все равно это сделает. Ему нужно будет что-то веселое для подпитки до следующей недели.

У него хорошо получается развлекать самого себя, но еще лучше – когда кто-то помогает. Это как с сэндвичами, которые намного вкуснее, если их готовит тетя Мэй.

Из-за мыслей о еде его желудок так сильно скручивает, что на какую-то секунду Питер думает, будто Паучье чутье передислоцировалось из головы в живот. Его охватывает паника, пока он не понимает, что происходит на самом деле.

\- Кажется, буррито я уже переварил, - говорит он встречному ветру.

Это был очень, очень долгий день, и когда Питер смотрит на людей внизу, мысль о том, чтобы спуститься туда к ним, даже для обычных супергеройских обязанностей, заставляет его мозг вспыхнуть раздражением и запротестовать. Так, ладно, начало вечера. Здесь нечего стыдиться. Питер остановил _смертника_. За это он вполне заслужил передышку на остаток ночи.

Он меняет направление и начинает продвигаться назад в сторону своей квартиры, стараясь изо всех сил думать о том, куда направляется. Паучье чутье эффективно как навигатор, только когда он в погоне за неприятностями, но в свое время укус также дал ему какое-то своеобразное чувство направления, которое подсказывает ему, как добраться до дома из любой точки города.

Хм. Возможно, Человек-Паук вовсе не хищник; может, он почтовый голубь. Это как-то стремно.

Он пытается вспомнить, какая еда осталась у него в холодильнике. Список короткий. И ни одно из наименований в этом списке не сравнится с буррито или сэндвичем тети Мэй. Желудок Питера жалобно воет, и он сочувственно подвывает в ответ. Нью-Йорк в остаток этой ночи справится и без его помощи.

Вот именно, Нью-Йорк. Отвали. Ты сам по себе. Паучок голодный.

И когда он ненадолго задерживается, чтобы остановить разбойника, что ж, это только потому, что ему по пути, и потому что он не может иначе.

Питер съедает последнюю упаковку лапши быстрого приготовления, и этого даже наполовину недостаточно. Холодильник богат только испортившимися остатками литровой пачки молока и почти пустой бутылкой соуса шрирача, подсохшего у горлышка. Морозилка: четыре многоразовых ледяных компресса, пустой лоток для льда и мертвая муха. 

Питер выдавливает соус прямо себе в рот. Он не такой обжигающий, как многие думают, но Питер надеется, что соус острый достаточно, чтобы отвлечь пищеварительную систему от того, насколько она пуста.

Это почти не срабатывает и даже приносит видения, которые напоминают о самых шокирующих выпусках _Welcome to Night Vale_.

К пяти утра его тело дает отчетливо понять, что с него достаточно этого недо-сна и что оно не заинтересовано в дальнейших попытках нормально отдохнуть. Питер берет отгул в Бьюгл. Его голос хриплый от бессонницы и острого соуса, и он думает, что все эти звуковые искажения добавляют его лжи правдоподобности. 

День зарплаты будет послезавтра, но деньги не зачислятся на счет до самого понедельника. Он голоден _сейчас_.

Он взвешивает варианты.

Первое: оплатить продукты кредиткой MasterCard, тогда он не сможет погасить задолженность вовремя и потеряет еще 20 кредитных баллов, таким образом делая свою фантазию о крыше, под которой он сможет спать, еще более невозможной.

Второе: заскочить к тете Мэй (сейчас она на работе, но ключ от ее дома у Питера прицеплен на одно кольцо с остальными) и поискать в ее кладовой непортящиеся продукты. Что будет выглядеть так, словно одна голодающая крыса ворует черствый сыр у другой. И что точно пробудит всю силу ее праведного гнева, как только она непременно узнает, что он проделал всю дорогу до ее дома и не остался, даже чтобы провести с ней немного времени.

Третье: надеть костюм и прошвырнуться до башни Мстителей, чтобы перешерстить их кладовую на предмет изысканных блюд, которые готовит повар Тони Старка. Из-за чего будет необходимо вступить во взаимодействие как минимум с несколькими из Мстителей, потому что, так или иначе, ему требуется предлог, чтобы там находиться. Он ведь не один из них. Su casa _no_ es mi casa.

Ну, да, он остановил террориста-смертника прошлой ночью. Внутренний терроризм – это помасштабней, чем обычная работа Человека-Паука. Может, они захотят об этом узнать.

Ладно. Это и станет его удобным предлогом. Но как перейти от этого к краже еды?.. Может, он сперва стянет еду, а потом уже возьмется рассказывать.

Может, ему вообще особенно повезет, и все они будут на какой-нибудь секретной миссии. Вполне вероятно, что Брюса они с собой не возьмут, а с Брюсом достаточно легко иметь дело. Конечно, всегда есть Пеппер, которая, как Питер думает, может втайне быть клоном тети Мэй, и которая так же устрашающа, как и любой из Мстителей, но, по крайней мере, Питер уже знает, как ориентироваться в ее манере поведения.

Он чистит зубы, заправляет шутеры и добирается до башни к семи. Администратор на ресепшене улыбается и спрашивает, какие у него дела в башне сегодня, но все равно вводит коды допуска, чтобы открыть специальный лифт позади ее стола, прежде чем Питер успевает ответить. Поэтому он ничего не говорит, только неловко машет рукой, проходя мимо нее. Она не кажется обеспокоенной его поведением. Все, кто имеет дело с супергеройским народом, в курсе, что Человек-Паук немного более странный, чем остальные, даже если они и не знают наверняка, что он принадлежит к аутичному спектру.

К тому же, башня сама справляется с собственной безопасностью.

ДЖАРВИС автоматически запускает не меньше тысячи стремных личных сканирований и досмотров каждого, кто заходит в специальный лифт. Искусственный интеллект может видеть форму лица Питера, его кости, зубную карту, отпечатки пальцев, тепловую сигнатуру, мозговую активность, и, вполне вероятно, численность сперматозоидов. «Исключительно для удостоверения личности, - сказал однажды Тони, когда все только начиналось. – Он хранит данные в отлично зашифрованном двоичном коде, и шифрование рандомизируется каждые сорок пять минут. Никаких снимков на самом деле не делается, так что даже если каким-то ублюдкам удастся взломать систему, они не найдут ничего вразумительного. Только ДЖАРВИС знает, как ты выглядишь, и все так и должно оставаться. Если только этот виски не развяжет тебе язык…»

Питер не пил алкоголь около четырех лет. Человек-Паук никогда к нему не прикасался и никогда не прикоснется.

\- Доброе утро, Человек-Паук, - говорит ДЖАРВИС через несколько секунд, закончив все проверки.

\- Здравствуй, ДЖАРВИС.

\- Сэр, простите, что вмешиваюсь в ваши личные дела, но, по всей видимости, вы сбросили более двенадцати фунтов с вашего прошлого визита, а ваше телосложение не рассчитано на такую потерю веса без негативных последствий для вашего здоровья.

\- Я был не в курсе конкретных цифр, но знаю, что хочу есть.

За этим следует короткая пауза.

\- Мистер Старк отошел ко сну приблизительно два часа назад, - говорит ДЖАРВИС, – и без внешнего вмешательства он будет оставаться в бессознательном состоянии как минимум до двух часов. Только мисс Поттс бодрствует в данный момент, и она чрезвычайно занята. Причина вашего сегодняшнего визита каким-либо образом требует ее немедленного внимания?

Мысленно Питер улыбается.

\- Не требует, - говорит он.

\- Тогда могу ли я пока направить вас в кухню?

\- В кухне или рядом кто-то есть?

\- Конечно нет, сэр.

\- Тогда да, пожалуйста, ДЖАРВИС, я был бы признателен за это.

\- Одно мгновение, сэр.

Тони бесит то, что ДЖАРВИС называет Человека-Паука «сэром». Кроме Тони, всех остальных он зовет «мистер Бартон» или «мисс Поттс», но, поскольку сканирования ДЖАРВИСа не могут определить фамилию Питера, он остается вторым «сэром». А когда Паучок и Тони находятся в одной комнате, Питер становится единственным «сэром», поскольку ДЖАРВИС начинает называть Тони «Мистер Старк», чтобы избегать путаницы. Тогда Тони раздраженно фыркает и называет Паучка разлучником.

Питеру нравится думать, что ДЖАРВИС так же, как и он, считает это очень забавным.

Когда двери лифта открываются, Питер выходит и идет по короткому коридору. Ему знакома эта часть башни так же хорошо, как и путь от его квартиры к ближайшему круглосуточному магазину. Здесь четыре холодильника, по одному на каждый прием пищи за день и четвертый для перекусов. Они всегда заполнены домашней едой, упакованной в пластиковые контейнеры с инструкциями для разогрева в микроволновке на каждой крышке. Идеально сбалансированная порция в каждой коробке, без каких-либо усилий. La dolce vita.

Он наугад вытаскивает контейнер из холодильника для завтраков и настраивает микроволновку согласно инструкции. Потом берет вилку из ящика и крутит ее между большим и указательным пальцем, наблюдая, как свет отражается в металлических зубчиках.

\- ДЖАРВИС? Ты сможешь меня предупредить, если тебе покажется, что кто-то идет в эту сторону?

\- Конечно, сэр. Как всегда.

ДЖАРВИС знает, что Человек-Паук любит есть в одиночестве. (Кроме случаев с буррито по вторникам и четвергам, но только два человека во всем мире знают об этом, включая Питера).

Ему интересно, с философской точки зрения, может ли искусственный интеллект считаться «настоящим» другом. Формально, ДЖАРВИС вполне соответствует всем стандартным требованиям дружбы. Он так запрограммирован, но это программирование очень гибкое и не так уж отличается от человеческого «программирования», известного как личность. Конечно, если не считать тот факт, что ДЖАРВИСа может полностью переписать любой с достаточными умениями и доступом.

(Вообще-то людей тоже можно переписать, разве нет? Физическая травма, промывание мозгов, амнезия, лоботомия и прочая подобная прелесть?)

Несмотря на это, Питер хотел бы провести с ДЖАРВИСом время, не рискуя наткнуться на Тони или кого-то еще. У ДЖАРВИСа нет рук, и он не может коснуться Питера, но Питер считает, что ДЖАРВИС и не думал бы о подобном, даже если бы у него были руки и он мог бы ими воспользоваться.

Когда его вафли с клубникой и глазунья с беконом наполовину съедены, ДЖАРВИС подает голос.

\- Знаете, это всегда удовольствие – видеть вас здесь, Человек-Паук, но поскольку вы не являетесь официальным членом Мстителей, боюсь, я запрограммирован удостовериться в том, что у вас есть достаточно веское основание находиться в башне, помимо заправки калориями.

Питер глотает перед тем, как ответить; на это требуется время, потому что вафли чертовски вкусные, и он заглатывает их кусками, едва помещающимися во рту.

\- У меня есть сообщение, - говорит он. – Или отчет? Информация. У меня есть информация.

\- На Википедии тоже масса информации. Могу я уточнить подробности?

\- Прошлой ночью я остановил преступление, и оно было… необычным, - говорит Питер. – Может, это и не будет так уж интересно Железному Человеку или остальным, но я подумал, что правильным будет сообщить и позволить им решать самим.

\- Как это добросовестно с вашей стороны, Человек-Паук.

\- Это что, сарказм?

\- Да и нет. Хоть я и искренне полагаю, что делиться такого рода информацией одновременно похвально и желательно, но в то же время я не могу не заметить, как быстро исчезает эта еда.

Питер проглатывает последний кусок яйца и указывает вилкой в потолок.

\- Ты сомневаешься в моих мотивах, ДЖАРВИС?

\- Если я чему и научился на службе у мистера Старка, так это тому, что человек чаще действует под давлением нескольких источников мотивации, чем какого-то одного. Порой даже противоречивых.

\- Сегодня мои мотивы не противоречат друг другу.

\- Конечно нет, сэр.

Питер хмурится.

\- …Сарказм?

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Ты врешь?

\- Возможно.

Питер заканчивает есть и выбрасывает контейнер в мусоропровод.

\- Сэр, я не мог не заметить…

\- Что?

\- Ну, только то, что ближайший человек находится в четырех этажах от вас, никто не выказывает намерения покинуть их нынешние позиции, и тем более посетить кухню… И что как минимум половина всей этой еды каждую неделю портится прежде, чем ее съедят.

Питер молчит и крутит вилку в пальцах.

\- Это не очень экорационально, - наконец отмечает он. – А ведь Тони так усердно работал над своей рекламной кампанией по экологической ответственности.

\- С вашей стороны было бы не очень любезно отказываться помочь ему в стремлении сократить количество отходов.

\- ДЖАРВИС, ты абсолютно прав, как всегда.

\- Я стараюсь, сэр.

Питеру очень, очень нравится ДЖАРВИС.

Еще два контейнера с едой спустя Питер сидит с выпяченным животом и рассеянно напевает «Ants Marching» про себя, а внезапный скачок уровня сахара в крови заставляет его чувствовать себя немного глупым. Когда ДЖАРВИС сообщает, что доктор Беннер проснулся и ожидает его в общей комнате, Питер добирается туда по потолку. Он даже в лифте едет на потолке.

ДЖАРВИС не объявляет о его прибытии, и Брюс поначалу не видит его. Человек-Паук крадется сверху, пока не зависает точно над Брюсом, пытаясь прочесть заголовки в газете, разложенной на его коленях. Ничего о смертнике. Хорошо, что они все-таки не заключили то пари. Все равно он никак не смог бы добраться до места разрушенных башен к дедлайну. Он относит это к списку _Пустяковые Пули, От Которых Я Увернулся._

Обычный трепет вуайериста от того, чтобы видеть-но-оставаться-незамеченным, тускнеет очень быстро. 

\- Эй, можешь перелистнуть на гороскопы?

Брюса подбрасывает, потом он смотрит вверх. Он улыбается, но это выглядит странно. Похожий тип улыбки Питер видел у собак, которых вот-вот стошнит.

\- Человек-Паук, - говорит Брюс. 

\- Доктор Брюс Бананер, - говорит Человек-Паук.

\- Бэннер, - говорит Брюс.

\- Я знаю. Мне нравится говорить «Бананер».

\- Ты же знаешь, что ко мне лучше так не подкрадываться.

\- Знаю, - невозмутимо говорит Человек-Паук

Брюс трет брови.

\- ДЖАРВИС сказал, что это визит вежливости, но не секрет, что время от времени он привирает. Теперь, пожалуйста, скажи правду. Ты здесь _на самом деле_ с какой-то информацией, или просто заскочил, чтобы подразнить гусей? И если из-за второго, то, может, стоит подумать над тем, чтобы обратиться к квалифицированному терапевту по поводу такого самоубийственного поведения?

\- Это из-за первого. Я переел, и чувствую себя немного бестолковым. Кто-нибудь еще придет?

\- Сомневаюсь, - Брюс проверяет часы. Он единственный человек из всех, кого Питер знает, кто до сих пор носит часы вместо того, чтобы пользоваться телефоном. Но они серебристые и блестящие, так что Питер думает, что понимает, в чем их привлекательность. – Еще даже девяти нет.

\- Хорошо, - Питер позволяет своим стопам отклеиться от потолка и падает на диван напротив Брюса. – Ты собираешься разгадывать кроссворд?

\- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, почему ты здесь?

\- Грубо.

Брюс складывает газету, подсовывает под бедро, чтобы она никому не досталась, и смотрит на Человека-Паука. 

Питер дергает ткань своей перчатки.

\- Когда-то где-то я читал, что террористы-смертники обычно не решают стать террористами-смертниками ни с того ни с сего, - говорит он. – Кто-то должен их во все это втянуть.

Брови Брюса встречаются с залысинами на лбу.

\- Так?..

Питер щиплет свой шутер и возит ногой туда-сюда по полу.

– Во всяком случае, это то, что я читал. Это правда?

\- Как я понял, это не простое… интеллектуальное любопытство, раз ты об этом спрашиваешь?

\- Да.

\- Ну, ты определенно привлек мое внимание.

\- Так это правда? Они так работают?

\- На самом деле это… не совсем моя специализация, - говорит Брюс. – Почему бы тебе просто не рассказать, что случилось? – Он делает паузу. – Что-то ведь случилось, да?

\- Почти. Я успел вовремя, - Человек-Паук рассказывает ему о произошедшем, наблюдая, как солнечный луч, проходящий через панорамные окна, скользит по полу. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы поведать обо всем, но солнце движется быстрее, чем это представляет себе большинство людей, и Питер замечает перемены.

Когда он замолкает, они сидят в тишине какое-то время. Питер бросает мимолетный взгляд, видит, как Брюс водит языком по внутренней стороне щеки, а потом снова смотрит на солнечные лучи. Тони действительно стоит переступить через свои суеверия и заполнить это место бездомными котами. Для них это был бы рай.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Брюс, - признаюсь, это необычно и… тревожно. На самом деле это не то, что можно встретить в США очень часто, и, насколько я знаю, какое-то время назад это вроде как вышло из моды и во всем остальном мире.

\- Моды?

\- Это не так распространено, как когда-то. Это все, что я могу сказать, - Брюс откидывается на спинку и снимает очки. Не протирает, просто смотрит на них. – Мы можем помочь?

Паучок нахмуривается.

\- Помочь? С чем?

\- Терроризм имеет другой характер…

\- Знаю. Потому и подумал, что вы тоже захотели бы об этом знать. Я понимаю, что это не совсем то, чем занимаются Мстители, но это и не совсем то, чем занимается Человек-Паук. Я просто случайно оказался там прошлой ночью, так что, конечно, я принял меры, но это все равно немного за пределами моей компетенции.

\- …И поэтому ты пришел с этим к нам.

\- Правильно.

\- За помощью.

\- Неправильно.

\- …Прости, я запутался.

Человек-Паук издает расстроенный звук и проводит рукой по затылку.

\- Ладно, слушай. Вы, ребята? Ваша фишка? Пришельцы, первосортные суперзлодеи, предотвращение апокалипсиса, прочие штуки на «П». Моя фишка? Местячковая преступность и третьесортные злодеи. Тот тип прошлой ночью? Если предположить, что он не был сумасшедшим одиноким волком и что где-то там могут быть и другие, то эта ситуация представляет собой нечто среднее между вашей фишкой и моей. Следовательно, я подумал, что раз уж я знаю о ней, то и вам нужно о ней знать. Симметрия.

\- Хорошо, думаю, это я могу понять. Но какой смысл рассказывать нам, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы не вмешивались?

Паучок пожимает плечами.

\- Чтобы вы могли сообщить мне, если что-то узнаете? Или, если это все-таки окажется слишком опасным и сложным для одного человека, чтобы были люди, которые уже в курсе ситуации и способны вмешаться быстрее и более эффективно, чем копы?

\- Ты же знаешь, что не обязан заниматься этим в одиночку. Да?

\- Это все еще остается местным гражданским преступлением. У того типа был лонгайлендский акцент. Это моя ответственность.

\- И это по-прежнему не означает, что ты должен справляться с этим один. Люди помогают друг другу с обязанностями. Это свойственно людям. Если бы это было не так, то и Мстителей не было бы.

Хм.

\- Ладно, логично. Но я не Мститель.

\- Паучок…

\- Я не хочу помощи, если только она мне действительно не понадобится.

\- Да, и когда она тебе понадобится, ты все равно ее не захочешь.

\- Но я не отказываюсь от нее. Не тогда, когда доходит до такого уровня опасности. Не тогда, когда могут пострадать другие люди. А вся эта ситуация? Она не на том уровне.

\- Хорошо, но если ты позволишь нам помочь тебе сейчас, она и не _достигнет_ этого уровня.

Человек-Паук склоняет голову набок и прищуривается.

\- …Ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь, - говорит он.

Брюс беспомощно разводит руки.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит он. – Я не знаю, что «это» вообще _такое_. И ты тоже. И вот последнее меня и беспокоит.

\- Ну, я сказал, что мне известно. Буду держать вас в курсе, когда узнаю что-то новое. Если у тебя есть какие-то соображения, я бы с радостью их послушал, но до тех пор, пока я в состоянии, своей работой заниматься буду сам, – Питер скрещивает руки на груди, надеясь, что это выглядит уверенным и внушительным, а не оборонительным жестом.

Брюс потирает пальцем уголок глаза.

\- Знаешь, я ведь буду переживать обо всем этом.

\- Послушай, если все это зайдет слишком далеко, я вернусь и очень вежливо попрошу о помощи, слово скаута. Но серьезно, Бананер, как мне развиваться, если я не буду себя испытывать?

Немного поворчав, Брюс сдается.

\- Хорошо, ладно. Ладно. Но все же, - добавляет он, - я не могу не допускать, что, вероятно, ты хочешь нашей помощи _сейчас_ , но, скорее всего, слишком гордый, чтобы это признать.

\- Вызываем доктора Юнга.

\- Я имею ввиду, тот факт, что ты посчитал нужным лично проделать весь этот путь сюда, заставляет меня задаться вопросом: а может, тебя все это беспокоит намного сильнее, чем ты показываешь.

\- У меня опять была бессонница. Появилось желание выбраться из квартиры.

\- И ты пришел сюда. Ты мог бы обо всем этом просто написать по электронной почте. Это все, что я хочу сказать.

\- Но я не могу получить доступ к холодильнику с завтраками через мой ноутбук.

Брюс моргает несколько раз, а потом смеется. Его смех такой же протяжный и тихий, как и все остальное, что он делает своим голосом, мягкое и плавное, как перья сипухи, с которой Питер его ассоциирует.

Питер слегка улыбается под маской.

Все еще посмеиваясь и качая головой, Брюс вытаскивает газету из-под своего бедра и предлагает ее Человеку-Пауку.

Питер берет ее в руки, проверяет, не заполнен ли кроссворд, и зажимает подмышкой.

\- Ты мой любимый Мститель, - говорит он.

\- Ох, ну, если это все, что требуется, - говорит Брюс.

***

Питер все еще уставший, поэтому решает выйти на работу чуть позже, даже несмотря на то, что взял отгул. Он действительно не может позволить себе потерять часы. О, да, теперь он чувствует себя намного лучше, спасибо, наверное, все было из-за той странной еды, что он съел вчера.

От лжи его тошнит, так что ему не приходится притворяться, что его желудок все еще не оправился на сто процентов.

Сразу после ланча доклад о смертнике, наконец, попадает на стол одного из технических редакторов, и Питер украдкой просматривает текст. Статья до безобразия короткая, всего шесть дюймов, а слова «террорист-смертник» там вообще нет (как нет и имени Человека-Паука, слава Господу).

Хотя, в этом слишком коротком тексте все же есть место для фразы «страдающий психическими расстройствами», и фразы «история психоза», и фразы «недавно разведенный», и все эти кодовые фразы предназначены, чтобы оправдать очевидную вину. Кто-то в редакторском отделе даже оставил место для размытого официального снимка мистера Нечесаная Борода (Элиот Лэндон, 46), чтобы в статье в итоге не было явных указаний на то, что он белый.

В общем, последующее наказание (если его вообще признают _виновным_ ) будет до абсурдного легким, и полиция, вероятно, не планирует проводить тщательное расследование, чтобы найти других – может быть, они считают, что Паучок уже об этом позаботился.

И он, конечно, попытается, но расследования – не его сильная сторона, и он об этом знает.

Ладно. Будем откровенны. Грядет полный провал. Может, ему не стоило занимать такую импульсивно-оборонительную позицию по поводу предложения Брюса помочь. Даже если после он никогда _не смог бы_ с этим жить.

Его раздражительность накапливается в течение дня. Завтрак пробирается по телу и в конце концов оставляет его с чувством растянутости и пустоты. А к завершению рабочего дня он чувствует себя таким голодным, что у него болят даже железы. Все так же без еды и так же без денег, а бухгалтерия дала ясно понять, что ему больше не положены авансы.

И сам он понимает, что лучше не поддаваться искушению наведаться в те частные авансовые магазины. Осталась всего одна ночь голодания (и этим утром он съел больше, чем дневную норму, так что в обморок точно не упадет). Избавление от этого дискомфорта не стоит того, чтобы прыгать в пасть акул-ростовщиков.

Не остается ничего, кроме как надеть костюм, выбраться из дома и выместить все негодование на том, кто этого заслуживает.

На птиц он смотрит всего десять минут, прежде чем почувствовать подкатывающееся волнение и, наконец, решиться начать патруль.

Вечером по средам преступность по статистике невысокая. Раздражение становится грызущей яростью.

\- Завтра будут буррито, - говорит он сам себе. Ветер срывает его голос в полете. – Завтра. Будут. Буррито, - настойчиво повторяет он.

Без предупреждения его злость улетучивается и с собой забирает большую часть энергии. Он останавливается, сворачивается у стены ближайшего удобного здания на шестом или седьмом этаже. Прижимается щекой к кирпичной кладке и закрывает глаза, оседая. Город продолжает свою жизнь вокруг и внизу как огромная колония разгулявшихся студентов, пьяных, глупых, беззаботных, несведущих и _раздражающих_.

Он выпадает из реальности, и только один конкретный звук безостановочно удерживает его внимание. Питер стонет и поочередно трет уши о плечи, но звук никуда не уходит. 

\- Прочь… - бормочет он в камень.

Это песня.

_«When I was born, the doctor said, ‘There’s somethin’ wrong inside that baby head.’ When I was a boy in Sunday school, I told ‘em all that they were fools. All in a day’s work, to live and breathe, a sight to see. And so it goes…»_

Это Дэдпул.

Питер откидывается назад и смотрит через плечо. Знакомая маска движется внизу, окруженная мелочной пьяной болтовней на слишком многих языках, но только этот голос взвивается из общей какофонии как громоотвод, молящий об ударе молнии. И при этом он даже не особенно _громкий_.

Как ему, черт возьми, это удается?

Даже не понимая, что делает, Паучок спускается вниз и несется следом.

\- Хэй!

Дэдпул останавливается.

\- О, хэй, паутиноголовый. Рад приветствовать тебя здесь, на земле. Чё как?

 _«Покорми меня»_ , - думает предательский мозг Питера.

\- Ты знаешь слова «Ants Marching»? – говорит предательский рот Питера.

\- Чего?

 _Да, просто плыви по течению, Паркер. Если не собираешься молить о еде, просто плыви по течению._

\- Это песня Дэйва Мэттьюза. «Ants Marching». Знаешь ее?

Дэдпул шмыгает носом.

\- Я не принимаю заказов, Паучок.

\- Я просто спрашиваю, знаешь ли ты слова.

\- Малыш, я даже не могу _понять_ слова. Кошка в течке – и та поадекватней будет. А что?

\- Песня заела в моей голове со вчерашнего дня, и я тоже не знаю слов.

\- Ничем не могу помочь, - говорит Дэдпул, пожимая плечами. – Попробуй Google. Ну, так, ты хотел?..

\- Тогда увидимся завтра?

\- Эм, конечно. Ага. Четверг, да? Не говори, где, мне нравится на тебя охотиться. И таким образом ты не будешь знать, когда я появлюсь, потому что даже я не знаю, когда я появлюсь, и я по-любому планирую в этот раз на тебя напасть исподтишка, вот увидишь, ты обделаешься от ужаса, будет круто. Эй, а ты…

\- Ладно, договорились.

\- Ты… эм, ты хотел?..

\- Ладно, пока.

И Питер исчезает так быстро, как только может, что, благодаря супер-рефлексам, на самом деле очень быстро и вообще _ни разу_ не похоже на то, что он улепетывает от своей неловкости. Вообще.

Дома он стаскивает маску, и ему удается не уснуть достаточно долго для того, чтобы извлечь mp3 из записи «Ants Marching» на YouTube, но не достаточно, чтобы его прослушать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **В следующей главе: Все взлетит на воздух.**


	3. Brave Little Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой сюжет поднимает свою уродливую голову, плохая обстановка очень быстро становится еще хуже, а автор ни хера не смыслит в орнитологическом поведении или ситуациях со взятием в заложники.
> 
>  **Предупреждения к главе:** Смерть персонажа, суицид, предполагаемые кровь-кишки, аутичное словесное недержание!, клифхангер.

\- Чего-о-о? Почему это я чайка?

Питер пожимает плечами.

\- Ты шумный, выделяешься из толпы, безрассудный, настойчивый, и ты всегда там, где еда или мусор, или то и другое разом.

\- Ну, да, но то же самое можно сказать и о бездомной бордер-колли. Почему я не могу быть бордер-колли?

 _Бордер-колли легко дрессировать_ , не говорит Питер, хотя он уверен, что недрессируемость Дэдпул воспринял бы за комплимент. 

\- Бордер-колли – не птица. Это должна быть птица, в том-то и дело.

Дэдпул запихивает половину своего тако в рот и тщательно обдумывает сказанное, пока жует. Питер не может не отметить, что ест он именно так, как могла бы есть собака.

\- Птеродактиль, - в конце концов, говорит Дэдпул. – Можно я буду птеродактилем?

Питер отрывает кусок фольги, сминает его в шарик и кидает Дэдпулу в висок.

\- Я не учитываю вымершие виды, - говорит он, - но если бы учитывал, ты был бы додо.

\- Ауч. Ну, ладно, тогда, мистер Знайка Всезнайка, кем же будешь ты, а?

\- Эм.

\- Так я и думал.

\- Нет, то есть. Ладно, _на самом деле_ я воробьиная овсянка, - говорит Питер, пытаясь бестолковыми жестами хоть как-то объяснить ход своих мыслей. – Маленькое, тревожное, ничем не выделяющееся ничтожество, вечно голодное и вечно остающееся незамеченным. Но Человек-Паук однозначно другой. Я еще не определил, кто я, когда я Человек-Паук.

\- Погоди, то есть ты можешь быть сразу двумя птицами?

\- У меня две жизни.

\- И? У меня две таблички! Почему ты не можешь одну из них сделать чайкой, а я тогда буду птеродактилем? Думаю, это должен быть Белый, потому что, ну, знаешь, чайки белые. Не подумай, ничего расистского. Желтый, наверное, был бы какой-нибудь в конец ебанутой и тупорылой птицей вроде фламинго или типа того.

Питер наклоняет голову. В идее с фламинго есть смысл – как и многие другие, раньше он видел Дэдпула в платье, – но Питер не хочет доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

\- Хорошо. Ну, а что тогда насчет Халка? – говорит Дэдпул. – Чувак самый настоящий Джекил-и-Хайд. У него тоже должно быть две птицы. Кто он?

\- Брюс – сипуха, - говорит Питер. – Совы, конечно, недостаточно умны, чтобы отдать ему должное, но как только у меня в голове появился образ, я не смог от него избавиться. А Халк… Ладно, не злись, но Халк не птица. Он, скорее, африканский слон с бешенством. Он не часть системы.

Целую минуту Питеру кажется, что Дэдпул собирается спорить, но, в конце концов, он просто пожимает плечами и говорит:

\- Не, это справедливо, - он заканчивает есть свой тако и с полным ртом спрашивает: - Так у тебя есть по одной на каждого Мстителя?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда жги.

\- Серьезно?

\- Еще бы, серьезно.

Питер улыбается во все тридцать два, слегка подпрыгивает на месте и взмахивает свободной рукой. Дэдпул – единственный человек, кроме Гвен, кто когда-либо вот так просил его пуститься в разглагольствования на тему, на которую – они точно знали – Питер не перестанет болтать, пока не вмешаются внешние силы. А после первых двух раз Гвен спрашивала, только когда у нее случалась бессонница, и это было нормально, пусть и не так весело. 

Все равно, она уже умерла, и Питер никогда никому не признается, что порой, в первый год или около того, когда у него самого бывала бессонница, он (как Питер, не как Человек-Паук) тайно приходил к ее могиле и начинал фонтанировать речами о фотографии, птицах или особенностях Паучьего чутья, снова, и снова, и снова прослеживая пальцами рельеф ее имени, выбитый в камне. Это никогда не помогало ему со сном, и хоть таким образом его мозг разгружался от информации, он тут же заполнялся чем-то намного менее утешительным… А еще не ощущалось, что она хоть как-то слушает, и ей больше не нужна была помощь, чтобы заснуть, поэтому Питер перестал.

Потом, около четырех лет спустя, появился Дэдпул. И как только они выяснили, что могут просто сидеть рядом друг с другом и все будет нормально, Дэдпулу, кажется, стало все равно, кто из них говорил, если говорил хоть _кто-то_.

Питер вздыхает, а потом начинает:

\- Так, хорошо, Тони? Сначала я думал, что он мог бы быть одной из тех вычурных райских птиц с сумасшедшей окраской и придурочными брачными танцами. Но потом я проверил, и оказалось, что все они практически безмозглые. Так что я решил, что он будет вороном, потому что у них есть индивидуальность и интеллект, но он, блин, такой понторез, что монохром ему просто не подошел бы. Непременно должна быть какая-то искра, так ведь? То есть, это же Тони блядский Старк. Он сраная дива. К тому же, обычные люди не приходят в восторг от ворон, так что это должно было быть что-то, бросающееся в глаза и немедленно поднимающее шум от недостатка внимания. Так что потом я подумал: «Голубая сойка!» Они расфуфыренные, они супершумные и раздражающие, они умные и безнаказанные, их способен распознать любой, кто достиг пятилетнего возраста, они конченые _мудаки_ , и они тупо _везде_ , как и Тони, который метафорически тоже везде со всеми своими технологиями и бесконечной шумихой в СМИ.

Из Дэдпула вырывается смех, он опускается спиной на крышу, подложив руки под голову.

\- Вау! Ты потратил сколько часов, обдумывая все это?

\- Слишком много. Пеппер – она лебедь. Не только потому, что она симпатичная, элегантная и все такое, а потому что лебеди реально защищают свою территорию. Это очень агрессивные птицы, с которыми лучше _не_ связываться. Кем бы они ни были, они главные, точка. И все будет в порядке до тех пор, пока ты не перейдешь им дорогу. Наташа – рыжегрудый дрозд. И прежде чем смеяться, тебе реально нужно посмотреть, как дрозды охотятся. Очень серьезные и принципиальные, быстрые, адаптирующиеся, прагматичные, бесстрашные и настолько сосредоточенные, что это почти жутко. К тому же, они остаются незамеченными большинством людей, так же, как она способна работать под прикрытием где угодно. Ну, и, знаешь. Чисто внешне. Она носит одежду всех оттенков черного, но волосы у нее рыжие. Это вообще-то не причина, но все равно довольно крутое совпадение. 

Питер переводит дух и продолжает.

\- Сэму повезло – он на самом деле сокол. Сапсан, потому что они самые быстрые и самые клевые. А их манера охоты, по сути, идентична тому, что делает он, когда, типа, просто падает как бомба, словно из ниоткуда, и умудряется поразить чувака на земле. При этом сам он в землю не врезается. Я видел это несколько раз, и я вполне уверен, что это противоречит всем законам физики, но он все равно так делает. Тор фактически страус, потому что они большие и могут надрать задницу, они супербыстрые, вспыльчивые и, в общем-то, не сильно эволюционировали со времен динозавров. Что… Ладно, это прозвучало грубо. Я имел в виду, что он суперстарый и типа вечный, и все такое. И потому что это еще одна птица, которую знают все. Но я все равно не на сто процентов уверен насчет страуса, потому что как-то тупо ассоциировать бескрылую птицу с единственным Мстителем, способным летать, не прибегая к самым передовым технологиям. Так что ничего не обещаю, позже я могу изменить мнение. А Стив…

\- Белоголовый орлан! – пропевает Дэдпул.

\- Вообще-то, нет.

\- Ой, да ладно, Паучок. Иногда нужно просто смириться с очевидным ответом.

\- Только если он не очевидно ошибочный, - говорит Питер. – Ты когда-нибудь вообще видел белоголового орлана? Своими глазами? Вблизи? Хоть один когда-нибудь _смотрел на тебя?_

\- М-м-м-м-ожет быть?

\- Значит, нет. Еще подростком я как-то ходил в один заповедник для хищных птиц… Не важно, смысл в том, что когда орел смотрит _прямо на тебя_ , ты в первую очередь очень стараешься не обосраться, а во-вторых, ты реально физически _ощущаешь_ , насколько он готов прямо сейчас вырвать все твои внутренности через пупок. Ему даже не нужно ни на что решаться, он уже все решил, просто, наверное, ждет подходящего момента. Стив не такой.

\- Не знаю, мужик. Он когда-нибудь смотрел на тебя с Неодобрительным Лицом?

У Питера в животе на секунду холодеет.

\- Да. Я точно знаю, о чем ты. Но это все равно не то. Неодобрительный – совсем не то же самое, что убийственный. Стив гусь.

Дэдпул лающе смеется (делая тем самым теорию о бордер-колли еще более вероятной).

\- _Гусь?_ Теперь я уверен, что ты просто меня наебываешь. Каким образом Капитан Стив мать его Роджерс может быть блядским _гусем?_

\- Канадский гусь, - говорит Питер, а потом ему приходится подождать, потому что Дэдпул смеется так сильно, что реально перекатывается на бок и принимает позу эмбриона. Все это длится какое-то время, и Питер пользуется возможностью, чтобы доесть свой буррито, пока он не остыл еще сильнее.

\- Закончил? – спрашивает он.

\- Не чувствую…своих… легких, - говорит Дэдпул, икая. 

\- В мире не так уж много птиц, способных делать Неодобрительное Лицо, так что это сразу же сузило круг поисков, − говорит Питер. – Канадские гуси в их числе. К тому же они покровительственные, приспосабливающиеся и могут быть очень агрессивными, когда им захочется. И они отличные командные игроки. Я сейчас серьезно: не позволяй мне начать рассказывать о социальном поведении гусей, потому что они _удивительные_ , а я хочу после этого разговора все еще нравиться тебе. А еще у них есть, как бы это сказать… выправка. Знаешь? Ну, да, они немного дурацкие, как Стив немного старомодный, но они очень здорово это преподносят.

\- Ладно, но… _гусь?_

Во время нового приступа смеха – на этот раз хриплого и слабого, перемежающегося поразительно правдоподобным гусиным гоготанием – кое-что приходит Питеру в голову. Чувствуя себя очень коварным, он говорит:

\- Ты же знаешь, что Бен Франклин хотел, чтобы национальной птицей была индюшка? Ты бы так не смеялся, если бы я выступал за гуся вместо _индюшки._

На несколько секунд Дэдпул перестает дышать, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку паузы во всем его теле. Предположительно, в это время он представляет индюшку в костюме Капитана Америка и, может быть, распушенные перья хвоста, раскрашенные как его щит. 

И потом проходит еще очень много времени, прежде чем он снова перестает смеяться. Периодически на выдохах выдавая «Клюквенный соус!», и «Перья в хвосте!», и «Капитан Стив Кулдык!», и «Носопырка болтается!», и «О Боже, я не могу, я не могу!»

Питер откидывается на руки, чувствуя себя самодовольно, потому что превратил своего друга вот в это. Намеренно. Этой победой стоит наслаждаться.

В конце концов, Дэдпул приходит в себя в достаточной степени, чтобы подняться и съесть свой последний тако. Он лениво бросает обертку Питеру в голову, скорее всего как запоздалое возмездие за шарик из фольги.

\- Ох, мать моя женщина, мне это было нужно, - говорит Дэдпул. – Плюс: не могу развидеть. Так что спасибо тебе огромное, Человек-Паук, ты на всю оставшуюся жизнь выебал мое мировоззрение. Индюшка!Стив отныне и навсегда мой хэдканон.

\- Я живу ради совращения молодежи.

\- Ты разве не младше меня?

\- Может, физически. И все равно я сказал, что он гусь, а не индюшка.

\- Ты и сам отлично знаешь, что натворил, - саркастически замечает Дэдпул.

\- Не представляю, о чем ты.

\- Херовый из тебя врун. Знаешь, ты мог бы… погоди. А что насчет оставшегося чувака?

\- Хм?

\- Ну, ты понял: Китнисс. Еще один смазливый блондин, еще один умник. Он сокол, и это настолько очевидно и скучно, что ты даже не посчитал необходимым о нем упоминать? Потому что это вообще не в твоем стиле – оставлять список неоконченным, и это тревожно, Паучок, очень тревожно. Ты реально сегодня трахаешь мне мозги, и, с одной стороны, это заебись для тебя, а с другой – хуево для меня, так что, я серьезно, завязывай с этим.

Питер прочищает горло.

\- Вообще-то, я не упомянул Клинта, потому что он настолько не-сокол, - говорит он. – Я не очень хочу, чтобы люди знали, на случай, если он об этом услышит и воспримет вне контекста…

\- Да ладно, я уверен, это не может превзойти Кэп-индюшку. Или Кэп-гуся. Давай, малыш, доверься мне. Я хочу собрать весь набор! 

Питер хмыкает.

\- Пожа-а-алуйста? Я принес тебе буррито!

\- Ты всегда покупаешь мне буррито, - вздыхает он. – Хорошо, но… я серьезно, никогда не говори ему, что я это сказал.

\- Кому не говорить?

\- Я не шучу. Ты должен держать язык за зубами.

Пауза.

\- Ты же знаешь, с кем разговариваешь, да? Ты уверен, что хочешь… То есть, типа, по-о-олностью уверен, потому что я не славлюсь… эй, стопэ, я же должен тебя убеждать _рассказать_ мне!

\- И посмотри, как здорово у тебя получается.

Дэдпул рычит.

\- Расскажи мне. Или никаких буррито всю неделю.

\- …Ты не посмеешь.

\- Еще как посмею.

\- Ты блефуешь.

\- Хочешь рискнуть? – Дэдпул притворяется, что изучает свои ногти через перчатку.

Пауза: Питер как минимум на девяносто процентов уверен, что он блефует, но он и раньше бывал на девяносто процентов уверенным насчет некоторых других вещей, касающихся Дэдпула, а эти оставшиеся десять процентов – более чем достаточная степень вероятности, чтобы случилось какое-нибудь по-настоящему непредсказуемое дерьмо.

И несмотря на то, насколько сильно он не хочет, чтобы Дэдпул увидел, как Питер напуган перспективой недельного эмбарго на буррито (значит ли это, что не будет и встреч, или только еды?), он все равно не может этим рисковать.

\- Ладно, - говорит он.

Дэдпул широко улыбается и тут же перекатывается на живот, укладывая подбородок на руки.

\- Так значит..?

Питер трет затылок.

\- Клинт… _глбь_ , - бормочет он едва слышно даже для себя самого.

\- Че-че?

Громче:

\- Голубь.

И, может, есть что-то еще более смешное в Клинте «Голубином глазе» Бартоне, чем Питер способен постичь. Или, может, смех для Дэдпула кумулятивный, а это просто финальная капля после Кэпа-индюшки. Но, так или иначе, Питеру не удается объяснить, _почему_ Соколиный глаз – голубь, потому что Дэдпул смеется так сильно и так внезапно, что падает с крыши.

С двенадцатого этажа.

Отдаленный шлепок подозрительно _не_ сопровождается комичным «Я в порядке». Только эхо затихающего лязга задетых мусорных баков.

Упс.

И Питер вдыхает через нос, потому что он еще не готов патрулировать и не готов завязывать со смехом до вторника. Но что имеем, то имеем.

…Черт, Паучок, тебя разбаловали. Сейчас _пятница_. Вторая ночь буррито подряд и третья на этой неделе. Иногда Дэдпул устраивает ему бонусную ночь по субботам, но раньше он никогда не приходил в пятницу. Это был сюрприз, и, как правило, Питер не большой поклонник сюрпризов, но конкретно с этим у него никаких проблем не возникло, не в последнюю очередь по той причине, что он все еще не мог купить продуктов. В общем, суть в том, что компания, которую ему составили сегодня, уже по определению была _сверх плана_ , а если кто-то дает тебе бесплатный кусок пирога, у тебя нет права жаловаться, что он немного маловат.

Особенно если пирог падает с крыши. Серьезно.

Он поднимается на ноги и, прищурившись, смотрит вниз на тело в переулке, – просто красное пятно, едва различимое в тенях.

\- Ну, хоть на забор не упал, - говорит Питер сам себе, а потом опускает маску.

Он начинает уходить, потом останавливается и смотрит еще раз в нерешительности. Какая-то часть его мозга еще не сообразила, еще не хочет уходить, еще не понимает, что даже если он останется, компании все равно больше _не будет_. Мертвецы не лгут. И не шутят.

Питер думает о том, каково это – воскреснуть из мертвых в одиночестве, когда последнее, что ты помнишь, - это то, как был не в одиночестве.

Но он знает, что восстановление займет как минимум час, может, больше, а тогда будет уже намного позже обычного времени, когда он начинает патруль, да и вся эта встреча была незапланированной. И вечера пятницы очень загруженные. Пострадают люди, которые не способны излечиваться.

К тому времени, как он осознал, что Дэдпул скатывается с крыши, было уже слишком поздно его ловить, но Питер все равно чувствует себя ответственным. В конце концов, это вроде как вина Питера, что он упал.

Но он знает, что Дэдпул будет в порядке и что ему ничего не нужно, только немного времени. (Как Питеру, когда он отключается). А у Человека-Паука есть обязанности в других местах.

Но Дэдпул.

Но патруль.

Может, ему стоит хотя бы спуститься и прикрыть тело Дэдпула, чтобы его не ели бездомные коты?

Он все еще медлит с решением, когда раздается полицейская сирена на одной из улиц поблизости, а за ней еще две. И тогда Питер вспоминает цитату Хантера С. Томпсона: _Человек, который не спешит с выбором, неизбежно обречен на то, что этот выбор за него сделают обстоятельства._

Человек-Паук один раз с силой дергает за ремешок шутера, а потом отворачивается.

\- А, все с ним будет нормально.

***

Не все сирены одинаковые. У пожарных машин, скорых и полиции разные наборы звуковых сигналов, как у криков птиц. Каждый с нормальным слухом способен отличить звук голубя от ворона и, скорее всего, патрульную машину от скорой помощи тоже, если будет достаточно внимательным.

Он слышит скорую чуть дальше впереди. Поток транспорта медленный, и Питер пролетает сверху, оставляя за спиной десятки машин. Они определенно движутся в том же направлении, что и полиция. В том же направлении, в котором его ведет Паучье чутье. Жужжание в голове нарастает, словно кто-то нажимает на регулятор громкости, по одному щелчку с каждым новым пролетом, все ближе и ближе.  
И да – это его район. Реально, его квартира всего в каких-нибудь трех кварталах отсюда, максимум. И это не плохой район, так что ничего подобного раньше не случалось. Не здесь. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как он переехал сюда. Должен ли он быть обеспокоен этим?

 _Один раз – это совпадение_ , напоминает он себе.

Он почти на месте, когда слышит откуда-то слева резкий рев пожарной машины, готовой слиться с потоком транспорта. А вот это уже совсем не хорошо. Все три типа сирен означают что-то серьезное, а это, попросту говоря, значит одно из двух: 

Первое – у властей здесь все более чем схвачено, и Человек-Паук будет вынужден топтаться на обочине как тигр в клетке, чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезным, или

Второе – он будет им очень, _очень_ нужен, это будет намного опасней, чем обычно. А если он напортачит, пресса однозначно возьмется орать об этом завтра – и независимо от того, пройдет ли все идеально или ужасно, все равно это будет пиздецки тяжело эмоционально, и после он будет полностью разбит в ближайшие несколько дней, минимум. По крайней мере, на все выходные.

Окна здания впереди отражают красно-синие всполохи. Человек-Паук вдыхает так глубоко, что его легкие начинают болеть от напряжения. Он задерживает дыхание и вылетает из-за угла.

Полицейские уже оцепили низкое здание и теперь притаились за открытыми дверями своих машин или сторожили периметр, держа собирающуюся толпу на расстоянии и растягивая еще больше желтой ленты. Один из копов говорит что-то в рупор, но слова неразборчивые. Человеку-Пауку не нужно слышать, что он говорит. Захват заложников. Полиция всегда говорит по сценарию. И насколько он знает, единственная цель этого сценария – отвлекать захватчика(-ов) до тех пор, пока отряд спецназа не проберется внутрь и не обезвредит его (их). За восемь лет в роли борца с преступностью он видел не так уж много ситуаций с захватом заложников, но ни разу не видел, чтобы хоть кто-то просто взял и сдался, послушавшись переговорщика. И еще до Человека-Паука в новостях никогда не упоминали о подобном.

Хоть он и не верит ни единому слову в СМИ.

Прилепившись к углу и оставаясь незамеченным, он наблюдает и думает, стоит ли ему поговорить с полицией. Он этого не любит, да и они обычно тоже. Полицейские сейчас слишком заняты, чтобы пытаться его арестовать, так что технически будет возможно с ними потолковать и в ответ получить либо оперативную сводку, либо средний палец.

Как бы то ни было, ему для этого придется выйти из укрытия, и даже если они в настроении, чтобы принять помощь, скорее всего никому не пойдет на пользу, если люди в здании узнают, что Человек-Паук вмешался. Он широко улыбается и пропевает:

\- Я секретное о-о-ору-у-ужи-и-ие.

Он облетает вокруг квартала, чтобы никто его не увидел, и приземляется на крыше оцепленного здания. Подходит к краю прямо на свет, отлично видимый для копов и толпы, но не для людей внутри, а потом машет переговорщику.

Полицейский смотрит вверх и говорит что-то в рацию на плече.

Обычно на этом моменте коп должен либо помахать в ответ, либо послать его. Но вместо этого он просто смотрит. Паучок показывает на себя, потом на дверь здания, потом поднимает обе ладони в своего рода предлагающем жесте и склоняет голову набок. (Было бы намного проще, если бы больше людей знало амслен).

Коп бросает взгляд на дверь, потом быстро поднимает один палец, а потом какое-то время говорит в рацию. Человек-Паук садится, свешивает ноги с крыши и болтает ими туда-сюда. Копы стараются не пялиться, чтобы люди внутри ничего не заподозрили, хоть толпа за желтой лентой и не настолько осторожна. Но в подобных ситуациях люди тычут пальцами повсюду, присутствует при этом Паучок или нет, так что это не должно привлечь слишком много внимания.

Наконец, переговорщик встречается взглядом с Человеком-Пауком и кивает один раз.

Ох, божечки! Его пригласили на вечеринку популярных детишек!

Он встает и лениво потягивается, отходя от края к задней части здания. На крыше нет ни входа на лестницу, ни светового люка, так что ему придется воспользоваться окном. Копы, наблюдающие с этой стороны, должно быть, слышали новость по рациям, потому что они ничего не предпринимают, только кивают или глазеют. Он показывает им знак «мир» и снимает с петель узкое окно на верхнем этаже, а потом проскальзывает внутрь. 

Темный офис, куча бумаг, вонючий дырявый ковер с коротким ворсом, один чрезвычайно старомодный компьютер с желтой мониторной рамкой и коврик для мыши с рисунком котенка. Питер открывает дверь в такой же темный и отвратительный коридор с кладовкой и санузлом, соответственно помеченными (дверь в санузел закрыта, но Питер слышит запах, который ни с чем нельзя спутать), и лестницей вниз. Он берется за перила и, стараясь не думать о запахе мочи-и-гнили из туалета, слушает.

Два или три тихо плачущих голоса, один скорее стонущий в той одинокой и болезненной манере, которая кажется Питеру тревожно знакомой, и шаги одной пары ног в ботинках на толстой подошве, которые, возможно, немного велики для того, кто в них обут.

Шаги: тот, кто заварил всю эту кашу; заложникам обычно не разрешается вот так разгуливать. Конечно, это не значит, что злодей всего один. Могут быть и другие, просто они не двигаются. И то, что он слышит трех-четырех заложников, тоже не означает, что там не может быть намного больше.

Слабый поток воздуха, идущий с нижних этажей, чудовищно пахнет потом и немытым телом. Все эти запахи мужские. Женщины пахнут иначе.

Человек-Паук мягко выдыхает и сожалеет, что заранее не поговорил с копами. Он даже не знает, _что_ это за место, и, тем более, – что за люди могут здесь быть.

С минуту он размышляет о том, чтобы выбраться тем же путем, которым он сюда пришел, чтобы задать вопросы, но потом передумывает.

 _Лицемер_ , шипит задняя часть его мозга. _Только в среду ты сказал Брюсу, что попросишь помощи, если другие люди будут в опасности…_

Да, сказал, но говорил он о людях, которые носят на себе бомбы, а не о тупом захвате заложников. К тому же, разве быстрое урегулирование ситуации – не самое важное в таких делах? 

… Или это похищение?

Оправдания.

Решение абсолютно эгоистичное, и он это знает – он супергерой и не может себе представить, чтобы кто-то из Мстителей вернулся к _копам_ за информацией. Даже Стив. Они бы просто влились (или вломились) и разобрались со всем, что найдут. Да, у них у всех есть определенное… неврологическое преимущество, которое не досталось Питеру, и все они быстрее ассимилируются и адаптируются к новой информации. Но раз уж Питер сумел дожить до подросткового возраста без диагноза и (почти) походил на нейротипичного, тогда _Человек-Паук_ уж точно может вслепую справиться с одним маленьким взятием в заложники.

К тому же, если бы он и вернулся за информацией, никто бы не спустил ему это с рук, в первую очередь он сам. Да, его подход обычно более приземленный, чем у Мстителей, или как минимум более незатейливый, но он в этом деле почти столько же, сколько большинство из них. У него было время, чтобы отточить свои сильные стороны, свои навыки. Тетя Мэй всегда говорит ему, что он должен больше верить в себя.

(И, ладно, обычно она говорит это о поиске работы получше или о том, чтобы завести больше друзей, но если бы она знала, что он Человек-Паук, то точно сказала бы то же самое и об этом).

 _Будь мужиком, Питер Паркер_ , думает он.

А он _никогда_ не думает о такой сексистской херне, как эта.

И именно в этот момент Питер понимает, что он, блядь, _в ужасе_.

Он вздыхает и заползает на потолок, потом начинает аккуратно спускаться на первый этаж, следуя за звуками всхлипов и шагов. Опасные ситуации его не пугают. Пугают _неизвестные_ ситуации, особенно если он _знает_ о них только то, что они опасные. А именно – если они опасны для других, а не только для него.

У других людей нет суперсил. Они не могут уравновесить проебы Питера, как это может Человек-Паук.

Еще есть время вернуться и поговорить с копами. Он _хочет_ вернуться и поговорить с копами.

Тело продолжает двигаться.

Питер обещает себе, что если он это переживет, то сможет на досуге порассуждать, считается ли это отказом исполнительной функции.

Он добирается до начала лестницы в пустом фойе. Стол вдоль одной из стен усеян рассыпанными стопками памфлетов брошюр и расписаний автобусов. Здесь есть двойные двери с маленькими деревянными окошками, через которые льется свет. Флуоресцентный свет. Оп-па. Мигрень через три, две, одну…

Человек-Паук украдкой заглядывает в одно из окон вверх ногами. Воу, комната _гигантская_. Почти размером с его школьный спортзал. Узкие кровати с серыми или голубыми одеялами и обыкновенные черные шкафчики вдоль стен по всему периметру помещения. Лагерного типа. Возможно, армейского.

Здесь куда больше, чем четыре заложника – двадцать девять, которых он может видеть, все мужчины, сидят или прижимаются к полу в дальнем углу, и они уж точно не _одеты_ в армейское, – но удача на его стороне, потому что, кажется, их действительно держит здесь всего один человек.

Значит, все это _определенно_ не армейское. Плохой парень не слишком уж и похож на плохого, во всяком случае, подобный тип за пределами лагеря для новобранцев точно был бы никем.

\- И что это за хрень с плохишами в плащах на этой неделе? – бормочет он себе под нос. – И почему у него нет оружия? В фильмах у них всегда есть пистолеты. Он у него в кармане? 

Звонит телефон, очень близко – Паучок дергается назад и пытается незаметно слиться с потолком, тяжело дыша. Уши подсказывают ему, что телефон висит на стене большой комнаты сразу возле двери. Он звенит (в самом деле _звенит_ , и у кого вообще до сих пор есть стационарные линии?) восемь раз, за чем следует несколько напряженных криков «Ты! Ответь!» и «Потому что я, блять, так _сказал!_ », а потом пара кроссовок, шаркая, проскальзывает к двери. В одном из окон появляется тень, и Человек-Паук подсматривает в него. Заложник его замечает, замирает и начинает бормотать в трубку, вытаращив глаза. Питер подносит палец к губам, и тогда мужчина кивает и отворачивается.

\- Это тебя, - говорит он через комнату.

Хм. Переговорщик быстро сюда добрался. Это как-то по-киношному. Ладно. Наконец-то на знакомой территории. Если Брюс Уиллис может с этим справиться, то и ты можешь.

 _У Брюса Уиллиса есть дублеры_ , шепчет его мозг.

\- Ага, но у _меня_ есть суперсилы, - шепчет Питер в ответ.

Человек-Паук выжидает, пока не слышит, как плохой парень начинает говорить в трубку. Убедившись, что чувак смотрит в другую сторону, Паучок очень, очень мягко толкает одну из дверей. Несколько заложников замечают его, но стараются не подавать виду. Он вползает в комнату и одной ногой аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.

Дешевый панельный потолок – не его любимый тип. Такие панели хлипкие и в прошлом не раз его выдавали. Он пробирается к группе, осторожно прикрепляясь пальцами рук и ног, чтобы его вес распределялся как минимум между двумя панелями за раз, и огибает крепления ламп дневного света, чтобы не отбрасывать теней. (А еще потому, что лампы охуенно яркие и их гудение чертовски мешает фокусироваться на Паучьем чутье, которое звенит от нетерпения и посылает маленькие ритмичные разряды «БУДЬ НАЧЕКУ» вдоль позвоночника).

Плохой чувак теперь злится и орет в трубку, но преобразование звуков в слова, а потом в смысл – это _процесс_ , ясно? И в голове Питера сейчас не так уж много места, чтобы одновременно делать это и концентрироваться на том, что он фактически делает, что он собирается сделать.

Крик мужчины сопровождается размахиванием рукой, выражающим его ярость в адрес того, кто сейчас не здесь и этого не видит. От движения его плащ на секунду распахивается, и Паучье чутье вибрирует в черепной коробке Питера как сигнал неправильного ответа в игровом телешоу.

Еще один жилет террориста-смертника.

М-да. Это случилось намного раньше, чем он предполагал.

Также это объясняет, почему мужик не посчитал нужным захватить пистолет.

Видимо, на этой неделе в Macy's спецпредложение «два-по-цене-одного» на взрывную линию мужской одежды.

Питер нацеливает запястье и пытается определить, куда лучше приклеить руку, которая не держит телефонную трубку, но к нему приходит другая идея. В голове проплывает только одна мысль: _Я все равно могу запаутинить его до потери пульса, если все пойдет по пизде_ , и, не успев осознать, что делает, он мягко, но не бесшумно спрыгивает на пол за спиной террориста.

Чувак в одно движение оборачивается и роняет трубку.

\- Ты…

\- Я, - соглашается Человек-Паук и машет. – Салют! Тяжелая неделька? Слава Богу, сегодня пятница, да?

Террорист обеими руками распахивает плащ и показывает взрывчатку, словно собака, скалящая зубы. Детонатор отличается от того, что был в прошлый раз… он лучше. Больше проводов, тот же цвет. В нем сложнее разобраться с одного взгляда. Еще на жилете где-то возле плеча мигает светодиод, и Паучок вообще не представляет, для чего он может быть нужен.

Снять взрыватель: не вариант. Новая цель: увести психа подальше от людей, желательно – из здания.

\- Да, да, - говорит Человек-Паук, махая рукой перед его лицом. – Я в курсе, что у тебя там, так что можно и без этих извращенских демонстраций. – Он смотрит на телефон на полу. – Чувак, копы. Я ведь прав? Что они тебе сказали? Что предоставят тебе вертолет и чемодан, заполненный немечеными Бенджаминами? Супермодель, которая отвезет тебя на Багамы?

\- О чем ты, блядь? 

_Я без понятия это была просто ужасная идея бля бля БЛЯ!_

\- Я принимаю около двух миллиграмм клоназепама в день. А ты? Твои зрачки типа… огромные. Стимуляторы, да? Я слышу, как ты нервно потеешь. Ты бы был поаккуратней с этим дерьмом, мужик, я слышал, от него могут яйца отсохнуть. Не хочу лезть не в свое дело, просто волнуюсь за твое здоровье. Ты консультировался со своим врачом? Кажется, у тебя сейчас куча проблем. Я не силен в разговорах, но хороший слушатель, на случай, если захочешь сбросить груз с… эм, сердца. – _Серьезно, Паркер, какого хуя?_ – Ладно, этот подъеб был абсолютно случайным, но если ты действительно хочешь скинуть эту большую взрывчатую штуку со своего реального сердца, я буду более чем рад избавиться от нее за тебя, чтобы ты и все остальные смогли, что ли, уйти отсюда живыми.

\- Уебок, я _не_ шучу. Только дернись, - Рука мужчины находится в опасной близости от возмутительно не-простого детонатора.

\- Не-не, ты главный. Я понял. Я просто подумал… Ну, знаешь… Эм-м. Может, мы могли бы поговорить об этом? Только ты, я и больше никого? Копы все такие великие и могучие, и, ну, ты понял, вооруженные. А все эти ребята, я думаю, они сейчас, скорее всего, слишком измотаны, чтобы выслушивать твои переживания, а люди обычно не делают… э-э, этого… кроме случаев, когда у них _есть_ переживания, так что я подумал… - _Что ты там, блядь, подумал, Паркер? Что сможешь разобраться этой с ситуацией_ сочувствием?

\- Тащи свою жалкую задницу к остальным, герой, - говорит мужчина.

\- Эй! Мне из достоверных источников известно, что моя задница далеко не такая жалкая, как остальная часть меня. – Так, теперь Человек-Паук буквально не имеет представления, что он несет. Он даже не представлял, что у его рта такой мощный автопилот. Может, три Дэдпула в неделю все-таки слишком много. – В твоей жизни есть кто-то особенный, бро? Может, ты бы позвонил этому человеку? Скажи ему, что на этих выходных не выйдет пересечься, потому что ты будешь на Багамах. А то он подумает, что ты его кинул. Или он ждет тебя там? Хотя, мне кажется, раз уж ты здесь, делаешь вот это все, может, ты как бы совсем один в этом мире. Все нормально, мужик, многие из нас с тобой в одной лодке.

В этот раз террорист натурально обнажает зубы.

\- Ты совсем ебанутый или просто тупой?

Он не делает никаких движений, но Паучье чутье начинает биться внутри черепа, словно горилла в клетке.

\- Э…

\- Я так много сожалел, что сожаление больше не имеет смысла, - говорит мужчина.

\- Опять это?

\- Я сожгу мост за собой, - и он тянется к детонатору.

Человек-Паук взвизгивает оттого, что его собственный мозг словно кричит, и стреляет паутиной в обе руки мужчины, широко расталкивая их. Но за спиной у террориста нет поверхности, к которой их можно было бы приклеить, так что он, пошатнувшись, все еще остается свободным, и Питер все еще пытается понять значение фразы о «сожалении», когда мужчина бросается на него.

Они сталкиваются. Клетки кожи Питера словно стараются разом отстраниться, и ему _больно_ почти так же, как и всегда от прикосновений, но возможность – это возможность. Он обхватывает талию мужчины в очень не-безопасном-не-интимном объятии, зажимая детонатор между их телами, где до него не дотянуться, и молится Богу, чтобы от давления он не активировался. Паучок тащит мужчину к задней двери, сопровождаемый криками, аплодисментами, плачем и воплями ярости, и каждый нерв в его теле сжат как зубы. 

\- _Заткнись!_ – говорит он, а потом врезается плечом в дверь и вываливает их обоих в переулок.

Они теряют хватку и падают на мусорные баки. Питер трясет головой, чтобы очистить ее, но крики поддержки от заложников все еще слышны, внутри он все еще чувствует себя избитым до синяков из-за них. Однажды он читал статью о сонарах голубых китов, которые страдают от звуковых взрывов подводных лодок – сейчас это единственная отчетливая мысль в его голове, и мозг цепляется за нее с невыразимым отчаяньем. Питер не чувствует своих стоп.

Террорист приходит в себя первым.

\- Только половина здания, но маска тоже, - бормочет он себе под нос. – Стоит того. Сожаление… теперь бессмысленно. Лучше, чем ничего.

\- Чт?.. Это… что? Лучше, чем… Что нет _подожди_ … - Питер выбрасывает руку но в ужасе обнаруживает, что уклоняется, вместо того, чтобы атаковать.

Мужчина поворачивает ручку и нажимает на кнопку, и, конечно, лишь тогда Питер вспоминает, что есть паутина.

Звук настолько громкий, что воспринимается только как _боль_.

***

Кожа Питера _ненавидит_. Она ненавидит все, о, Господи. Где его одеяло? Что это за _запах?_ Он не может. Хватит, день. Уйди.

У него что-то на плече.

Он пытается открыть глаза, но подчиняется только один. Черное и оранжевое – сквозь грязную линзу маски. Ему и правда стоит чистить эту штуку чаще.

Что-то тяжелое на его плече внезапно хватает его, встряхивает.

Он отпрыгивает в сторону и вверх, _прочь_. Хриплый, сорванный шум, как лай. Из его собственной груди.

Пошатнуться, приникнуть к чему-то большому и неподвижному. Что-то хрустит под ногами.

Человек стоит на коленях и пялится. Его рука в нерешительности замерла в воздухе.

\- Ты в порядке, Человек-Паук?

Питер со злостью вцепляется в плечо, которого касался человек. Его лицо болит, его шея болит, его плечо болит – все чувствуется обожженным – его другое плечо болит, потому что _ты схватил меня, мудак_ – он чует кровь и обугленное мясо (как у ягненка), и запах паров пластика, который означает, что его костюм горел, но именно неповрежденное плечо требует внимания.

 _Не прикасайся ко мне_ , хочет сказать он, но если чувство это крепкое, словно сталь, то слова, выражающие его, искажаются в мозгу, и он в любом случае не может заставить свой рот открыться. И все, что происходит с его горлом, – отрывистое рычание. Он мог бы _убить_ человека и его тупую _руку_ со всеми ненавистью-презрением-ужасом-яростью-отвращением, клубящимися в животе, потому что _блядь, не прикасайся ко мне_.

Огонь. Вокруг огонь. Очень близко, но не распространяется. Шаги, от… откуда-то, он не может разобрать направления. Он оглядывается вокруг, но формы лишены смысла. Движущийся свет – это огонь, а огонь тебя убивает; но помимо этого он такой же бессмысленный, как и архитектура в каком-нибудь кошмаре.

Погодите, это… Это стена. Она – часть здания, большой коробки, в которую можно зайти и из которой можно выйти. Она охраняет от дождя. Это здание. По другую сторону этой стены люди (Боже, _нет_ , не надо больше людей).

На самой стене разбросаны текстуры, которых не должно быть, изломы неправильной формы в узоре, который его мозг окрещивает как _кирпичный_. Что-то на стене, что не кирпичи. Он недоуменно смотрит, понимая, что это что-то важное, эти текстуры, которым здесь не место. Он запоминает, потому что ему нужно будет _знать_.

\- О боже, о боже. Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, Паучок! – говорит человек.

Текстуры. Не должно быть. Где они должны быть? Не на стене. Нигде. _Не вне_ , шепчет мозг.

Вне чего?

Человек встает, тянется к нему; тело реагирует на вид протянутой руки, подскакивает и прилепляется к другой стене, стене, на которой _нет_ Неправильных Текстур.

Человек смотрит на него, говорит что-то еще; Питер таращится, замерев, не понимая и не моргая единственным открытым глазом. Человек ждет несколько секунд и потом уходит.

Приближаются другие шаги. И голоса ебаные голоса сраные голоса блядь. От… откуда-то. Не сверху.

Сверху нет голосов. Сверху безопасно.

Питер разворачивается и ползет. Ветер холодный, очень, на левой части его лица, шеи, на левом плече. Стена заканчивается, он добирается до верха и на бегу касается холодной стороны лица. Это кожа. Но он же в маске? С правой стороны все еще ощущается маска. С левой – лицо, и жидкость, и холод. В ушах странное чувство, как после того раза, когда он пошел в ночной клуб, просто чтобы узнать, каково это.

В этом всем нет смысла.

Ни в чем нет смысла.

Кто-то _прикоснулся_ к нему, и там были Неправильные Текстуры, означающие Что-то Плохое, и отдаленно он понимает, что _все болит_ , и он бежит, и прыгает, и тело несет его, и ветер приятный, он знает, что это. Ветер его друг. Отстраненно он думает, что слово _место_ , каким-то образом связанное со словами _локация_ и _направление_ , абсолютно не имеет смысла.

 _Темное_ … Это что-то значит. Как и _тихое_. Он хочет того и другого.

Смутное понимание, что ему нужно _двигаться_ , чтобы добраться до _места_ , где он сможет обрести эти вещи, которые он хочет.

Его горло издает тихий звук, и он просто… Летит.

Прочь.

 _Быстро_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора фика:**  
>  Многословная глава многословна.
> 
> Ну, она хотя бы стала интересной под конец? Наверное? Да?
> 
> Я правда не знаю, почему мне показалось хорошей идеей, чтобы самым актуальным особым интересом Питера стали птицы, а не фотография или химия. Я типа знаю два-три факта о птицах, а остальное – просто наблюдения/чистая фабрикация. Надеюсь, Кэп-индюшка этого стоит.  
>  
> 
> **В следующей главе: восемь нью-йоркских пицц по-чикагски с каплей внутреннего самоуничижения. Плюс, куча всякого мерзкого про глазные яблоки.**


	4. Eyes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой любой другой человек просто пошел бы в травмпункт на другую сторону города, Дэдпул почти всегда живет за чертой бедности, а автор ни хера не знает об амслене или классических играх на приставке.
> 
>  **Предупреждение к главе:** еще больше внутреннего самоуничижения, чем обычно, телесные повреждения, включая красочное описание травмы глаза, кровь-кишки, рвота, Дэдпул аккуратно стучит в четвертую стену, чтобы проверить, есть ли автору до этого дело.

Питер сидит на краю крыши, и в этот раз то, почему он это делает, не имеет никакого отношения к звукам ветра или наблюдению за птицами. Все еще прагматизм, думает он, просто… прагматизм другого сорта. Более традиционный.

Это потому, что на краю свет лучше, вот и все. Он едва может видеть, что делает, а ему на самом деле _очень нужно_ видеть, что он делает.

– Пустая трата времени, – фраза, которую он пытается запомнить последние двадцать минут.

Как только он оказался один, его мозг вспомнил, как справляться с миром, как обрабатывать сигналы и складывать данные воедино, чтобы прийти к пониманию таких фактов, как _мужчина активировал бомбу_ , и _попадание в зону взрыва_ , и _ожоги на лице и левом плече_ , и _половина маски уничтожена, линза разбита, осколки линзы застряли в лице_.

Еще мозг вспомнил, как формулировать слова, но они возвращаются по кусочкам. Идиомы обычно возвращаются либо в первую очередь, либо в последнюю.

Пустая трата времени. Каким-то чудом. Любая посадка, после которой ты все еще на своих двоих.

Он вынул четыре из нескольких самых больших осколков линзы, теперь они блестят на крыше рядом с ним. Кровь на них уже высохла, но пальцы еще влажные. Из-за крови они такие скользкие, что их паучья клейкость сейчас бесполезна, да и пинцета у него нет, и ногти он грызет постоянно, так что без какой-либо зажимающей штуки с более мелкими осколками, застрявшими вокруг левого глаза, он далеко не продвинется. Да что уж там, он только вгоняет их еще глубже.

…Не говоря о _том самом_ осколке, огромной такой штуковине, которая сейчас буквально _в_ его глазу. Осколок прошел глубоко сквозь веко, как бы прикалывая его к одному месту, именно поэтому тогда он и не смог открыть глаз. Питер уверен, что линза задела только белую часть глазного яблока, обойдя важные для зрения части, и если это правда, то он сможет снова нормально видеть, как только порез заживет, но поскольку веко все еще пришпилено намертво, уверенным в этом быть нельзя.

Питер пока даже не пытался прикоснуться к осколку. И конечно, именно он – самая большая проблема. Чем дольше Питер тянет с этим, тем сильнее опухает глаз и тем меньше остается возможности вытащить осколок пальцами, как только соберется с духом сделать это.

Все, что ему доступно в качестве зеркала – оставшаяся целой линза маски. Отражение тусклое, очень маленькое и искаженное. Еще и перевернутое. Это как пытаться использовать большую ложку вместо зеркала. Не эффективно.

И, как будто этого было недостаточно, вдобавок ко всему его руки теперь еще и трясутся. Питер не уверен, в чем причина: то ли это последствия выброса адреналина, то ли его тело пытается сказать, что с него довольно и что пора вздремнуть, пожалуйста и спасибо.

Тело слегка раскачивается вперед-назад в такт с сердцебиением. Сейчас граничащим с тахикардией. Из-за чего его цель летит к чертям. Он не может нормально вдохнуть.

Хотя, если и есть что-то хорошее в этом сценарии с возможной-слепотой-на-один-глаз и обгорелыми-лицом-и-плечом, так это то, что болит не очень сильно. Особенно если учесть природу повреждений. Поразительно высокий болевой порог – это суперсила, которая у него была еще до укуса.

Но то, что он сейчас не помирает от боли, вовсе не значит, что его тело не осознает в полной мере, какой урон ему нанесен. Потому оно и дрожит.

Он слышит шум позади, слабый, но приближающийся, и на мгновение его пальцы прекращают свое бесполезное щипание и тыканье, пока он не понимает, что, во-первых, это песня, во-вторых, это голос Дэдпула, и в-третьих, что в ней за слова. (В-четвертых, момент дежа вю).

– _I went into the fortune teller’s, she wouldn’t read my horoscope. I go into the laundromat, the people all buy extra soap. All in a day’s_ … work…

Голос блекнет на последнем слове, и Питер думает, что Дэдпул сбился с мелодии. За этим следует тишина. Ни голоса, ни шагов.

Питер оборачивается к нему, видит Дэдпула по большей части как большой устрашающий силуэт, наполовину скрытый за балками водонапорной башни.

– Я не могу достать, – слышит Питер свой голос.

Он быстро отворачивается к свету, чтобы продолжить щипать лицо дрожащими пальцами, потому что вообще не планировал ничего говорить. Похоже, он все еще глубоко в режиме Человека-Паука, раз его рот работает сам по себе. 

Или он впадает в шок.

– Мне правда очень жаль, что я оставил тебя мертвым в переулке, – слышит Питер свое бормотание, пока его слишком-большие, слишком-неуклюжие кончики пальцев упорно и бесполезно касаются лица, до сенсорного крещендо раздражая и без того уже недовольную кожу, и он _знает_ , что вот-вот отключится, но не может _остановиться_. – Я не хотел, но не знал даже, что вообще могу для тебя _сделать_ , а потом я услышал все три типа сирен и _должен_ был пойти, и я знал, что с тобой и так все будет в порядке, но мне все равно жаль. Еще я не объяснил про Голубя-Клинта, и за это тоже прости, потому что сейчас я не могу, так что это подождет, потому что я не могу. Не могу. Не могу. Не могу.

И, должно быть, он действительно захвачен всем этим, потому что не слышит, как Дэдпул подходит ближе, пока тот не становится на колени слева от Питера, на границе его личного пространства, подрагивая, словно это у _него_ куски взорванного костюма застряли в лице.

– Ох, малыш, – говорит он самым тихим голосом, который Питер когда-либо от него слышал. – Что случилось?

Питер растягивает губы. (Не в настоящей улыбке, скорее в невольной гримасе в форме улыбки, словно все напряжение в его теле нашло свой путь в определенные мышцы возле ушей и решило дать о себе знать, разорвав его лицо пополам).

– Нужно было резать зеленый провод, – говорит он.

– …Ты шутишь, да? Еще один террорист? Ты пытался _обезвредить бомбу?_ Ты шизанутый?

Питер трясет головой.

– Я пытался обезвредить чувака, к которому была прицеплена бомба. Скорее всего, мне бы больше повезло с самой бомбой. Я реально отстой, когда дело касается людей. То есть, хе-хех, люди и раньше _взрывались_ в мой адрес, но это… что-то новое.

– Не круто, Паучок.

– Но в четверг, когда я рассказал тебе про другого террориста – и про то, как я обезвредил _его_ бомбу, – ты говорил, что это было офигенно.

– В тот раз тебя не ранило. Раненный ты? Куда менее офигенно.

– Да-да. Я проебался. На этом все мои очки Крутого Парня и заканчиваются. – Питер опять пытается выдавить осколок как какой-нибудь прыщ. Все еще не получается.

Дэдпул переводит взгляд с покалеченного глаза Питера на испорченную маску и обратно.

– Чувак, ты же, кажется, говорил, что эти паучьи глаза ударопрочные.

– _Были_ , – говорит Питер. – Ударопрочный устойчивый к механическим повреждениям жароупорный поликарбонат.

– Кто-то тебя обманул. Знаешь что, малыш, скажи, кто продал тебе это дерьмо, и я – эм, перекинусь с ними _парой словечек_ , потому что очевидно же, это недобросовестная реклама, и сказать по правде, Паучок, они вообще не должны заниматься бизнесом. А я просто охуенно убираю мудил из бизнеса. Не волнуйся, чувак, я тебя прикрою. Им эта хуйня с рук не сойдет. Просто скажи их название, серьезно.

– Эм. Магазин стройматериалов «Home Depot».

Дэдпул цокает.

– Оу. Эм. М-да, они обычно не проводят баллистическую экспертизу и не тестируют на возгорания на близких расстояниях. Ты в своем уме – закупаться для своего паукооснащения у гражданских производителей? Почему ты не попросил Старка сделать что-нибудь для тебя? То есть обычно я против виктимблэйминга, но блин, _я тебя умоляю_. В этом случае, вроде как, ты виноват сам. Но мы такого больше не допустим, лады? Когда с этим закончим, я сведу тебя с поставщиком, который реально знает всякую хрень про всякую хрень. – Потом он садится рядом, его руки судорожно подергиваются почти так же, как у Питера. Видимо, Дэдпул не уверен насчет точных параметров, которые определят стадию «когда с этим закончим».

Питер пытается посмотреть на Дэдпула периферическим зрением, но не может, потому что если ты смещаешь один глаз, второй смещается вместе с ним, а в его случае как минимум один определенно никуда не двигается. Вместо этого Питер поворачивает всю голову и позволяет взгляду остановиться там, где глазу удобно – в основании горла Дэдпула. Он может отчетливо видеть, когда Дэдпул глотает.

– Угх… Я знаю, что, наверное, это не самое первое, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, учитывая, что в твое лицо взорвалась бомба и все прочее, но… ты же понимаешь, что я _вижу_ твое лицо, так? 

Питер несколько раз впечатывает свою испорченную маску в крышу.

– Снимать эту штуку было и без того паршиво, – говорит он. – Я не думал, что есть смысл заморачиваться и пытаться снова ее надеть.

– Мог бы убежать. Или сказать, чтобы я отъебался. Или… что угодно.

Питер щиплет за уголок шутера.

– Мне не хотелось.

– Эм-м… почему? Ты… Чувак, ты… Я даже не… Мне даже сказать нечего.

– Мы друзья, – говорит Питер. – Друзья не торгуют тайнами личностей друг друга, в этом я уверен. И если ты все же продашь меня – ну, Мстители на самом деле мне не друзья, но иногда они почему-то очень заботятся обо мне, и все они разом возьмутся тебя преследовать. Скорее всего, они устроят какой-нибудь аттракцион, где все мы по очереди будем убивать тебя снова и снова. Тони попросит ДЖАРВИСА разработать для этого алгоритм или какую-нибудь секторную диаграмму. Может, они будут пользоваться этим всем как колесом обязанностей по дому, только вместо пылесоса или посуды они станут каждый день разыгрывать, кто тебя будет убивать и как.

– Полковник Мастард с подсвечником?

– Все, что я хочу сказать: не наебывай меня, иначе каждый супергерой в Нью-Йорке выебет тебя.

– Обожаю, когда ты так грязно ругаешься.

Питер пытается глубоко, целенаправленно вздохнуть, как ему показывал Брюс. Его легкие только наполовину заполнились, когда пронзительная боль в спине заставляет его остановиться. Он возвращается к прежнему поверхностному дыханию, закрывает глаз и рычит.

– Прости. Ладно, я… на самом деле я не хотел тебе угрожать, – говорит он. – Это что-то вроде рефлекса. И я тут, типа, уже на грани.

– Да ладно.

– Поэтому сейчас я просто прошу. Любезно.

– Просишь чего? Моей руки?

Питер снова рычит.

– Я прошу тебя не описывать, не показывать и каким бы то ни было другим образом не сообщать кому-либо, как я выгляжу. Никогда. Пожалуйста.

– О, ну, если это все. Конечно, без проблем, Паучок. – Дэдпул изменяет положение ног и подается вперед, склоняя голову к развороченной стороне лица Питера. – Э-э… Не пойми неправильно, потому что я правда надеюсь, что это все прекрасно и без проблем заживет, но если нет, тогда мы стопудняк будем шрамолицыми двойняшками, и не стану врать, это было бы простопиздецкимило. Ну, для меня, во всяком случае. Для тебя-то не очень. Потому что если судить по второй половине, ты пре-е-елесть, и похерить это будет преступлением против природы. Но тебе стоит, эм… Ты же понимаешь, что эту хероту нужно поскорее достать, потому что если все заживет в таком виде, то потом придется резать, а нахуй оно тебе надо.

– Я не могу его достать. – По какой-то причине говорить это во второй раз стыдно. И он поднимает свои трясущиеся, липкие от крови руки, чтобы показать, почему.

Дэдпул раскачивается вперед-назад, бормоча то ли себе самому, то ли табличкам.

– Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я с этим сделал, – говорит он спустя какое-то время. – Я вообще-то не ношу с собой всякую херь для первой помощи, и, к несчастью, судьба не наградила меня руками хирурга. Скорее руками крошителя черепов, и… эм… Почему бы тебе просто не пойти домой? У тебя там, наверное, больше всякого дерьма для первой помощи, чем бойскаутов в школьном автобусе, и… ну, знаешь… Типа, зеркало.

– Угх…

– Ты идти можешь? Выглядишь вполне ходячим. Наверное, летать сейчас – не самая лучшая идея, потому что, ну, я полагаю, пространственное зрение типа важно в таких делах, но… Ты мог бы дойти?

– Я мог бы дойти, – говорит Питер.

Дэдпул слышит в голосе Питера что-то, о чем сам Питер и не подозревал.

– Ты не хочешь идти домой, – говорит он.

Пару секунд Питер молчит.

– Это случилось недалеко от моей квартиры, – говорит он, полностью осознавая, что сказав это, сидя в тот же момент перед Дэдпулом с открытым лицом, он мог только что с потрохами выдать ему и свой адрес, и запасной ключ. Теперь, когда дело сделано, его это не тревожит так сильно, как могло бы. Все равно после взрыва ему, возможно, придется съехать. Мысль о поиске жилья заставляет чувствовать, будто его вот-вот вырвет, если только это не очередной протест его тела против травм. – Я не могу приближаться к тому месту сейчас, – говорит он.

Дэдпул откидывает голову назад и опирается на руки.

– Башня? – говорит он.

– Черта с два.

– Это самый логичный выбор, – говорит Дэдпул.

– _Был бы_ , – говорит Питер, одновременно оценив и пожалев слабую попытку Дэдпула использовать собственный стиль мышления Питера против него. – Вот только они не знают моего лица, и я не хочу, чтобы узнали.

Спина Дэдпула выпрямляется как арматурный прут, предположительно из-за того, что Питер теперь доверяет ему что-то, чего гребаные Мстители все еще не знают.

– А если я покажусь на пороге тетиного дома в таком виде, для начала у нее случится сердечный приступ, а потом она потащит меня в травмпункт. Лучше я буду жить здесь, на этой крыше, до конца своих дней, чем пойду в больницу. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы придумывать ложь, которая объяснила бы все это. 

– Ты не можешь оставаться здесь, Паучок.

– Восход через полтора часа, – говорит Питер. – Как только рассветет, я смогу увидеть, что делаю. Эй. Предлагаю сделку. Можешь съесть мою следующую пиццу, если принесешь мне зеркало и какой-нибудь пинцет.

– Ты _не можешь оставаться здесь_.

Питер моргает здоровым глазом.

– … Не думаю, что ты по достоинству оцениваешь мое предложение. Я прошу тебя заскочить в «Rite-Aid» на две минуты и взамен предлагаю половину месячной пиццы. Я знаю, что деньги тебе нравятся больше, но…

– Нет.

Дэдпул начинает превращаться из расслабленного, небрежного, Веселого Дэдпула в серьезного, нечитаемого, Страшного Дэдпула – и вообще-то Питер не боится Страшного Дэдпула, потому что даже Страшный Дэдпул не запускает покалывания Паучьего чутья, но, _очевидно_ , драгоценная пицца Питера недостаточно _хороша_ для него, и они вот-вот начнут спорить. А у Питера нет энергии на спор, особенно учитывая то, что он уже не-спокойный, и это значит, что он заранее проиграл. ( _Пустая трата времени_ , радостно повторяет его мозг).

– Слушай, я пойду в твой тупой «Rite-Aid» и куплю тебе твои тупые медтовары, – говорит Страшный Дэдпул, – но ты _не_ жертвуешь своей пиццей, и ты _не_ остаешься на этой блядской _крыше_ , ясно?!

Воспаленное чувство гордости Питера замирает в замешательстве.

– Эм… Я знал, что мы спорим, – говорит он, – но думаю, что, возможно, у нас два разных спора? Объясни, пожалуйста.

Дэдпул так сильно закатывает глаза, что все его туловище выгибается полуаркой, и из всех возможных рассерженных стонов выбирает сердитый стон дедули.

– Ты можешь _идти_ , – говорит он.

– Да?..

– Тогда вставай. У меня есть берлога недалеко отсюда. Вонючая дыра, конечно, зато безопасно… Ну, то есть, безопасней, чем гребаная крыша меньше чем в четырех кварталах от взрыва, который уже по всему интернету.

Питер не двигается и, должно быть, корчит рожу, потому что Дэдпул выдает более скромную версию того же стона и встает.

– Мы туда пойдем пешком, – говорит Дэдпул, делая акценты на важных глаголах и существительных с помощью очень агрессивного амслена. – Ты подождешь там, а я отправлюсь по твоим тупым магазинам. Ты себя почистишь и немного, блядь, поспишь, потому что реально, малыш, под всей этой кровью круги под твоими глазами выглядят настолько черными, словно ты украл мою маску. Я прослежу, чтобы в это время тебя никто не убил. И в этом месяце ты сам будешь есть свою ебучую пиццу. А вообще, знаешь что, нет. Я закажу восемь пицц, и ты съешь их все. Так, тебе все ясно, или я проебался с переводом?

Питер тихо выдыхает.

– Ясно, - говорит он. – Неожиданно, но ясно.

– Ты сказал, что мы кореша, так? – Дэдпул стоит, отвернувшись от него и уперев кулаки в бока. – Теперь поднимай свою жопу.

***

Здесь пахнет пылью, закрытыми окнами и мусором, лежавшим так долго, что он превратился в готовый компост. Дэдпул не проводит ему экскурсию, а сразу же отправляется за аптечкой, и Питер думает: наверное, это потому, что Дэдпул даже не помнит, где тут что находится.

Питер бродит около открытых дверей. Он удивлен, что лампы включились. Ну, некоторые из них.

Здесь есть двухместный диван с оторванными ножками, телевизор, микроволновка с болтающейся на сломанном креплении дверцей, мертвый таракан, плавающий в грязном унитазе, постер Одри Хепберн на стене (стоп, что?) и голый матрас, который Питер хочет немедленно сжечь.

Все это место не выглядит как осознанный выбор для человека с открытыми ранами. Или с пульсом. Питер почти уверен, что у него уже начался сепсис, а ведь он даже еще ни к чему не прикоснулся.

Его мозг начинает два раздельных рассуждения:

Одно о том, стоит ли ему переквалифицировать Дэдпула из «чайки» в «навозного жука», что разрушит всю _систему_ людей-в-роли-птиц, но создаст более точную метафору (и в любом случае, если кому и суждено сломать систему, то, так и ли иначе, именно Дэдпулу), и 

Второе – стоит ли ему уйти через то же окно, через которое они сюда попали, или рискнуть и узнать, какие ужасы в себе таят коридор и лестница.

В итоге он так ничего и не успевает решить, потому что возвращается Дэдпул, на этот раз через дверь и с двумя полными пластиковыми пакетами, настолько огромными, что в них явно намного больше покупок, чем те несколько вещей, о которых Питер просил. Дэдпул кидает один из пакетов Питеру.

– Надень, - говорит он. – Нужно прикрыть шмотки Паучка.

Питер открывает пакет. Там сложены очень дешевые толстовка и пара треников.

Со всем этим он идет в ванную и стаскивает с себя остатки костюма. Его еще можно спасти; Питер сворачивает костюм так, чтобы большая часть крови оказалась внутри слоев ткани, и вместе с не подлежащей восстановлению маской складывает его в пакет «Walgreens», потому что это все, что у него есть. И, после нескольких секунд сомнений, шутеры. Не похоже, что они сегодня ему еще понадобятся.

Он отрывает ярлычки с новой одежды, расшнуровывает и вытягивает завязку из толстовки, а потом бросает в кучу пыльного мусора в углу, где, очевидно, Дэдпул не видел причин поставить нормальную корзину. Замок на толстовке холодит кожу, но ничто не может посоперничать с ощущением от новых спортивок.

Дэдпул не принес ему никакой обуви, но стопы Питера, благодаря годам костюмированных приключений с супертонкими подошвами, прочнее подушечек на собачьих лапах. Пока он не наступает на использованные иглы, ходить повсюду босиком для него не проблема.

Потому что он определенно не собирается оставаться в этой выгребной яме, даже несмотря на обещания чертовой пиццы.

Он слегка сбрызгивает лицо водой, но только слегка, потому что у воды цвет мочи, и она продолжает вырываться из труб плевками. Так что Питер покидает ванную в спешке.

– В общем, я не всегда такой уж мастер перспективного планирования, – говорит Дэдпул, поднимая одну из многих расшатанных половиц и доставая из-под нее пачку наличных. – И, что касается не очень важной фигни типа, эм, жилищных условий, континуумов и всего такого, банки памяти у меня изрядно раздолбаны. Видишь ли, я знал, что у меня есть это место, и я знал, что оно ближайшее, но я немно-о-ого подзабыл, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как я был здесь в последний раз. И пока мы сюда не добрались, я не вспоминал, _почему_ я почти никогда им не пользуюсь. И я вполне уверен, что, ну, знаешь, на шкале пользы для здоровья это место всего в одном или двух шагах от обычной канализации. Так что я думаю, что сейчас мы вызовем такси и поедем в одно из, эм… чуть менее паршивых мест. Лгать не буду, не хочу тебя напрасно обнадеживать – все они отстойные, но не все отстойные настолько. И я просто… Эм-м… Ладно, что для тебя сейчас важнее – очень хорошая защита или свежий летний бриз?

– Я думаю… – Питеру требуется минута, потому что Дэдпул крутит вторым пакетом, и это очень отвлекает. – Защита, – говорит он.

Размахивание прекращается, слава богу.

– Хорошо, – говорит Дэдпул. – Потому что сказать, что другое место пахнет свежим летним бризом – это все равно, что немножко так _подсоврать сквозь зубы_. Так что-о-о, ага. Предлагаю нам поскорее отсюда убраться. И прежде чем ты начнешь извергаться вулканской логикой и кусать автора за то, что он загнал себя в угол, а потом так энергично сдал назад, что у всех нас теперь хлыстовая травма от неосторожного вождения – остановка здесь не была полностью напрасной. Там, куда мы поедем, не так уж много круглосуточных «Walgreen» поблизости, смекаешь?

– Надеюсь, это не складской контейнер, – говорит Питер, следуя за Дэдпулом на улицу. Почему-то он всегда представлял, как Дэдпул вламывается в чужие хранилища и спит на сложенных там картонных коробках.

– Технически? Нет. То есть, конечно, большинство тамошних соседей живут на складах, которые состоят из контейнеров, но это место раньше было фабрикой. Очень аристократичное. Ну, относительно.

– Соседи?

– Скваттеры, алкаши, наркоманы, беглецы, наемники с искаженным восприятием реальности, люди в ожидании смерти. Ну, знаешь. Обычные подозреваемые.

Питер как можно тщательнее прячет лицо в капюшоне и нервно прижимает полупрозрачный пакет к груди, надеясь, что никто не заметит костюм. Конечно, умнее было бы сложить шутеры, а остальное выбросить. Ему не так уж и _нужно_ чинить костюм, у него ведь есть еще один дома, но он все равно чувствует себя уверенней, когда для всего есть запаска. Маска не подлежит восстановлению, хоть у нее и не самый худший вид среди всех тех, которые ему уже приходилось менять из-за повреждений прежде. Но ему всегда не по себе, когда приходит время от них избавиться. У Питера есть целая коллекция, спрятанная в огнеупорном сейфе в шкафу. Может, однажды он пожертвует ее какому-нибудь музею. Или отправится в пустыню и закопает в безымянной могиле. Он еще не решил.

Из-за того, что им приходится вместе ехать в такси, границы личного пространства Питера нарушены. Дэдпул усиленно прижимается к окну на своей стороне сиденья и таращится на него очень не-деликатным образом, но Питер уже бывал в такси с другими людьми. Боже, да он постоянно ездит на _поезде_. Он знает, чего ждать, и знает, как с этим справиться, даже когда его обычная защита полностью направлена – как совершенно случайный пример – на крайне тревожные травмы.

Когда Дэдпул проверяет его на признаки нервного срыва в девятнадцатый раз (да, Питер считал), Питер протягивает к нему руку и щелкает по лбу. 

– Расслабься, – говорит он. – У меня из-за тебя комплексы появятся.

Дэдпул хлопает ладонью по месту щелбана.

– Ау-у-уч, – говорит он с ударением.

– Врун.

Таксистка останавливается до того, как Дэдпул ее просит. 

– Конечная станция, парень, – говорит она.

– Эм, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но нам еще почти четверть мили до места.

– Проблематично.

– Вы разве не видите, что у моего друга тут серьезная травма? На _лице?_

Таксистка встречается взглядом с маской Дэдпула в зеркале заднего вида.

– Ему не нужно лицо, чтобы идти, так ведь? – говорит она. – Конечная станция. Наличка или карта.

– Грубиянка, – выдыхает Дэдпул, просовывая жменю купюр через маленькое окошко в разделительном стекле. – Идем, Пау-у-у… То-о есть малыш.

По непонятной для Питера причине они стоят на месте и ждут, когда такси развернется и уедет.

– Так, рот на замок и будь начеку, – говорит Дэдпул тихим голосом. – Водила сечет фишку. Это место нельзя назвать районом для мамочек.

– Ты же вроде сказал, что здесь безопасно.

– Когда зайдем внутрь, будет. А до тех пор смотри в оба. Хех. Какятебяподъебал?

– Уморительно.

Дэдпул поднимает бровь.

– Это что, дуновение сарказма сейчас было?

– Возможно. Или просто ветер с Гудзона.

– А у малыша _припасена_ пара шуток!

– У Питера, – говорит Питер. – И разве ты сам только что не сказал помалкивать?

– Ага, ну, я никогда не говорил, что не лицеме-е-е… стоп, что?

– Зови меня Питер. Когда небезопасно называть меня… по-другому. – Дэдпул не отвечает. И не двигается. И… он вообще _дышит?_ – Представь себе, в этом больше достоинства, чем в «малыше», – говорит Питер.

– …Псевдоним, – говорит Дэдпул в основном самому себе и кивает.

– Нет, – отвечает Питер, и Дэдпул снова прекращает дышать. – Ну и что? Ты уже знаешь, как выглядит мое лицо, и район, в котором я живу. Ты все равно решил бы разузнать мое имя, и, скорее всего, к следующей неделе откопал бы все – от моего номера соцстрахования до табеля третьекурсника. Ты же _Дэдпул_. А так нам обоим не надо напрягаться… И я устал от «малыша» и не хочу слышать другие клички, до которых ты додумаешься, когда нельзя будет использовать то самое слово.

Еще несколько бьющих по нервам мгновений Дэдпул ничего не отвечает, и Питеру интересно, доломал ли он Дэдпула окончательно. И если да, то каким, к черту, образом Питер будет вести их обоих в безопасное место, не говоря уж о том, чтобы что-то сделать со своими ранами, которые начинают болеть так сильно, что даже остатки эндорфина в крови истощаются.

Потом Дэдпул вытягивается в струнку и один раз кивает.

– Так! – говорит он. – Значит, Питер. Но нужно, чтобы все было по-честному, малыш. Ты должен звать меня Уэйдом. Типа, постоянно.

И… ладно, стоп: Питер мог бы поклясться, что Дэдпул был из тех людей, чья психика настолько подорвана, что их костюмированная личность включала и настоящую, так что необходимость держать ее в секрете отпадала. Теперь Питеру придется постигать новую Теорию Дэдпула.

Дэдпул ждет, скрестив руки на груди.

– Куда мы идем, Уэйд?

Широкая улыбка в ответ настолько яркая, даже через маску, что способна компенсировать полное отсутствие фонарей. 

Они идут практически по прямой в направлении доков, в последнюю минуту поворачивают налево и оказываются перед чем-то, что, по мнению Питера, могло бы сойти за фабрику в каком-нибудь очень отдаленном прошлом. На двери висит огромный замок, который выглядит скорее как декорация, чем мера безопасности. Уэйд открывает его ломом вместо ключа, и Питер удерживается от комментария.

С запахом внутри легко свыкнуться, потому что здесь просто пахнет Уэйдом. Немного странно, когда этот запах исходит отовсюду, вместо одной точки в пространстве, но Питеру всегда приходится приспосабливаться к такому, когда он входит в чужое жилое пространство.

Уэйд передает Питеру второй пакет с покупками – он тяжелее, чем должен быть, – и показывает, где ванная, а потом начинает в суматохе собирать с пола использованные контейнеры из-под еды на вынос и гильзы от дробовика.

Зеркало над раковиной расколото и покрыто сеткой трещин, но большинство осколков все еще в раме, так что этого хватает. Питер выглядит… намного хуже, чем ожидал. Его левый глаз опух и вокруг усеян мелкими язвинами и нарывами, и это похоже на пузырьки в тесте на отлично приготовленной пицце. И вдобавок ко всему этому: грязь, шрапнель, сажа, потеки пота, ужасные синяки, кровь, засохшая и свежая, и… он выглядит как допы к _«Ходячим Мертвецам»_. Или бедняга Квазимодо. Или то и другое разом. Зомбимодо, звонарь живых мертвецов.

Вода из крана течет чистая (слава Богу, не желтая), но теплее не становится. Холод вызывает шок в истощенном организме, и тревога снова поднимается до предела. Он сжимает потрескавшиеся края раковины и пытается справиться с учащенным сердцебиением.

Умывшись, Питер с радостью понимает, что основная часть сажи на его лице и плече оказалась просто сажей. У него небольшой ожог, но ничего серьезного, с чем бы не справилась его ускоренная регенерация. Скорее всего, шрама не останется. Да, маска разорвалась полностью, но хоть «ударопрочные» линзы и облажались знатно, огнезащитная пропитка ткани свою часть работы выполнила. Хоро-о-ошая маска. Определенно одна из тех, что подойдут для музея, а не для безымянной могилы в пустыне.

Он копается в пакете и, наконец, находит пинцет на самом дне – под коробками с бинтами, мотками скотча, пластырями с Черепашками Ниндзя, спиртом, перекисью, какой-то мазью, большой бутылкой раствора для контактных линз, четырьмя упаковками леденцов «Твизлерс», романом Джона Гришема, разукрашкой с My Little Pony, бирюзовым лаком для ногтей с блестками, маленькой плюшевой мышкой, презервативами и тюбиком с чем-то, что больше всего похоже на какое-то лекарство от кандидоза.

Самое главное, что пинцет тоже там.

Достав из пакета, Питер тут же роняет его на пол. М-да, стерильность прежде всего. Он откручивает банку спирта и обильно поливает, а потом подносит пинцет к лицу

Но тут он сталкивается с реальной проблемой: его руки не. Перестают. Дрожать.

Он обхватывает свое ведущее запястье другой рукой, давит кончиком большого пальца на переносицу для устойчивости и с полторы секунды позволяет себе думать, что это сработает. Но как только металлические кончики касаются кожи вокруг осколка, на который он нацелился, вся его рука содрогается, пинцет щелкает по осколку, проталкивая его глубже под кожу, а потом падает в раковину.

– _Блядь!_ – Питер прижимается лбом к разбитому зеркалу и выдыхает через рот. – Ну почему ты просто не обмотал мужика паутиной и не передал саперам, – шепчет он. – В прошлый раз это сработало. Тогда у вас _обоих_ был бы шанс. Но нет, ты полез со своей _человечностью_. Потому что это всегда _так_ хорошо заканчивается.

Раздается стук в дверь.

– Эм… Пити? Ты в порядке?

– Нет, – отзывается Питер.

– Ты что, вытащил свой глаз? Сможешь засунуть его сам, или тебе нужно… что-то еще? У меня есть, э-э… клещи?

– Что? Нет. Никаких клещей. Мой глаз еще на месте, как и все остальное, к сожалению.

– Я купил тебе пинцет.

– Знаю. Я его нашел. Но я не могу… – он пытается, но рот отказывается заканчивать предложение. Все начинается и заканчивается этим «не могу».

Все это превращается в очень Плохой День Для Мозга. 

Тишина по ту сторону двери длится так долго, что Питер мог бы подумать, будто Уэйд все же пошел искать клещи, но он все еще словно ощущает присутствие Уэйда, как он слушает, дышит и ждет, как его тело выделяет тепло. 

Живот начинает сводить судорогой, ведь Питер знает, что будет дальше, и надеется просто перемотать вперед к тому моменту, когда все это закончится, и он сможет спокойно разобраться с последствиями, но не с самим приступом. Когда-то он мечтал о том же каждый день по пути в школу.

Увы. Мечты и тогда не сбывались.

Он не уверен, что у него достаточно силы воли для этого. Но после мимолетного взгляда, брошенного в разбитое зеркало, когда он доставал пинцет из раковины, Питер решается: если он хочет избежать необратимых повреждений, то нужно сделать это _сейчас_ , и это значит, что выбора нет.

Необходимость – мать силы воли.

Питер резко дергает дверь на себя. Уэйд, как и ожидалось, стоит прямо на пороге, хоть и выглядит так, словно забыл, где находится.

Питер поднимает руку ладонью вниз и в этот раз не пытается скрыть тремор.

– Не могу достать, – говорит он – _Господи, блядь, Иисусе, Паркер, это и правда все, что ты можешь из себя выдавить? Один раз сегодня вечером ты уже терял дар речи. Ты реально от всего этого настолько охуел? Без шуток? У тебя были травмы и похуже, люди и раньше умирали на твоих глазах, ты уже присутствовал при взрывах, доктора ковырялись в тебе много раз. И вот_ это _лишает тебя дара речи? Какого хуя? Серьезно, какого, блядь, хуя?_

Уэйд (как он представляет) смотрит на него и ищет обрывки фактов в том растрепанном хаосе, который сейчас из себя представляет Питер, пытаясь собрать их воедино во что-то понятное.

Питеру приходится представлять это, потому что он вот-вот выблюет свои желудок, печень, сердце, легкие и селезенку, его вырвет так сильно, что пищевод вывернется наизнанку, и он уверен, что его грудная клетка реально сжимается вокруг всех этих органов. Поэтому он не может поднять взгляд выше колен Уэйда.

На периферии он замечает, как Уэйд поднимает и держит одну ладонь под его кулаком. Питер роняет в нее пинцет.

– Ты уверен? – говорит Уэйд.

Питер качает головой.

– … Все равно сделать это?

Питер кивает.

– Сразу по яйцам. Хех. Мне всегда нравился твой стиль, Паучок.

– _Стиль_ , – отзывается Питер, надеясь, что хотя бы какая-то часть его злой насмешки достигнет Уэйда.

– Пиздатый стиль, – говорит Уэйд, перекатывая пинцет на костяшках. – Теперь сядь и заткнись. Тресни меня, если захочешь остановиться.

Питер ногой захлопывает крышку унитаза, не желая прикасаться к ней руками, и садится. Уэйд опускается на край ванны, достаточно близко для соприкосновения коленями, но чтобы этого не произошло, его тело смешно скрючивается. Он поднимает обе руки, как будто сдается, потом встряхивает и приближает их к лицу Питера.

Питер закрывает здоровый глаз, и все его тело так зажато, что он даже не вздрагивает, когда руки Уэйда опускаются на его лицо. Внезапно его перестает тошнить; он чувствует себя пустым, тело - просто оболочка, звенящая набатом его огромного, безумного, жадного сердца.

– Не задерживай дыхание, – бормочет Уэйд.

И только когда Уэйд резко отстраняется и громче повторяет: «Чувак, реально, _дыши_ », – Питер понимает, что комментарий был буквальным и адресованным ему, а не фигуральным и предназначавшимся табличкам. Питер с усилием заставляет себя вдохнуть. 

– Хороший мальчик, – говорит Уэйд, и в этот раз руки без предупреждения возвращаются к лицу Питера, но мир все еще колется и звенит от внезапного возвращения кислорода, так что Питер отмечает это разве что умственно. – Только не окочурься тут. Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не будешь рад тому, что эти плиты могут предложить лицу, на них приземлившемуся.

Питер слышит, как перчатки шуршат, соприкасаясь с его лицом, влажное, словно резиновое натяжение краев кожи там, где не должно быть вообще никаких краев, щелканье кончиков пинцета и колючее ощущение от них, будто жук ползет в направлении его уха…

Уэйд отстраняется, издавая сердитый звук, _снова_ , и к этому моменту у него уже, должно быть, начало першить в горле.

– _Пити!_ Хватит задерживать ебаное дыхание!

Питер подскакивает и подчиняется. Его рука автоматически тянется, чтобы ущипнуть шутер, которого на нем нет. Вместо этого он вцепляется в воротник толстовки и начинает считать, сколько разных видов плесени обитает в швах между плитками на полу. ( _Я собираю споры, плесень и грибы_ , говорит его мозг. Хех. Охотники за приведениями. Круто).

– Может, станет легче, если я буду говорить? – спрашивает Уэйд.

Питер склоняет голову набок, размышляет и пожимает плечами.

– Тогда я попробую, – говорит Уэйд, снова поднимая руки. – Потому что нам точно сейчас не нужно, чтобы ты свалился в обморок на мой блядский пол. Может, это и не плохо в долгосрочной перспективе, потому что было бы намного проще, будь ты без сознания, но вдруг ты подхватишь стафилококк или какое-нибудь дерьмо похуже, так что, скорее всего, оно того не стоит. К тому же… И кажется, сейчас последний подходящий момент, чтобы сказать подобную херь, хотя с каких пор это стало меня останавливать, и серьезно, с каких пор это останавливает и _тебя_ … Ну, мне, типа, нравится, как ты ерзаешь. Даже если в твоей версии ерзанье – это сжать зубы и вообще не двигаться, так что, ладно, наверное, «ерзать» – вообще не подходящее слово… Но _суть_ в том, что я могу коснуться тебя прямо сейчас и смотреть на твою реакцию, хоть я и _правда_ хотел бы, чтобы обстоятельства были другими, и, знаешь, чтобы твоя реакция была другой, это все равно очень круто в моем списке крутости. Один готов.

Питер распахивает правый глаз как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Уэйд роняет блестящий кусочек линзы в ванну.

– Этот был неглубоко, сразу под кожей, – говорит Уэйд. – Я насчитал еще девять, помимо того, который пытается сделать из тебя Ника Фьюри. Этого здоровяка мы оставим напоследок. А пока остальные должны легко поддаться. Что скажешь?

– Ладн, – с трудом выдавливает Питер.

– Знаешь, сейчас ты справляешься намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда я к тебе прикоснулся.

Питер хмурится.

– В этот раз не к моей _заднице_ , – отмечает он.

– Цыц, мартышка-болтушка. Когда ты разговариваешь, твое лицо все двигается, и я могу промазать и выдавить тебе глаз – ХА! Божечки, это _чистая_ случайность, но я все равно настаиваю! В любом случае, завали. Мой мозг скорее жив, чем мертв. Я знаю, что твое лицо – не задница, и я, типа, в прошлый раз вообще тебя не предупредил, и, наверное, были и другие факторы – э-э? Ах, да, точно, сейчас это необходимо с медицинской точки зрения, а лапать тебя в тот прошлый раз было медицински необходимо для _меня_. В этот раз все более взаимовыгодно. Тебе достается лицо без стекла и, надеюсь, два полностью функциональных глаза, а я смогу не только посмотреть на твою красивую мордашку, но и потыкать в нее, так что эта странная маленькая интеракция между нами сейчас – полный симбиоз. И я имею в виду симбиоз, типа, не как на Дискавери, и не как Веном или Карнаж…

Голос Уэйда остается довольно низким, но неизменным. Его звучание и звяканье шрапнели, падающей в ванну, обеспечивает Питеру достаточно отвлекающих факторов, на которых можно сосредоточиться, а его дыхание успокаивается само собой. Он чувствует, насколько истощен. Где-то между этим чувством и монотонным бормотанием Уэйда Питер начинает расслабляться (во всяком случае, в каком-то смысле слова).

Уэйд замолкает, чтобы вдохнуть – что влечет за собой тревожный вопрос, потому что это первый раз, когда Питер услышал вдох с момента, когда он начал говорить, – и хрустит костяшками пальцев.

– Ладнушки! Мы подошли к финальному раунду нашей телевикторины «Рискни!», Пити, и пришло время финального ответа. Игроки, вы готовы? На этот раз, Пити, тебе лучше держать их оба закрытыми. И еще мне придется прикоснуться прямо к твоему глазу. То есть к веку. Я прикоснусь к твоему веку. Оно и будет точкой взаимодействия, оно будет как презик для глазного яблока, типа того, и… ебать меня немытым кирпичом, что я вообще несу, обычно люди не позволяют мне так долго трепаться… но, сам знаешь. Пальцы против глаза. Я его не раздавлю. И не выколю. Слово скаута.

Питер изо всех сил мечтает сообщить Уэйду, что нынешняя линия разговора вообще _не помогает_. Он снова напрягается, как и ожидалось, и чувствует два пальца по обе стороны осколка в поврежденном глазу. Слышит едва различимый скрежет металла по стеклу – _чувствует_ , как этот скрип отдается вибрацией внутрь глазницы.

– И я знаю, что ты весь из себя такой супергеройски стоический по поводу получения всяких травм, и это выглядит классно и круто, но сейчас будет пиздецки больно, и ты это почувствуешь, так что… просто постарайся не двигаться из-за этого, пока я не вытащу всю торчащую из твоего лица хрень, м-м-ага, золотой мой? Запуск через десять, девять…

– ГОСПОДИ БЛЯДЬ НАХУЙ ГРУДОЛОМ ИЗ _«ЧУЖОГО»_ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВЫЛЕЗ ИЗ МОЕГО ЕБУЧЕГО _ГЛАЗА!_

Уэйд цокает и спокойно бросает пинцет и осколок (срань господня, он с два дюйма в длину) в ванну.

– Не выражайся, – говорит он.

Питер пялится на него с потолка, с силой придавив левый глаз рукой, и кровь мягко капает на пол, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы.

Уэйд молча смотрит на него снизу вверх, а потом скованным движением поднимается на ноги.

– Промой хренью для контактных линз, – говорит он. – А по поводу остального, эм, ты наверняка лучше меня знаешь, что делаешь. Прими душ, если хочешь. Я буду в гостиной – возвещать о прибытии восьми пицц. Какие наполнители тебе вообще нравятся?

– Любые с перцем и колбасками, еще гавайская, – отвечает Питер на автопилоте, потому что это такой простой, обыкновенный вопрос, на который он отвечает дважды в месяц, каждый месяц, на протяжении всей его взрослой жизни и даже когда еще был подростком. 

– Принято. Значит, по четыре каждого вида? – и Уэйд закрывает дверь прежде, чем Питер успевает ответить, или сказать спасибо, или спуститься с потолка.

У него в животе странное чувство, и нет, это не отдача от того, что он с невероятными усилиями пережил событие, о котором ему теперь наверняка будут сниться кошмары. Это как-то связано с тем, как ведет себя Уэйд… и на этом моменте Питер сдается и перестает задаваться вопросами. Человеческое поведение заставляет его чувствовать себя странно без какой-либо возможности установить причину? Ну, как бы, да, привет, Питер Паркер, добро пожаловать в собственный мир.

Питер обрабатывает глаз, как ему было сказано, вытирает спиртом остальные раны и прилепляет так много марли на лицо, что она выглядит как кривобокая полумаска, ярко-белая. Он начинает тихо напевать себе под нос и не осознает, что поет «Музыку ночи» из _«Призрака Оперы»_ , пока не добирается до припева.

От крови его глаз словно горит, а от прокола такое чувство, будто он давит еще глубже в черепную коробку, превращаясь в головную боль, но в остальном, эх, не так уж плохо. Раны от огня на плече и шее уже чувствуются больше как солнечный ожог. 

Вспомнив, что горячей воды нет, Питер отказывается от душа. После, поддавшись порыву, он выуживает из пакета игрушечную мышь и засовывает в карман толстовки, а потом поднимает пакет с костюмом.

Он бредет назад в гостиную и находит там Уэйда сидящим на дальней части дивана. Перчаток на нем нет, а маска закатана до носа. Он отвлеченно переключает каналы. Целая куча игровых консолей притаилась в тени под гигантским телевизором, словно напуганные кошки, прячущиеся под диваном.

Питер в нерешительности перекладывает пакет из одной руки в другую. Вся идея с восьмью пиццами похожа на то, под чем большинство людей подразумевали бы сарказм или преувеличение, и Питер также вполне уверен, что большинство людей ожидали бы, что он уйдет сразу после того, как его подлатали.

Но Уэйд не «большинство», и для подобных ситуаций за все время их дружбы не было прецедентов. Меньше всего на свете, чем когда-либо, Питер хочет злоупотреблять его гостеприимством – где угодно – даже если он вроде как хочет остаться. Потому что именно тогда он обычно начинает больше-не-нравиться людям, потому что они слишком «вежливые», чтобы попросить его уйти, когда они хотят, даже если _знают_ , что он не способен сам установить этот момент, и тогда винят его за вторжение и все в таком духе. А он после этого чувствует себя дерьмом, потому что помешал, даже если буквально не мог об этом знать.

– Эм, – говорит он с пониманием.

– Две тысячи каналов, и все равно никогда нигде ничего нормального, – говорит Уэйд. – А если и бывает что-то достойное, то это три минуты эфира, пятнадцать минут рекламы.

– Поэтому я пиратствую, – говорит Питер.

Уэйд резко поворачивается.

– Ты? Ух! Но это же незаконно, Мистер Герой.

– Да? – говорит Питер, думая, что необходимо добавить подразумевавшееся _«И что?»_. – И я слишком беден для Нетфликса. Я бы воровал интернет у соседей, но Тони и Брюс иногда шлют мне письма, и я должен поддерживать защиту собственного брандмауэра. К тому же я поступил в колледж. Навык по скачиванию фильмов на халяву тоже может быть включен в список требований для выпуска.

– Колледж. Маленький пижон. – Уэйд снова смотрит в экран, переключая еще несколько каналов. – И что ты изучал? Помимо нарушения авторских прав.

– Биологию и коммуникации.

– О-о, двойная специализация. Толковый парень, гм?

– Ага, такой толковый, что не закончил.

– …Оу. А почему нет?

 _Долгая история_ , сигнализирует Питер.

Уэйд неподвижно пялится в экран, но все равно замечает сообщение и кивает.

– Тогда как-нибудь в другой раз. О, гляди, один из сиквелов _«Мумии»!_ Пожалуйста, скажи «да». Ты даже одет, как надо.

– Н-н-н. Да, наверное, у меня как раз достаточно сильное сотрясение, чтобы Брендан Фрейзер показался занимательным.

Уэйд хлопает по дивану рядом с собой, а потом указывает на все прочие варианты для сидения, которые включают остальную часть дивана, заклеенное скотчем кресло и пол.

Со вздохом облегчения, о котором Питер и не подозревал, пока не издал его, он занимает противоположный конец дивана и подтягивает стопы под колени. Обивка дивана неравномерно потрепанная и пахнет в равной степени едой, кровью и телом Уэйда. Не особенно приятно, но отвращение Питера довольно слабое, незначительное. Он думает, что, скорее всего, ему бы понравился диван, если бы у него были основание и возможность к нему привыкнуть.

На экране все еще идут начальные титры, когда усталость, наконец, одолевает Питера. И в этот раз нет ни боли, ни холодной воды, чтобы встряхнуть его организм.

Он просыпается и понимает, что крепко вдавливается в угол между спинкой и подлокотником. Уэйд спорит по телефону с доставщиком о том, что ехать на этот адрес _абсолютно_ безопасно, или как минимум безопасней последствий в случае _не_ доставки. Которые Уэйд тут же начинает описывать в деталях.

Он просыпается на боку, свернувшись пополам, его голова лежит на средней подушке, а Уэйд роняет _восемь ебучих коробок с пиццей_ на перевернутый холодильник, служащий кофейным столиком. Этот вид заставляет Питера сесть.

– Я никогда не видел столько пиццы одновременно за всю мою жизнь, – произносит он.

Уэйд говорит что-то в ответ, но Питер не слышит слов; он слишком занят попытками не расплакаться, когда открывает верхнюю коробку и видит не просто колбаски-и-все-виды-перцев, но и все это в исполнении по-чикагски. Он жадно заглатывает четыре куска и еще два – гавайской (тоже по-чикагски), а потом наступает пищевая кома.

Он просыпается, тесно прижимаясь боком к спинке, распростертый на всю длину дивана и укрытый колючим тускло-коричневым покрывалом. В этот раз его одолевает необъяснимое чувство, будто прошло еще больше времени. Он моргает, осматривается единственным мутным глазом и понимает, что все еще ночь – или, может быть, _снова_ ночь – а Уэйд сидит на полу, опираясь затылком на диван меньше чем в двенадцати дюймах от лица Питера, и истязает кнопки джойстика от Super Nintendo.

Неожиданная близость будит в Питере тревогу не сразу.

А _вот это_ уже взвинчивает его моментально.

Он садится и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что головная боль обрушивается как большая волна в Канагаве, а ребра вопят, и он вполне уверен, что его глаз просто вывалился бы, если бы не был заклеен.

– Тише, ковбой, – говорит Уэйд, продолжая лупить по кнопкам. – На второй день всегда болит сильнее. Раньше у меня повсюду лежала куча оксикодона и прочего дерьма – не спрашивай, зачем, Пити, это долгая депрессивная история, лады? – но теперь я не могу его найти, так что тебе придется как-то…

– Второй день? – спрашивает Питер. – Сейчас уже завтра?

– Нет, сейчас сегодня. Когда ты просыпался в прошлый раз, было вчера. Ага, ты, эм, типа, нехило так отрубился.

– Я пропустил работу…

– Ты работаешь по субботам? Потому что это сегодня.

– О. Тогда забей, наверное?

– Съешь какой-нибудь еды. Еда – это хорошо. Я знаю, что могу заточить целую тонну, когда регенерирую, и я слышал, что у Кэпа та же фигня, так что подозреваю, у тебя тоже. Я съел всего где-то девять кусков, так что осталось еще пять или шесть целых пицц, и поскольку холодильник наебнулся, тебе стоит как можно скорее приступить к делу, пока сыр не начал отращивать мех.

– Я… не уверен, что…

– Я говорил тебе еще до того, как мы сюда приехали, что ты съешь все пиццы. Это было частью _сделки_ , так? И да, может, я и помог немного без спроса. _И мне, типа, жаль и все такое_. Но ты не уйдешь отсюда, пока вся эта еда не окажется в чьих-нибудь кишках, и я голосую за твои, потому что, сам знаешь, ты тощий и на мели, и именно ты подорвался на бомбе и так далее. – Уэйд поворачивается и пристально на него смотрит.

Подорвался.

Мысленный образ – определенных текстур, разбрызганных по стене, блестящих слишком ярко в свете огня и медленно стекающих вниз. Хруст обломка кости под ногой Питера.

Вещи, на которые нельзя отреагировать сразу, из-за обстоятельств или отрицания… на них все равно приходится реагировать со временем. Так однажды сказал Брюс.

Питер реагирует сейчас. Он реагирует на человека, с которым продолжал разговаривать, когда этого человека громко и жестоко вывернуло наизнанку.

Он поднимается с дивана, только слегка пошатнувшись, и гордится тем, что добрался до туалета прежде, чем его вырвало. К счастью, желудок хорошо потрудился над пиццей, так что нет привкуса ни халапеньо, ни томатного соуса, только пустой едкий уксус желудочной кислоты. Не то чтобы это как-то улучшило положение дел. В глотке такое чувство, будто ее прочесали раскаленной стальной мочалкой.

Когда он поднимается, чтобы прополоскать рот под краном, у него не выходит, потому что раковина занята – в ней замочен его костюм, и он знает, что сам этого не делал. Вода коричневато-розовая.

Ему как раз хватает времени отметить странное очарование в поступке Уэйда, а потом его сгибает над унитазом второй раунд.

Здесь нет жидкости для полоскания рта, что его не удивляет. Он бредет в кухню и рыщет по шкафам, пока не находит – чудо из чудес – коробку пищевой соды и чистит ею рот. Дядя Бен однажды рассказывал о том, как его собственные родители использовали соду, когда не могли позволить себе тюбик зубной пасты.

Вкус чертовски соленый и оставляет во рту чувство сухости и покалывания, но и приносит странное облегчение. 

Питер засовывает голову под кухонный кран и долго пьет. Он знает, что это просто ржавчина из труб, но вода на вкус все равно как кровь.

Когда он с небольшим головокружением возвращается в гостиную, игра Уэйда поставлена на паузу (сейчас Питер достаточно проснулся и видит, что Уэйд играл в Марио Карт), а сам он таращится на Питера с пола. На нем нет костюма и маски – их не было с тех пор, как Питер очнулся на диване, но понимает это он только сейчас, – вместо них на Уэйде белая майка и пижамные штаны с изображением Стьюи Гриффина. Вообще ничего из облачения Дэдпула, _это_ что-то новенькое, так что Питер таращится в ответ. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы отметить _полное отсутствие волос, грубую текстуру кожи по всему телу_ и то, что _левое ухо немного ниже правого_ , как дополнительные детали файла _Уэйд/Дэдпул_ в его ментальной папке _Как Различать Известных Тебе Людей_ , а потом возвращается на свое место на диване.

Уэйд все еще наблюдает за ним, такой же нечитаемый, как и любой другой человек, и это более чем немного раздражает.

– Что? – спрашивает Питер.

– Ты в порядке, тигр?

– Нет. Но я буду. Позже.

Наконец, на лице Уэйда появляется выражение, которое Питер может понять: сомнение.

– Играй в свою игру, Уэйд, – говорит Питер и тянется, чтобы открыть верхнюю коробку с пиццей, хоть и не собирается есть как минимум в ближайший час или даже больше. В общем, сколько бы ни понадобилось его желудку, чтобы забыть о том, о чем ему нужно забыть.

Но Уэйд видит, что Питер не притрагивается к еде, и корчит новую рожу.

– Не для слабонервных и робких духом, ага, – говорит Уэйд, снова переключая внимание на экран, где игра все еще стоит на паузе.

– Что, Марио Карт?

Уэйд хрюкает.

– Прости, я… прости. Я знаю, это не то, что хочется увидеть, когда просыпаешься. И я вообще думал свалить, пока ты не проснешься, но не знал, когда это произойдет, а я на финальном уровне, так что не хотел останавливаться, чтобы идти за маской, и все равно ты знаешь, какое это дерьмовое чувство – носить подобную хрень слишком долго, когда она вся становится потной. И я не хотел оставлять тебя одного слишком надолго, потому что…

Питер трет здоровый глаз.

– Уэйд, я на полном серьезе заявляю, что не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь.

– Я имею в виду, что это было, типа, ожидаемо, потому что обычно люди реагируют, с криками убегая в ночь или, например, стреляя, или, ну, знаешь, выблевывая свои кишки, но ты заслужил дополнительные очки, потому что блевал с большим изяществом, чем остальные. Да блядь, ты даже успел добраться до ванной! Обычно блюют прямо на меня, так что, серьезно, дикие овации. – Уэйд агрессивно тычет поднятым большим пальцем в сторону Питера, не глядя. – Молодец.

Питер издает низкий гортанный звук. В его голове все и так плывет, он не может в таком состоянии еще и Уэйда Уилсона расшифровывать.

– Я до сих пор не понимаю, о чем ты, – говорит он, – но если ты спрашиваешь, почему меня вырвало, то это потому, что ты упомянул террориста-смертника, и тогда я вспомнил вспомнил… всякое. То, что я забыл. Пока спал.

Уголки губ Уэйда опускаются.

– И даже не смей думать, что я распускаю нюни из-за таких вещей, потому что я видел мертвые тела и раньше, и поднимал их, и переносил с места на место, и они меня пугают приблизительно так же, как леденцы, просто обычно они… Обычно они _выглядят_ как тела. Этот парень выглядел… даже если человека задавит грузовик, он выглядит человеком. А это… он был… просто _ткани_ и… и жидкости. И внутренности были высоко сверху, а кости внизу, и на стене были волосы, а к ним все еще крепились маленькие кусочки кожи, и был один кусок, по которому было видно, что у него было что-то вроде татуировки, но я не смог понять, _что_ изображено, и… – Питер сглатывает четыре раза. – Я сейчас замолчу, а то меня снова стошнит.

Мгновение спустя Уэйд тянется и медленно, спокойно закрывает крышку коробки с пиццей. Он искоса смотрит на Питера, потом снимает игру с паузы и завершает уровень молча. (В каком-то смысле слова. Теперь, когда Питер проснулся, Уэйд ведет бесконечный диалог с разными деталями игры, матеря Боузера и комментируя от лица Луиджи таким гнусавым голосом, что даже Фрэн Дрешер оценил бы). 

Когда его выкидывает на начальный экран, он болтает вторым джойстиком за провод, протягивая его в сторону Питера, словно кошачью игрушку.

– Пити, Человек-Паук, малыш, – говорит он, строя глазки, – ты будешь моим вторым игроком?

– Нет, – отвечает Питер. – Я буду твоим первым игроком.

– Мой дом – мои правила.

Питер потирает рот.

– Компромисс?

– Что предлагаешь?

– Я буду вторым игроком, но сам выбираю игру.

Уэйд соглашается, но не без порции споров, препирательств и необъяснимых намеков на достоинства узких джинсов, прежде чем они останавливаются на Еже Сонике. Об этом Питер уже сожалеет, даже когда Уэйд все еще ковыряется в проводах, чтобы переключить консоли, потому что играть за Тейлза – полный отстой, и ему стоило об этом подумать раньше.

Его желудок достаточно успокоился, и Питер снова начинает чувствовать голод. Он проводит ногтями по краю коробки с пиццей, все еще не желая ее открывать и снова видеть своими глазами, во что превратилась моцарелла при комнатной температуре, потому что она похожа на мозги. Как раз тот самый блеск и все прочее. Он отрывает маленькие клочки картона и смотрит, как они по спирали опускаются на пол. _Скоро будет осень_ , думает он.

В равномерном потоке брани, исходящем со стороны телевизора, наступает пауза. Уэйд смотрит на Питера, стоя на коленях. Провода опутывают его ноги. 

– С тобой все будет нормально? – спрашивает Уэйд.

Питер теребит край рукава.

– В каком-то смысле слова, – говорит он.

– Нужно что-нибудь?

– Ага. Хочу знать, когда ты меня вышвырнешь. Я все еще не могу вернуться домой, и мне нужно разработать план.

– _«Вышвырнешь»_ , он говорит, – усмехается Уэйд себе под нос. Он сдается, хватает Сегу и просто выдергивает из кучи консолей. Провода все еще спутаны, так что ему не удается вытянуть ее далеко, он тихо матерится, в этот раз на испанском. – Вообще-то я тут всерьез раздумываю, не попытаться ли мне тебя связать и запихнуть в шкаф.

Питер знает, что лучше не воспринимать это только как шутку.

– Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня драться с тобой. 

– Не буду, – говорит Уэйд. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока тебе не станет лучше. Хотя я все равно надеру тебе _зад_ в этой игре, если мне удастся установить этот ебучий кусок дерьма в ближайшие сто лет.

Питер не напоминает, что это не файтинговая игра. Уэйд все равно каким-то образом превратит ее в одну из таких.

– Ну, так сколько я могу тут оставаться, не становясь заложником?

Уэйд наконец-то находит нужный провод и начинает выпутывать его из узла, он так сосредоточен, что его спина согнута пополам. 

– Можешь оставаться здесь, сколько понадобится, – говорит он, не поднимая взгляд. – Или сколько захочешь. В общем, что из этого будет дольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора фика:**  
>  Ах да. Ага, такая у меня писательская фишка – длина моих глав существенно колеблется. Берегитесь. Следующая будет еще длиннее! И в ней будет больше двух персонажей!
> 
>    
>  **В следующей главе: Мстители – обеспокоенные тролли.**


	5. Hospital Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой появляются обязательные блинчики, Мстители – обеспокоенные тролли, а автор ни хера не знает о Железном Человеке, кроме того, что было в мувиверсе.
> 
>  **Предупреждения к главе:** Общая чушь, связанная с предубежденным отношением к людям с ограниченными возможностями, лицемерие, проблемы с доверием, небольшие спойлеры к роману Герберта Уэллса «Человек-невидимка», клиффхангер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание (от автора):**  
>  Ладно, серьезно? Все вы, прекрасные, дарующие мне жизнь ребята со своими прекрасными, дарующими жизнь комментариями? Я ЛЮБЛЮ ВАС. С одной стороны, писать про этих балбесов – само по себе уже награда, и это происходит тихо, без свидетелей, в очень маленьком пространстве между моим мозгом и ноутбуком. Но когда все вы появляетесь с лайками, подписками и КОММЕНТАРИЯМИ (о мой бог комментариями), вот ТОГДА все это оказывается не зря. Я просто надеюсь, что большинство из вас обрадует направление этой истории. <3
> 
> И еще: **СЧАСТЛИВОГО ДНЯ ДЭДПУЛА!!** Кто собирается смотреть фильм? Не уверена, что у меня получится сегодня – вчера я слегла с внезапной температурой, и хоть сегодня чувствую себя немного лучше, не знаю, смогу ли осилить всю *эпопею* с кинотеатром. А пока: глава для ВАС.

Самое дерьмовое в травмах глаз – помимо возможной частичной слепоты и утраты глубины восприятия в процессе – это то, что наступает перегрузка слезных желез. Питер просыпается заторможенным и сбитым с толку, мрачно отмечает, что у солнечного света в окне яркий утренний оттенок, потом после пары мгновений блаженной _пустоты_ … просыпаются его нервные окончания, и он, наконец, чувствует _промокший насквозь_ кусок марли на своем ЛИЦЕ.

Он издает громкий звук (что-то среднее между лаем собаки и криком обезьяны) и вцепляется в бинты, катаясь по дивану, словно может таким образом увернуться от того, что приклеено к нему пластырями. Уэйд просыпается и подрывается на ноги, вытаскивая пистолет в тот же момент, как Питер падает на пол и бросает колючие, пропитанные кровью и слезами бинты через всю комнату. Уэйд стреляет два раза: в марлю и в пол.

Звук выстрелов парализует Питера. Внутри он, вроде бы, спокоен, но вот в ушах теперь звенит.

Кроме того, шум полностью пробуждает Уэйда, и где-то в течение тридцати секунд они оба собирают свои мозги в кучу, пытаясь сообразить, какого вообще хуя только что произошло.

Потом, еще полминуты спустя, они начинают смеяться. Звуки в ушах Питера приглушенные и доносятся словно издалека. Повреждение слуха пройдет само в течение часа.

Отбросив пистолет на холодильник-тире-кофейный-столик, Уэйд чешет яйца, а потом сигнализирует: – _Промой свой глаз._

 _Прими ксанакс,_ – не остается в долгу Питер.

_Мелкий нахальный говнюк._

Питер складывает руки на груди и фыркает.

 _Это комплимент,_ – говорит Уэйд.

Питер трет затылок. 

_Спасибо?_

_Глаз,_ – с силой жестикулирует Уэйд.

В ванной Питер пальцами поднимает опухшее веко, хоть и знает, что ему не стоило бы этого делать. Жжется как пиздец, и по лицу тут же начинает литься водопад слез и крови (сопли тоже не заставляют себя долго ждать), но Питер все равно держит веко открытым до тех пор, пока туман не сменяется размытыми очертаниями ванной.

Не ослеп! Похоже, день будет хорошим.

(И когда его стандарты благополучия стали такими… примитивными?)

По очереди он касается всех остальных маленьких ран на лице. Все они уже затянулись, хоть и остаются немного чувствительными, и несколько струпьев еще покрывают ранки, но готовы отвалиться. Питер стряхивает их рукой. Его спине теперь тоже лучше. 

Ожоги все еще не зажили; те, что ближе к глазу, кажется, вообще не продвинулись. Скорее всего, за это ему стоит благодарить инфекцию; такая отечность вообще не нормальна для раны, которую он получил как минимум тридцать шесть часов назад. Она красная, зудит и пульсирует чем-то, что можно было бы назвать болью, если бы Питер позволил себе обратить на это внимание. К тому же из раны все еще вытекают неприятного вида жидкости.

Поразмыслив, Питер понимает, что нет смысла сейчас лепить марлю, потому что она все равно опять промокнет за минуту. Он промывает глаз раствором для линз, кое-как промакивает туалетной бумагой, не забывает отлить, а потом ждет, дергая себя за пальцы, до тех пор, пока за дверью не утихнут металлические звеняще-лязгающие кухонные звуки. (Питер немного удивлен, что у Уэйда в принципе есть какие-то кухонные принадлежности – конечно, Уэйд любит еду, но Питер не думал, что он из того типа людей, которые вообще когда-либо готовят для себя).

Когда Питер выходит, кухонный шум сводится к шипению кастрюли и мягкому звуку силиконовой лопатки, проходящейся по стенкам миски. Пахнет… довольно хорошо, как ни странно. Немного сахарно.

На Уэйде снова его маска, а еще фартук, но Питер не может определить, каким был его изначальный цвет. Сплошные пятна и затяжки.

– Я тут покумекал, что съесть пять больших пицц за то короткое время, которое им осталось на этом свете, для тебя будет нереально, – говорит Уэйд. – Мне и правда нужно починить холодильник или опять раздобыть новый, но серьезно? Я сую туда всякое дерьмо и забываю, что оно там. Какой смысл сливать пару штук зелени на фигню, которая не дает еде портиться, если ты забываешь о ней, и она все равно портится? И пусть никто никогда не говорит, что я не умею учиться на ошибках. Ну, знаешь. Иногда. На некоторых ошибках. Если кто-то сделает холодильник с прозрачной дверцей, может, я и попытаю счастья, потому что, если ты видишь, то, типа, помнишь – ну, или, в крайнем случае, нет? Ведь контейнер для фруктов и овощей и так прозрачный, и все равно _все_ забывают в нем всякую хрень. Любишь блинчики? Конечно, любишь. Все любят блинчики. У меня и настоящий кленовый сироп есть, не какая-нибудь дерьмовая хуйня из «Hungry Jack». Видишь? Стеклянная бутылочка, все как положено. Я тебе говорил, что я канадец. Хватай тарелку, Пити, они где-то здесь. Не спрашивай, где, я, блядь, в душе не ебу. Просто пошарься по округе. – И он начинает петь Мисси Эллиотт.

Это занимает какое-то время, но, в конце концов, Питер находит одну целую тарелку, вертикально стоящую в узкой щели между микроволновкой и стеной. Он _тщательно_ ее моет, и прежде, чем успевает найти что-то, чтобы ее вытереть, Уэйд начинает шлепать на нее блины.

Питер ест быстро, но каждый раз, когда тарелка почти пустеет, Уэйд подходит и кладет еще один блинчик. Первые были круглыми, но потом один вышел в форме Микки Мауса; следующий, возможно, был похож на собаку; после – комиксовый спич-баббл; потом все пошли в форме членов.

Но они все равно вкусные.

– Пипинчики, – хихикает Питер.

– В следующий раз я еще зафигачу несколько какунчиков, – говорит Уэйд. – За равный труд – равная плата.

Он подходит со своей тарелкой, на которой высится гора членообразных блинов.

– Ну, так, эм, я не хотел ничего говорить, пока ты ешь, но, похоже, у тебя там, типа, инфекция.

– Да, я заметил, – говорит Питер. – Прости, если выглядит отвратительно. Я не хотел опять залеплять рану, раз бинты все равно сразу бы промокли. А это мерзко.

Уэйд смеется немного громче и грубее, чем обычно.

– Ты отвратителен _мне?_ Ох, малыш, благослови Господь твой маленький кровяной насос, ну ты жжешь.

Питер хмурится.

– Не мог бы ты перестать меня инфантилизировать, пожалуйста?

– Теперь я не знаю, у кого из нас исцеляющий фактор круче, так как на самом деле мне ведь по большей степени никогда и не доводилось видеть твою кожу, так что я не мог следить за тем, насколько быстро заживают твои синяки и царапины… – Уэйд машет вилкой, указывая на глаз Питера. – Выглядит _хуже_ , чем раньше, а это прямо противоположно заживлению. И у меня здесь, конечно же, не найдется никаких антибиотиков. Хотя от них и так не много пользы. Если хочешь, могу пойти у кого-нибудь стырить немного…

– Нет, – говорит Питер.

– Ага, так и думал, что ты это скажешь. – Уэйд чешет затылок и немного склоняется набок всем телом. – Даже не представляешь, как мне больно говорить это, Паучок, но тебе нужно убираться отсюда, типа, уже сегодня. Типа, сразу после завтрака. Или… ну, ты уже поел, так что, наверное, иди сейчас.

Внезапно Питер чувствует, что съел слишком много. 

– Ты сказал, что предупредишь, прежде чем вышвырнешь меня, – говорит он.

– Нет, я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты оставался настолько долго, насколько это вообще для тебя возможно. Но случится реальное дерьмо, если не позаботиться об этой штуке, срочно. Тут этого точно не сделать.

Питер опускает взгляд на тарелку, сироп уже подсыхает на краях.

– И куда ты предлагаешь мне идти? – говорит он, мрачнея на глазах, потому что уже знает, каковы его варианты, и ни один из них нельзя назвать хорошим. Но, может, Уэйд подумал о какой-то новой альтернативе? Бывало, случались и более странные вещи.

– В место, которое хотя бы оборудовано, чтобы лечить травмы, – говорит Уэйд, – а не просто одиночную ночлежку, где все, что ты можешь сделать, – это лечь и ждать, когда дерьмо само себя починит. Я не знаю, только догадываюсь, так что поправь, если ошибаюсь, но не подходит ли это описание и твоей берлоге так же, как моей? С больницей все понятно, и я тебя не осуждаю. Нужно место, где никто не будет задавать вопросов и не сдаст тебя легавым. У тебя рана, которая может привлечь внимание. То есть, конечно, это не сравниться с тем, если бы ты, например, вошел весь такой, неся с собой оторванную руку, начиненный пулями, сюрикенами и с самурайским кинжалом, торчащим из твоей почки – кстати, реальная история – и ты, возможно, сумел бы выкрутиться с легендой напился-и-выпал-через-окно-на-горящий-барбекю-гриль… Но бомбы привлекают внимание СМИ, и если ты в таком виде пойдешь в _любое_ публичное место, люди начнут точить свои вилы. Так что да. Выбор у тебя не велик, ковбой.

Питер трет затылок, потом тянется пальцами выше и дергает себя за волосы.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что знаешь еще какое-нибудь место, кроме _того самого_ , – говорит он.

– Не в этой стране, нет. Ну, или, как минимум, ни одного, которому я доверил бы свое прекрасное тело, а уж тем более твое.

Питер издает безрадостный звук.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, не скули как какой-нибудь бездомный щенок, которого я подобрал с улицы, а потом вышвырнул обратно сразу после Рождества. Твой глаз вот-вот выпадет из твоей гребаной башки, а никому здесь это не нужно. Если хочешь остаться еще немного или, наоборот, пойти домой, я все равно могу найти для тебя каких-нибудь лекарств…

– Нет. Никаких ограблений больниц.

– Кто сказал, что я собирался…

– А разве нет?

– … Возможно.

Питер опускает голову на руки.

– Черт. – Он бьет ногой по полу, потом еще раз и продолжает до тех пор, пока вся его стопа не начинает гудеть. – Блядь!

Уэйд хмыкает, затолкав в рот целую гору блинчиков.

– Фнаефь, – говорит он, роняя крошки на стол, - ефть мефта и похуве, фем у Мфтителей. – Он глотает. – То есть если бы я был у них на хорошем счету, то тусил бы там при любой возможности. И ты сам знаешь, что у них есть все необходимое, у них даже есть собственный медик в лице Доктора Брюса Сипухи…

– Он не такой доктор.

– … и если беспокоишься, что твоя смазливая мордашка может разойтись по всему Reddit, ты знаешь, что они умеют держать язык за зубами. Если интересно мое мнение, то иметь возможность хотя бы просто _прийти_ туда и не быть при этом застреленным на месте, да еще и знать, что они дадут тебе все, что нужно? Это не то, по поводу чего стоит ныть и брыкаться, это, типа… подозрительно удобно. Твой собственный бог из машины. То есть, я бы подумал, что автор просто ленится, если бы это не было каноном. Ты слышишь, что я говорю, Пити?

– Да, – говорит Питер, сжимая кулаки так сильно, что у него пошла бы кровь, если бы он не сгрызал ногти до мяса. – Я слышу тебя и, по большому счету, это именно то, что говорят _они_. «Заходи к нам в любое время, Паучок. _Мы_ тебя выручим».

– Ну, так и в чем проблема?

– Это снисходительно как пиздец – вот в чем.

Уэйд склоняет голову набок.

– … Не-а, все еще не врубаюсь.

– Кому-нибудь когда-нибудь вообще приходит в голову, что, может, _я_ сумел бы помочь _им?_

– В смысле, типа, как если бы у Железного Дровосека взорвалась рожа, то ты хотел бы выковыривать осколки? Этого не будет никогда.

– Именно. «Этого не будет никогда». То есть, какого черта? Я вполне способен…

Уэйд смеется.

– Что смешного? – бурчит Питер.

– Эх вы, герои, – говорит Уэйд. – Да ладно тебе, Пити, даже я знаю, что им не слишком часто приходит в голову, что они могут воспользоваться помощью друг друга, не говоря уж про вашу дружелюбную соседскую няшку-вкусняшку. Серьезно, с тем же успехом ты можешь уже быть Мстителем. У тебя точно такой же подход. Что до меня – я весь такой одинокий-волк-одиночка, типа, такой Клинт Иствуд вплоть до кинка на оружие, но даже когда мне нужна помощь, люди не особенно горят желанием ее оказать. Ну, то есть, я-то в итоге _получаю_ все, что нужно, просто для этого мне приходится угрожать людям. Ты? Все, что нужно сделать тебе, – состроить глазки и попросить. – Несколько мгновений он нарочито интенсивно изучает свою вилку. – Я не говорю, что у меня есть право выебываться по этому поводу. После того, как я сталкиваюсь с людьми, они обычно хотят мне мстить, а не оказывать услуги. И в этом, кроме меня самого, винить некого! С другой стороны, ты.

– Я – что?

– Ты делаешь добрые дела. Даже если Великие-чтоб-их-черти-драли-Герои слишком заняты своим самодовольством вместо того, чтобы отправить тебе приглашение в клуб, которого ты так очевидно заслуживаешь, ты все равно делаешь _всякую доброту_. И за это они _тебе должны_. Как минимум – стандартную медицинскую помощь. Ладно, допустим, вы не из одной команды, но вы все равно из одной команды. Смекаешь?

– Угх…

– Смотри. Это реально простейшая математика, Паучок. Дело не в том, кто лучше, или более независим, или какую там хуйню говорит тебе твой комплекс всех тягот мира. У чуваков есть ресурсы. Тебе нужны ресурсы. Чуваки хотят предоставить тебе эти ресурсы. Элементарно.

– Если бы мои отношения с Мстителями были такими простыми, – говорит Питер, – они не относились бы ко мне постоянно как к ребенку, потерявшемуся в метро.

Уэйд глухо бьется головой о стол.

– Просто иди. Ладно? Из тебя течет гной, и мне этого не исправить. 

– Н-нг-г.

– Я не могу это _исправить_ , Пити.

– А тебя никто и не просит.

Уэйд поднимает взгляд, медленно… опасно (или так могло бы показаться, если бы Паучье чутье не говорило об обратном).

– Иди, – говорит он, – или я сам тебя туда оттащу.

– Я сильнее тебя.

– Я прострелю тебе ногу.

– Я тебе верю, – говорит Питер, и он правда верит. – Но они по-прежнему мудаки.

– И?

– Они мне не друзья.

– Это не… – Уэйд обрывает сам себя на полуслове и с минуту выглядит отстраненным и озадаченным, но, должно быть, он действительно зациклился на том, чтобы победить в этом споре, потому что изо всех сил увиливает от извращенного хода мыслей, по которому его стараются повести таблички. – Я приду к тебе, – говорит он через какое-то время. – Если пойдешь сейчас, я приду к тебе.

Питер приподнимает бровь (выражение, достойное всех тех долгих часов тренировок у зеркала, которые потребовались, чтобы довести его до идеала).

– С буррито, – добавляет Уэйд.

– Они тебя не впустят, – говорит Питер.

– Я не говорил, что припрусь к парадной двери.

– Но ДЖАРВИС.

– _Да блядь_ , Пити. Если я _поклянусь_ прийти к тебе с мексиканским фастфудом, ты отправишься в ебаную башню, чтобы тебе заштопали сраный глаз?

Питер наклоняется понюхать подсохший кленовый сироп на тарелке.

– Да, – пространно отвечает он.

– Да, блядь, неужели. – Уэйд накалывает последний членоблин, и это наводит на мысли, что когда-то в своей жизни он убил кого-то вилкой, а потом запихивает еду в рот. Он поднимается, даже не начав толком жевать, и жестом просит Питера следовать за ним.

И Питер подозревает, что быть силой утянутым и брошенным на пассажирское сиденье ярко-красного BMW, где ему пришлось кое-как втискивать ноги и бороться за каждый глоток воздуха среди моря (по большей части) пустых банок от Mountain Dew и коробок из-под фастфуда, через силу слушая по стерео сборник Pantera, а потом и Mika, после чего его бросили на тротуаре прямо перед башней Мстителей – это, в общей сложности, куда лучше, чем получить пулю в ногу и быть оттащенным туда за руку. В целом он, конечно, с радостью обошелся бы и без властного указания Уэйда на здание, сопровождаемого речью из «Храброго сердца» прямо через окно, после которой тот вдавил газ в пол и умчался прочь, подрезая армянского бомбилу, чей гневный голос вполне соответствовал обстоятельствам. 

– Спасибо тебе огромное, Уэйд, это было суперскрытно, – говорит Питер, натягивая капюшон на лицо, и, ссутулившись, заходит в раздвижные двери.

Лицо администратора на ресепшене выглядит как окруженный рвом форт с поднятым мостом.

– Я могу вам помочь, сэр?

– Лифт, пожалуйста, – говорит Питер.

– Прямо за углом.

– Нет, я имею в виду вон тот. – Он указывает на с виду пустую стену за ее столом.

– Как вы узнали о… Простите, сэр, но этот лифт только для…

– Я должен увидеть Брюса. Просто позвольте мне пройти, и ДЖАРВИС проведет сканирование, а уж _он_ сможет меня остановить, если мне здесь не место.

– Сканирования… но… Они… Как вы..?

Питер складывает руки на груди и сожалеет, что не слишком хорошо запоминает имена, иначе он мог бы обратиться к администратору, чтобы доказать, что был здесь множество раз, в том числе и на этой неделе. (Правда, он не уверен, что это та же администратор, что и в прошлый раз. С лицами Питер тоже не дружит).

– Ладно, давайте вы просто откроете дверь, и я даже не буду ее закрывать. Просто зайду и буду стоять там, пока ДЖАРВИС займется сканированием. И потом вы можете арестовать меня, если он включит сигнализацию, или позволите пойти поговорить с Брюсом, если не включит.

Она уже тянется к кнопке вызова охраны, но ДЖАРВИС, милый, дорогой ДЖАРВИС, вовремя приходит на помощь.

– В этом нет необходимости. Я уже положительно идентифицировал его, мисс Эверетт, и я вас уверяю, у него есть допуск. Тем не менее, если это поможет сгладить острые углы в сложившейся ситуации, я могу направить запрос, чтобы доктор Беннер спустился и встретил его лично. 

Эверетт бледнеет.

– Нет-нет, нет, это совсем не обязательно. Простите за доставленные неудобства, сэр.

Она открывает лифт, и Питер быстро проскальзывает внутрь, низко опустив голову.

– Мисс Эверетт однажды имела сомнительную радость знакомства с Халком, – говорит ДЖАРВИС, как только лифт начинает движение. – Она во многих отношениях является непревзойденным профессионалом, но Халк произвел на нее очень сильное впечатление. – Он делает паузу. – Сейчас она, конечно же, уведомляет охрану и мистера Старка о вашем прибытии.

– Я хочу увидеться только с Брюсом, – говорит Питер.

– Я приложу все усилия для обеспечения вашей приватности, Человек-Паук, но, боюсь, камеры уже засняли ваше лицо.

– Будем надеяться, с той стороны, где я выглядел поприличнее.

– Сэр, должен спросить: я не уполномочен подделывать записи, и как только мистер Старк узнает, что вы были здесь без маски… 

– Я осознаю риски, ДЖАРВИС, спасибо, но у меня не было особого выбора. Оно само не пройдет, и мне больше не к кому с этим обратиться. Если я потеряю глубину восприятия, я буду бесполезным более чем полностью; я стану обузой.

Лазарет Мстителей находится наверху, рядом с посадочной площадкой, для быстрого доступа по возвращении после битвы. Так что ехать долго. Питер все сильнее натягивает край капюшона на лицо, пока не чувствует, как по его оголившейся пояснице проходится холодный воздух кондиционера.

– Доктор Беннер встретит вас в лазарете, – говорит ДЖАРВИС. – Мистер Старк слегка вышел из себя, но согласился пока сохранить вашу приватность. Мне также дали доступ, чтобы удалить изображения вашего лица с записей камер.

– Спасибо тебе, – говорит Питер. – И поблагодари его от меня тоже.

– Как только он будет в настроении, сэр.

Он обнаруживает Брюса, прикрывающего глаза рукой, на стуле у одного из столов для осмотра.

– Итак, как ты хочешь это провернуть?

– Опусти руку, – говорит Питер. – Тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

– Мне жаль, – говорит Брюс и делает так, как ему сказали.

– Ты не виноват. Только я сам.

– Ага, потому что во всем всегда виноват только ты, – говорит Брюс, пока Питер взбирается на стол. – Я уж было начал сомневаться, увидим ли мы тебя здесь снова. Местные новостные ленты не умолкают о том, что случилось, и они вроде как зациклились на обстоятельствах твоего исчезновения. Существует много способов раскрутить такую историю. К тому же я знаю, на что это похоже – получить рану, с которой не к кому обратиться. – Он надевает защитные очки и поднимает сиденье, разглядывая лицо Питера под разными углами. – Так что же именно произошло?

Питер упоминает только ту часть истории, которую считает имеющей отношение к ранению, и Брюс не спрашивает об остальном. Он просто встает и начинает вынимать всякие предметы из ящика. Да, определенно любимый Мститель Питера.

Все начинается с «Могу я прикоснуться?» и продолжается тихо. Размеренный поток осмотра, очистки, осмотра, бинтовки, осмотра и спокойных, отдельных вопросов о согласии перед каждым действием. Никаких лишних разговоров или контактов. Питер хотел бы, чтобы его доктор в начальной школе был таким же расслабленным и исполнительным. Он чувствует себя чистокровным жеребцом, победителем «Тройной короны», в руках коневода – ведомым профессионально, но с уважением.

Еще Брюс использует эластичный самоклеящийся бинт, так что Питеру больше не нужно страдать от ощущения липкого скотча на лице.

– Так, если нам удастся снять отек и быстро избавиться от инфекции, – говорит Брюс, стягивая перчатки, – я не вижу препятствий к твоему быстрому выздоровлению. Но все же я не совсем квалифицирован говорить наверняка.

– Я не стану судиться с тобой, если ты ошибешься.

– Весьма признателен. У тебя может остаться небольшое, но продолжительное нарушение зрения, но если этим утром ты мог видеть хотя бы немного, я предполагаю, проблема будет минимальной. Дальше. Не думаю, что тебе придется бинтовать глаз так туго, как только рана затянется, но я бы рекомендовал еще на какое-то время оставить повязку. Поврежденные глаза нуждаются в обильном увлажнении. Нам ни к чему доводить твой до высыхания. Потому у меня к тебе есть очень, очень важный вопрос. – Он встает и подходит к шкафам. 

– И он будет о?.. – говорит Питер.

Брюс улыбается и берет в руки две маленькие коробочки.

– Тебе какую: скучную самоклеющуюся повязку на глаз или спецзаказ в стиле Ника Фьюри?

Питер соглашается на вторую, но только потому, что ему не нравится ощущать всякую липкую фигню на коже. (Второй самый ироничный момент в том, что _он_ Человек-Паук). Его выбор глазной повязки не имеет абсолютно ничего общего с образом пирата. Совершенно. Не-а. Он засовывает ее в карман и отказывается признавать, что внезапно в его голове теперь на повторе играет «йо-хо, йо-хо»-песня.

Брюс ненадолго уходит за пакетом со льдом и антибиотиками, которыми в Башне никто не уполномочен распоряжаться. Где-то через двадцать минут он возвращается со всем необходимым, а его волосы всклокочены.

– Что ж, земля слухом полнится, – говорит Брюс.

– О чем?

– О тебе. Здесь.

Питер спрыгивает со стола. Неужели Тони созвал гребаных _журналюг?_ Или администратор? Сколько человек видело, как Уэйд его высадил?

– _Что?_ Как? Сколько людей знает?

– Очевидно, все, кроме Тора. И только потому, что он не в нашем мире, и никто не может с ним связаться. – Брюс озадаченно смотрит на него, когда Питер начинает нервно ходить туда-сюда и с силой проводить искусанными ногтями по щекам. – Ох… нет, Паучок, – говорит Брюс, – никто вне команды. Только мы.

Питер замирает, а потом слегка расслабляется.

– О.

_Кретин._

– Мы бы не стали делать ничего подобного, Боже. Зачем нам это?

– Ла… ладно.

– Хм, – Брюс кидает ему оранжевую баночку без этикетки, потом еще одну; Питер ловит их, не глядя. – Ах, отлично, – говорит Брюс, указывая на баночки. – Даже если бы что-то пошло не так, думаю, ты все равно замечательно управился бы и с одним глазом. Иначе бы не поймал.

– Мне повезло.

Брюс снимает очки и складывает руки на груди.

– Да. Определенно, черт побери.

– Я имел в виду бросок.

– А я нет.

– Я догадался. – Питер отворачивается и снова натягивает капюшон. Каким, блядь, образом так получается, что в необъятной толстовке он чувствует себя менее защищенным, чем в ярком облегающем костюме из спандекса…

– Маленькая баночка – с болеутоляющими. По одной таблетке каждые четыре часа, по необходимости. Из той, что побольше, принимай по одной два раза в день, – говорит Брюс. – Во время еды.

– Проще сказать, чем сделать, – бурчит Питер через плечо.

– Установи звуковое напоминание на телефоне.

– Не в памяти дело. Я про еду.

Брюс ненадолго замолкает. Тишина удушающая, что странно, потому что Питеру нравится тишина.

– Я думаю, тебе стоит остаться здесь, – внезапно говорит Брюс. – Как минимум на пару дней.

Питер смотрит в пол, не моргая.

– Ты же вроде говорил, что оно нормально заживет.

– Это я так _думаю_ , но я физик, а не терапевт. Ты действительно хочешь рискнуть? Оптический нерв очень деликатный, могут быть последствия от давления отека… Если что-то пойдет не так, важно действовать быстро. – Когда Питер не отвечает, Брюс возвращается к той же легкой интонации, которую он использовал, спрашивая о повязке, и добавляет: – К тому же у тебя будет двадцатичетырехчасовой доступ к холодильнику с завтраками.

Питер трет затылок.

– Как к этому отнесется Тони?

– Когда Тони выдает постоянно действующее приглашение, он делает это всерьез. Сказать по правде, иногда он ноет о том, как редко некоторые личности на эти приглашения ему отвечают.

– И я в их числе?

– Ты особенно.

Ебаные приступы вины. Это все равно что ехать на велосипеде, увидеть яму, понять, что это яма, знать, как сильно эта яма погнет твое переднее колесо и как не круто пройдется по тебе дорожный гравий, но ты все равно едешь прямиком в сраную яму.

– Он отшучивается тем, что это просто его уязвленное самолюбие, – говорит Брюс, – но все равно видно, что это задевает его намного сильнее. Он не понимает.

И Питер знает – он, блядь, _знает_ – сейчас им манипулируют, чтобы он остался, а Питер понятия не имеет, почему. Брюс-то ему не особенно и друг, но он своего рода коллега и ему действительно есть дело до Человека-Паука, Питер знает это. Может, Брюс просто хочет убедиться, что он не пойдет на патруль, пока полностью не поправится.

А он бы непременно пошел – уже _планировал_. И это… скорее всего не самая лучшая идея. Даже если патрулирование – это единственное, что позволяет ему чувствовать себя полезным.

Насколько полезным он может быть в _таком_ состоянии? И речь не только о глазе. Все его тело сейчас считает мир не особо приятным местом. У Уэйда большую часть времени он проспал без задних ног и по прежнему чувствует, что готов отрубиться еще недели на три.

Плюс: холодильник с завтраками.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Будем действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Когда он оборачивается, Брюс улыбается. Питер не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу.

***

У Брюса есть право распоряжаться целым этажом Башни. Третью часть он использует под лабораторию и маленький уголок жилой площади. Все остальное – просто стены, окна и несколько элементов мебели со все еще не отклеенными бирками. Он предлагает этот икеевский выставочный стенд Питеру на весь период его пребывания здесь.

– У тебя тоже мог бы быть целый этаж, – говорит Брюс, – но если ты позволишь мне побыть курицей-наседкой…

– Я видел местные пустые этажи, – говорит Питер. – Они похожи на заброшенные больницы с чуть лучшим освещением. Крипота.

– Согласен. К тому же, так я смогу отвлечь любого, кто захочет на тебя поглазеть. – Брюс склоняет голову набок. – По какой-то причине большинство людей стараются не спорить со мной, когда я просто… начинаю слегка _подергиваться_ и считать до десяти.

– Ссыкуны.

– Где-то здесь должна быть еще одна спальня. Думаю, в той стороне, – указывает Брюс. – Осмотрись и располагайся, можешь взять каких-нибудь книг. У меня много работы, так что в основном я буду здесь в лаборатории или в своей спальне рядом. Если я тебе понадоблюсь или станет скучно, в этот раз просто… постучи. Громко. Ближе к обеду я загляну, чтобы проверить твой глаз. Договорились?

– Договорились. Спасибо, Бананер.

– Без проблем, сынок.

 _Чувак, мне двадцать четыре._ Питер не говорит этого вслух, но только потому, что Брюс оказывает ему услугу и у Питера уже нет сил бороться с новой порцией вины. Он сможет напомнить всем, что он, блядь, взрослый человек, сразу _после_ того, как пройдет сраная мигрень и он хорошенько проспится.

Когда он находит пустую спальню, она выглядит стерильной, спартанской и скучной: сплошные белый и серый, простые, предсказуемые текстуры. В ней нет ничего человеческого, даже в запахе. Ее вообще едва можно назвать «местом».

И это именно то, что ему нужно.

Он закрывает дверь, заглатывает болеутоляющее и антибиотик, не запивая, и падает на кровать (матрас с эффектом памяти, вкуснятина). ДЖАРВИС закрывает электронную штору без лишних подсказок и комментариев, и Питер позволяет лекарствам и слабому белому шуму вентиляции на какое-то время убедить его нервную систему просто исчезнуть.

***

И какое-то время все очень хорошо.

Какое-то время.

Жизнь не особенно рада отрицанию, и рано или поздно дает отпор.

Через пару дней, наверное. Сложно сказать.

***

– Знаешь, – говорит Брюс, передавая Питеру пакет со льдом, с которого уже капает на пол, – остальные просто из кожи вон лезут – так хотят тебя увидеть.

– Нет, – говорит Питер. Он ложится и шлепает мокрый пакет поверх обоих глаз. Этим утром они покончили с бинтами, так что теперь он перешел к части с пиратской повязкой и тучей нелегальных рецептов.

– Особенно Тони, – невозмутимо продолжает Брюс. – И поскольку технически ты под его крышей, было бы неплохо хотя бы поздороваться.

– _Нет_.

Брюс переносит вес тела с ноги на ногу и вздыхает.

– А если у тебя будет твоя маска?

– Невозможно.

– У тебя разве нет запасной?

– Последняя и была запасной. У меня уже какое-то время не хватало налички на материалы, чтобы сделать новые.

– Я могу попросить Тони запустить 3D-принтер и быстро сделать тебе маску? Просто на время?

– Он сделает ее металлической и засунет туда голоса и всякие мигающие огоньки, – говорит Питер. – Так что боже упаси.

– … Бумажная тарелка, пара резинок и две дырки для глаз?

Питер стаскивает пакет со льдом и проверяет, сколько враждебности он способен выразить одним глазом.

Лицо Брюса исчезает в ладонях, а пальцы зарываются в тонкие волосы.

– Если я смогу найти для тебя маску, которую ты захочешь надеть, может, ты хотя бы _подумаешь_ о разговоре с остальными? Вот честно, Человек-Паук, я бы с радостью все так и оставил. Но поскольку ты с ними не общаешься, они донимают меня вопросами каждые четыре минуты, отвлекают от работы, еды, _сна_ … Я вот-вот превращусь в угрозу национального масштаба. К тому же, когда все с ума сходят от беспокойства за тебя, самое меньшее, что ты мог бы сделать, – оказать всем любезность и убедить, что волноваться не о чем. Простая вежливость.

– А тебе они не верят, когда ты говоришь, что со мной все в порядке?

– Они все равно хотят увидеть сами.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– _Проведать_ тебя, а не увидеть твое лицо. Не будь таким параноиком. И я думаю, у них, наверное, накопилась пара вопросов.

– Потому я и употребляю слово «нет» в таком либеральном значении.

Брюс посылает ему усталую улыбку.

– Если они начнут становиться назойливыми, дави на их чувство вины. Просто держи ладонь у лица, вот так… и говори, как ты _уста-а-ал_ и как тебе нужно сейчас поспать…

– И потом, когда я начну извиваться и стонать, то заодно буду лизать ладони.

– А?

– Забей.

– Просто притворись утомленным, тогда они почувствуют себя виноватыми и оставят тебя в покое.

– Но я не утомлен. Я в бешенстве и дофига неспокоен.

– Это знаем ты и я. Они – нет.

– Мне не нравится врать, Брюс. Это лишь создает секреты там, где их не было раньше, а на мне уже висит секретов куда больше, чем я когда-либо хотел иметь.

– Это вопрос самозащиты, разве нет? И что касается самозащиты, – говорит Брюс, – невинная ложь в данном случае предпочтительней, чем начать стрелять в них паутиной, пока они не уйдут.

– Зато не так весело.

– Но это правда.

Питер ворчит.

– Давай посмотрим, какую временную маску я смогу для тебя отыскать, ладно?

Питер со стоном вздыхает, а потом сдается. Уэйд _все еще_ не выполнил своего обещания навестить его, несмотря на то, что прошло уже, э-э-э… неопределенное число дней (сложно вести счет, когда он постоянно спит как убитый из-за лекарств). Слушать Шерлока Холмса в исполнении ДЖАРВИСА становится утомительным не в самом лучшем смысле слова, и он не хочет рисковать и звонить тете Мэй из-за прослушки и отслеживания звонков. Ему _скучно_. Это проблема, и она требует решения.

Но даже несмотря на все это, у Питера все еще нет никакого желания исхитряться, чтобы вести беседу с этими снисходительными, ненадежными, более-нейротипичными-чем-он…

Хватит, Паркер. Он закрывает глаз и глубоко вдыхает носом. Они хорошие люди. Им не насрать, и не насрать – на _него_. А это чего-то да стоит, даже если он и ненавидит то, как они это выражают.

– Ладно, – говорит он, и Беннер выходит.

Когда Брюс сказал, что найдет ему временную маску, Питер ожидал чего-то вроде хэллоунской маски гориллы или, может, тонкий кусок простого пластика на резинках из магазина «Все для рукоделия». Так что когда Беннер позже этим вечером приходит с одним из _личных шлемов Стива_ , у Питера просто отнимает дар речи.

– Я даже не спрашивал у него. Он сам предложил, – говорит Брюс. – Ну что, теперь ты видишь, как все обеспокоены?

Большую часть времени Питер думает о Стиве как о Стиве – канадский гусь и чистые кожаные куртки, здоровый образ жизни и устаревший слэнг, который Питеру приходится гуглить каждый раз после их встреч – а та его сторона, в которой он Капитан Америка, словно имеет лишь слегка большее значение, чем онлайн-профиль или название профессии. Но когда в его руках шлем, когда Питер его поворачивает и впервые видит изнутри, значимость предложения этот шлем надеть заставляет чувствовать какую-то особую важность… внутри у Питера рождается дрожащее, возбужденное ощущение, которое, как он думает, Tumblr и зовет «то самое фанатское чувство».

И прежде чем он теряет самообладание – или прекращает думать, что это могло бы значить и нужно ли вообще по этому поводу _иметь_ самообладание, потому что это же просто вещь-принадлежащая-Стиву, так ведь, а не какая-нибудь магическая асгардская реликвия, – Питер надевает шлем на голову.

Он пахнет Old Spice, очень дешевым шампунем и, конечно же, потом Стива. Шлем лишь слегка великоват, что одновременно удивительно и идеально, учитывая обстоятельства, потому что для раздраженного глаза Питера есть достаточно места. Шлем не скрывает его лицо так, как Питеру хотелось бы, но сейчас он физически не в состоянии обращать внимание на такие вещи, потому что на нем _шлем Капитана Америки_ , и Питер слишком захвачен, ощущая себя мальчишкой из фонда «Осуществи мечту», с которыми встречалось большинство Мстителей (да и сам он – один или два раза). 

Брюс широко улыбается ему.

– Приемлемо? – спрашивает он.

Питер едва удерживает себя от глубокого кивка, от которого шлем наверняка слетел бы с головы.

– Сойдет, – отвечает он.

Брюс поднимается на ноги, посмеиваясь.

– Я прослежу, чтобы они приходили по одному, – говорит он. – Не должно быть слишком тяжело. Тор все еще не в нашем мире, и за это нужно благодарить звезды, потому что его навыки контроля громкости голоса не совсем соответствуют врачебному такту. Наташа где-то активно шпионит, но все равно звонит мне каждый час и с каждым разом звучит все более раздраженной, так что, думаю, эту миссию она прикончит быстро.

– Я, вообще-то, не на смертном одре тут лежу, Брюс.

– Знаешь что, можешь ответить на ее следующий звонок и сказать об этом сам. Она ни в какую не хочет верить мне на слово.

– Угх. – Питер тянется, чтобы погрызть ноготь, но случайно откусывает его подчистую с первого раза.

– Ага, знаю, – говорит Брюс. – Ты и телефоны.

– И с Наташей на другом конце? – содрогается Питер.

– Я не стану ей говорить, что ты это сказал. Хотя, скорее всего, она просто подумает, что это забавно. Ладно. – Он берется за ручку двери. – Ты готов к путешествию в другое измерение? Измерение не только образов и звуков, но и разума?

– Избавь меня от попкультурных шуток, – говорит Питер. – У Клинта и Уэ… У Клинта лучше выходит.

– У меня есть все основания полагать, что ты единственный человек за всю историю, который это сказал.

– Может, наше схожее чувство юмора просто слишком изощренное для таких плебеев, как ты.

Брюс возвращается к кровати, склоняется и внимательно всматривается в здоровый глаз Питера. Питер пытается отстраниться, но его останавливает стена.

– Может, мне нужно еще раз тебя осмотреть? – говорит Брюс. – Порой симптомы повреждения мозга проявляются только какое-то время спустя.

Питер поднимает руку к потолку.

– ДЖАРВИС, охрану.

– Запрос отклонен, сэр, – говорит ДЖАРВИС.

– Предатель.

Внезапно дверь открывается.

– Я издалека слышу, как вы двое тут квохчите как пара старых куриц, – говорит Тони. – Никаких сплетен под моей крышей, если только в них не посвящают меня.

– ДЖАРВИС, _охрану_ , – повторяет Питер с большим отчаяньем.

– Боюсь, нет, сэр, – отвечает ДЖАРВИС – и, несмотря на то, что ему снова отказали, Питер все равно ухмыляется, когда Тони закатывает глаза на это «сэр».

Брюс удаляется; Питер видит, как он с силой отстраняет маленькое столпотворение Мстителей за дверью, прежде чем она закрывается. 

Тони рассматривает Питера, а потом на его лице появляется выражение «фу-смотрите-таракан».

– Все не так плохо, как выглядит, – говорит Питер. – Инфекции уже практически нет, так что через пару дней станет лучше.

– Я не про рану, – говорит Тони. – С чего вдруг ты решил косплеить Кэпа Младшего? Мне здесь и одного бойскаута более чем достаточно.

– Не хотел щеголять перед всеми своей восхитительной внешностью и мужским очарованием, – отвечает Питер.

– А говорят, что аутисты не дружат с сарказмом.

– Кто сказал, что это сарказм?

Тони ухмыляется и усаживается в кресло рядом с кроватью. Около четырех секунд ему удается выглядеть спокойным и заинтересованным. Потом он начинает барабанить пальцами по коленям. Между костяшками у него моторное масло, и Питер не может на них не смотреть.

– Ну, как поживаешь, сынок.

– Нормально. И завязывай с этой херней про «сынка».

– С моей точки зрения это вполне оправданный выбор слова.

– Мне далеко за двадцать.

– Хах. Тогда, видимо, кто-то хорошенько отделал тебя палкой «детская мордашка», _бамбино_.

– Никому не позволено называть другого человека «сынком», если только они не достаточно взрослые, чтобы годиться этому человеку в родители. Так что перед тобой выбор: завязывай с детскими эпитетами или признайся себе и всем, какой ты _на самом деле_ старый.

Тони присвистывает.

– Это шах _и_ мат. Отлично сыграно, Паучок, просто отлично.

– Согласен.

– Ах да, пока я опять не забыл, – Тони выуживает планшет из потайного кармана куртки и водит пальцами по экрану с излишней надменностью. – Наш знакомый подрыватель номер два стал национальной сенсацией. – Он передает прибор Питеру.

Питер пролистывает статью с нарастающим раздражением. Она длиннее, чем оскорбительное описание первого террориста в Daily Bugle, но большая ее часть – просто вода, вроде кратких интервью свидетелей. И еще больше того же закодированного языка в стиле белые-чуваки-всегда-невиновны. Цель они определили как местный мужской приют.

– Так _вот_ что это было за место, – бормочет Питер, усмиряя недовольство собой за то, что этого не знал. 

Ему _и правда_ нужно хорошенько ознакомиться с районом. С первых этажей, а не с крыш и пожарных выходов. Он продолжает читать. 

– Вот дерьмо, – говорит он.

– В каком месте?

– В том, где упоминается мое участие.

– Это никогда и не было секретом.

– И где они говорят, что я могу быть замешан больше, чем на самом деле.

– Как будто раньше пресса не мешала тебя с грязью.

– Но не на национальном уровне.

– Привыкнешь, – пожимает плечами Тони. – Могло быть и хуже. Здесь меньше клеветы, чем в статье Daily Bugle. Серьезно, ты как-то выбесил фанаток их редактора, или что?

– Я не о том. Эти парни откуда-то взялись, так? Теперь их начальник, кем бы он ни был, определенно знает, что я у них на хвосте.

– Эм, я, конечно, всегда рад встретить хорошенько раздутое эго, Паучишка, но эта история сейчас везде: от CNN до _The Daily Show_. У них на хвосте теперь _все_ , включая федералов. Так что вот тебе мое мнение – и это просто мнение – но, может, тебе пора откланяться, забить на весь этот бардак и позволить им во всем разобраться. Тогда всякие журналюги перестанут о тебе болтать. И проблему будут решать парни, которых для этого тренировали. Они этим, как бы, и занимаются.

Человек-Паук неодобрительно щурится и пихает планшет обратно Тони в руки.

– Что? – говорит Тони.

Питер прочищает горло.

– Нет, правда, _что?_

– Я ни за что не брошу это дело.

– Эм, ладно… но, вообще-то, _не_ ладно. Почему?

Питер глубоко вздыхает и размышляет. Есть так много причин. Какая из них сможет удовлетворить Тони?

– … Я первым все это увидел, – наконец говорит Питер.

– Ты застолбил себе серию террористических актов? – смеется Тони. – Ладно, новое правило. До тех пор, пока ты несешь _подобную_ чушь, я буду называть тебя «сынок».

Питер снова поднимает натренированную бровь, хотя шлем наверняка ее скрывает.

– Чья бы корова мычала.

– Ах. Туше.

– Вот именно.

– Это не твоя игра, _сынок_.

– Это не игра, и она _моя_. Я уже втянут, так что доведу все до конца.

Тони усмехается.

– Тебе стоит научиться останавливаться, пока ты еще на коне.

Питер моргает.

– … Говорит _Тони блядский Старк?_

– … Эм.

– И еще, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я не на коне. Я настолько далеко от этого состояния, что даже пердеж этих мужиков не могу учуять. Если я сейчас сдамся, то просто буду побитым псом. Я все исправлю, я это _остановлю_ , и каждому из вас, заносчивых идиотов, покажу, что я более чем способен справиться. И прежде чем ты скажешь еще хоть одно гребаное слово против моего решения, Тони, иди-ка перечитай свой ебаный дневник.

Взгляд, которым Тони одаривает Питера, такой же пустой, какой обычно бывает у самого Питера.

– Ты сказал, что тебе за двадцать, так? – говорит Тони. – Потому что, возможно, у меня слегка встал, и последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, – это противозаконный стояк.

– Если все, что тебе нужно для возбуждения, – это чтобы тебя ткнули носом в собственное лицемерие, – говорит Питер, – удивительно, как у тебя вообще хоть что-то получается. Так много примеров для выбора.

– И на этой ноте… – говорит Тони. – Прошу меня извинить, пока я буду выползать отсюда с теми ошметками собственного достоинства, которые у меня еще остались.

– Этот корабль давным-давно уплыл.

Тони смеется. Слишком громко.

Стив заходит следующим (Тони «случайно» с силой сталкивается с ним плечом, когда они проходят мимо друг друга), и Питер, сам того не желая, рад увидеть его сразу после Тони. Каждое слово, которым он обменивается с Железным Человеком, словно пропускает нервы Питера через терку для сыра.

С другой стороны, то, что Стив уважает основополагающие манеры, успокаивает. Конечно, множество из этих манер устарели, но они стали ритуалом в том смысле, который Питеру понятен. Даже если он не понимает смысла всех жестов – снятие шляпы, заранее продуманные рукопожатия, всякие «пожалуйста», «спасибо» и «извините» – по крайней мере, он понимает, чего ожидать, что делать дальше, как ответить. Это вся та старомодная фигня, которую вдолбили в него дядя Бен и тетя Мэй.

Он благодарит Стива за шлем («Не стоит благодарности, Человек-Паук, это меньшее, что я мог сделать») и после коротких, мягких вопросов о физическом здоровье Питера, а также обязательного «Могу ли я что-то сделать?», они начинают разговаривать в основном о книгах, которые прочитали. (У Стива – _Опаснейшее путешествие_ , которое ему понравилось; у Питера – _Собака Баскервилей_ , если считать аудиокниги, и _Человек-невидимка_ Уэллса, если не считать, – первая книга ему понравилась, а вторая нет).

Питер думает, что Стив – единственный человек на планете, с которым он не против вести традиционные разговоры ни о чем.

А потом начинается.

– Полагаю, Старк рассказал тебе об освещении подрывателя в газетах.

Спина Питера тут же возвращается в свое обычное напряженное состояние.

– Сказал, – отвечает он.

– Это хорошие новости, сынок. Означает, что теперь задействованы соответствующие органы. Ты можешь отступить.

Питер, сузив глаза, искоса смотрит на Стива. Господи, у них что, _собрание_ по этому поводу было? 

– О, я понял, – говорит он, – и раз уж задействованы «соответствующие органы», то супергерои могут тут же откланяться. Так?

Стив не уверен, как на это отвечать, не считая пары фальстартов, которые оборачиваются странно выглядящей улыбкой.

Выигрывать почти в любом споре со Стивом намного проще, чем с Тони. Все, что нужно сделать, – воззвать к его добросовестности.

– Я уже это начал, – говорит Питер. – Я хотел бы и закончить. Ты это понимаешь?

В этот раз Стив улыбается нормально, показывая зубы. Та же улыбка (основываясь на том, что Питер видел сам и что ему рассказывали), которая заставляет людей хотеть следовать за ним до врат ада или пригласить в качестве распорядителя свадьбы. Или все разом.

(Питер признает его привлекательность, хотя, если бы у него и был свой «тип», Стив бы к нему не относился. Это просто милая улыбка на лице того, кого Питер знает).

– Ну, – говорит Стив. – С моей стороны было бы лицемерием спорить, не так ли? Или указывать на то, в каком невыгодном положении ты находишься с точки зрения самой природы. На самом деле я никогда не позволял этому и себя останавливать. Так что, пожалуй, я просто скажу: надеюсь, ты удачлив хотя бы так же, как я, а еще лучше – намного удачливее. И что если тебе нужна в этом деле какая угодно помощь – вообще любая – ты знаешь, где меня искать.

Питер быстро его благодарит, и Стив уходит, оставляя Питера одного.

– _Невыгодное положение с точки зрения самой природы?_ – спрашивает он у пустой комнаты.

– Это то, что он сказал, сэр.

– Боже! Черт возьми, ДЖАРВИС, ты хоть когда-нибудь перестаешь подслушивать?

– Если бы я только мог, сэр. Хотите продолжить с того места, на котором мы остановились в _Долине страха?_

– Я признателен, ДЖАРВИС, но сейчас я бы хотел побыть один. Или чтобы мне хотя бы позволили представить, что это так.

– Разумеется, сэр.

Питера тошнит. Господь всемогущий, он только что соврал гребаному _ДЖАРВИСУ_.

Потому что он не хочет быть один.

Он хочет буррито.

***

Клинт ждал за дверью с остальными, когда Брюс открыл доступ общественности – Питер его видел – но в тот раз Клинт не стал заходить и отнимать у Питера еще час на разговоры. Когда он приходит в следующий раз, от него разит потом и плохим настроением. Он падает в кресло со стоном и откидывает голову.

– А с тобой что случилось? – спрашивает Питер.

– О, ну, знаешь, – говорит Клинт в потолок, – думал пройтись по живописным местам. Поскакать вокруг здания, несколько раз сорваться почти насмерть, обменяться парой выстрелов с психом, пытавшимся пробраться внутрь через окно на тридцать первом этаже.

Вот дерьмо…

– Кто это был?

Клинт чешет лицо ладонями и издает низкий звук.

– Не важно. Тони, наконец-то, решился отвлечься от собственного члена и помочь обеспечить безопасность _своего же ебучего здания_. Поджарил чуваку жопу, типа, за пару секунд. Мог и раньше это сделать – сберег бы мне уйму времени…

Ох, срань. О, нет. Черт. Буррито.

– Ну, а ты тут как? – говорит Клинт.

– Лучше не бывает. Кто это был? – _Словно я сам не знаю_.

Соколиный глаз поднимает голову и смотрит на него, прищурившись.

– Никто.

– А этот «никто», случайно, не был из особо болтливых?

За это Питер получает долгий, пустой взгляд.

– Может, хочешь поделиться со всем классом, Паутинка?

***

С этого места все начинает лететь в тар-тарары.

Питер никогда и не принимал _сознательного_ решения скрывать от них то, что он проводит с Уэйдом время, так что когда Клинт принимается его допрашивать, Питер не видит причин врать. Но чем дальше заходит разговор, тем сильнее у Питера болит голова, и тем чаще он думает о том, что его подсознанию следует тщательнее выбирать, Чего Говорить Не Стоит.

Да, я знал, что он может заглянуть. Потому что он так сказал. Нет, я не видел причин говорить вам. Нет, я не знал, что он попытается пролезть через окно. Он все еще здесь? Потому что я бы хотел его увидеть. Потому что мы друзья. Потому что он мне нравится. Да, я знаю, что он сумасшедший. Да, я в курсе, что он убивает людей – а _ты_ в курсе, что _буквально все здесь_ тоже убивают людей, или убивали когда-то?

О, в самую пучину ада.

Вскорости снова является Тони – со всеми своими (весьма красочными, очень громкими) мыслями о Человеке-Пауке, притащившем массового убийцу к нему на порог. («Технически, Тони, _он_ был тем, кто притащил _меня_ к тебе на порог»). (И еще, это место, типа, вообще не сложно найти). ( И еще-еще, когда-то ты сам наживался на войне, так что, снова: чья бы корова мычала). 

А за ним приходит Стив, который особо ничего не говорит, но снова и снова смотрит на Питера с Неодобрительным Лицом до тех пор, пока Питер не стаскивает наволочку с подушки, затем натягивает ее на голову и возвращает ему шлем. Потому что у Питера появляется мысль, что теперь, наверное, Стив не захочет, чтобы Питер носил его шлем, но скорее всего это просто приступ «чрезмерной вежливости, чтобы попросить то, чего тебе хочется». Все в порядке. Питер может быть взрослым.

Хотя после этого Стив не говорит _ничего_.

Брюс вообще избегает его компании, покинув собственный этаж, а, возможно, и все здание, если не город.

– Из соображений безопасности, – объясняет ДЖАРВИС.

Клинт, в общем-то, уже все сказал в самом начале, а Пеппер весь день была занята собраниями и встречами.

Когда Питер спрашивает: – Мне уйти? – в основном он говорит это себе, но несколькими минутами позже со стены отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

– Мстители единогласно попросили, чтобы ты не покидал помещения, – говорит ДЖАРВИС, и хоть у цифрового голоса нет функции «шепота», по всей видимости, он все равно наделен некоторой силой контролировать громкость, и сейчас ДЖАРВИС снизил ее до минимума.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Питер.

– Я полагаю, что они в первую очередь озабочены вашей безопасностью, сэр.

– … Это уже не имеет никакого отношения к моим травмам, так ведь?

– Простите, сэр, они не уточнили.

– А они уточнили, сможет ли Уэйд попасть в здание, если вернется?

– Мистеру Уилсону был – и это цитата – _навечнозабанен_ доступ абсолютно ко всем владениям Старка, довольно много лет назад.

Питер, нахмурившись, пропускает ткань наволочки между большим и указательным пальцами.

– Каковы мои шансы сделать так, чтобы этот бан отозвали – как условие, что я здесь задержусь?

– Исчезающе малы, сэр. – Ни намека на сомнение.

Черт.

Теперь, когда он слишком взволнован, чтобы беспокоиться о рисках, Питер просит ДЖАРВИСА совершить защищенный телефонный звонок и выпаливает номер своего наставника в Bugle.

Как только вопли утихают, Питер пытается объяснить, что попал в аварию и находится в «больнице», но не успевает особо продвинуться, потому что Клэри его перебивает. 

– Два дня – ни ответа, ни привета, – говорит она. – Тебя уволили еще до конца дня в понедельник, а я теперь _продираюсь_ через все то, что должно было быть _твоей_ работой, ко всему прочему дерьму, которое на мне висит. Ты, блядь, просто непрофессиональный засранец. Даже не позвонил. Господи.

– Но я же тебе это и пытаюсь сказать – я _не мог_ позвонить…

– Тем хуже для тебя.

– Но я…

– Прощай.

Питер смотрит, уставившись пустым взглядом. Пустая стена смотрит в ответ.

Когда к нему возвращается речь, он говорит медленно, самому себе:

– Я уволен?..

Питер Паркер – умный человек. Интеллектом он ухватил смысл всей ситуации в ту же секунду, когда Клэри начала орать, за несколько минут до момента, когда это конкретное слово на «у» вылетело из ее рта.

Но располагать информацией и найти ей место в его мировосприятии – две большие разницы.

Легче было принять мысли «у меня есть суперсилы», «инопланетяне существуют и хотят нас убить» и «старый друг моего отца иногда превращается в злого мужика-ящерицу», чем вот это. Его сокращали, ему отказывали, а однажды его наниматель вышел из бизнеса, но его никогда не _увольняли_. Увольнение – это то, что с тобой случается, если ты делаешь что-то _неправильное_. Он не сделал ничего подобного, но его все равно наказывают.

Поэтому он чувствует, словно сделал неправильно _все_.

Он тянется через кровать, открывает ящик тумбочки, который использует для хранения своего потрепанного костюма и некоторых вещей, которые достал ему Уэйд.

– Были медицинские причины, – говорит он. – Меня взорвали. Это ведь определенно медицинская причина.

Он достает маленькую плюшевую мышь. Она мягкая, а сыпучую часть ее тельца приятно сжимать в кулаке. Он перемещает ее из руки в руку. Подбрасывает, сжимает.

– Это не может быть законным, – говорит он. – Незаконно увольнять человека по медицинским причинам.

ДЖАРВИС это никак не комментирует.

А у Питера больше нет сил, чтобы беспокоится об уходе из башни. Он ложится на бок и продолжает занимать руки – сначала мышкой, после он рвет наволочку на длинные лоскуты, которые потом переплетает в безумного вида маску. Он хорошо управляется руками и работает в 3D, так что результат крепкий и весьма эффективный, но уродливый как помойка. Общий вид напоминает ему о Человеке-невидимке, а Питеру очень, ну очень не понравился этот персонаж.

Он не помнит, как уснул, но следующее, что он понимает, – это то, что ему снится сон о той сцене, в которой Человек-невидимка истязает кота старушки и делает его невидимым. Хотя во сне это кот Питера, и Питер бегает повсюду в поисках плешивого старого мешка с блохами, которого даже не может теперь видеть. Он волнуется, что найдет кота, наступив на него.

Потом на своих плечах он чувствует руки с длинными и тонкими, как рыболовные крючки, пальцами, _его трясут_ , и он просыпается, он в башне Мстителей, кто-то _сдавливает_ его, и Питер бьет.

Пеппер ударяется о дальнюю стену, но спохватывается прежде, чем окончательно падает на пол.

Питер подскакивает, или хотя бы пытается. Ноги запутались в одеяле. Он валится с кровати. Паучье чутье лихорадочно пробирает вдоль позвоночника.

– О боже о нет Пеппер проклятье что ты черт возьми о господи прости мне так жаль я не хотел не _делай_ этого что ты собиралась…

– Остановись, – говорит она, и Питер _останавливается_ , потому что Вирджиния Поттс умеет делать вот такое своим голосом. Она выпрямляется, кладет руки на поясницу и выгибается, пока не слышит хруст, потом поправляет волосы с куда большим достоинством, чем может быть у кого-то, кого только что отправили в полет через всю комнату. – Ты, наверное, думаешь, что к этому моменту мне стоило бы знать, что подкрадываться к беспамятным супергероям – не лучшая из идей, особенно если у них кошмары.

– Еще тебе не стоит вот так людей хватать, – говорит Питер – и ладно, он чувствует себя козлом за этот упрек, потому что только что _толкнул ее_ , но в этом он реально не был виноват, и в любом случае, сейчас адреналин контролирует его рот так же замечательно, как и его ноги – всего мгновение назад. – А особенно – нельзя хватать супергероев-которым-снятся-кошмары, если у них ко всему прочему есть тщательно задокументированная история реагирования на любое прикосновение таким же образом, каким реагирует лошадь, когда кто-то подходит к ней сзади.

– Хм, да, учла, – говорит Пеппер. – С другой стороны, к этому времени тебе самому уже стоило бы знать, что лучше не общаться с психически нестабильными убийцами.

– Это означает, что ты бросаешь Тони? – Слова вырвались сами собой прежде, чем Питер осознал, что вообще подумал об этом. К счастью, она отвечает одной из улыбок в стиле я-очень-тобой-не-довольна-но-это-все-равно-было-вроде-как-смешно. (Питер знает такие улыбки. Гвен постоянно ими пользовалась).

– Я не наивный, – говорит Питер. – Я знаю, что Уэйд неустойчивый. Я знаю, что даже если он не опасен для меня сейчас, это не значит, что он не станет таким через секунду.

Она издает раздосадованный гортанный звук (похоже, еще одна черта, которую она украла у Гвен). 

– Но он _опасен_ для тебя сейчас, _прямо_ сейчас, – говорит Пеппер. – Он всегда опасен.

– Формально.

– _Формально?_

– Формально, я тоже, как и Мстители… и Люди-Икс, и Фантастическая Четверка, и Герои по Найму, и Серфер, и Нелюди, и Стражи Галактики, и… это вроде как то самое, что делает людей супергероями, или нет? Быть опасными, но пользоваться этим в добрых целях?

– Дэдпул не делает ничего доброго, Человек-Паук.

– Он покупает мне буррито.

– О, мой… о, господи, ты… ты просто… – Пеппер пытается накрыть ладонями одновременно все части своего лица и головы, но ее руки слишком маленькие, поэтому она водит ими от глаз ко рту, потом к волосам и обратно. – Ты бы… ты бы без колебаний позволил кому угодно затянуть себя в фургон конфеткой, так ведь? И как, по-вашему, я должна…

– Да еб вашу мать! – Питер фыркает и поднимается, наконец, выпутавшись из одеяла. Он говорит _быстро_ : – Во-первых, единственное, во что он пытался меня затянуть, это разговор, – чем, кстати, я был вполне рад заняться, потому что ему на самом деле _нравится_ со мной общаться. Во-вторых, _я не ебучий ребенок_. В-третьих, я, блядь, _супергерой_ , и я считаю, что смогу о себе позаботиться, даже если попаду в ловушку. И серьезно, Пеппер, Уэйд иногда _делает_ добрые дела. Типа, спасает _жизни_ , или берет вину на себя, чтобы другим не пришлось. Однажды он за меня словил пулю, и именно он привел меня _сюда_ клянчить у вас медицинскую помощь, потому что я по больницам не ходок.

– Даже сломанные часы дважды в сутки показывают правильное время.

Ответ Питера застревает в горле, так что он просто думает его так громко, как может: _То же самое говорили и обо мне_. 

Пеппер принимает его молчание за своего рода смирение и продолжает наступать:

– То, что он пару раз поступил хорошо, вовсе не перевешивает все его…

– Я не говорю, что он воплощение высокой морали, Пеппер. Он поступал плохо, _но также он делал добро_ , и скорее всего, продолжит делать то и другое, как и любой человек, и… он мой _друг_ , черт возьми.

– Ой, прекрати. Этот человек никому не…

Питер пробивает кулаком стену.

Он вынимает его медленно. К счастью, это был всего лишь гипсокартон, так что его рука в порядке. Он извинится позже, когда почувствует себя виноватым. А сейчас он стряхивает гипсовую пыль и с _ядом_ во взгляде смотрит на Пеппер.

– Он не разговаривает со мной снисходительно, – говорит Питер, – и он меня _не хватает_.

Пеппер закатывает глаза.

– Человек-Паук…

– И это куда больше, чем можно сказать обо всех вас.

Она смотрит на развороченную стену.

Питер поднимает одеяло с пола и мягко кладет его на пропитанную потом кровать, а потом, не задумываясь, начинает заправлять. 

– ДЖАРВИС, который час? – спрашивает он.

– 2:17 утра, сэр.

За это Питер награждает Пеппер выразительным взглядом.

– У меня было много работы, – говорит она. – Я пришла, как только смогла. Чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. А потом у тебя случился кошмар…

– Ах, ты обо мне беспокоилась. Наверно, именно поэтому ты решила задушить меня _во сне_.

– Мне жаль.

– Мне тоже. Что толкнул тебя и что пробил стену. Но в основном, что вообще сюда пришел. – Он открывает ящик тумбочки и собирает свое барахло. Одежду, которую купил ему Уэйд, и мышку, и бумаги с заметками, которые он делал за прошедшие дни (среди них – несколько набросков чаек).

– Куда ты идешь? – Пеппер звучит уставшей.

– Куда-нибудь в другое место.

– Ты все еще ранен.

– Выживу.

– Человек-Паук, ты не можешь доверять Уэйду Уилсону.

Ага. Но Уэйд по крайней мере и не скрывает этого.

– А кому я _должен_ доверять?

– О, ну, не знаю, как на счет _нас?_

– С чего вдруг мне это делать?

Ей требуется минута и много морганий, чтобы понять, что его вопрос на сто процентов искренний.

– Потому что мы хотим для тебя лучшего, и, в отличие от _некоторых_ , у нас даже может быть представление, каким это лучшее должно быть.

– Вау. Вот это поворот. – Питер резко выпрямляется и, да, в этот раз он смотрит ей _прямо_ в глаза, невзирая на то, что от этого ему немного больно. – В последний раз, – говорит он, – я не ребенок, я не малолетка, и никто из вас мне не родитель. Я не ваша ответственность. Я просто чувак на подхвате. В лучшем случае – коллега. Я даже не в вашей _команде_. Вы даже не знаете моего имени, и уж тем более – что для меня «лучше». И даже если бы знали, у вас все равно не было бы никакого гребаного _права_. – Он пытается уйти, но она преграждает ему путь. – Прошу меня извинить.

– Ты можешь _нам доверять_ , – говорит Пеппер.

… Питер прищуривает глаз.

– И от кого же я это слышал раньше? – говорит он. _Не считая_ каждого, _кто вгоняет мне нож в спину_ , постоянно.

Она отступает, давая ему пройти.

Но лифт останавливается задолго до того, как он добирается до первого этажа.

– Какого хрена, ДЖАРВИС? – говорит Питер.

ДЖАРВИС быстро извиняется, прежде чем двери открываются.

– Я его переписал, – говорит Тони. – Мой дом – мои инструменты.

 _Извращенец_ , – сухо вздыхает Питер. Позади Тони Брюс делает глубокий вдох и бормочет ДЖАРВИСУ, чтобы тот позвал сюда Клинта. _Джей, ты же говорил, что [знак руками «зеленый»] не здесь_ , – сигнализирует Питер потолку, а потом начинает показывать пальцами: – _И ты, Брут?_

– Прости, я не разговариваю _руками_ , – говорит Тони.

Вау, значит, Тони сейчас в режиме абсолютного мудака. Питер впивается в него взглядом.

– Ты вообще понимаешь, что я сейчас говорю?

Питер закатывает глаз, думая, что идея заехать Тони по морде выглядит привлекательной, но вместо этого раздраженно бьет по кнопке «Вестибюль».

– Полагаю, это «да», – говорит Брюс себе под нос.

– Ага, _спасибо_ за твое экспертное мнение, Зеленый Весельчак. Без твоего ценного вклада я бы никогда не пришел к этому умозаключению. Паучишка, да ладно тебе, куда ты собрался? У меня из-за тебя сейчас язва откроется. Ты… Почему у тебя драная простыня на лице? Серьезно? Что это за херня? У тебя была _настоящая_ крутота от самого Капитана Америки, а теперь ты буквально в отбросы обрядился. Это то, чем занимаются современные дети? Думаешь, что выглядишь круто? Потому что не выглядишь.

– Тони… – говорит Брюс.

Тони замолкает на секунду и на автомате барабанит пальцами по губе, размышляя.

– Должен сказать, ты меня озадачил. У тебя были чистая кровать и бесплатные лекарства в самом безопасном здании Нью-Йорка, а ты просто решил от нас смыться? Когда все еще _не здоров?_ – Он усмехается, но контекст вообще неправильный. – Неужели местная еда такая ужасная? ДЖАРВИС, уволь повара. Позвони ему. Я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил ему прямо сейчас, разбудил и сказал, что он уволен.

Руки Питера тяжело опускаются от панели управления. Настоящая проблема в том, что нет никакой возможности – абсолютно никакой – узнать, действительно ли задеты чувства Тони или это очередная манипуляция. Все они знают, что у Паучка комплекс вины, и сам он знает, что они знают. Мстители пользовались этим уже не один раз.

 _Спасибо вам за еду, лекарства, сон_ , – сигнализирует Питер резкими жестами. Камеры смогут позже воспроизвести запись для Тони, чтобы он получил драгоценный перевод. – _А сейчас я ухожу_.

– Опять, Паучок: руки? Не помогают.

 _Займись самообразованием, «гений»_ , – говорит Питер и нажимает кнопку закрытия дверей, безрезультатно.

Брюс подходит и кладет руку на край двери.

– Скорее всего, ты меня не услышишь сейчас, но тебе пока не стоит уходить, – говорит он.

 _О, пожалуйста, отчитайте меня еще сильнее_ , – говорит Питер. – _Я весь внимание_.

– Я все еще не уверен насчет твоей травмы. К тому же, ну, Дэдпул по-прежнему ошивается где-то поблизости…

– Да, к слову, – вмешивается Тони. – Безумный клоун, один экземпляр? Не самая лучшая…

– … А Пеппер в отчаянии, и ты не можешь вот так ее бросить…

– Действительно, это не шутки. Когда Пеппер не рада – никто не рад.

 _Я и без вас чувствую себя виноватым_ , – срывается Питер.

Клинт прибывает запыхавшимся и со стрелой наизготовку.

– Че? Опять это? Кто-нибудь, _пожалуйста_ , введите в курс.

– Сам посмотри, – указывает Брюс.

Клинт смотрит на Питера, моргая.

Питер отвечает ему пожатием плеч.

– Эм, на что именно я смотрю?

Тони складывает руки на груди.

– Он пытается свинтить…

– И? Он перед нами не в ответе.

–… и теперь он не разговаривает.

Клинт странно поднимает одну бровь.

– … Хотите, чтобы я пытал его, пока он не начнет говорить?

– Хочу, чтобы ты переводил.

 _Он ведет себя как мешок с дерьмом_ , – сигнализирует Питер. – _У него проблемы с тем, что у других людей тоже есть права_.

Клинт закидывает лук на плечо.

 _Согласен, не спорю_ , – говорит он. – _Куда ты пойдешь?_

_Не сюда._

_Куда? Домой?_

Питер замолкает и не отвечает. Что само по себе ответ.

 _Ладно… Куда?_ – снова спрашивает Клинт, на этот раз чуть менее требовательно и чуть более в стиле пожалуйста-просто-сядь-и- _подумай_ -об-этом.

Питер склоняет голову набок.

_К другу, наверное._

Клинт хмурится.

_Имеешь ввиду [знак «рот», очень преувеличенный в значении размера]?_

У Питера сейчас просто отвратное настроение, но он все равно фыркает на это прозвище.

 _Может быть_ , – говорит он. – _Не знаю. Просто ухожу._

_…Почему-у-у?_

_Может, мое мнение и не самое лучшее_ , – говорит Питер, – _но единственное, которому я доверяю_.

Клинт выдыхает через нос.

Питер снова и снова решительно и демонстративно бьет по кнопке закрытия дверей, пока трое ворчливых Мстителя не отступает. Тогда Клинт бормочет: «Отпустите его».

Тони скрещивает руки.

– Нет.

У Питера холодеет внутри.

На лице Клинта появляется выражение, словно он только что съел лимон.

– _Что?_

– Ты же не всерьез? – говорит Брюс.

– Как сердечный приступ.

У Питера учащается сердцебиение.

– Во-первых, – отвечает Клинт, показывая Питеру большой палец, – он дело говорит. А во-вторых, у тебя нет права.

– И что с того?

– Тони… – говорит Брюс. (Питер не может разобрать интонацию, но знает, что ничего хорошего она не сулит).

– Не-а, – продолжает Тони. 

Соколиный глаз и Халк обмениваются настороженными взглядами.

 _Он не хочет, чтобы ты ушел_ , – думает Питер, и по мере того, как паника поглощает его периферическое зрение, он понимает, что все это – как тогда, прямо перед тем, как убили дядю Бена… и прежде чем Питер успевает принять решение, он уже на потолке и рвется вперед, вверх ногами, закрепляя шутеры вокруг запястий на бегу. Его преследуют крики. Он трет предплечьями уши.

– ДЖАРВИС, окно! – кричит Питер, потому что не сможет пробить стекло сам и надеется, что Тони не приказал забаррикадировать окна так же, как лифты.

Окно слева от него медленно открывается, прежде чем Тони начинает отдавать приказ. Питер туго завязывает пакет и повторно проверяет свою наволочную маску, а потом прыгает.

Это самое сказочное свободное падение, какое у него было за последние годы. Ночной воздух Нью-Йорка пахнет как слепая любовь. В течение каких-то полутора минут безумия Питер раздумывает, не долететь ли ему вот так до самого конца.

Но потом тело Человека-Паука берет верх, стреляет паутиной, хватает. _Строго вниз_ меняется на _из стороны в сторону_ и _вверх_ , а блаженный прилив сил, который был с ним всего мгновение назад, оборачивается тошнотой и болью под ребрами. Наверное, все же стоило просто продолжать падать. 

Они пытались его запереть. Тони пытался его запереть. Брюс обманом заставил его остаться, а потом Тони попытался удержать его _силой_. Даже ДЖАРВИСА обратил против Питера, ну, частично.

Он понимает, что искусственный интеллект не может считаться «настоящим» другом.

Определенно не может и Мститель. Он думал, что уже это знает. Почему ему приходится извлекать одни и те же блядские уроки раз за ебучим разом.

У него есть один глаз, который функционирует абсолютно нормально, но этого недостаточно.

А Паучье чутье, сбитое с толку всеми теми эмоциями, которые мозг Питера даже не в состоянии облечь в слова (и уж тем более рассортировать и обработать), гудит как растревоженное осиное гнездо. Питер следует чутью, зигзагами прокладывающему дорогу и меняющему направление слишком быстро и резко, следует даже несмотря на то, что оно вполне может сейчас давать сбой. Потому как что еще ему остается? Он следует своему чутью, потому что оно неодолимое, и он не может _видеть_ , он следует…

Пробивает стекло и падает, падает, перекатывается…

Ударяется о стену.

Питер несколько раз моргает. Замирает. Оценивает.

Он в помещении. (Влетел в здание. «В» – в смысле «внутрь»). Темно. Резкий запах химии, как в общественном бассейне.

Продвинуться в своих размышлениях он не успевает, потому что именно в этот момент здание взрывается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора фика:**  
>  Мне нравится причинять моим малышам боль.
> 
> Так, ладно, – пока это все главы, которые я уже написала. Следующая готова примерно наполовину. Теперь обновления будут выходить реже. Простите, что замедление совпало с клиффхангером :/
> 
> Я, правда, не специально. Я не *настолько* злая.  
>  
> 
> **В следующей главе: Только Дэдпул, все время.**


	6. Restraining Order Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой таблички захватывают повествование (потому что в Фандомландии не бывает Дэдпуловидения без табличек), кое-что катится прямиком с моста – включая, может быть, сюжетную линию, − и снова автор в душе не ебет, почему все мирятся с подобной ахинеей со стороны главных героев.
> 
>  **Предупреждения к главе:** ТОННЫ эйблистской лексики, депрессия, самоубийство и смерть персонажа (хех, это же Дэдпул). Мнение героев не обязательно соответствует мнению автора.  
>  Еще – клиффхангер по-прежнему с нами.  
> Простите.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания (от автора):** я больше не болею, ура! (Спасибо всем, кто присылал мне пожелания выздоровления!) И, конечно же, первое, что я сделал – притащил свою задницу в ближайший кинотеатр. Я, прежде всего, приветствую наших новых владык Голливуда. В конечном итоге, комиксы никуда не денутся, и новички фандома выяснят, как обстояли дела с Ванессой, в свое время :Р
> 
>  **Примечания от переводчика Era Angel:** поприветствуйте на поле нового игрока Tiferet, который на самом деле старый игрок. Мы переводили эту главу в четыре руки. Просим любить и жаловать.

Уэйд откусывает кусок от руля. Или, по крайней мере, пытается. По большей части все заканчивается тем, что на мягком пластике отпечатываются два глубоких полумесяца, а зубы Уэйда достигают внутренней основы – твердой, будто кремень.

**[Хехех… ты сказал «кремень».]**

− Не сейчас, − отзывается Уэйд.

_{Эх, встряхнись, здоровяк. Ты поступил правильно.}_

**[А кстати, да, с чего это ты вдруг?]**

− О, конечно, правильные поступки, высшее благо, все эти тупые блядополитические курсы. Как будто мне не похуй, − фыркает Уэйд. – Я что, по-вашему, похож на Мстителя?

_{… Эм, несмотря на последние обновления в каноне?}_

− Ага, ладно, у него, типа, лицо отваливалось. Но вы видели этот его взгляд, которым он меня одарил? Я знаю этот взгляд. У меня был этот взгляд. Это плохой взгляд. Он в бешенстве!

**[Ну, да. Доктора – отстой.]**

− Это вы во всем виноваты, − заявил Уэйд.

**[МЫ виноваты?!]**

_{Да пофиг. Это все равно был правильный поступок.}_

− Ты прекратишь это повторять?

_{В любом случае, деланье правильных вещей нисколько не приблизит тебя к тому, чтобы залезть Паучку в штанишки.}_

**[Он довольно жестко нас френдзонил.]**

_{И что? Пойдешь домой и будешь упиваться страданиями, отлеживая бока? Мороженое Häagen-Dazs и Джуди Гарланд?}_

Уэйд рывком поворачивает налево, даже не посигналив, и жмет на кнопку стереосистемы до тех пор, пока колонки не начинают выблевывать из себя что-то оглушительное.

− ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ БУБНИШЬ? Я ТЕБЯ НЕ СЛЫШУ.

_{О, как по-взрослому.}_

− Чувак, уважай классику. Если что-то не сломано, не надо это чинить.

**[Скорее: если что-то сломано настолько, что ты не можешь даже толком сказать, для чего оно предназначалось, не заморачивайся на попытки что-то с этим сделать, просто поссы сверху и скинь с моста.]**

− С моста, хах? – Уэйд выкручивает регулятор громкости вправо до тех пор, пока тот не достигает своего предела. И даже после этого продолжает попытки сдвинуть его хотя бы еще немножко. Переключатель ломается, и Уэйд с минуту смотрит на него пустым взглядом, пока не вспоминает, что, вообще-то, должен вести машину.

_{Невероятно. Он всерьез думает, что может заглушить нас ШУМОМ?}_

**[Никогда не становись беспросветным дебилом, здоровяк.]**

Уэйд бьется головой об окно, пока его зубы не начинают вибрировать, но и после этого не останавливается, потому что – нахуй надо.

− С. Меня. Хватит. Этого. Дерьма.

**[Чего, отсылок к «Большому Лебовски»?]**

_{Я думаю, он имеет в виду отсылки к «дебилам».}_

**[С каких пор ЕГО это ебет?]**

_{*кхм* “Эм-м: Шизик же, чувак.}_

**[О… Точняк.]**

_{ОЙ! Эй, завязывай!}_

− Конечно, − отвечает Уэйд. – Как только ты заглохнешь по поводу всей этой херни с «дебилами». Кстати, это распространяется и на прозвище «Шизик», ты… хм… ты, альтернативно одаренная личность. 

_{М-м. Вызывайте пожарных, тут у кого-то знатно пригорело.}_

− Ты, мелкий текстовый сукин сын, не имеешь права называть его _всякой хуйней_ , ясно тебе? Я имею в виду, дохлую лошадь не обучить новым трюкам, так что ладно, мешай меня с говном, как тебе угодно…

**[ЭТО – вроде как твоя работа.]**

− …. Но _его_ не трогай.

**[Я все же не понял, почему мы должны перестать говорить «дебил» из-за Шизика. Это же не ОН дебил.]**

_{Он умнее нас.}_

**[И, типа… намного.]**

− Ты знаешь, почему. – Из-за того случая, когда огромный хрен, сделанный из песка, назвал его так, подумал Уэйд. Паучок той ночью потерял _контроль_ над собой (и, соответственно, Уэйд за компанию).

− Ему это не нравится, − бормочет Уэйд. Затем добавляет громче: − И мне это тоже не нравится!

_{Чувак, буквально два дня назад ты назвал парня в «Тако Белл»…}_

− ЭТО ДРУГОЕ, И ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ ОБ ЭТОМ. На войне и при покупке кесадилий все средства хороши.

_{Это не помогло нам получить те кесадильи хоть сколько-нибудь быстрее. Вот и все, что я хотел сказать.}_

Дэдпул сужает глаза.

− Думаю, ты сказал достаточно, − заявляет он. – Я вроде как должен быть самым болтливым в этой операции, и меня не может превзойти маленький неугомонный клавиатурный ублюдок. И, как официально утвержденный пиздобол, я устанавливаю правило: никаких больше «дебилов», никаких «Шизиков», никаких шуток про Специальную Олимпиаду…

**[Эй-эй, полегче! ТЫ устанавливаешь ПРАВИЛО?.. Такое «без шуток» правило??]**

_{Мы словно совсем тебя не знаем.}_

**[Я переезжаю к маме. Потом пришлю кого-нибудь за своими вещами.]**

− Одни только обещания, − хрипит Уэйд.

_{Если бы мы могли – мы бы сделали.}_

**[О, как бы мы СДЕЛАЛИ.]**

− С моста, засранцы, − обещает Уэйд. 

_{Мы – это ТЫ, и мы здесь не можем все это выносить.}_

**[И мы перестанем звать его Шизиком, как только он поумнеет настолько, чтобы, нахрен, держаться подальше от ТЕБЯ.]**

_{Что дает не самую лестную оценку его личности.}_

**[Ты тот, с кем ты зависаешь.]**

_{К слову о зависании, в той свалке, которую ты именуешь задним сидением, должен быть кусок веревки…}_

Уэйд обдумывает эту идею и отметает ее. Чтобы повеситься, нужно заморочиться с узлами и поисками подходящей ветки, и, если только кто-нибудь не снимет тебя, пока ты еще в отключке, пробуждение всегда приобретает вид унылой, предсказуемой пытки. Он уже не может даже _делать вид_ , что это забавно. 

**[Правильно. Ведь ты делаешь это исключительно ради ЗАБАВЫ.]**

– С моста, – бормочет Уэйд.

_{Ты все еще думаешь об этом.}_

– Думаю. И на этом все. Я покончил с той всецело-суицидальной фазой. Прошло и пылью поросло.

Примерно на пятнадцать секунд воцаряется некое подобие тишины – не считая заклинившего радио, продолжающего голосить на максимальной громкости.

_{Знаешь… Шизик не отпускает шуток на тему НАШЕГО психического здоровья…}_

**[Такое упущение с его стороны. Мы – легкая цель.]**

_{… Или нашего лица. Или нашей гигиены.}_

– Или нашей безнадежности, – отзывается Уэйд. Он может чувствовать, как табличка с курсивом мурлычет в знак согласия.

**[Это потому что у него нет чувства юмора.]**

Но обвинение уходит в молоко.

– Мы не говорим всякую хуйню о Паучке, – объясняет Уэйд, – потому что Паучок не говорит хуйни о нас.

**[Но ВСЕ говорят Х#! &% о нас! Он наверняка попросту приберегает это на те моменты, когда нас нет рядом.]**

И прежде чем Уэйд успевает вновь приложиться головой об окно, таблички вновь вспыхивают текстом:

_{Он не из таких, и ты это знаешь. Он слишком хорош для подобной пустяковой жестокости. Собственно говоря, он слишком хорош для этого мира.}_

**[Что СНОВА поднимает вопрос: какого % &@ он творит, ошиваясь рядом с НАМИ?]**

Играющая по радио песня сменяется на нечто настолько богатое на басы, что аудио-система попросту с ними не справляется, и дверные панели вибрируют так неистово, что у Уэйда начинает зудеть во внутреннем ухе. Он закладывает вираж на следующем повороте направо.

**[Эм-м… Куда мы направляемся?]**

– Вы мне скажите, умники, – отвечает Уэйд. – Это вы тут мозги.

**[Ха.]**

Ебучее дорожное движение. Даже более ебучее, чем обычно. На самом деле, Уэйд с нетерпением ждет, когда избавится от этой машины. К тому же, радио сломано. Если только этот блядский кэб перед ним уже наконец _сдвинется_ с места..!

_{…Он, вообще-то, слишком хорош для ТЕБЯ.}_

– Да, блядь, неужели, Шерлок! – огрызается Уэйд. – И теперь он злится на меня за то, что я вышвырнул его после того, как разрешил остаться.

_{Но вышвырнуть его от нас было единственной хорошей вещью, которую мы могли для него сделать.}_

**[С каких это пор ТЫ такой бескорыстный? Нам стоило запереть его в кладовке, как хотел я!]**

_{Было бы неправильно в любом случае, сделай мы это или нет. Рано или поздно он бы все о нас просек. Он же не дебил.}_

– Ну все, козлина, – Уэйд трясет головой и втапливает педаль газа в пол. Толкает кэб, чтобы освободить себе путь. Объезжает фуру, вырывается на встречную и взлетает на мост Джорджа Вашингтона.

**[Погоди-ка… Что ты делаешь?]**

_{Угх… Опять?!}_

Дэдпул отпускает руль и поднимает руки вверх. Подушка безопасности проламывает ему нос, когда автомобиль таранит перила моста. Отправившись в свободное падение, Уэйд испытывает яркий прилив тошноты. Лучшие. Американские. Горки. В мире! 

– С моста-а-а! – пропевает он. 

И, разумеется, прежде чем Уэйд достигает воды, таблички еще успевают ввернуть свое словцо:

**[Чувак. Ты сказал, что больше не суицидник.]**

Уэйд расплывается в улыбке:

– Я лгал.

***

Он приходит в себя прежде, чем бригады рабочих заканчивают устанавливать манипулятор, чтобы выловить автомобиль, и тихо уплывает, никем не замеченный. Поначалу Уэйд задается вопросом, выплатят ли за машину деньги по страховке, затем – _его_ ли это вообще машина. Он думает, что вполне мог одолжить ее в те времена, когда Боба накрыло кризисом среднего возраста, но не уверен на сто процентов.

Добравшись до берега, Уэйд не спешит выбраться из воды. Вместо этого он присаживается на дно, оставаясь погруженным до самого носа, злобно сверлит взглядом грязь и тщательно обдумывает возможные плюсы, которые могут образоваться, если он привяжет себя к разбитому унитазу, который кто-то здесь выкинул, и потом зашвырнет его на глубину.

_{Но мы же только выбрались ИЗ реки.}_

**[Нам нужно отвлечься.]**

За несколько часов до того, как Уэйд обнаружил Паучка, весьма неплохо косплеившего Харви Дента, он получил по голосовой почте послание от очередной богатой разведенки с баттхертом на тему того, что ее бывший обтирается вокруг кого-то новенького. В итоге, Уэйд стер то сообщение, потому что, во-первых, _скукота_ , а, во-вторых, он был занят. Малышу требовалась помощь.

_{Малыш считает, что не-убийство лучше убийства.}_

– Завали хлебальник.

Когда Уэйд возвращается в свое убежище и находит свой телефон – целый и во всеоружии – там (а не на дне Гудзона вместе с «BMW»), он даже толком не знает, рад ли, что простая работенка сама плывет к нему в руки.

**[Конечно, ты рад.]**

Он перезванивает.

Работа заставляет его скататься в Джерси и обратно меньше чем за шесть часов. Цель не замечает его приближения, и никто не преследует его по пути назад. Поездки туда-сюда оказываются самой интересной частью, и к тому времени, как Уэйд попадет в душ, он уже и не помнит, что произошло по дороге.

_{Видишь? Скукотища.}_

**[Хотя десять косарей за час – не так уж плохо.]**

_{Но и не так уж хорошо.}_

**[Фи! Подумай обо всех тех пиццах, которые ты сможешь купить Шизику!]**

_{Ты ДОЛЖЕН вернуть его обратно…}_

Едва выйдя из душа, Уэйд выпускает в себя пулю. Прямо в голову. Бам.

***

Он приходит в сознание…

**[Чувак, просто сходи проведай Шизика, как и обещал.]**

_{Нет! Ему лучше без тебя!}_

**[Но Шизик ВСЕГДА выполняет свои обещания. Он хочет, чтобы и мы поступали так же. Он возненавидит нас, если мы не будем.]**

_{Если он возненавидит нас, то будет держаться подальше.}_

**[Именно! Мы не можем этого допустить!]**

_{Нет, чувак, мы ХОТИМ, чтобы он держался от нас подальше.}_

**[Что? Нет… нет, не хотим.]**

… и стреляет в себя. Прямо в голову. Бам.

***

Он приходит в себя в _отвратительном_ настроении и звонит Уиззлу, потому что таблички попросту не хотят менять гребаную тему, пока Уэйд не предпримет что-нибудь в отношении паука-которого-нельзя-называть. В конечном счете, он и таблички сходятся во мнении: «что-нибудь» означает отправить Уиззла вынюхивать полезную информацию о компонентах для бомб и пытаться отследить их хоть до _чего-нибудь_ , способного привести к ответам.

_{И под «ответами» ты на самом деле подразумеваешь «живые мишени, на которые мы можем выплеснуть нашу агрессию и изощренно наказать их за боль, причиненную Паучку», так?}_

– Само собой.

**[И еще он будет нас любить, если мы поможем ему остановить этих ребят! Да ведь?.. Скажи, что да.]**

– … Ага. Конечно, полюбит.

Уиззл только вздыхает на протяжении всего их диалога и все равно ничего не обещает. (Если не считать за обещания все разы, когда он повторяет: «Чувак, я занимаюсь техникой, а не разведданными».)

Прежде чем повесить трубку, Уэйд, по наущению табличек, заказывает возмутительно дорогой материал для защиты глаз, которым сейчас пользуются все крутые парни, и серьезно, лучше бы это говно могло перенести произошедший в непосредственной близости взрыв ядерной боеголовки, ведь если оно не покажет себя на высоте, Уиз будет вспоминать времена в «Коробке» с сентиментальной ностальгией. (Уиззл предпочел не спрашивать, почему Дэдпул просит средства защиты, а не нападения.)

Спустя пару дней курьер вручает защитную оптику ему лично в руки. Уэйд относит ее на один из принадлежащих ему складов и убивает полдень на то, чтобы испробовать на ней боекомплект, включающий все виды пуль и снарядов, в том числе и всякие пиротехнические штуки. Линзы держатся молодцом.

К следующему дню он так и не услышал ни слова о бомбах, поэтому снова звонит Уиззлу. Тот четырнадцать раз просит Уэйда прекратить орать и объясняет причину, по которой до сих пор не попытался выйти на связь, – он так ничего и не нашел. Удается выяснить лишь, что все рабочие компоненты легальны и могли поступить откуда угодно: начиная с магазинов Lowe’s и заканчивая Амазоном. Все попытки идентифицировать личность подрывника также проваливаются, так что и тут все нити обрываются. Едва ли это больше, чем известно копам. Скорее всего, это _меньше_ , чем знает Гугл. И это _неудовлетворительно_.

_{Ты никогда не будешь его удовлетворять.}_

**[Но мы хотя бы раздобыли для него те замечательные новые линзы?]**

Уиззл даже не извиняется.

Примерно через сорок пять минут Уэйд перестает орать – как раз чтобы заметить, что Уиззл, в силу своей хитрожопости, не бросил трубку. В какой-то момент этот мелкий любитель пососать мошонку просто отложил ее и удалился восвояси.

**[Тебе не впервой вести беседы со стенами, хах, здоровяк?]**

_{Кажется, в этом есть еще более глубокая метафора, я прям чувствую ее…}_

Уэйд разбивает об пол большую часть своих тарелок и проделывает дыру в стене спальни с помощью небольшого комка пластичной взрывчатки «Семтекс», прежде чем пристраивает дуло «Беретты» к своему подбородку.

_{Снова? Чувак, как бы сильно мы не любили твою боль, это начинает устаревать. Знаешь ли, ты МОЖЕШЬ перестать чувствовать себя так дерьмово из-за того, что спровадил Шизика.}_

**[По-прежнему есть очень простое решение.]**

_{И все еще можно им воспользоваться.}_

**[Кто угодно другой уже сделал бы это.]**

_{Ты игнорируешь очевидное.}_

**[И гуакомоле не забудь.]**

Бам.

***

Он приходит в сознание и, слишком поглощенный депрессией, чтобы утруждаться вставанием на ноги, просто ползет по разбитой посуде к стене и приваливается к ней спиной.

_{Если только у тебя нет идеи получше, здоровяк.}_

Уэйд угрюмо выковыривает осколки супника из своих ладоней.

– Вы были правы с самого начала, – говорит он. – Мне следовало держаться подальше от него. Посмотрите на меня. Посмотрите на это _место_. – Он указывает большим пальцем в сторону нового «окна» в стене спальни.

_{И что?}_

– Блядь, не будь таким идиотом! Ему не нужно _это!_ – Уэйд машет руками на разбитое стекло, подсыхающие мозги и куски стены, усеивающие пол. – Есть _причина_ , по которой мне не достается ничего хорошего, а он – он лучший! И да, это на сто процентов самая гейская вещь, которую я когда-либо говорил, но меня это _даже не ебет_ , вот как много это для меня значит. Так что да, вы были правы, я не подхожу этой булочке с корицей, мои, блядь, поздравления, ваш сраный приз уже в почтовом ящике.

**[Но ШИЗИК!]**

_{Я поменял свое мнение не просто так, заср@не#$.}_

**[Мы хочет его, сладкий!]**

_{Потому что, видишь ли, ты определенно не продвинешься дальше, если не увидишься с ним снова.}_

**[Мы ЛЮБИТ его!]**

{И ты пообещал ему, что сделаешь это. Конечно, МЫ можем прожить с ненавистью к себе за то, что обманули ожидания Шизика, но нам не следует заставлять Шизика жить с обманутыми ожиданиями. Однозначно, в таком случае это сделает нашу непосредственную близость к бедному раненному мальчику не такой пагубной.}

**[Он НАШ! Наша прелесть!]**

_{И-и-и это единственный способ заставить ЭТОГО идиота заткнуться нахрен на эту тему.}_

**[… Ауч. Как жжется.]**

Голова начинает раскалываться. Уэйд трет глаза костяшками пальцев. На самом деле таблички бывают полезны, когда он не пытается активно противодействовать им, стараясь их заткнуть. Что, кстати, было бы проще делать, если бы они не ополчились против него так чертовски часто.

_{Опять же, здоровяк, повторяй за мной – Шизик верит в честность и прямоту. Если мы не пойдем проведать его, он заметит… и для него это будет ИМЕТЬ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ.}_

Уэйд не соглашается вслух, только _думает_ об этом. Просто сохраняет понимание на кончике языка и заставляет себя – по крайней мере, какое-то время – не прикусывать его.

**[И – эй, сегодня же вторник! Это Тако-вторник! Мы ОБЯЗАНЫ преломить мексиканский хлеб с Шизиком. Таковы правила.]**

– Говорит предатель, который крутил в моей голове экстра-хрустящие кошмары каждую ночь на протяжении трех недель после того, как я впервые поделился с ним пакетом доритос.

**[В свою защиту скажу, что мы НИКОГДА не делимся едой. Я чувствовал нависшую надо мной угрозу. Чувствовал себя уязвимым. Нежным цветком. Хрупкой маленькой бабочк–ОЙ!]**

_{Всегда пожалуйста.}_

**[Тааааако-втоооорнииик…]**

– Подожди, сегодня реально вторник?

_{Черта с два я знаю. В этой главе ты чаще был мертв, чем жив.}_

**[Можешь просто притвориться. Тебе ли не похуй?]**

– Дерьмо. Что, если это действительно вторник? – Уэйд замолкает на мгновенье. – А что, если нет, и я его проебал? Что, если это окончательно угробит Паучка? Он и так пытается присобачить это более-сумасшедшее-чем-обычно дерьмо к своему странно-специфическому мировому порядку, а если Тако-вторник вырежут из календаря, это станет еще одной вещью, которая взорвет ему мозг, и на этот раз по моей вине, и… Ебать-копать! Раньше я никогда не сталкивался с необходимостью отслеживать ход дней…

_{Значит, ты это сделаешь?}_

**[Говорил же, в конечном счете мы возьмем его измором.]**

Он вздыхает, но этот вздох быстро превращается в стон, и Уэйд громко топает ногой.

– Если я это сделаю, – скрежещет он сквозь зубы, – вы найдете что-то другое, чем будете меня мучить?

_{О, слово скаута.}_

**[До тех пор, пока ты не дашь нашему крошке ОЧЕРЕДНОЕ обещание, которое не собираешься выполнять.]**

Улыбка, в которой расплывается Уэйд, порождена по большей части силой привычки. После этого он несколько раз бьется затылком о стену. Не слишком сильно. Для табличек это что-то в роде очень, _очень_ грубого похлопывания по спине. 

– Почему вы, жополизы, не сказали об этом с самого начала? – Уэйд поднимается, хватает «Беретту», которую недавно испытал на себе, проверяет магазин. – Ладушки, давайте быстрее покончим с этим и возобновим наши обычные психологические пытки по установленному графику.

_{*вздох* Эм, вот и молодец… Наверное…}_

**[Ура! Шизик!]**

***

**[В этом есть какой-то смысл, или он попросту переживает очередную суицидальную фазу?]**

_{Будем надеяться, что нет. Физическое саморазрушение становится утомительным.}_

**[Хорошо, но что насчет физического разрушения в целом? Где стрельба? Где автомобильные погони? Обезглавливания в полете? Тематические выпуски с разборками в стиле «Кто-то против кого-то»? Сотрясающий землю ба-бах? Здесь должен был быть сотрясающий землю ба-бах!]**

_{Не тот формат. Нам не нужно выглядеть круто, потому что мы вообще никак не выглядим. Никто не увидит, если мы замутим какой-то экшен.}_

**[… Но мы же все равно собираемся его замутить, так? ТАК?!]**

_{Терпение, мой юный падаван.}_

**[Эта глава – какой-то отсто-о-ой.]**

Уэйд распластывается по стене и замирает, как невольный, блядь, зритель, пока шквал не стихает, и к нему не возвращается возможность двигаться без угрозы оказаться буквально сдутым. Обычно не так ветрено. Не в этой части света. Должно быть, тропический шторм приближается к берегу или типа того. 

И обязательно сегодня. 

– У меня приступ? – спрашивает он, когда положение, наконец, удается стабилизировать.

_{Если и да, то нам о нем ничего не известно.}_

– Тогда могу ли я напомнить, что именно вы, говноеды, подговорили меня на это? _Буквально_ в последней сцене!

_{И ты действительно нас послушал?}_

**[А мы думали, что ты приперся сюда только по какому-то дурацкому совпадению.]**

– Ага. Ну, вообще-то, нет.

**[Какого хера ты довел до ВСЕГО ЭТОГО, прежде чем начать нас слушать?]**

_{Потому что он знает, что это была плохая идея, и прошло уже больше десяти минут с тех пор, как он в последний раз потворствовал своим мазохистским наклонностям.}_

– Вы, мудилы, когда-нибудь заткнетесь и дадите мне, наконец, сделать это?

**[Эм, как давно ты с нами знаком?]**

_{Знаешь ли, канон на этот счет неоднозначен...}_

**[Это был риторический вопрос.]**

Уэйд ударяется головой об одну из балок.

– Эй! Гении! Если вы хотите избежать того самоубийства, по поводу которого только что ныли, прекратите отвлекать меня хотя бы на минуту!

**[И что в этом веселого?]**

_{Пускать для тебя все по %!$де – это в последнее время единственное, что наполняет красками наши дни.}_

**[О, да, мужик, все эти попытки быть-хорошим-парнем – полное д &@ьм0. Мы уже с натяжкой зовемся антигероем. Наша жизнь стала такой…]**

_{Протагонистической? Сравнительно невинной? Отвечающей требованиям рынка?}_

**[Отстойной.]**

– Это грубо! И, к тому же, неправда. А еще, знаете ли, это называется «развитием персонажа», кретины. Вы брали в руки хоть один выпуск со времен Дэна Уэя?

_{У нас нет больших пальцев.}_

Свиста ветра в ушах Уэйда не хватает, чтобы их заглушить. Они не замолкнут, даже если проколоть барабанные перепонки шашлычными шпажками, разве что он воткнет их достаточно глубоко, чтобы пробить нахрен мозг. И даже тогда это скорее их просто поджарит, чем заткнет раз и навсегда. Иногда помогает черепно-мозговая травма от удара тупым предметом, но сейчас ему вроде как нужны основные двигательные функции.

**[Ну, как думаешь, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он сдастся?]**

_{Есть вопрос получше: когда к нему начнут возвращаться галлюцинации? Эта сцена – сплошное уныние.}_

– Слишком занят, чтобы галлюцинировать, – ворчит Уэйд. – Да и в эту башню шлемоголовых снобов пробраться слишком просто, чтобы вот так сдаться. У меня есть чувство собственного достоинства, знаете ли. 

_{Достоинства?.. Эй, гражданин начальник, ты уверен, что у тебя нет галлюцинаций прямо сейчас?}_

– Сволочь.

**[Это все от скуки, да?]**

_{Ну, у нас больше нет никаких важных дел. Так что либо это, либо дневные телепередачи.}_

– Нет! Ну, вообще, да. Но нет! Это все из-за… из-за… всей той бредятины, которую вы говорили. Про вторники, и про добросовестность… вот это все.

**[Добросовестность не для людей, которые покупают ракетные установки.]**

– Вы, ребята, в последнее время посылаете мне какие-то неоднозначные сигналы.

_{Твой процесс принятия решений – наш мексиканский телесериал.}_

Мудилы.

– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но…

_{Ошибаешься.}_

**[Всегда. Каждый раз.]**

–… Кажется, вы, козлины, понятия не имеете, чего хотите на самом деле. Вы меня на это подговорили, а теперь пытаетесь отговорить. Или сделать так, чтобы я упал.

_{Слушай, я всегда считал, что весь этот замут с Шизиком закончится для тебя плохо, и для него, скорее всего, тоже. А то, что я тебя подтолкнул к решению прийти сюда, вовсе не означает, что я перестал верить в то, что только что сказал. По большому счету, меня просто задолбало постоянно слушать твое нытье и быть МЕРТВЫМ.}_

**[Уверен, эта хрень тоже закончится слезами или кровью. Если честно, мне пофиг. Я просто хочу себе Шизика, на этом все.]**

На минуту сила покидает конечности Уэйда. Он останавливается и опирается о свое снаряжение, прислоняя лоб к стеклу. Оно холодит его кожу даже сквозь ткань маски. Воздух в горле кажется вязким.

– Выходит, я тут один, - говорит он, растягивая слова, – даже в моей собственной ЕБУЧЕЙ голове, кому не насрать, причинят ли ему боль?

_{Конечно же нет. Мы просто… расходимся во мнениях по поводу того, что для него лучше.}_

**[Все любят минеты!]**

_{Мне кажется, он несколько недальновиден, раз хочет быть рядом с тобой.}_

**[Плюс сто.]**

– Плюс тысяча, – говорит Уэйд. – Но, кажется, он думает иначе. И чем, черт возьми, я могу ему возразить?

_{Тебе предоставить короткий список или длинный?}_

– Я не о том. Он, блядь, вполне в состоянии принимать собственные решения, и хоть я не понимаю, что он во мне нашел, я не собираюсь оскорблять его выбор друзей. И да, я буду брать, пока дают, ясно? По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не найдет кого-то, с кем можно будет зависать и кто будет не таким… эм…

_{Отвратительным? Ущербным? Социопатичным? Еба…}_

– Избавь меня от лишних прилагательных. В любом случае, у него никого нет, так что я просто буду тем кем-то, пока он не найдет себе кого-то менее… прилагательного. И тогда, ну, знаете, я смогу откланяться, удалиться в закат и все в таком духе. Идеальный план.

**[Ага, потому что, конечно же, ты всегда умеешь достойно проигрывать.]**

_{И все твои планы срабатывают ТАК хорошо.}_

– А пока я просто буду держать свой член в штанах.

_{О, Боже. Господь Пластырь Мой, ты АБСОЛЮТНО по-гейски в него втрескался. И не просто в духе Тома оф Финланд. Да ты бы уже завтра побежал выбирать с ним китайский фарфор и заводить французского бульдога, если бы мог. Вот на что ты НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ сейчас надеешься. Перестань строить из себя целку-патриотку и признай это.}_

**[Паучок и Дэдпул сидят на дереве и…]**

_{Знаешь, этого ведь никогда не будет.}_

**[Он для тебя слишком хорош.]**

_{Это мы уже поняли.}_

**[То, что он достаточно тупой, чтобы проводить время с тобой, не означает, что он будет делать это всегда.]**

_{По сути, ты просто пользуешься его глупостью.}_

**[На такого паршивого дрочилу, как ты, позарится разве что только какой-нибудь совсем убогий простофиля, который с кукушкой не дружит.]**

Уэйд из этого положения может дотянуться до своего Пустынного орла. Он _знает_ , что может.

– Не впутывайте его в это.

**[Это во всех смыслах невозможно. В нем вся СУТЬ.]**

_{Если бы речь шла о КОМ УГОДНО другом, ты бы уже сбежал.}_

**[Ну, может, Нэйт…]**

_{Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом. Не нужно пускаться в еще одно скучное депрессивное самобичевание ко всему тому, в чем мы уже завязли.}_

**[Ладно, уговорил. Если бы речь шла ПОЧТИ о ком-угодно другом, здоровяк уже сидел бы дома и уплетал энчиладас.]**

– Спасибо за кредит доверия, уебки.

_{Ну, у тебя ведь и правда есть легендарный послужной список ножей в спину и нарушенных обещаний.}_

**[Особенно когда речь идет о друзьях и влюбленностях.]**

– Ничего подобного.

_{Ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы мы начали цитировать примеры по томам и номерам выпусков? Потому что мы можем.}_

**[И будем.]**

– В этом нет необходимости, мозг, спасибо и пойди-ка на хуй. И еще, я не вгоняю ножи в спины моих возлюбленных. По крайней мере, все те разы, на которые вы намекаете, не считаются.

**[Прошу покорно, я думал, что послений официальный статус ваших с Шизиком отношений был «друзья», а друзьям ты ВСЕГДА суешь ножи в спины.]**

_{И возлюбленным, если это безответно или двусмысленно.}_

**[Это часть нашего обаяния.]**

_{Нет, это часть изначальной приверженности издателя пути правдоподобного отрицания сексуальной ориентации нашего здоровяка. Плюс ко всему: &$@нутые «семейные ценности» и «морализаторство» Комитета «Comics Code Authority», или как там еще они называли гомофобию.}_

**[…Чувак, прости, но ты взялся использовать кучу длинных слов как раз тогда, когда вон тот одноногий голубь начал пытаться трахнуть свое отражение в окне.]**

_{Я вообще не с тобой разговаривал.}_

**[А с кем тогда?]**

_{Формально? Со здоровяком. Но в основном с читателями.}_

**[Со всеми двумя?]**

_{Просто… *вздох* Просто помолчи, и можешь еще понаблюдать за тем, как голубь-калека пытается себя $ &@#нуть.}_

– Знаете, ребята, – говорит Уэйд с фальшивой вежливостью, за которой обычно следует мгновенное убийство, – я понимаю, что вы нематериальные и все такое, так что для вас вполне _нормально_ и _здраво_ быть больше озабочеными четвертой стеной и сексуальными отношениями голубя-ампутанта с окном под нами. Но как тот, у кого есть конечности, жидкость в среднем ухе и нервные окончания, я считаю своим долгом заметить, что _мы висим на ебучем небоскребе_ , так что, может, пора уже _вытащить головы из задниц и включиться в работу_ , нет?!

_{Боже. Ладно.}_

**[Сколько гонора!]**

_{Просто у него истерика, потому что мы все еще не знаем, добъемся ли всем этим долгожданного перепихона.}_

**[То есть? Ты имеешь в виду – с Шизиком? Он и правда все еще в ЭТО верит?]**

_{Черт, он даже не знает, ЗДЕСЬ ли еще Шизик. Он запросто мог уже уйти к себе домой.}_

**[Даже не сказав нам «привет»? Мелкий грубый дауненок!]**

Уэйд перецепляет лебедку и бьется головой об окно. Четыре, пять, шесть раз – и буквы в табличках перемешиваются, как в кислотном трипе дислексика. 

– Не _называй_ его так, – говорит Уэйд в _миллионный_ раз, но теперь таблички в достаточном ахуе и не в состоянии ответить чем-то похуже. Конечно, они пытаются, но преуспевают лишь в изменении перемешанных букв с прописных на все заглавные и добавляют несколько кривых строк с произвольным набором знаков пунктуации.

– Ребят, вы же понимаете, что на самом деле не материтесь, когда так делаете? – замечает Уэйд. – Этот клавишный бред больше похож на результат трудов кота, который гоняется по клавиатуре за лазерной указкой. Вы просто выставляете себя неучами.

Он преодолевает следующие восемь этажей лишь под аккоманимент ветра в ушах и своей личной перепевки «Mamma Mia» в версии NC-17. Что, с его точки зрения, позволяет ему достичь того уровня тишины, при котором он еще способен функционировать, и той степени покоя, какой он вообще может добиться, не лишившись пульса.

***

_{Н4Х30Л…тМы.}_

М-да… А все так хорошо начиналось.

– Че г’ришь?

Сначала ничего не происходит, пока табличка приходит в форму, словно рисунки Дона Херцфилда. Уэйд взбирается по стене, используя (уморительную!) возню таблички, чтобы отвлечься от своей собственной.

_{Нужно было дождаться темноты.}_

Уэйд останавливается.

**[Для этого потребовались бы умственные способности.]**

– О, так значит, мы снова онлайн. Все семейство собралось на Рождество. Ура.

**[Когда речь идет о Шизике, у него нет умственных способностей. По сути, это канон.]**

Уэйд держит голову в опасной близости от оконного стекла до тех пор, пока дерзкое средство повествования не отступает, мигая напоследок чем-то, выражающим глубокую обиду.

_{В его словах есть смысл, здоровяк. Этот пацан – большое, жирное слепое пятно. Вот тебе пример: мы, здесь, болтаемся на краю башни &$@ного Старка средь бела дня. Нам нужно было хотя бы дождаться ночи. Смекаешь? Мы тут, вроде как, у всех на виду.}_

**[Ты сейчас и правда как плюшевый Гарфилд на окне машины.]**

– Заткнись. Вообще не похож.

_{Чувак. У тебя гигантские присоски на руках и ногах.}_

**[Опять рылся в своем наборе из каталога Акме?]**

Уэйд через плечо смотрит на двацать с лишним этажей под ним, которые он уже преодолел.

– Но работает ведь?!

_{Гигантские. Присоски.}_

– Если Джеймс Бонд мог использовать гигантские присоски и при этом все равно выглядел круто…

_{Во-первых, Бонд может хоть дохлого опоссума носить вместо шапки и все равно быть крутым. Во-вторых… Бонд вообще хоть раз был замечен за покорением стен с помощью гигантских присосок?}_

**[Или это была Секретная Белка?]**

– Может, вы все-таки привнесете что-то полезное в эту сцену, или вы здесь только для того, чтобы меня отвлекать?

_{Второе.}_

Уэйд замирает.

– Отвлекать меня, - медленно говорит он, – от _чего?_

**[О, гляди-ка, там Соколиный глаз! Помаши ему! Помаши!]**

Уэйд бьется лбом об окно.

– Я вас, блядь, ненавижу.

**[Мы знаем, что ты имеешь в виду любовь.]**

– Нет, – отвечает Уэйд, когда первая стрела разрывает его правый грудной нерв, и вся рука тупо отмирает. – Нет, я определенно имею в виду ненависть.

***

_{Вот НАДО было тебе поиграть в Рапунцель, или Ромео, или #%учую Спящую Красавицу, или кто там достаточно тупой, чтобы лазать по башням к своим возлюбленным, которые настолько недалекие, что даже не ЗНАЮТ о том, что они возлюбленные.}_

**[Сорян, но принцесса в другом замке.]**

_{Каждый %$@ный раз.}_

– Не. Помогаете.

**[О, бедный глупый малыш.]**

_{Очень, очень глупый.}_

Уэйд отворачивается (снова вывихнув себе позвонок) и выплевывает несколько коренных зубов на асфальт. Его так бесит, когда таблички приходят в себя раньше, чем он. Даже его зрение еще толком не восстановилось, все вокруг кажется тусклым и размытым. Хотя он уверен, что сейчас ночь. 

А, дьявол. Значит, он точно пропустил Тако-вторник. Пити там в этой чертовой башне совсем один, с этими треклятыми Мстителями, которые наверняка заставляют его чувствовать себя еще более одиноким. А Уэйд обещал ему всего одну чертову вещь, чтобы Пити стало хоть немного легче, и даже этого не смог сделать…

_{Срань господня, да ты крепко влип.}_

**[А что Шизик вообще когда-либо делал для НАС, а?]**

– Какого хуя? – говорит Уэйд.

_{О, ты имеешь в виду, ПОМИМО того, что он нас слушает, разговаривает с нами, говорит нам вещи типа «спасибо» и «извини»…}_

**[Как будто мы вообще этого заслуживаем…]**

_{…Помогает нам остановить обезьян-убийц, понимает наши шутки, СМЕЕТСЯ над нашими шутками, расказывает нам еще БОЛЬШЕ шуток, носит нашу откромсанную руку, когда та, что на месте, занята, никогда на нас не блюет…}_

**[Просто четкий прицел – одна из его суперсил…]**

_{…Останавливает нас на улице, ПРОСТО чтобы поздороваться, скучает по нам, когда нас нет в городе, расстраивается и переживает за нас, когда мы пропускаем Тако-вторник…}_

**[ЛАДНО, ТВОЯ ВЗЯЛА. Но я все еще не забыл про еду на вынос. По нему не скажешь, что он не сводит концы с концами, так почему именно МЫ должны всегда платить за жрачку?]**

_{Да отстань ты от Шизика, у него в холодильнике мышь повесилась. И не забывай про тот раз, когда он из-за чувства вины притащил нам двухлитровый Mountain Dew?}_

**[О, ты про тот раз, когда он взболтал бутылку, пока летел к месту встречи, а потом вся эта бутылка в виде прекрасной липкой пены оказалась на нас с ног до головы?]**

_{Разве мы не мечтали всегда побывать на пенной вечеринке?}_

**[Ну, тогда ее было недостаточно.]**

_{Я думаю, все равно можно признать, что нам было весело. К тому же, он извинился. Ты многих знаешь, кто так делает?}_

– Ребят.

**_{[Что?]}_ **

– Что это было?

**[Что было где?]**

– Штука, которая только что пролетела мимо.

_{О, ты о той штуке, которая была подозрительно похожа на Паучка в штатском?}_

– Ага, − кряхтит Уэйд, на локтях приподнимаясь над землей. – Та самая. – Он себя осматривает: дырка в груди недавно затянулась, и чувствительность в ногах уже почти восстановилась. Как новенький. Человек-Жестянка даже любезно оставил ему катаны, хоть пистолеты и забрал. 

**[Так что… Я тут один задаюсь вопросом, почему на Паучке не было его костюма?]**

Уэйд уже бежит за Питером усталой трусцой, не утруждаясь отвечать. Нити паутины, которые Паучок оставляет за собой, как и настоящую паутину, раздражающе тяжело заметить, если только свет не падает на них под нужным углом. Но Уэйд, бывало, шпионил за ним по три ночи в неделю так долго, что стыдно признаться, так что сейчас многолетняя практика ему на руку.

**[Сегодня он как-то забавно передвигается…]**

Бро-табличка права. Маршрут беспорядочный, паутина распределена неравномерно. Очень не по-Питеровски.

_{ &#!№, похоже, что где-то здесь он чуть не упал на проезжую часть. Эта паутина слишком уж низко висит…}_

Трусца Уэйда становится гораздо… оживленней, а таблички теперь менее разговорчивые и более напряженно-молчаливо-внимательные. Нехорошие знаки продолжают появляться все чаще.

Он уже достаточно близко, чтобы различить звук взрыва, и мчится напрямик в его сторону. Однако впереди толпа народу, старающаяся кое-как съебать нахуй, и ему приходится продираться сквозь нее, словно автобусу на встречной полосе. Уэйд поворачивает за угол и натыкается на старомодное здание из искусственного мрамора, которые раньше банки так любили использовать в качестве своих корпоративных штаб-квартир, – с традиционными горгульями, бесполезными колоннами и тому подобной безвкусной херней. И практически в центре здания зияет старая добрая дыра с языками пламени по краям и кружащимися в воздухе ошметками бумаги, которые вылетают наружу, подхваченные ветром. Уэйд резко останавливается и смотрит по сторонам.

_{Я не вижу Паучка. И его паутины тоже.}_

**[Эй, гляди-ка. Там, наверху.]**

Надо же. Шлемоголовый собственной персоной явился на вечеринку. Железный Человек влетает прямиком во взорванное здание, набздев на все небо. Словно он рассчитывает найти там что-то конкретное.

– Как-то подозрительно вовремя, не считаете? – спрашивает Уэйд.

_{Он или мы?}_

Огонь продолжает делать свое дело, и из здания вырываются огромный сноп искр и грохот бьющегося стекла.

**[Мы ему поможем?]**

– Кому? Жестянке этой? – Уэйд задумчиво посасывает щеку и на автомате проводит ладонью по груди – по участку кожи, не прикрытому тканью с тех пор, как Старк уничтожил еще один костюм Дэдпула, чуть раньше этим вечером проделав в нем сквозную дыру. – Не, – решает он.

Воздух становится вязким из-за ядовитого запаха горящего здания.

**[Ну, так… почему мы все еще здесь? Почему мы до сих пор не приступили к добавлению нашему дивану еще нескольких пятен, которые видны только в ультрафиолете?]**

– Ответ на твой первый вопрос: _завали_.

_{Он не знает, почему.}_

– О, а ты, конечно же, знаешь.

_{Не наверняка, но догадываюсь.}_

Уэйд по привычке тянется к кобуре, просто чтобы успокоиться, но когда рука хватает только пустой воздух, ему становится еще больше не по себе.

– Чуваки, как-то это все подозрительно…

Он чувствует это прежде, чем слышит, а потом различает только как эхо – Халк, ебатьеговсракугребаный _Халк_ пролетает мимо, вопя во всю мощь своих _внушительных_ легких, и начинает по кирпичику разрывать горящее здание на части своими жуткими халкоруками.

И прежде, чем звон в ушах проходит, прежде, чем Уэйд может хотя бы предположить, почему двое из Мстителей-тяжеловесов распинаются тут из-за чего-то, что, в худшем случае, похоже на скромную бомбежку скучного пустого… 

… Уэйд уже переходит на бег – на полноценный лошадиный галоп – в сторону здания. Без промедлений, даже не зная, почему.

_{Но мы догадываемся.}_

**[Беги, Форрест, беги!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора фика:  
> Знаю, эта глава хиленькая и корявенькая, но, JFC, Дэдпула порой так сложно писать. JFC, и треклятые ТАБЛИЧКИ. Эти мудаки брыкались буквально на каждом предложении и ни. В. Какую. Не. Желали. Переставать. Быть. Противоречивыми. Представьте, каково это – убедить рой пьяных мух изобразить сложный синхронный пируэт, о котором они никогда не слышали, используя лишь свои навыки спокойного вербального обоснования. На латыни.
> 
> Если я налажал, если это все безнадежный ООС и вообще нечто абсолютно бессвязное… пожалуйста, просто будьте деликатны, указывая на это, и тогда обсессивная часть меня придет и постарается все исправить.
> 
>    
>  **В следующей главе: Не клиффхангер.**
> 
>  **От переводчиков:**  
>  Мы тут просто подневольные рабочие, которые достаточно поебались с этой главой. Не надо нам ни на что указывать, мы это исправлять не будем (а еще это не в нашей компетенции).


	7. Going Fetal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой социальные устои идут по боку, Питер не слишком-то хорошо помнит курс английского времен старшей школы (а Уэйд его в принципе не помнит), и автор ни хера не знает о телесных повреждениях таких масштабов.
> 
>  **Предупреждения к главе:** на самом деле, никаких, не считая того, что во время написания этой части автору пришлось перестать принимать его обычные лекарства ради Хороших Обезболивающих™, потому что у него случилось бо-бо (но он в порядке, не волнуйтесь), а Хорошие Обезболивающие™ не особенно сочетаются с его привычными препаратами, и их чередование, а затем внезапный _возврат_ к обычным таблеткам мо-о-огут на какое-то время сделать автора изрядно упоротым (в забавном смысле!), так что он буквально не вдупляет, есть ли вообще хоть какой-то смысл в этой главе, но сейчас его это не волнует, поэтому он все равно опубликует ее и, типа, просто… понадеется на лучшее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание переводчика Tiferet:** Эту главу полностью переводила я *АБДЫЩ!*

Осмысленности Питера хватает на то, чтобы понимать, что он дрейфует туда-сюда по границе сознания. Это как один из тех кошмаров, которые продолжаются с того самого места, на котором прерываются, когда ты на мгновение выдергиваешь себя из сна.

И как если в то же самое время страдаешь от сильнейшего жара.

С ним уже такое случалось.

Звуки окружающей среды преследуют его во сне и наяву, постоянный бессмысленный грохот. Тот тип шума, что подсказывает ему – он, несомненно, _не_ в безопасном месте. Может, в самом разгаре сражения, кто знает. Темно. Горит огонь. Ему нужно встать.

Ему нужно встать.

Питер предпринимает попытки договориться с собой и держаться за это состояние, хватается за него как за спасательный круг после кораблекрушения. Тем не менее, оно не позволяет ему ощутить твердую почву под ногами. Он не может оставаться в сознании.

… Железный Человек поднимает что-то с него. Когда тяжесть покидает ноги, боль словно бы высвобождается и взмывает к голове Питера, чтобы снова вдавить его в землю.

… Кэп (не Стив, Кэп) наклоняется совсем низко к лицу Питера, говоря нечто, что, вероятно, не терпит отлагательств. Питер вроде бы чувствует, как тот по-медицински быстро ощупывает его тело сверху донизу. Он уязвлен в самом неопределенном из всех возможных смыслов и в то же время мирится с этим, потому что знает – Кэп просто проверяет, не сломаны ли кости.

Лицо Кэпа покидает пределы периферического зрения Питера, сменяясь лицом Брюса; ему светят в глаза фонариком. Еще Питеру задают невнятные вопросы. Ищущие руки Кэпа добираются до голени, и затягивающая все темная пелена незамедлительна и агрессивна.

… Кто-то несет его, но он не может сказать, кто. На этот раз глаза едва приоткрываются – кто бы ни держал его на руках, движется он быстро, − не прекращающаяся толкотня заставляет Питера постоянно вздрагивать. Он не ощущает запаха тела этого человека, потому что все, что может учуять – _горящее_ и _сгоревшее_ , и он чувствует, будто сейчас его вывернет наизнанку… но если он и закончит приступом рвоты, это случится после того, как он снова провалится в обморок или окажется в настолько невменяемом состоянии, что не сможет зафиксировать это в мозгу.

… Он лежит на земле, с одной ногой, размещенной в наклонном положении. Тут _холодно_ , и когда он начинает дрожать, это приводит в движение его ногу и вырывает из него крик. (Не настоящий крик, запоздало понимает Питер, − его рот не открывается и легкие перенапряжены из-за вдыхания дыма, но он может разобрать что-то вроде собственных _хрипов_ , как у больной лошади). Сирены пожарных машин ощущаются как захватный крюк, скребущий у него в ушах, и это полностью приводит его в чувство, оставляя такой пронзительный звон в его голове... Он прищуривается, потому что его лицо уже повернуто в нужном направлении.

− Привет, Уэйд, − пытается сказать он, но рот по-прежнему не открывается.

Уэйд полностью игнорирует все личные границы Питера, он слишком близко, но Питер может чувствовать, как тяжелая ладонь обеспечивает одной из его ног постоянное давление, которое Питер распознает как _останавливаем кровотечение_ , так что не протестует. Он слышит, как Уэйд говорит, и это низкое, отдающее отчаянием бормотание. Слова «Паучок» и «малыш» продолжают всплывать из общего звукового потока.

Другие голоса принадлежат тем, кто находится за пределами его поля зрения. Возможно, Мстителям. Черт, они должно быть в ярости.

На этот раз он не до конца отключается, но все равно отчасти теряет нить происходящего, потому что следующее, что он отмечает, это Уэйда, стоящего над ним – в прямом смысле над ним, по одной ноге с каждой стороны от бедер Питера, − с проступившими мышцами спины и руками, разрезающими воздух около пустых кобур. Питер моргает, глядя на кобуры. В те единственные моменты, когда он видел их опустевшими, пистолеты держал Уэйд, но сейчас у него в руках ничего нет, как и в кобурах, и это _неправильно_.

Кто-то орет, совсем рядом. Тони, думает он. Язык – бессмысленный поток бесполезных слогов, но впервые в его гребаной жизни то, что Питер оказался наполовину лишенным невербальной информации, оставляет его совершенно невозмутимым. В любом случае, его совершенно не интересует то, что скажет Тони.

В ответ на вопли Старка голос Уэйда повышается. Уши Питера чувствуют себя неважно, но то, как громко говорит Уэйд, на этот раз не причиняет боли. И хотя большую часть времени Питер отнюдь не фанат гнева других людей – он приводит его в состояние «бей или беги», переключает на автопилот Человека-Паука, − сейчас гнев Уэйда ощущается как… показатель неприкосновенности? Большая сильная штука, на которую Питер и Уэйд могут опереться, и она защитит их обоих.

Катаны оказываются поднятыми в воздух, зависают над Питером, но указывают на кого-то другого. Рот Питера хочет растянуться в улыбке, а еще больше − просто открыться, однако мнения самого Питера и его тела расходятся относительно множества вещей. 

− … бежать, − говорит голос Тони. 

Катаны перемещаются в позицию для атаки.

− _Почему?_ – говорит Уэйд.

Его голос кажется еще более злым, чем раньше. Питер хочет дотянуться и погладить Уэйда по голове в знак признательности, точно так же, как гладят кота в благодарность за то, что он мурлычет для вас. Но Питер все еще на земле, лежит на спине, а Уэйд слишком высокий для таких порывов.

Питер снова теряет нить реальности, пока они спорят. То, как внутренние стороны ботинок Уэйда обхватывают его бедра, очень приятно.

Брюс дотрагивается до головы Питера, и тот вздрагивает – хоть и знает, что это всего лишь кончик пальца, он все равно кажется _острым_. Брюс что-то говорит, и, несмотря на то, что его слова вообще _не ощущаются_ как слова, основное их значение все еще можно примерно перевести: Брюс думает, что Питер повредил голову, и считает это большой проблемой.

Он аккуратно приподнимает большим пальцем веко Питера, и тот умудряется ударить его в раздражении. Возможно, у Питера даже получается выдавить из себя слово «нет», хотя эта часть могла ему и привидеться. 

(Он замечает, что острие одной из катан покоится теперь у Брюса на плече, мягко упираясь в шею).

Брюс отпускает что-то о том, что Питеру _не стоит_ и дальше лежать на холодной земле. Питер молча, но от всего сердца соглашается. Брюс продолжает говорить кучу других вещей о том, что нужно Питеру, но информация струится слишком быстро, чтобы тот смог задержать на ней внимание.

Через какое-то время Уэйд убирает катаны, и Питер больше не чувствует ботинок у своих бедер.

Вновь появляется Кэп, заранее извиняется и вздергивает Питера вверх, держа его под руки. Слишком быстро. Внезапная волна головокружения, обрушившаяся на него, отвлекает Питера от ощущения хватающих его рук. Ему удается подняться, но прежде чем он успевает выяснить, могут ли ноги удерживать его вес, Кэп и вовсе подхватывает его на руки. И говорит что-то о том, что Питер весит слишком мало.

Грубо.

Питер бросает взгляд туда, где, как он думает, стоял Уэйд (все продолжает вращаться, и сейчас он _совсем_ не в ладах с ориентацией в пространстве), но Уэйда там нет. Кэп начинает идти, и Питер вертится, чтобы попытаться определить местонахождение Уэйда. И он способен _нихерово так_ вывернуться. Кэп перехватывает его покрепче и бурчит что-то себе под нос («Следи за языком», − замечает голос Тони), но вынужден на минуту остановиться, пока Питер извивается изо всех своих сил.

− Уэйд, − зовет Питер.

Пока они ведут дискуссию на тему того, сказал ли он «Уэйд» или «уйди», Питер внутренне гордится тем фактом, что в принципе смог осилить хотя бы слово. И только взгляните! Панда-маска возвращается. Уэйд должен сказать Кэпу, чтобы тот поставил его на место. Питер _совершенно точно_ может ходить.

Уэйд качает головой и бормочет что-то безрадостное, и топчется с ноги на ногу. И совсем не орет на Кэпа.

Безрадостное качание головой?.. Это неправильное поведение. Питер хмурится.

Уэйд извиняется перед ним. Прежде чем Питер успевает сообразить, как спросить, за что он извиняется, Уэйд разворачивается и идет в одну сторону, Кэп в другую – все еще с Питером в крепкой хватке, − а следом за ним Тони и Брюс, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом. 

Питер хмурится сильнее, часто моргает и смотрит через плечо Кэпа на спину Уэйда, которая становится все меньше по мере того, как тот удаляется.

… Погодите-ка.

(Детали складываются воедино).

Просто подождите одну ебаную минуту!

Скрипя зубами от _осознания_ , что это причинит еще больший дискомфорт его поврежденной ноге, Питер выпускает увесистый шар паутины в лицо Кэпу и дергается изо всех своих сил. Кэп отшатывается − очень мило с его стороны уронить Питера довольно-таки деликатно (но все равно это _ебучее АУЧ_ ) − а потом вцепляется в паутину обеими руками. Прежде чем прийти ему на помощь, Тони закатывает глаза, Брюс начинает тихо считать, а Питер снова пытается позвать Уэйда, но у него получается выдавить из себя лишь громкое неопределенное мычание.

И когда он скребет руками по земле, пытаясь отползти подальше от Мстителей, маленькая голубая вспышка заставляет его взгляд вернуться к Кэпу. К Тони, продырявливающему паутину лазером, и Кэпу, напряженно делающему глоток воздуха, а потом еще один. Большой отчаянный _Я почти задохнулся_ глоток воздуха.

У Питера отваливается челюсть. Он не собирался залеплять Кэпу рот _и_ нос. Он не _хотел_..!

Тони поворачивается, чтобы уставиться на Питера, и тот попросту _без понятия_ , что значит это выражение лица, он _никогда_ не видел его раньше, но снова думает, что его сейчас стошнит.

Уэйд торопится встать между ними, перегораживая собой обзор. 

− … ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ, − вопрошает он среди общего шума.

Отвечая, Тони, несмотря ни на что, не переходит на крик. Не на этот раз. На самом деле, Тони ведет себя реально тихо, но это вовсе не значит, что он спокоен.

Довольно скоро и Уэйд перестает вопить. Питер дрожит на земле, потому что его нога болит слишком сильно, чтобы карабкаться по стенам, и он не представляет, что делать.

Когда Уэйд поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, руку Питера посещает потрясающая идея потянуться к нему.

(До Питера доходит, что у него, пожалуй, нехилое сотрясение мозга). 

Уэйд опускается на землю, _прямо_ в Питеров микрокосм, с готовностью заполняет собой тупые протянутые руки, позволяет этим тупым рукам хватать и сгребать красно-черное. 

− Что такое? − спрашивает Уэйд, и Питер почти всхлипывает, потому что слова понятны _до последнего звука_.

Перевод в обратном направлении проходит не так гладко.

Когда Питер предпринимает попытку заговорить, у него получается лишь новая порция стонов и раздосадованного хныканья, и его пальцы только сильнее сжимаются. («Все хорошо, Паучок, у тебя получится. Я не перестану тебя слушать, пока ты не скажешь то, что хочешь, ладушки?») Питер опускает голову в знак признательности, затем пытается отцепиться от костюма Уэйда, потому что думает, что жесты все еще могут сработать, и для этого ему вроде как нужны руки.

Его пальцы разжимают хватку, но липнут к материалу. И он не может высвободить их.

Обычно его руки становятся такими невольно липкими, только когда он находится, ну, знаете, в свободном неконтролируемом падении. Это рефлекс, проявляющийся при стрессе, как Паучье чутье или та штука, когда люди непроизвольно мочатся от ужаса. 

Питер заливается таким сильным румянцем, как если бы он _действительно_ обмочился.

Фыркая в адрес собственного поведения, он делает руками резкий маленький рывок, словно кошка, к лапе которой прилип скотч. И да, может, он лишь еще сильнее погружается в панику, когда пальцы так и не удается освободить.

Уэйд медленно берет одну из рук Питера двумя своими и успокаивает прикосновениями теплых перчаток и нежными словами, пока ее наконец не удается отклеить.

Питер таращится, не мигая, на свою освобожденную руку, пока приглушенные звуки того, как Брюс закрывает собственный рот и глубоко дышит носом, не заставляют его взглянуть на трех Мстителей. Он насупливается, резко поворачивается к Уэйду. 

_Не пойду!_ – показывает он, тряся головой так неистово, что она снова начинает кружиться.

 _Тебе нужен доктор_ , − отвечает Уэйд. 

− Даже больше, чем раньше, − добавляет он вслух.

Питер лишь трясет головой.

− Ты в _дерьме_ , Паучок, о’кей, ты выглядишь как любой из персонажей в конце «Робокопа», и это жесть. Мы уже спорили на ту же тему две главы назад, и пока что никакие новые решения этой проблемы не успели вылупиться. Я реально не считаю, что у тебя есть какой-то особый выбор...

_НЕ. ПОЙДУ._

По какой-то причине, на этот раз Уэйд замирает, наклонив голову. После быстрого взгляда на супергероев он придвигается еще ближе, как будто рискует быть подслушанным, и в нерешительности показывает знаками: 

_Ты боишься возвращаться?_

Питер смотрит вниз и слизывает немного крови, натекшей из носа, медля, пока пытается придумать, что ответить… что само по себе смахивает на ответ. Одна из его ладоней по-прежнему будто припаяна к руке Уэйда, так что он может чувствовать, как под тканью напрягаются мышцы. Понемногу – и он успевает почувствовать слабую, но нарастающую дрожь ярости, которую Уэйду удается прятать под кожей, − Уэйд работает над тем, чтобы освободить его вторую руку. 

− Что случилось? – спрашивает он.

Мозг Питера быстро перелопачивает жесты, необходимые, чтобы сказать «лифт», «нападение», «держать на привязи» и уйму других вводящих в заблуждение понятий, пока не находит более-менее подходящее. Согласованность его речи похерена, он в курсе, но Уэйд вроде как говорит на языке Человека-Паука. Он поймет. Он должен понять. 

О боже, он _должен_.

 _Закрыли дверь_ , − говорит Питер. − _Закрыли дверь закрыли дверь [качание головой] закрыли дверь_.

Уэйд озадачивается на секунду, затем показывает знак вопроса.

 _Закрыли дверь!_ – продолжает Питер. − _Закрыли дверь, команда, закрыли дверь. [яростно] ЗАКРЫЛИ дверь! Мне._

Уэйд прищуривается.

С подступающим отчаянием Питер ищет другое понятие, едва не проскочив мимо подходящего в спешной попытке быть понятым. 

_Заперли_ , − добавляет он. 

Теперь Уэйд испытывает трудности с контролем за дыханием. Его нос втягивает воздух очень громко. 

_Заперли снаружи?_ − спрашивает он. − _Или внутри?_

_Внутри. Внутри, внутри, внутри, заперли внутри заперли! [металл, мужчина] Не пойду!_

Уэйд медленно меняет положение, пока Питер повторяет самому себе _не пойду_ , потому что движение в своем роде успокаивает и дарит возможность сконцентрироваться на чем-то кроме нарастающей боли в ногах и спине.

− Что-что ты сделал? – Уэйд обращается к Тони. Поднимается на ноги. – _Скажите мне, что вы так шутите._

Кэп тоже смотрит на Тони.

− Ты сделал что-то? – спрашивает он – и Питер не уверен, рад ли, что может снова понимать слова, потому что они собираются начать перепалку, и он не может… прямо сейчас он просто не может…

Капитан Америка вклинивается между Тони и нарочито неспешно приближающимся Уэйдом, который останавливается, но (вероятно) только потому, что боготворит Кэпа… хотя, если судить по направлению его катан, он надеется на то, что Кэп скоро переменит свое мнение.

− Железный Человек, − произносит Кэп. – Что ты сделал?

Тони переводит взгляд с одного на другого, затем на Питера, и тогда у него снова становится то самое _лицо_. Питеру приходится закрыть глаз, чтобы не видеть этого. 

− Я не это имел в виду! – обращается Тони к Питеру. – Пацан, да ладно тебе, я просто хотел приглядеть за тобой!

− Остроумно, − отзывается Уэйд, который, судя по голосу, настроен на веселье меньше, чем когда-либо. Питер смотрит на один из подсумков Уэйда со сломанной застежкой. 

− Я не _то_ имел в виду, − Тони предпринимает еще одну попытку, по-прежнему разговаривая с Питером.

− Что же, во имя пресвятой шрирачи, ты тогда _имел в виду?!_

− Не имел _что_ в виду? – подключается к допросу Кэп.

Воцаряется удушливая тишина, конец которой кладет Брюс, все-таки отвечая:

− Тони пытался запереть его. – После этого он предпринимает попытку свалить: − Мне очень жаль, просто… мне _действительно_ нужно как-то отстраниться от этой ситуации…

− Не-не-не, док, подожди, сдай назад, − останавливает его Уэйд с каменным лицом. – Мы с тобой никогда не объединялись в команду.

Тони мудро опускает забрало шлема.

− Ты пытался… _что?_ – поражается Кэп. – Он наш _союзник_ , Старк! И ты же понимаешь, что это незаконно, так? И более чем неуважительно? И _совершенно неэтично?_

− Сказал парень, привыкший ссаться кипятком от лизания ботинок ЩИТа.

− Отличная попытка уйти от темы. Ты не можешь просто…

− Я не…

− Боже, Тони, неудивительно, что он не хочет возвращаться назад!

− Ага, до меня уже _дошло_ , Кэпслок, спасибо за информацию!

− А мы-то думали, что это _я_ слишком дерьмов для него, − бормочет Уэйд себе под нос.

− Я разберусь с _тобой_ позже, − обещает Кэп Тони. Затем переключается на Уэйда: − И _лично_ прослежу, чтобы ничего подобного не повторилось.

− Могу сказать то же самое, Эль Капитан, в свете всего этого свежесияющего высокопробного дерьма, я бы предпочел проследить за этим _сам_. Может быть, на этот раз обойдемся без помощи Бартона?

Тони начинает протестовать против того, чтобы Уэйд Ебаный Уилсон обтирался в окрестностях _его здания_ , и тогда Кэп поворачивается, пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз, и… голос Тони умирает бесславной смертью.

Кэп разворачивается на каблуках и наклоняется, чтобы предпринять еще одну попытку помочь Питеру.

Паучье чутье обжигает нервную систему Питера, и с воплем, едва слышным ему самому, он отдергивается – не просто уклоняется, а всем телом _отшатывается_ , изогнувшись в позвоночнике, и _пиздец_ , какой болью отзывается на это его спина, − а когда к Питеру возвращается способность видеть, его веб-шутер вновь направлен прямо в лицо Кэпу. Он не стреляет, но держит на прицеле.

Никто не ожидал подобной реакции. Даже Питер.

На несколько секунд все замирают.

Кэп выпрямляется, поднимает руки в жесте «Я сдаюсь» и отступает… только _тогда_ Питер кое-как заставляет свое тело разогнуться.

 _Команда_ , − жестами показывает Питер Уэйду, качая головой.

− Похоже, он не хочет никуда идти и с тобой, Капитан Блестящие Штаны, − резюмирует Уэйд. – Ни с кем из вас.

Питер кивает, буравя землю решительным взглядом. Ему не нужно смотреть вверх, чтобы знать, что Стив (не Кэп) делает это свое Печальное лицо, представляющее собой лишь еще _более_ сокрушительную вариацию Неодобрительного лица.

− Человек-Паук…

Нет. Питер крепко зажмуривает глаз и трясет головой. Нет-нет-нет.

С одним закрытым глазом, отстраненно трогая пальцами повязку на другом, Питер более чем рад проигнорировать ошеломляющее давление окружающей его тишины и сделать вид, что все нормально, и никто не пялится на него, а также не вступает с другими людьми в безмолвную коммуникацию по поводу него, будто его тут нет. Лишь Питер и твердая земля под ним – вот и все, что существует в этой вселенной.

− Ладно, − говорит Стив спустя какое-то время, звуча при этом так устало, будто морально готов растянуться на асфальте рядом с Питером и немедленно отрубиться. – Но куда тогда…

− Он может пойти со мной, − предлагает Уэйд. Питер глядит вверх.

Стив дарит Дэдпулу взгляд, лишенный особого восторга.

− А что? У меня безопасно… Типа того. И я сто пудов смогу о нем позаботиться.

− Ты на самом деле считаешь, что это лучшее…

− Слушай, перед этим он весьма четко дал понять, что не может вернуться к себе, а если бы и мог, кому-то бы пришлось тащиться туда с ним, потому что, _святые халапеньо_ , только _взгляните_ на него. 

− Он не может сейчас оставаться один, − шепчет Тони, оставаясь в стороне и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Уэйд показывает очевидное: 

_Видишь? Даже этот мудила просек._

Стив мнется в смущенном молчании.

− _Уэйд_ , − демонстративно говорит Питер, смотря на Стива. Прямо на него. Прямо в глаза. Нахуй это болезненное шевеление в животе и приглушенные вопли в задней части мозга – _прямо в гребаные глаза_. 

Стив косится, потом отворачивается.

(Неужели… неужели жалкий Питер Паркер только что выиграл в гляделки у Капитана _Америки?_ )

(… После того, как чуть случайно не придушил его?)

Пока Питер моргает, постигая эту ебучую головоломку, Уэйд входит в режим _Ведения Жестких Переговоров_ – тот самый, которому Питер невольно становился свидетелем три или четыре раза, когда их командная работа или ночи буррито прерывались поступавшими Уэйду рабочими звонками.

В конце концов, все сходятся на том, что Питер вернется к Уэйду, Брюс присоединится к ним и пробудет столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы убедиться, что травмы Питера обработали должным образом, а Тони, ясен перец, набьет всю округу дронами, несмотря на то, что его вынудили пообещать нечто прямо противоположное.

− Блядский Старк. Ненавижу поиски жилья, − ворчит Уэйд, поднимая Питера с земли. – Знаешь, как сложно подыскать место без кредитной истории и номера социального страхования? Никого не ебет даже, какой кипой наличности ты будешь размахивать у них перед носом, − он ненадолго замолкает и, прежде чем Питер успевает вздрогнуть, вытаскивает что-то из его волос, какой-то мелкий обломок, клеща или – _следящее устройство?!_ – и, как только на лице Питера отражается догадка, швыряет прибор на землю, припечатав сверху ботинком. − … _Никто_ тебе ничего не сдаст, − продолжает Уэйд, на мгновение приложив палец к губам. – Как будто есть какой-то _закон_ о недвижимости или еще что. Блядский Старк все портит.

Питер начинает дрожать не только от боли, но и от злости. Они установили на него _сраный жучок?_ Поэтому Тони не заставил ДЖАРВИСа закрыть окно?

Давление рук Уэйда на его тело усиливается, совсем чуть-чуть, и когда Питер косится вверх на панда-маску, Уэйд едва заметно качает головой.

− Пофиг, в первую очередь самое главное, − сообщает он немного громче, смотря прямо на Питера. – Давай-ка подлатаем твою поджаренную задницу. Снова. А обо всей этой херне со _слежкой_ будем беспокоиться потом, хоть мне и хочется тупо забить на мои чахлые попытки даже просто _притвориться_ рыцарем в белом плаще.

О. Питер кивает, и Брюс, не обращая внимания на окружающих, вызывает Uber.

Водитель пытается перенаправить их в больницу, но Уэйд переубеждает его с помощью голоса Страшного Дэдпула.

Всю оставшуюся часть пути таксист без умолку болтает о футболе высоким голоском. Должно быть, он испытывает странные эмоции относительно тощего паренька, заливающего кровью заднее сиденье его машины (хотя на самом деле львиная доля крови попадает на Уэйда, который по большей части держит свернувшегося клубочком Питера у себя на коленях, не позволяя тому прикасаться к обивке). Или, возможно, водитель попросту сбит с толку впечатляющим набором пассажиров, куда входит потрепанный жизнью Питер, вооруженный до зубов Дэдпул и очень напряженный, бесконечно потеющий, но хотя бы выглядящий нормальным Брюс Бэннер, который по-прежнему пытается сбить градус неловкости насколько это возможно. (Питер не завидует его доле).

Подпрыгивание движущегося автомобиля раздражает болевые рецепторы Питера так сильно, что это даже не ощущается как боль, скорее, как…

О боже…

Он жмурится, пытаясь не закрывать глаза. Его снова кидает из сознания в забытье и… божечки _оу-у-у_ …

Ритм подпрыгивания и дребезжания изменяется.

Чудной звук, доносящийся откуда-то снизу, − что-то вроде гравия? Только трещащего? Питер бросает мутный взгляд вниз, но не может особенно ничего разглядеть, кроме того, что они у Уэйда (освещение тут создает весьма своеобразную атмосферу).

− Пол раньше не хрустел, − замечает он.

− Я сменил дизайн, − отзывается Уэйд.

− Этих пятен крови там раньше не было, − продолжает Питер, указывая на диван, прежде чем Уэйд сгружает его туда.

− Так дешевле, чем заново его перетягивать. – У Уэйда на все заготовлен ответ. – Можешь мне с этим помочь. Только не перестарайся. Тебе твоя кровь нужнее, чем моей мебели.

− Та дыра в стене, − Питер не может успокоиться. – Ее тоже не было прежде.

− Ты все делаешь неправильно, − перебивает его Уэйд. – В этой части ты говоришь мне про то, какие у меня большие зубы.

Питер пытается улыбнуться, но, опять же, рот его не слушается.

− Эй, Паучок! Когда вернется мистер остроумник? Паучок! 

Он слишком устал для остроумия.

− Давай же, ты уже достаточно пробыл в отключке этой ночью, малыш. Эй! Эй, я с тобой _разговариваю!_ Можешь не смотреть на меня, если не хочешь, но было бы неплохо, если бы ты проявлял хоть какие-то признаки осознанности. 

− Вот, − говорит голос Брюса, и что-то _острое_ приземляется на лоб Питера.

Питер охает и распахивает глаза. Нет, не острое. Холодное. Очень холодное. Бессознательно он поднимает руку, и Брюс прижимает его ладонь к чему-то ледяному.

− Подержи вот здесь, − добавляет он.

− Черт побери, _оу!_ – взвывает Питер, когда холодное-острое-холодное вгрызается в его руку. _Лед_ , подытоживает его мозг. Питер решает, что ненавидит лед.

− _Это_ не позволит тебе уснуть какое-то время, − бормочет Брюс, усмехаясь чему-то своему. (За его спиной Уэйд поднимает кулак, чтобы ему врезать, в последнюю минуту призадумывается и изображает, будто скребет затылок, когда Брюс разворачивается к нему лицом).

Питер улыбается Уэйду, хохочущему над этим очень, очень громко.

− Клево, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы продолжать отключаться в моей компании, − говорит Уэйд, − но я начинаю думать, что ты просто пытаешься сбежать от разговора. Можешь просто сказать это, чувак, я как-нибудь переживу.

− У тебя грязно, − мямлит Питер.

− Кажется, твою мамашу это не волновало.

− Мама мертва.

− … Эм. Ла-а-а-адненько, это было некстати…

− «Это было некстати» − название твоего домашнего видео.

− А вот и он, − Уэйд расплывается в улыбке, и даже через панда-маску Питер видит, что та широкая и неподдельная. – Здорово, что ты вернулся, малыш, хотя, может, в следующий раз ты сюда наведаешься в целости и сохранности, м?

Брюс прочищает горло и подает Уэйду знак, чтобы тот подвинулся.

Куда меньше Уэйд рад видеть Бананера в качестве своего гостя.

Он маячит на самой границе кухни, уже не стоя у Брюса на пути, но все еще занимая хорошую тактическую позицию, откуда может одновременно обозревать Питера и большую часть квартиры. Уэйд держит руки сложенными и хмурится, пока Брюс ходит туда-сюда между ванной и диваном, набирая воду, передвигая мебель для более удобного доступа, раскладывая медицинские принадлежности и отпихивая мусор со своего пути.

− Это снимают для канала HGTV или что? – осведомляется Уэйд. – Ты явно позволяешь себе слишком многое в отношении моей берлоги, док. Обычно только чокнутые девицы начинают вот так вот насиловать мой стиль. Если у тебя трубы горят от желания поиграть со мной в домохозяйку, я, конечно, в доле, но, может, мы немного сбавим обороты? Начнем с предварительных ласк? Хотя бы сходим на свидание? Я могу угостить тебя чем-то _освежающим?_ Как насчет славного Гавайского Удара?

Брюс прерывается только однажды – для того, чтобы одарить Уэйда весьма наигранной улыбкой и сказать:

− Я здесь не для того, чтобы делать _тебе_ одолжения. Другой Парень уже стучится в дверь, так что если ты не хочешь лично отвечать за то, что пригласил _его_ прямо сейчас в ограниченное пространство с Человеком-Пауком внутри, я от всей души рекомендую тебе пересмотреть свои приоритеты. И будь так добр, если ты когда-нибудь интересовался, каково это – _заткнуться_ на несколько минут, сейчас самое подходящее время для подобного эксперимента. 

Питер хихикает про себя до тех пор, пока пронзившая спину боль не заставляет его перестать. Остальные окидывают его взглядом, после чего Брюс заканчивает свои приготовления и начинает детально оценивать повреждения Питера, оказывая посильную помощь.

Уэйд приваливается к стене со сложенными на груди руками и сердито наблюдает за происходящим. Примерно каждый раз, как Питер вздрагивает, судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы или издает какие-либо звуки, Уэйд каменеет и дергается вперед на несколько дюймов, словно собирается выгнать Брюса взашей. Но каждый раз он вовремя одергивает себя. И, не считая мурлыканья песен себе под нос и внезапных животных взвизгов в ответ на Питерово оханье от боли, остается молчаливым, не поднимая больше тему своего жилища и любую другую.

Хотя Питеру на самом деле особенно не на что жаловаться. Манера Брюса обращаться с больными попросту _лучшая_ из всех возможных. Питер никогда не оскорбляет его предположениями, что тому стоило стать семейным врачом, – Бананер любит экспериментальную физику почти так же сильно, как Питер – фотографировать птиц на 35-миллиметровую пленку, заниматься обработкой кадров и печатью снимков в настоящей фотолаборатории – но, серьезно, Брюсу нужно было стать хотя бы фельдшером скорой помощи или спасателем. Просто преступление, что такой талант пропадает.

Окончательный перечень травм – который Брюс выдает с его обычным отказом от ответственности в стиле я-не-тот-доктор – включает умеренное сотрясение мозга, смещение ребер (вот откуда боль в спине) и их ушиб, но синяк выглядит старым и, скорее всего, остался после первого взрыва, вероятную трещину в левой большеберцовой кости, несколько ужасающих на вид полос содранной кожи на обеих ногах, но главным образом на левой, богатый ассортимент ссадин, порезов и колотых ран, из которых Брюсу пришлось удалять частицы стекла, металла и древесины, а также возмутительное число _о боже, тебе ТАК ПОВЕЗЛО_ ожогов, преимущественно первой степени, и, серьезно, как ему вообще _могло_ так повезти с этим? Надетый на него спортивный костюм, от которого теперь мало что осталось, не был огнеупорным.

− Так что, в общем-то… − заключает Брюс, переведя дыхание, − ты реально невероятно _по-идиотски_ везучий, и основываясь на том, что я знаю о твоем исцеляющем факторе, ты вернешься в норму где-то за три недели, четыре максимум. При условии, что ты будешь заботиться о себе и снова не схлопочешь инфекцию. Что означает, − тут он поворачивается и смотрит на Уэйда, − необходима чистая окружающая среда. Так что либо отдрай палубу, либо подыщи ему место, больше подходящее для проживания. 

− Сказал парень, который в убранстве интерьера придерживается стиля «роскошь развивающихся стран».

− Стеклянные дома*, Дэдпул. 

− Худшее дизайнерское решение из всех, серьезно. Любой из старых извращенцев, шляющихся поблизости, сможет от души насмотреться на все твои прелести.

Брюс выдыхает через нос.  
− Мы с тобой можем отойти на секунду? – Он отводит Уэйда за угол, в прихожую, и понижает голос, но недостаточно. Даже знающие Питера люди забывают о его супер-слухе. И к тому же его уши были довольно чувствительными еще до укуса паука.

Повреждение внутреннего уха, вызванное взрывом, прошло еще во время неловкой поездки в такси, так что хотя бы одна часть Питера функционирует в полную мощь. Слушая чужой разговор, он отстраненно смотрит на дыру в стене спальни.

− Это не инфекция, − заявляет Брюс. – Его тело могло бы само справиться с ней, без проблем. К настоящему времени его глаз должен был полностью восстановиться, но этого _не произошло_ , возможно, он лишь на 75% пути к выздоровлению. Два года назад на то, чтобы оправиться, ему понадобилось бы _самое большее_ три дня. Те старые ожоги тоже должны были полностью сойти за пару дней. Но они все еще представляют проблему, и у меня есть кое-какие опасения на этот счет, понимаешь?

Уэйд, никогда не забывающий об усиленном слухе Питера, потому что ему приходилось сталкиваться с ним каждый раз, когда он пытался тайком подобраться к Паучку, шипит в ответ так тихо, чтобы Питер не смог понять, о чем речь.

− Нет, разумеется, нет, − отвечает Брюс. – И я в первую очередь принесу еще антибиотиков. Но проблема не в этом.

Еще порция шипения, звук металла, скребущегося о кожаные ножны, и короткая пауза.

− Не будь контрпродуктивным, − говорит Брюс. – По моему _мнению_ , если ты позволишь мне им поделиться, он недоедает.

− _[бессвязное бурчание]_ …то, чего я не знаю, − выдает Уэйд.

− Причем это не какие-нибудь краткосрочные тяжелые времена, − поясняет Брюс. – Мы говорим о длительном недоедании. Я видел достаточно подобных случаев в Индии. Вся его иммунная система подорвана, когда он в таком состоянии. Его тело привыкло находиться в режиме голодания, поэтому потребуется время на выход из него. Если ты хочешь, чтобы ему стало лучше, в первую очередь тебе нужно вычистить это место чертовой _зубной щеткой_ , но помимо этого ты должен буквально запихивать в него еду. Несколько раз в день _каждый_ день. _Настоящую_ еду, а не тот мусор, который ты там собрал. Еду, которая появляется _не_ из упаковки. Вот что поможет поставить его на ноги. 

Уэйд ворчит что-то, и металл вновь оказывается в ножнах с резким хлопком.

− Если это необходимо, − рычит Брюс в ответ. – Но я пришлю тебе счет. − Он возвращается обратно, обогнув угол, и в отвращении осматривает стены. – Если они не идиоты, то установят надбавку за работу в опасных условиях.

( − Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? – спрашивает Брюс у Питера прямо перед тем, как уйти. – Когда ты просил кроссворд? Вся эта заваруха… Теперь она _на том самом уровне_. Тебе следовало дать нам помочь раньше. Мы не собираемся полностью отбирать у тебя контроль над ситуацией, но ты не будешь больше заниматься этим в одиночку. Тебе нужно осознать это.

− Мы даже не знаем, связано ли это с другими взрывами, − напоминает Питер, но Брюс только безучастно бубнит что-то и придерживает дверь, прежде чем захлопнуть ее за собой.)

− Они поставили на меня маячки, − заявляет Питер, как только удаляющиеся шаги стихают. 

− Тебе нужно немного поспать, Пити, − говорит Уэйд.

− Нет. Почему мы не могли обсудить это при Брюсе?

− Потому что, даю пальцы на отсечение, он не из таких, и это наводит меня на мысль, что он тут ни при чем. Если Железный Дровосек изначально счел необходимым держать это от него в секрете, думаю, нам с тобой не следует раскрывать все карты. Док за вечер уже успел халканулся. Не уверен насчет того, какой у него рефракционный период, но, имхо, рисковать не стоит.

− Тони… − бормочет Питер. – Черт. Чипируй _собак_ , а не людей.

− Он получит по заслугам, − обещает Уэйд, и Питер верит ему. – Как бы сильно я ни ненавидел старую добрую тучу пробивать лучом надежды, он хотя бы смог добраться до тебя реально охуенно быстро.

− Так как _ты_ умудрился найти меня примерно в то же время? 

Уэйд широко оскаливается.

− Полагаю, у меня есть что-то типа личного Паучьего чутья, − отвечает он. – Но правда, ляг, вздремни. Я э-э-э… сделаю постель не такой опасной для здоровья, чтобы тебе не пришлось, эм-м… потому что диван сейчас скорее представляет из себя огромную прокладку на шесть капель, и это не самое комфортно-удобное и _чистое_ место, которое я могу и-и-и-и ты уже спишь.

На самом деле, еще не совсем – Питер бодрствует настолько, чтобы услышать, как Уэйд говорит это, − но он слишком сонный, чтобы как-то отреагировать.

Он пока не погрузился в дрему достаточно глубоко и может чувствовать, как на него опускается одеяло, и слышать Уэйда, слоняющегося поблизости и рассеянно бубнящего себе под нос, как утка в поиске хлебных крошек. Затем раздается звук пластиковой щетки, скребущей по деревянному полу ( _у Уэйда есть щетка_ , думает Питер и тихонько смеется над этим, чтобы не потревожить больные ребра), скрип и бряцанье… разбитого стекла?.. скользящего по древесине и собирающегося в кучки. И Уэйда, невнятно разговаривающего с самим с собой и с табличками, а еще напевающего «The Man Who Sold the World» очень, очень тихо.

***

Во сне Питер в каком-то смысле может чувствовать течение времени. Каждые несколько часов его создание начинает проясняться, но, прежде чем полностью пробудиться, приостанавливается и вроде как бросает на него вопросительный взгляд.

 _Нет_ , решает Питер, _поспи немного дольше. Пробуждение будет болезненным_. И его сознание вновь послушно утекает, всякий раз унося с собой звуки того, как Уэйд исполняет все новые песни Боуи.

В конце концов, он больше не может откладывать момент пробуждения и, моргая, осознает, что таращится в темный потолок широко раскрытыми глазами уже неизвестно сколько времени. В комнате пахнет хлоркой.

Чувствуя себя излишне самоуверенным, Питер старается принять сидячее положение. После нескольких фальстартов и длительного периода затрудненного дыхания у него это получается – ну, вроде как, − и он опирается на спинку кровати под углом в сорок пять градусов, чтобы отдохнуть после своих трудов.

Уэйд точно в такой же позе расположился в кресле, обтянутом рубчатым вельветом напополам с клейкой лентой, и даже не снял маску. Его голова откинута назад, руки свисают с подлокотников. Питер смотрит на него какое-то время. По его мнению, это справедливо; у Уэйда была возможность поглазеть на _него_ спящего, и если считать показателем направление, в котором во сне у него повернута голова, тот явно себе ни в чем не отказывал.

Существует шаблонное представление о том, что люди во сне выглядят меньше, но Уэйд кажется даже больше. Слишком большим. Чересчур, до неловкого огромным для кресла или щетки с желтой ручкой, валяющейся на полу неподалеку, или голоса, который, когда Питер в последний раз его слышал, распевал «China Girl», довольно часто попадая в ноты. Тем не менее, как _фигура в пространстве_ Уэйд Уилсон выглядит весьма пугающе.

Кровь на его перчатках определенно принадлежит Питеру.

Питер эгоистично желает, чтобы Уэйд проснулся, вернулся к своим нормальным размерам и перестал быть жутким. Но Уэйд заслуживает немного поспать, так что Питер оставляет его в покое и решительно смотрит в другую сторону. (« _Любая_ тень будет казаться движущейся, если не отводить от нее взгляд достаточно долго, − сказал дядя Бен в ту ночь, когда убрал из комнаты Питера ночник. – Так что лучше не смотреть, Питер»).

Питеру нужно бы хотеть отлить, он уверен. Но он не хочет, что значит – он обезвожен. И на то, чтобы просто сидеть, привалившись к спинке дивана, ему приходится тратить неимоверно много сил… О том, чтобы встать и доковылять до раковины на кухне, и речи не идет.

Он снова бросает взгляд на Уэйда.

_Нет, не будь говнюком. Дай ему поспать. Ты доставил ему уже достаточно хлопот._

Воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи (или вчерашней? Вероятно, вчерашней) возвращаются к нему разрозненными волнами, и каждая новая окунает его чуть глубже в темноту. 

… Картинка фокусируется, и когда это происходит, Питер закрывает лицо рукой.

Ладонь, по всей видимости, попадает прямо по гигантскому синяку у него на скуле, что заставляет Питера вздрогнуть, зашипеть и испытать невыразимое желание повторить фэйспалм.

Итак, вкратце: он спасся от попытки Тони _взять его под стражу для обеспечения безопасности_ или чем там _это_ должно было быть, и первое, что сделал после – слепо повиновался GPS Паучьего чутья (старые привычки трудно изменить, и они вечно активней всего рвутся на волю, когда ты в ужасе), что привело его прямиком в ситуацию, к которой он был ни фига не готов. И пострадал. Снова. 

И нуждался в спасении и заботе.

Снова.

Питер приходит к выводу, что он не воробьиная овсянка. Он – колибри. Слишком легкая, слишком хрупкая, _легенда_ неэффективности. Всегда в нескольких минутах от голодной смерти. С трудом перебивается от одного приема пищи до другого.

Долгое низкое урчание зарождается в одной части его живота и медленно разносится в другую, словно раскаты грома в безграничном небе.

− Курьер из Peapod будет добираться сюда еще как минимум девять часов, − заявляет Уэйд, − но если ты не против пожрать обычный фастфуд, хоть Зеленый и запретил так делать, я могу разогреть чего-нибудь.

Питер таращится на него.

− Ты не спишь.

− Я не сплю. И ты не спишь. Так что?

− Ты не звучишь сипло или устало, и вообще.

− С чего бы мне так звучать?

− В смысле… Как давно ты проснулся?

Уэйд выгибается, наполовину выпадая из кресла, и потягивается сразу всеми четырьмя конечностями. Несмотря на то, как он раскидывается, движение парадоксальным образом возвращает ему привычные размеры, развеивая чары жуткого-гигантского-спящего Дэдпула, и в животе Питера распускается затянутый узел.

− Не уверен, что я вообще отключался, − говорит Уэйд.

Питер чувствует, как строит гримасу.

− Тебе стоило бы.

Уэйд пожимает плечами.

− Может, я приглядывал за тобой.

Разумеется, ведь Питер так ясно продемонстрировал этой ночью (или, возможно, прошлой), что без этого никак. Несомненно. Проходясь языком по одному из своих клыков, Питер опускает взгляд.

− Эй, − обращается к нему Уэйд.

Питер мычит и не смотрит в ответ.

− Что думаешь о пицца-роллах?

Буэ.

− Сойдет.

Питер внимательно изучает громадную царапину на ладони (которая уже покрылась темно-фиолетовой коркой), но все равно чувствует, как Уэйд придвигается ближе.

− Ты пиздишь, что ли? – спрашивает тот. 

− Я не привереда, − мямлит Питер.

− Нет, еще какой.

 _Не хочу таким быть_ , думает он.

− Пити?

Питер вовсю размышляет, не улечься ли обратно.

− Пити.

− Хм-м-м.

− Блинчики?

− Блинчики, − тупо повторяет он. 

Он смотрит, как Уэйд обыскивает собственные кухонные шкафы, словно потерялся. Большей части посуды, которую Питер помнит с прошлого раза, уже нет. Хотя, когда Уэйд разбирается с положением дел, кухонные звуки, включающие стук и бряцанье, становятся в точности такими же, как и прежде. Питер определяет этот вид шума как _Скоро будет еда_ , и практически тут же его громкость превращается из назойливой в успокаивающую.

В какой-то момент Уэйд ставит покрытую конденсатом банку из-под варенья, наполненную чистой водой, на перевернутый холодильник, прямо Питеру под руку, и снова удаляется в кухню. Питер хватает ее так быстро, что зарабатывает растяжение плеча, и осушает в два глотка, не обращая внимания на Уэйда, который наблюдает за ним краем глаза.

Запах хлорки начинают перебивать другие ароматы. Уэйд добавляет в тесто корицу. Великолепно.

− _The body’s not secure_ , − выводит Уэйд. − _The truth will not absolve. And this crumbling apart is no good for you at all. Sound, there’s order in the sound, the sound that you don’t know._

− Альбатрос, − говорит Питер.

− Гезюндхайт.

− Человек-паук. Он – альбатрос, − поясняет Питер.

− Разве они, типа, не размером с лодку? Ты же крохотулечный.

− Они способны покрывать огромные расстояния и по-настоящему сильные, но не могут всегда оставаться в движении, и приземление для них просто _катастрофа_ , а еще они неуклюжие, не очень-то хорошо сложены, их крылья слишком длинные, они представляют из себя всеобщее _посмешище_ и, просто чтобы ты осознал полностью, поэтические аллюзии никто не списывал со счетов.

Уэйд несколько секунд озадаченно разглядывает потолок. Подбрасывает блинчик. Становится еще более озадаченным. 

− У меня тут завалялись кое-какие контраргументы, − говорит он, − но я их пока попридержу, потому что ты реально меня потерял, когда завел речь о поэзии.

− Альбатрос? _«Сказание о старом мореходе»?_

Уэйд качает головой с отсутствующим видом.

− Ты когда-нибудь ходил в старшую школу?

− Возможно, − пожимает плечами Уэйд. – Мне, знаешь ли, трудно вспомнить, что было в прошлую среду, так что, думаю, в тестах я не преуспел.

− Это старая поэма, которую все ненавидят, − объясняет Питер. – В каком-то смысле, это история о призраках, определенно написанная в жанре ужасов, так что ты ждешь, что дальше она будет круче, но нет. По сути, она о том, что безумный старый чувак вламывается на свадьбу другого чувака, чтобы рассказать о галлюцинациях, пережитых им, когда он был матросом. Их корабль потерялся в шторм, и альбатрос указывал им путь, но затем этот парень пристрелил его с какого-то перепугу, и ему пришлось носить труп птицы как ожерелье до конца поэмы, пока все вокруг умирали или сходили с ума от того, что он натворил.

− Ему пришлось _носить на себе труп?_ Чувак, это жесткач.

Питер наклоняет голову:

− Вообще-то, типа, да. И это не считая того, что поэма _реально_ длинная и в ней нет никакого смысла. 

− Я так и сказал!

− Ты… О. Ладно, теперь до меня дошло.

− Погоди, так… Паучок – _мертвый_ альбатрос?

− Нет, я хотел сказать – мертвый альбатрос в поэме выступает символом тех проебов, которых ты не можешь избежать…

− Но почему тот чувак _не мог_ их избежать? Это всего лишь блядская дохлая птица! Просто выкинь ее нахрен, чувак, этот попугай уже свое отгулял. К тому же, почему это вообще дохлая птица? Почему не труп бывшей жены или адвоката по делам налогообложения? Почему не огромная Алая буква?

− Я не знаю! Просто пересказываю то, что нам объяснял учитель английского!

− Неудивительно, что люди вечно гонят на американскую систему образования.

Питер тяжело дышит, прижимая ладонь к ребрам.

− Как бы то ни было, суть не в этом, − бурчит он.

− Несомненно, но то, к чему ты на самом деле вел, тупо, так что я предпочел это проигнорировать.

… Пауза. В течение нескольких секунд Питер не уверен, правильно ли расслышал. Он дважды проверяет, заново проигрывая услышанное в голове, и работает над системой перевода по цепочке звуки-в-слова-в-значения. Начальная оценка: подтверждено. Но Питер не уверен, что поведется на это.

− _Прости?_ – выговаривает он.

− Не путай белое с пушистым, Пити, − бесцеремонно произносит Уэйд, понизив голос. – Я не говорил, что _ты_ тупой. 

− Тогда _что_ ты…

− В какой вселенной то, что ты Человек-Паук, считается за проеб?

− Ты смеешься, что ли? – Питер смотрит на огромное множество своих повреждений и на диван, с которого сейчас не может подняться без посторонней помощи. – Ты _прикалываешься_ , да? Человек-Паук по сути один гигантский бесконечный проеб в колготках. _Быть_ таким нефиговым проебом как бы само собой означает проеб.

− Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, просто перефразировал его, чтобы звучало мерзко. А еще я думаю, твоя логическая схема пошла по пизде и теперь ее зациклило.

− Это… − Питеру хочется подергать за веб-шутер, но все, чем может сейчас похвастаться его запястье, - это пара бинтов. Он с неохотой трогает их края. Неприятная текстура. Еще есть ссадина (или ожог – он не может сказать, что это, не увидев собственными глазами) сверху на спине, где-то в районе плеч. Она горит больше других, из-за чего вся остальная кожа кажется пышущей жаром и покрытой мурашками. Питер наклоняет голову к плечам и крутит ей, словно так сможет избавиться от отвратительного ощущения с помощью движения воздуха.

− Я просто иногда думаю, может, я отчасти согласен с ними, − говорит он раздраженно, едва слыша собственный голос из-за того, как его собственная кожа словно бьется в истерике.

− Согласен с кем? Кто такие «они»? – Удар. – Ты что, имеешь в виду Самых Надменных Двуличных Засранцев Земли?

− Самых Великих И Могучих Засранцев Земли, − ворчит Питер, расковыривая ногтями участок на коже головы, где неожиданно начало покалывать.

− По поводу чего?

− А? Что по поводу чего?

Глаза Питера улавливают быстрый взмах лопатки, которая отправляется в полет – прямо к стене за мойкой. Лопатка резиновая, поэтому врезается в плитку без лишнего грохота.

− О мой _сладкий бо-о-оженька_ , ты просто _убиваешь_ меня, Мелкий! − стонет Уэйд. – Умоляю, не делай _меня_ тем, на ком держится ход беседы. Это _не_ кончится ничем хорошим. 

− Всего разок, пожалуйста.

− Ты говорил о том, что ты альбатрос, и твои объяснения, почему, видимо, сводились к тому, что ты с какого-то хера согласен с Мстителями по какому-то вопросу, и я спросил, по какому. 

− Ох. – Питер пытается пожать плечами, и хотя у него выходит всего лишь полупожатие одним плечом, это заставляет практически девять не связанных друг с другом частей его тела завопить от боли. Из-за этого… сложно сконцентрироваться. – Ни по какому, который они бы озвучили вслух, подозреваю, − говорит он. – Это просто… модель мышления. По правде говоря, я думаю, что, по _их_ мнению, вообще не должно быть никакого Человека-Паука. Или он должен быть, но только не _мной_. Или что будет в самый раз, если я продолжу заниматься всякой миленькой мелочью типа воров-сумочников или тех злодеев, которые буквально побеждают себя сами, – и я _реально крут_ во всей этой херне, потому что кому-то все равно нужно этим заниматься, и никто, похоже, не горит желанием заполнить эту стремную нишу между копами и супергероями, и если никто больше за это не возьмется, то я, видимо… 

− Пити.

− … Точняк. В смысле. Ты в курсе. Они считают, что, если отбросить всю эту пустяковую херню, Человеку-Пауку нужна нянька или что-то вроде того. Что он дофига полезный талисман команды, но не особо подходит для какой-то реальной работенки. В результате чего, если он и _оказывается_ замешан в большом деле, то просто… Скорее не как ценный кадр, а типа… Типа. Типа как обуза.

Он выжидает с минуту, но Уэйд не произносит ни слова, так что Питер испускает звук, который при более подробном рассмотрении вообще не похож на смех, и продолжает:  
− Кроме того, мне вроде как нравится смехотворное несоответствие размеров альбатроса и колибри.

− Колибри? Я думал, ты ласточка. Когда ты перешел от ласточки к колибри? Разве все не должно было протекать в противоположном направлении? Але, гараж!

− Воробей, не ласточка.

− Эх, значит, ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное.

− Я передумал.

− И когда же это случилось?

− Сразу, как только проснулся.

− Только что?

− М-м.

Уэйд выключает плиту, после чего прислоняется к кухонному столу, сложив руки, и изучает Питера, чуть склонив голову набок.

− Не, − спустя некоторое время резюмирует он. – Колибри гламурные. Ты слишком добрососедская милашка, чтобы иметь дело со сверкающими тенями для век. И, Паучок, ты _слишком_ крутой засранец для склизкого гиганта из мира чаек.

− Ты не даешь альбатросу шансов.

− А _ты_ не даешь шансов тому, что я тут пытаюсь _сказать_ , Паучок-Пит, − Уэйд делает несколько шагов вперед, чтобы обеспечить себе больше пространства для размахивания руками, с помощью которого он агрессивно выделяет следующие слова: − Мстители. Это. Хуесосущее. Дерьмо. Понял? Если их головы застряли так глубо в… и если бы они могли просто _сложить_ их сияющие мечи самодовольного речетолкания и сократить попытки выебать _зеркало_ достаточно надолго, − просто притормозить всего на одно маппетоблядское _мгновенье_ и… и можем мы, _будь так добр_ , уделить минутку тому факту, что они, нахуй, навесили на тебя _маячок?!_

− О, _теперь_ ты хочешь поговорить об этом.

− Да! Да, думаю, сейчас _охуенно_ подходящее время для этого, учитывая, что в данный момент ты помешан на том, чтобы позволить _их_ говноедским мнениям поиметь тебя в мозг на тему того, насколько ты на самом деле невъебенный. _Естественно_ , они не такие непогрешимые, как некоторые из нас когда-то в тайне думали, − он разворачивается, пинком опрокидывает контейнер с мусором (Питер от этого слегка подпрыгивает, и оу), а затем хватает груду исходящих паром, благоухающих корицей блинчиков так, будто собирается скинуть их с крыши.

Однако вместо этого Уэйд приносит их и швыряет в своей обычной манере на холодильнико-столик. (Они покоятся на чем-то, похожем на целую упаковку одноразовых бумажных тарелок. По всей видимости, у Уэйда на самом деле не осталось другой посуды).

− Вот, − раздраженно бросает он, вонзая погнутую вилку прямо в центр блинной стопки, словно вечно недовольный ребенок, водрузивший флаг на башне песчаного замка, который даже не хотел строить. – Совместный завтрак.

− Сейчас ночь.

− Да похер, − и Уэйд падает на другой конец дивана, вылавливает пульт от телевизора из зазора между подушками, даже не обшаривая все вокруг, чтобы его найти, и давит на кнопки с тем самым сосредоточенным видом, с каким обычно нажимает на спусковой крючок. – Мои мозги устали, − жалуется он. – Больше никакой серьезной поебени. Только блинчики и _«Вселенная Стивена»_.

− Что за _«Вселенная Стивена»?_ – интересуется Питер.

Уэйд оборачивается так быстро, словно Питер обжег его, и придвигается слишком, чересчур близко к его лицу. (Питер не отдергивается – сохраняет прежнее положение и протестующе хмурится). Дыхание Уэйда касается переносицы Питера. И его глаза так широко распахнуты, что в них практически можно разглядеть звездочки, когда он _на полном серьезе_ шепчет:

− Ох, малыш. _Готовься, что тебе разобьют сердечко._

***

Ко второй серии Питер начинает понимать предостережение Уэйда.

К появлению Ляпис Уэйду приходится перебраться с дивана на пол, потому что он продолжает взвизгивать, вертеться и всхлипывать, в процессе задевая Питера. Большой страшный опасный наемник принимает позу эмбриона, обхватив подушку, и издает самый настоящий скулеж, в котором невозможно разобрать слов, пока Питер на пробу не кладет ему руку на плечо. Это заставляет Уэйда затихнуть, так что рука там и остается.

Когда Стивен находит _ту самую видеозапись_ , Питеру приходится лечь, и он услужливо поглаживает голову Уэйда, пока они _оба_ совершенно бесстыдно давятся всхлипами.

После этого наступает черед почти непрерывных рыданий на два голоса, которые различаются по громкости в зависимости от эпизода. Посреди второго сезона выпадает небольшая передышка, когда Питер замечает, что теперь только он один реагирует на происходящее на экране. Подавшись вперед всем корпусом (о’кей, _ох_ , это движение разрывает его кожу и сухожилия шестнадцатью разными способами), он изумленно моргает при виде спящего Уэйда.

Хорошие манеры рекомендуют ему выключить телевизор, чтобы Уэйд не отставал по количеству просмотренных серий, но… учитывая, как тот невольно напрягается в начале эпизодов, которые оказываются эмоциональней остальных, совершенно очевидно, что он уже посмотрел их все…

И еще то, как сериал показывает развитие характера Перидот, рождает в Питере чувства, от которых ему _так просто не уйти_.

Он заканчивает просмотр той части второго сезона, что успела выйти, несколько раз задерживает дыхание, заставляя себя выключить телевизор, и погружается в дрему, мысленно набрасывая фанфик с Аутичной!Перидот, который он _совершенно точно_ собирается написать, потому что _божечки_.

***

Питер просыпается при свете дня. Он все так же лежит на диване, а Уэйд по-прежнему сидит на полу, и их головы покоятся друг у друга на плечах. Ни близость, ни соприкосновение кожи с кожей не заставляют Питера немедленно подорваться по внутреннему сигналу тревоги.

И это… нет, как и раньше не включает сигнал тревоги в Питере.

Что немного смущает его, но – это лишь капля в море, учитывая события последних дней. 

Иногда нужно разрешить себе _просто наслаждаться_ чем-то, и не важно, насколько оно сбивает с толку.

И, по правде сказать, совсем _не_ сложно позволить себе наслаждаться _этим_ – тем, как дыхание заставляет подниматься и опадать грудь спящего Уэйда под головой Питера, текстурой футболки, которую Питер ощущает лицом, и ее запахом, всеми этими вещами, которые наполняют его целиком и держат как якорь, – и мозг Питера спокойно принимает их как данное, каталогизируя детали с размеренностью и практичностью, безболезненно, в установленном ритме.

На протяжении двадцати минут Питер просто получает удовольствие от того, как ощущается его голова на плече Уэйда, а голова Уэйда – на его, и пытается вспомнить, чувствовал ли он… _это самое_ прежде. Эту плавность в потоке мыслей, и разлившееся в груди спокойствие, и кристальную четкость всего, что видишь. Что-то вроде _анти_ -Паучьего чутья.

Самое близкое к этому, что ему удается вспомнить, − это время, когда он учился работать со своей самой первой однообъективной цифровой зеркалкой. Поначалу это занимало восемь, десять, двенадцать часов в день – методичное выяснение, как работают разные примочки и функции, и тестирование каждой из них на глаз (в прямом и переносном смысле). Возможность прикасаться кончиками пальцев к тем или иным частям камеры, впитывать знания о текстурах, регулировать снова и снова шейный ремешок, пока он не станет _абсолютно правильной_ длины, открывать отсек с батарейками и вдыхать его запах, и заставлять вспышку сработать прямо перед его глазами столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы начать видеть перед собой плавающее солнце.

У него все еще есть та камера. Он _любит_ ее.

Он хочет поснимать Уэйда той камерой. Хочет фотографию того, как свет пронизывает ушную раковину Уэйда. Весь возможный свет. С любого угла. Тысячи снимков.

Он хочет заполнить всю карту памяти фотографиями подбородка и рта Уэйда – ведь на протяжении ужасно долгого времени только эту его часть Питер видел без маски, – смеющегося, неодобрительно изогнутого, ворчащего, показывающего язык, забитого тако с мясной начинкой, отчетливо произносящего слова, задумчиво закрытого, резко отбривающего таблички, театрально посылающего воздушные поцелуи Питеру после какого-нибудь гнусного поступка и растянутого в совершенно лисьей ухмылке, готового выдать отменную порцию первосортного дерьма.

(Уэйд в жизни не сможет сохранять неподвижность достаточно для того, чтобы Питер смог сделать все фотографии, которые ему так внезапно понадобились. Но это ничего. Питер все равно считает, что репортажная съемка – единственный стоящий вид съемки).

Уэйд едва заметно усмехается и наконец открывает глаза.

− Сфотографируй, на память останется, − говорит он. 

Питеру так и не выпадает шанса объяснить, почему он ржет как припадочный, потому что к тому времени, когда он, в конце концов, успокаивается, у него начинается тяжелая икота, а его лицо и диафрагма (и _ребра_ , твою ж мать) болят слишком сильно, чтобы болтать.

С растерянной улыбкой Уэйд тянется и стирает согнутым пальцем слезу, выступившую от смеха у Питера в уголке глаза. Разумеется, без всякой задней мысли, потому что в следующее мгновение он отдергивает руку и начинает запинаться и просить прощения.

Питер прерывает его, бесстыдно прижавшись к плечу Уэйда головой, словно очень неловкий кот, который не знает наверняка, как быть котом, и пробует сесть. Да, теперь он, вероятно, может ходить. Питер слезает с дивана, прилагая все имеющиеся у него силы (но зато успешно!), и начинает медленно хромать в направлении ванной.

Уэйд подрывается следом.

− Питер.

− На этот раз все нормально, − отвечает Питер.

− Но мне следовало…

− Не парься.

Уэйд делает паузу.

− Но почему?..

− Не знаю, − отзывается Питер.

− Просто так?

− Ага.

Уэйд чешет затылок.

− … И-и-и это, типа, _навсегда_ , или…

− Этого я тоже не знаю, − говорит Питер и хромает дальше, потому что ему _реально_ надо отлить.

Он старательно избегает зеркал. Питер уже в курсе, что наверняка выглядит чудовищно, а повреждения всегда начинают болеть еще сильнее, когда ты знаешь, как они выглядят.

Когда он выходит из ванной, продолжая обтирать руки о толстовку, потому что они _вечно_ кажутся влажными после мытья, Уэйд спрашивает:

− Можно я тебя обниму?

Питер раздумывает над этим.

− Прямо сейчас?

− Ага. Прямо сейчас, − лицо Уэйда меняет цвет, и он делает вид, что стирает грязь с руки. – Или потом, если потом лучше. Я могу перезвонить, если застал тебя не вовремя. Встретимся в другой раз. Пообедаем. В случае чего, увидимся на День благодарения. Еще у нас всегда остается Париж… 

− Прямо сейчас подойдет.

− … И не стоит забывать о рождественских корпоративах, так что – погоди, что? Правда?!

Питер наклоняет голову.

− Однозначно, − говорит он. _Пока мне не изменила смелость, пожалуйста_. – Да, думаю, да. Просто… избегай ребер, о’кей?

− Конечно.

(И Питер _знает_ , что должен отпустить шутку в стиле «У меня давно этого не было, пожалуйста, будь нежен», но безотлагательность Того, Что Сейчас Случится, на самом деле настолько ужасающая, что внутри него не остается места даже для абсолютно дурацких острот вроде этой).

Уэйд _очень_ нежен.

Фактически, он ощущается как лишенный веса, но слишком сильный жар человеческого тела и не менее насыщенный запах, окутывающий Питера, − что-то настолько же ограничивающее его движения и угрожающее, как, например, оберточная бумага или дымок от свечей с торта.

Питер думает, что мог бы отпустить какой-нибудь комментарий на тему того, что Уэйд вроде как немного дрожит. Но, к счастью, он прикусил язык, потому что в следующее мгновение на него снисходит озарение – дрожит _он сам_.

Он чувствует, как большой палец Уэйда трет вверх-вниз одну единственную крохотную точку у него на спине, и при этом будто вся его нервная система наблюдает за этим процессом через микроскоп. И Питер мысленно изучает его с той же сосредоточенностью, с какой работает за настоящим микроскопом. Поначалу это просто… странно. 

Затем это вроде как… приятно? Может быть?

Определенно.

Пока это не становится _совсем не_ приятным, срань господня.

− Ладно, _оу_ , − произносит он, хотя его «оу» не совсем точно отражает то, что он на самом деле почувствовал, а Уэйд вдруг оказывается в четырех футах от него, изрыгающий извинения, которые Питер даже не хочет слушать.

− Все хорошо, − успокаивает его Питер.

− Нет, мне не нужно было, я даже не знаю, что я наделал?

− Ничего ты не наделал, − говорит Питер. ( _Тоже_ не совсем точно, но на объяснения уйдет слишком много времени).

− Мы _не_ сломали его! – грубо отзывается Уэйд.

− Нет, − соглашается Питер. – Заткнитесь, таблички.

Вместо этого затыкается Уэйд. Затем он оглядывается по сторонам, словно потерял что-то по-настоящему важное, расплывается в широченной белозубой улыбке и вроде как посмеивается про себя.

− Кру-у-у-у-утяк, − выдает он.

− Они… − Питер медленно скользит ногтем по повязке. – Они реально заткнулись?

Уэйд улыбается еще шире и кивает.

Питер издает едва слышный удивленный звук.

− Здорово.

− Можно я попозже еще раз тебя обниму?

− Возможно, − отвечает Питер, даже толком не поразмыслив об этом. Учитывая его внезапно открывшуюся необъяснимую способность останавливать излияния табличек и странное чувство, распространяющееся от одной маленькой точки на его спине, у него остается не так уж много свободного внимания, которое он готов уделить более уместным _мыслям_.

− Не, я имею в виду, по-настоящему, − уточняет Уэйд.

− Я о том и говорю, − добавляет Питер. – Похоже на то, что можешь. Только не знаю, когда.

− Да и похер! Меня это полностью устраивает! Это… о, великие звенящие бубенцы, я так сильно хочу ссать, что даже клейдесдальский тяжеловоз мне сейчас не соперник, еба-а-ать твою налево, вообще не круто! – С этими словами Уэйд бросается в прихожую, и прежде чем дверь ванной с грохотом закрывается, успевает пропеть: − Хотя даже это лучше очередного злоебучего клиффхангера! 

Питер без понятия, что это все должно означать, но, опять же, − это капля в море.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора фика:**  
>  ОБНИМАААААШКИ :З Ну, хоть какой-то прогресс.
> 
> Вы этого хотели? Надеюсь, вы этого хотели. И уж точно _я_ этого хотел.
> 
> Это вроде как стыдоба, что оба они не уделили должного внимания правильному прочтению _«Сказания о старом мореходе»_. На самом-то деле, оно не особо длинное. И, игнорируя весомый религиозный подтекст, оно может быть чем-то вроде немузыкальной темы для чьей-нибудь личной тоски.
> 
> О, и, к слову о песнях, вот та, которую Уэйд распевал в кухне. (Видос можно открывать на работе, но опасайтесь внезапных перепадов громкости). Вот ссылка: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIHGl4x5hhc&feature=youtu.be
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **В следующей главе: Больше флаффа, щедро присыпанного ангстом.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **От переводчика:**  
>  Примечание **(*)** \- это отсылка к англоязычной пословице, дословно звучащей как «Людям, живущим в стеклянных домах, не стоит кидаться камнями». Русский вариант: «Не гадь там, где ешь».
> 
> Кстати, почему всем так нравится «Вселенная Стивена»? Нет, правда, объясните мне. Я вот только что посмотрела «Рика и Морти». Вывод делайте сами.


	8. The Medication is Wearing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Питера купают во всевозможных видах флаффа, на фоне выздоровления после травм о чувстве собственного достоинства говорить вообще не приходится, и автор нихера не умеет передавать течение времени хоть сколько-нибудь содержательно или изящно.
> 
>  **Предупреждения к главе:** Употребление рецептурных препаратов (по их прямому назначению, однако все равно присутствуют описания серьезных побочных эффектов от опиатов), незаконное видеонаблюдение, самобичевание, описание абьюзивной дружбы и не то чтобы клиффхангер, но вы все равно, скорее всего, будете НЕНАВИДЕТЬ автора под конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания (от автора):** Смотрите! Этот [прекрасный человек](https://bexorz.tumblr.com) нарисовал для меня эту [прекрасную вещь](https://bexorz.tumblr.com/post/141054050361/quick-inknflats-of-a-doodle-inspired-by-i-like) о Дэдпуле и Аутичном!Питере, так что я вешаю ее на холодильник, чтобы все могли восхититься! :D
> 
> Добавлено: Теперь еще и с ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИЕЙ, омг, люди я вас люблю. *плачет*
> 
>  **Пара слов от переводчиков, обязательных к прочтению:** знаете ли вы, почему мы занимаемся переводом этого бесконечного мегафика? Явно не из-за денег, потому что никто нам за это не платит. Ради славы? Тоже нет, потому что у этого фика на данный момент всего 160 лайков, и это просто смешно. Мы делаем это по одной простой причине – нам нравится этот фик и нравится работать над его переводом. Именно поэтому мы не собираемся превращать эту работу в обязаловку, делать перевод «через не хочу», каким-то образом превозмогая себя и забив на всю остальную свою жизнь. Некоторые почему-то считают, что фикрайтеры и переводчики, начавшие какой-то проект, автоматически становятся всем что-то должны. Мы так НЕ считаем. Зато, по нашему мнению, вопросы в стиле «Обойдетесь-без-спасибо-когда-продолжение?» и «Вы там живы?» отдают хамством. Поэтому в очередной раз напоминаем всем, кто чувствует себя юным рабовладельцем на плантации: мы свободные люди и от ваших поторапливаний точно не начнем ничего делать быстрее.

– Я знаю, что ты их украл, – говорит Питер, но ему _действительно_ очень хуево от боли, так что неудивительно, что звук резко срываемой крышки с баночки болеутоляющих заглушает его обвинения. 

– Тебе ли не похер, – фыркает Уэйд, пока Питер насухую заглатывает дозу, вдвое превышающую рекомендованную. – Все равно я не в больнице все это раздобыл. Просто обчистил одну из тех чересчур распиаренных аптек CVS, так что, ну, вполне возможно, эти колеса могут оказаться еще и транквилизаторами.

– Почти уверен, что так и есть, – говорит Питер, глядя на упаковку. – Я уже принимал похожие. Если мне удастся остаться в сознании, буду вести себя как полный идиот. 

– Даже более по-идиотски, чем когда ты переедаешь?

– Значительно.

– Ну, _теперь_ я жду этого с нетерпением.

Боже.

– Будешь меня заебывать, так ведь?

– Непременно.

Питер пытается вздохнуть, но из-за этого его грудная клетка расширяется слишком сильно, и вздох прерывается стоном.

– Если это дерьмо поможет моему телу перестать _вопить_ , то мне действительно похер, – говорит он. – Спасибо.

– Черт побери, Мистер Этичность _благодарит_ меня за ограбление аптеки. Видимо, тебе и правда очень больно.

Питер одаривает его Взглядом.

– Меня _взорвали_ , Уэйд. Я сейчас чувствую каждую ебучую молекулу в своем теле, но не могу выстроить их по порядку, потому что все они, _блядь, в огне_.

– Хм. – Уэйд листает телефонный справочник, разложенный на столе-холодильнике, крутя в другой руке мобильный. – Ты хорошо справляешься, – говорит он, не поднимая глаз.

– Странный комплимент.

– Не за что.

Питер смотрит на еще одну баночку с таблетками, стоящую среди небольшого баночного леса на столе, потом тянется и валит ее набок, словно шахматного короля в конце игры. 

– Все остальное слишком слабое, – говорит он, наблюдая за тем, как перевернутый пузырек скатывается на пол и замирает там, скорее всего, теперь обреченный на забвение до момента, когда Уэйд съедет отсюда, а все здание сравняют с землей.

– Слабое – не то, что тебе сейчас нужно. Тут явно требуется что-то с двойной дозой перца, – соглашается Уэйд.

– Думаю, Бананер недооценил мои нынешние потребности.

– Ага, _потому что_ ты хорошо справляешься. Вот что я имею в виду. Знаешь, когда я достал тот кусок пластика из твоего глаза, ты кричал сколько? Секунду? А потом просто стал ворчать. Большинство людей на твоем месте катались бы по полу, разрывая легкие от воплей, так что… Сам знаешь, Паучок, смазывают то колесо, которое громче скрипит.

– Образцовый виктимблейминг.

Уэйд кидает в него телефон.

– Хватит _изображать_ жертву. Никому здесь тебя не жаль, чувак. Очевидно же, что все эти твои травмы – сплошное притворство с целью перетянуть все внимание на себя.

– Ага, а ты каждый день рисуешь свои шрамы театральным гримом и косметикой из магазина «Все за $1».

– Именно, – говорит Уэйд с усмешкой. – Не пытайся обмануть обманщика, чувак. То есть, могу отдать тебе должное, твои повреждения выглядят _куда_ реалистичней моих, зато мои обеспечивают кучу свободного места в поезде, так что тут я лидирую. – Он тянется за телефоном, который только что швырнул, изображая хватающее движение пальцами. – А ну-ка верни, он мне нужен. Хочу кого-нибудь вызвать, чтобы нам вернули горячую воду.

– Десять баксов, – говорит Питер.

– Чего-чего?

– Ты же вроде как бросил им в меня. Он тебе нужен, я требую возмещения. Десять баксов.

– Десять?! О, да _ладно_ тебе. Мужик, мне _пятерых детей_ нужно кормить!

– О-о-о. За безупречную отсылку к _«Вспомнить все»_ я опускаю цену до восьми.

– Восьми? Просверлю-у-у-у тебя-а-а-а.

Питер смеется.

– И за неуклюжее двойное цитирование новая цена – двадцать.

– Неуклюжее? Завали, я само остроумие.

– Не-а.

– Знаешь что, твои стандарты слишком консервативны. Ты должен _открыть свой ра-а-азум_.

– Фу. Ты уже по третьему кругу пошел. Бросай это дело.

– Нет, – говорит Уэйд и показывает язык. – Невозможно перецитировать лучший фильм Шварценеггера из всех.

– Я тебя умоляю, – фыркает Питер. – Он едва дотягивает до золотой пятерки.

– _Ну уж нет_ , ты сейчас этого _не_ говорил. Можешь идти втирать это дерьмо соседям! – Уэйд собирается всем телом, чтобы схватить телефон, но Питер жадно сворачивается вокруг маленького устройства, насколько позволяют его травмы, и прежде чем разрушительная и, несомненно, опрометчивая битва успевает развязаться, стук в дверь прерывает переговоры.

Первая мысль Питера – _«Блядь, это Щ.И.Т!»_ Потому что кто еще станет _стучать в дверь_ в подобном районе.

Хотя у Уэйда, похоже, есть еще несколько подозреваемых на уме. Бесцеремонно оттолкнув диван, на котором все еще сидит Питер, подальше от потенциальной линии огня, он крадется к двери с оружием в одной руке, другой опуская маску на лицо.

– Никого нет дома, – отзывается Уэйд голосом Страшного Дэдпула.

Стук весьма настойчивый.

Питер натягивает шутер поверх повязки (ладно, да, он действительно повсюду носит с собой как минимум один шутер, так что давайте, можете называть его параноиком) и нацеливает руку через спинку дивана, стараясь оставаться как можно ниже и незаметнее. Уэйд машет ему, чтобы спрятался полностью, но Питер неуклонно продолжает его игнорировать.

На это Уэйд мученически проводит рукой по лицу и шепчет в потолок что-то по-испански, а потом снова отзывается из-за двери:

– Я не заказывал ебаные кальцоне.

На этот раз человек по ту сторону говорит что-то в ответ.

Уэйд хмурится.

– Какого хуя? – говорит он и приоткрывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы хватило места для дула его пистолета.

– Оу, воу-воу-воу, эй, мужик, ладно! – говорит человек с другой стороны. – Так, остынь, все путем, но, эм… У меня будут неприятности, если я не получу подпись…

– Можешь ее подделать, – советует Уэйд.

– Точно. Пока.

Уэйд захлопывает дверь и, прислонившись к ней всем телом, начинает медленно и отчаянно стучать головой о косяк. Он продолжает так делать до тех пор, пока Питер не улавливает тяжелый звук двигателя отъезжающего от здания грузовика.

– Оставайся там, – говорит Уэйд, когда автомобиль уже не слышно. – Оставайся, _блядь, там, где сидишь_ , Пит. Если я не вернусь через сорок пять секунд, съебывай отсюда нахуй. – Он выскальзывает за дверь и спешно ее закрывает, как делают обычно люди, которые стараются не пустить пса в комнату.

Питер досчитывает до сорока семи, прежде чем Уэйд спокойно возвращается – настолько обыденно, как тетя Мэй во время обеда – только теперь у него в руках несколько уже открытых картонных коробок. 

– Это для тебя, – говорит Уэйд, – и это не бомба. – Он ставит коробки на стол, а потом подтаскивает диван на прежнее место (одной рукой, словно тот ничего не весит даже с сидящим на нем Питером).

– Ты вскрыл мою посылку? – спрашивает Питер. – Это федеральное преступление.

– Технически она адресована не тебе, так что удачи с иском. – Уэйд приклеивает болтающуюся почтовую наклейку к стороне коробки. Питер наклоняется, чтобы прочитать. Адресовано _Орнитологу-любителю ч-з Болтуна_.

Уэйд берет телефон и удаляется по коридору, непринужденно потягиваясь, но его ботинки стучат слишком громко и он не выдает никакой шутки, а это значит – что-то не так.

Питер с минуту смотрит ему вслед. Но данных для составления гипотезы о странном поведении недостаточно, а его ноги слишком сильно болят, чтобы пойти за Уэйдом и просто _спросить_ , какого черта, так что сейчас он просто откладывает раскрытие этой тайны. На время.

– Вам письмо, – говорит он голосом из мессенджера «AOL».

Коробку поменьше в основном наполняет тщательно собранная коллекция медицинских принадлежностей, каждая из которых подходит для лечения именно его травм. Потрясающе. Жутковато, но потрясающе. Пластиковая шина кажется ему особенно хорошей идеей, потому что у Брюса не нашлось ничего подходящего для фиксации перелома, кроме совета на пару недель воздержаться от хождения. (Однако Питер не собирается даже прикасаться к мази от ожогов и ни к одной из таблеток, пока не узнает, кто именно все это прислал.)

На куче прочих вещей во второй коробке лежит самая свежая модель Старк-Пада, еще даже не поступившая на рынок, но уже ставшая любимой темой всех блоггеров. Она завернута в простую пузырчатую пленку, больше никакой упаковки нет. Когда Питер наклоняет гаджет против света, ему удается разглядеть по краям несколько слабозаметных отпечатков пальцев, не стертых до конца.

А еще там лежит целая куча скомканных… костюмов Человека-Паука.

– Че ваще за _ебанина?_

Новые. Пять или шесть абсолютно новых неношеных костюмов с масками, и перчатками, и всем остальным. У всех у них странная текстура, а у большинства – на первый взгляд незначительные изменения в дизайне, которые Питеру _вообще не_ нравятся, и у двух есть _панели управления_ , а это уже полный пиздец.

Между складками одного из костюмов Питер находит фирменный бланк Stark Industries. Надпись (сделанная красным маркером) выведена под наклоном и очень размашисто, и Питеру приходится щуриться и додумывать, прежде чем удается расшифровать текст.

_Прототипы. Мне было скучно. Они уже какое-то время валялись у меня без дела. Подумал, что ты найдешь им применение._

– Хм, – выдает Питер. И это в полной мере отражает все, что он может сказать по поводу… вот этого, что бы оно ни означало.

На дне коробки он находит внушительную книгу в мягком переплете. _Гигантская Книга Бегства из Тюрьмы: Реальные Истории Невероятных Побегов._

Внутри на обложке тоже надпись, сделанная красным маркером.

_Так, ладно_  
В извинениях я не силен  
По крайней мере, это не корзина с фруктами? Пеппер сказала, никаких корзин с фруктами  
Но если хочешь, я все равно могу прислать корзину с фруктами  
– Т. 

Питер листает страницы прямо перед носом, потому что – запах новой книги, потом бросает издание назад на дно коробки и некоторое время сидит в подобии транса, пока мозг не начинает выталкивать все его эмоции наружу.

В какой-то момент Уэйд возвращается в комнату.

– Крутые прикидоны, – говорит он низким тоном.

– Похоже, это Тони так просит прощения, – отвечает Питер.

– Попытка вернуть твою благосклонность, завалив тебя кучей навороченного дерьма? Как цинично.

– Ой, да ты сам поступил бы точно так же, и знаешь об этом.

– Скорее всего.

Питер и правда не понимает, почему наступившая за этим тишина такая напряженная, и это жутко бесит, потому что если причина неизвестна, как он вообще может что-то _исправить?_

Уэйд приоткрывает коробку пальцем и без энтузиазма заглядывает внутрь.

– Ну и как? Действует на тебя подобная хрень? – спрашивает он. – Так, ради общего интереса.

– Я… на самом деле не уверен, – говорит Питер. – Наверное, мне просто приятно, что он хотя бы пытается. Я думаю, если ты кому-то что-то даешь в знак извинений, это значит, что тебе и правда жаль, ведь ты вроде как приносишь жертву, а иначе зачем тебе это делать, если все не всерьез? 

Уэйд хмыкает.

– А что насчет костюмов?

Питер дергает шутер, который слишком сильно сдавливает запястье поверх повязки и уже начинает перекрывать циркуляцию крови. Его бы следовало снять, но Питеру так приятно знать, что шутер с ним, что его можно щипать и оттягивать.

– Я правда не знаю, – произносит он, растягивая слова. – Ну, _наверно_ , немного лестно, что я в какой-то момент был одним из проектов Тони? Вроде как? Может быть? Но это же _Тони_ , так что это может значить, что он пытался быть практичным, или что он предпринял странную попытку выразить свои странные чувства, или что у него просто однажды была бессонница на выходных. В любом случае это, ну, то, что он _делает всегда_ , так что я знаю: с его точки зрения все это совсем не странно. Но… Вообще, мне не нравится идея быть _чьим-либо_ «проектом». Особенно если кто-то будет что-то менять в моем внешнем виде. – Он посмеивается, тихо и нервно. – По правде говоря, я чувствую себя слегка оскверненным.

Смешавшись, Уэйд начинает понемногу отступать.

– О. Ну… ладно. Хорошо, я тогда…

– Уэйд?.. Что ты делаешь?

– Ничего… не бери в голову…

– Тогда что ты там пытаешься спрятать за спиной? Потому что у тебя все равно не получается.

– Что? Что что? – Уэйд заглядывает себе за плечо. – Хм? О. Это. Да. Ну. В общем. Видишь ли. Я говорил тебе, что я… и тебя заперли в Башне, прям как принцессу, но я тогда об этом не знал, и у меня было время, чтобы… э-э. Я раздобыл… вот. – И он неуклюже показывает то, что прятал за спиной.

Сначала Питер не понимает, на что смотрит. Какая-то чудаковато высеченная пластиковая штука? Как слишком большие сверхотражающие солнечные очки или…

– Уэйд! Ты купил мне линзы?

– Ага, ну, знаешь… в этом нет _ничего особенного_ , я просто звякнул знакомому чуваку, просто, типа…

Питер с усилием заставляет себя «отвиснуть», чтобы, наконец, принять подарок и приложить к лицу.

– Вау, отличная четкость, – говорит он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он проводит пальцем по поверхности и краям, чтобы ощутить текстуру («Приятно…») и дышит на линзы («О! Незапотевающие!»), а потом взвешивает их в руках. – Немного тяжелее моих старых.

– Ага, они хотя бы могут быть какой-то, ну, защитой, что ли, так что да, они потолще…

– Нет-нет, это хорошо! Это большой плюс!

– …Уже их испытал, так что они, в принципе, могут перенести практически любой пиздец, в котором смог бы выжить ты сам… но я думаю… то есть, я уверен, что вундервафли Старка как минимум так же хороши, и в них наверняка встроены какие-нибудь компьютеры, и рентгеновский режим, и прочая хрень, а еще они уже, ну, _вставлены_ в маски…

– Уэйд, заткнись. Они потрясающие.

– Но раз тебе не нравится, когда кто-то химичит с твоим Пауко-прикидом, то…

– Ничего ты не химичишь. Эти штуки охеренные.

– Но я не пытался…

– Я знаю. Уэйд, _спасибо тебе_.

– Но если Старк…

– Если Старк – что?

– Если… Если тебе некомфортно, когда другие тычут своими собственными идеями по поводу твоей супергеройской экипировки тебе прямо в нос…

– Я что, какой-то твой проект?

Слова вырываются слишком быстро и заставляют обоих ошеломленно замолчать.

– Сфинктер говорит что? – заявляет вдруг Уэйд.

– Дело не в экипировке, понимаешь? – начинает Питер. Потом он косится на одну из панелей управления. – Ну, по большей мере, – признает он. – Когда дело касается Тони, существует куча возможных мотивов, которые нужно учесть, но даже несмотря на то, что это за мотивы, вот это… – Питер указывает на костюмы – …все равно всего лишь результат проекта. Так что вопрос тот же: а это… – он взвешивает линзы в руке, – …тоже часть проекта? И то, что я здесь? И каждая ночь буррито? Я твой проект?

– _Срань господня_ , Пит. Я даже не… что ты вообще… и-и-и в следующем эпизоде «Ни За Какие, Блядь, Деньги В Мире»…

– Тогда как тебе вообще в голову пришла мысль, будто ты делаешь то же, что и Тони? – Питер проводит пальцами по волосам, а потом тянет за пряди. – Вы с Тони даже не в одной категории. Ну, знаешь, Тони пытается, но _не понимает_ , и, наверное, это самое большее, на что он вообще способен. Да и контекст вообще другой, и мои отношения с ним совсем не такие, и… А твои линзы ведь даже не подарок в знак извинений. И ты же не просто взял и, типа, откопал их на своем складе ненужного хлама, а потом тупо швырнул в меня. Понимаешь?

Уэйд слегка отворачивается и, по всей видимости, заводит напряженное перешептывание с табличками.

Ноги и руки Питера начинает покалывать. Это не Паучье чутье, это первый признак того, что обезболивающие добрались до нервной системы. Питер отслеживает, как ощущение распространяется вверх по конечностям и расслабляет узлы в спинных мышцах. Сначала кайф, и только потом проходит боль. Он знает, что к чему. Вторая часть никогда не наступает достаточно быстро.

– Хех. Это уже перебор, братиш, – говорит Уэйд и, возвращаясь в реальность, стаскивает маску, а потом растягивает губы в слишком яркой, слишком открытой улыбке, и это выглядит слишком… болезненно. Словно вместо рта у него нож. – Видимо, единственная оставшаяся драма, которую еще можно подогревать, в том, как я ревную из-за того, что подарки Шлемоголового намного круче. – Он втискивается между Питером и подлокотником. – Двигайся, Шарлотта.

– Не ревнуй. Ревность раздражает, – отвечает на это Питер, отползая вбок, чтобы освободить место. Кости начинают казаться… мягкими. Гравитация тоже ведет себя с ним игривей, чем обычно.

– Знаешь, это смешно… – начинает Уэйд.

У Питера уже кружится голова, но он не хочет быть грубым, а потому пытается поддержать диалог.

– Что смешно?

– Ты и Мстители.

Очередная пауза.

– Почему? – спрашивает Питер с неохотой, потому что если Уэйд взялся играть в эту идиотскую _ну-раз-уж-ты-выкрутил-мне-руку_ игру, тогда то, что он собирается сказать, наверняка будет не очень приятно услышать.

– Просто меня иногда поражает то, как хорошо ты их _знаешь_ …

– Ну, да. То есть, мы много лет провели в непосредственной близости друг от друга, так что у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы наблю…

– Нет, я имею в виду, что ты знаешь _их_ достаточно хорошо, чтобы превращать в птиц и психоанализировать их подарки-извинения, но _они_ , по всей видимости, даже не понимают, что ты настоящий живой взрослый человек и что ты, ну, личность – с правами и все такое.

Питер пялится на него.

– Просто это странно, – говорит Уэйд, взмахнув рукой. – Особенно если учесть расхожее мнение, что _именно ты_ должен быть «социально заторможенным». – Он пальцами изображает саркастичные кавычки пальцами, и Питер ему благодарен. – Как будто они изо всех сил стараются _не_ стараться, типа того. Хер знает.

Комната начинает слегка раскачиваться, но это приятно. 

– Это как хлопать одной ладонью? – говорит Питер, давя в себе внезапное желание захихикать. – Как можно пытаться не пытаться. Пытаться, не пытаясь.

Уэйд подпирает голову кулаком и украдкой смотрит на Питера.

– Если Человек-Паук примет обезболивающие в лесу, то все равно улетит?

– Несомненно! – говорит Питер.

– Быстро они подействовали.

Питер трясет головой.

– Как раз по расписанию. Мое тело метаболизирует всякую химию так же, как Германия управляет своим железнодорожным сообщением. Я мог бы вести обратный отсчет. Может, в следующий раз. Запуск через десять. – Он выкидывает руку вбок и шлепает Уэйда по груди тыльной стороной ладони. – И нет, серьезно, не ревнуй из-за странных Паучьих костюмов. В этом нет смысла.

В конце концов, линзы Уэйда действительно нравятся Питеру куда больше, чем любая из масок Тони. Они делают цвета немного мягче.

***

После тщательного изучения позже этой ночью выясняется, что Старк-Пад под завязку забит полным собранием шутеров про зомби и всеми когда-либо выпущенными документалками про птиц (как и несколькими спецвыпусками про пауков от National Geographic). И это… ладно, это действительно очень милый жест. В него вложены _время_ и _размышления_. Питер чувствует, как его решимость продолжать злиться на Тони слегка утихает.

Он читает несколько хороших отзывов на игры.

Жаль, но теперь Питер постоянно чувствует подозрительность в отношении любого устройства, которое проходит через руки Тони, даже настолько откровенно промышленного, кричащего «моя единственная цель – забрать ваши деньги». Существует слишком уж много разных способов, как этот планшет может тайно передавать информацию обратно Тони.

Обидно. Он никогда не позволял себе хотеть Старк-Пад, поскольку на что-то подобное у него просто не было денег, но теперь, когда Питер держит устройство в руках… да, оно выглядит таким потрясающе ярким и блестящим.

Ладно.

Он запихивает Старк-Пад в маленькую коробку под медицинские принадлежности.

***

Время летит под откос.

В более осознанные часы, когда обезболивающие начинают выветриваться, но еще слишком рано для новой дозы, Питер занимает себя переделкой одной из масок-прототипов: он меняет в ней линзы на подаренные Уэйдом. И, поскольку он в целом не против, чтобы в шкафу были запасные костюмы, Питер из кучи выбирает наименее «усовершенствованный» и принимается тщательно сдирать с него все паучьи эмблемы, а потом переделывает их маркерами, которые нашел в кухонном ящике, потому что ножки у пауков торчали не в те стороны.

В менее ясные часы, каких большинство, он спит. Или позволяет Уэйду затянуть себя в споры, в которых нет вообще ни капли здравого смысла (например, расизм это или нет – называть породы собак по странам их происхождения, и можно ли считать голландскую печку сексуальным актом). Или играет с Уэйдом в Smash Brothers. Или устраивает с ним певческие матчи, в которых песни становятся все более и более малоизвестными, а ты проигрываешь, если не знаешь слов. Или… хотя, может, эта часть ему приснилась, но Питер почти готов _поклясться_ , что когда-то в эти два дня, прежде чем его устойчивость к препаратам усилилась, они с Уэйдом играли в ладушки. (Питер никогда не будет уверен, случилось ли это на самом деле, потому что воспоминание _очень_ туманное, а сам он слишком стесняется спросить).

Однажды Уэйд вручает ему одноразовый телефон, и Питер снова не уверен, когда именно это происходит.

Несколько раз он пытается набрать тетю Мэй, но все время попадает на голосовую почту и все время сбрасывает вызов, так ничего и не сказав. Наверное, у нее дополнительные смены. (Питер снова вспоминает, что _уволен_ , и снова безжалостно гонит эту мысль прочь. Вдобавок ко всему, он до сих пор _не_ в состоянии нормально с этим справляться.)

В конце концов, ему удается оставить тете Мэй сбивчивое сообщение о друге. Который пригласил его в поход. И здесь не ловит сигнал. Этот телефон он одолжил. На… эм-м. Заправке. И их не будет м-м… Какое-то время. Не уверен. И ему жаль, что он забыл сказать ей об этом заранее. Но он в порядке. Все в порядке. Он придет ее навестить, когда вернется. Искренние извинения. Он любит ее, до свидания.

…Она ни за что ему не поверит, но и не ответит на сообщение кучей вопросов. И когда они увидятся, наверняка не будет его особо расспрашивать о «походе», потому что тетя Мэй удивительная и спускает Питеру с рук то, что он не рассказывает ей о некоторых вещах. И теперь она знает, что он в безопасности, так что не станет до смерти доводить себя переживаниями. Именно это и важно, так ведь?

(Это то, в чем он сам себя убеждает.)

В любом случае, это все, что он может сейчас сделать. И она говорила ему то же самое всю его жизнь. _Никто не способен сделать больше, чем то, что в его силах, Питер Бенджамин Паркер, так что прекращай._

_Не казни себя, Питер; это задача остального мира, не твоя._

_Ты сам себе худший враг, Питер._

***

Первое из того, что у Питера позже получается выделить в своей памяти как отдельное событие, которое действительно-и-без-сомнений Случилось, – это то, как он утром заставляет себя сесть и во внезапном – и до странного _дерзком_ – порыве решимости срывает с себя глазную повязку.

– И-и-и нахуй это дерьмо, – объявляет он.

Он пытается раздавить ее в ладони, но гибкий материал все равно распрямляется.

– Нахуй это дерьмо? – переспрашивает Уэйд, подпирая косяк двери, и только когда он смотрит на Питера, все его тело будто замирает. Маска на нем, и единственное, что можно разобрать через ткань, – его огромные глаза. В остальном лицо ничего не выражает, и это тревожно. 

– Нахуй _это_ дерьмо, – подтверждает Питер и, поскольку повязка отказывается уничтожаться с необходимым количеством мелодрамы, тянет за резинку, чтобы запульнуть чертову вещицу через всю комнату. Она отскакивает от лица Уэйда и падает ему под ноги, полностью проигнорированная.

Питер несколько секунд терпит этот по большей части пустой взгляд, его руки скручивают ткань покрывала в небольшие спирали.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он и через пару мгновений получает в ответ медленный кивок, будто в слоу моушн.

– _Черт_ , – это единственное, что говорит Уэйд, с глубоким чувством, а потом скрывается из виду.

– Погоди, что? Что ты имеешь ввиду под этим «черт»? – зовет его Питер. – Хорошее «черт» или плохое «черт»? – Никакого ответа. А с _такой_ инфекцией, как у него, это определенно не _пустяки_. – Уэйд! Хорошее «черт» или плохое «черт»?

Боже, иногда его даже больше раздражает, когда Уэйд _молчит_.

– Черт, – говорит Питер.

***

То, что внешние повреждения начинают заживать, лишь подчеркивает, как сильно болят его поломанные кости. Пожалуй, теперь они ноют даже _сильнее_ , чем раньше, и сейчас ему значительно сложнее выносить все это. Какие-то глубинные животные инстинкты пробуждают тот тип страха, который он не может игнорировать, – такой же, какой не дает тебе прогрызть собственную кожу, даже несмотря на то, что среднестатистическая человеческая челюсть более чем способна это сделать.

Даже с шиной, которую прислал Тони, Питер просто не может заставить себя опираться на поврежденную ногу. Не из-за боли, а из страха.

Сначала он думает подняться по стене, намереваясь просто перебираться по потолку и держаться одними руками, чтобы его ноги болтались в воздухе, как у ребенка на игровой площадке. Все, что ему удается, – это поднять руки над головой. После этого все его ребра снова идут по пизде. Как только мир вокруг перестает расплываться и Питеру удается распрямиться после позы эмбриона, в первую очередь он клянется себе больше никогда не пытаться это повторить, а после сразу зовет Уэйда, потому что, в любом случае, ему все еще нужно добраться до ванной. 

Так что гораздо чаще Питеру нужна помощь, чтобы перебираться из одной комнаты в другую.

И вставать с дивана или кровати.

А все это обуславливает необходимость частых прикосновений. Более-неловких-чем-обычно прикосновений, к тому же, так как большая часть его внешних контактных точек поцарапаны, подбиты, сломаны или все еще кровоточат, а потому сразу отпадают как вариант. Руки Уэйда теперь очень часто оказываются лишь чуть выше бедер Питера, и чтобы поддержка оставалась хоть сколько-нибудь эффективной, им приходится прижимать все тело Питера к Уэйду как бы лицом вперед, потому что иначе его ребра снова вывернутся наизнанку.

Дело не в боли, а в прикосновениях. Они – боль отдельного порядка. Вот его клетки кожи, суматошные и вопящие, как люди в огне, и перед его лицом не остается места, и _дыхание_ Уэйда на его щеках, и волна ужаса, как в тот момент, когда понимаешь, что _задыхаешься, прямо сейчас_. Просто это _слишком_ , и поначалу Питер не думает, что когда-либо сможет привыкнуть.

Он привыкает _полностью_ где-то через четыре, может, пять дней.

Он привыкает к этому, а затем – и к другим вещам.

(Наверное, все дело в запахе Уэйда. Объективно Питер все еще не может назвать его приятным. Но с каких пор объективность имеет значение, когда дело касается того, что мы считаем или не считаем комфортным, или успокаивающим, или желанным?)

Питеру, в общем и целом, никогда не требуется помощь, чтобы _опуститься на_ диван или кровать. Иногда он все равно об этом просит.

А потом чувствует вину.

А потом просит снова.

***

За всю его жизнь Питеру случалось получать ранения и посильнее.

По крайней мере, раньше ему уже бывало приблизительно так же плохо.

Он вполне уверен в этом, как бы то ни было.

Хотя его воспоминания о прежних травмах и периодах восстановления немного туманны – из всех вещей, которые его мозг считает достойными запоминания, огромная часть информации о боли и телесных повреждениях не попадает в список, потому что его мозг порой вот именно настолько парадоксален, – Питер все равно уверен, что уже был в подобном состоянии когда-то.

Он готов поклясться – из-за всех тех незначительных деталей, которые всплывают то тут, то там. Их нельзя отнести к _Паршивым Маленьким Сюрпризам_ и уж тем более к _Вещам, Которые Я Забыл, И Очень Этому Рад_.

Таких деталей, как тот факт, что хорошие обезболивающие в конечном итоге вызывают у него просто адский запор.

Или как то, какой зудящей и жирной может стать его голова – и как волосы становятся жесткими и комковатыми на ощупь, словно мокрая солома, – потому что пока он не отрастит себе еще хоть немного кожи, даже просто стоять _рядом_ со струями воды в душе – все равно что позволить свежевать себя заживо с помощью газонокосилки.

Или то, как кости начинают болеть от постоянного лежания. (Или как его мозг начинает _трещать_ от постоянного лежания.)

Никто никогда не говорит о таких вещах в боевиках. Брюсу Уиллису никогда не приходится принимать осторожные «ванны», используя детские салфетки, после очередного выписывания люлей плохим парням. Во всяком случае, не на экране.

Есть только одна маленькая деталь, которая на самом деле в новинку – хотя он с нетерпением ждет момента, когда заблокирует память о ней на ближайшее будущее, – это то, что ему приходится прятать ведро под кроватью. Потому что чаще всего он со своей сломанной ногой просто не успевает вовремя добраться до ванной без дополнительной помощи, и порой это глухая ночь, а он _отказывается_ будить Уэйда ради чего-то _такого_.

Ко всему этому есть даже бесплатный бонус: та часть, в которой приходится _жить_ с этим ведром прямо под кроватью после его использования, а запах становится очень сильным и намного _быстрее_ , чем он мог предположить. А еще та часть, в которой ему приходится ждать, когда Уэйд уйдет, чтобы Питер мог потом незаметно его опорожнить самостоятельно, что обычно включает необходимость ползти по полу, толкая ведро впереди себя до самой ванной и обратно, потому что он все еще не может ходить, и при этом приходится тщательно вслушиваться, чтобы различить звуки возвращения Уэйда.

Пока однажды Уэйд не возвращается ( _не_ тогда, когда Питер пытается опорожнить ведро, слава богу) и не ставит пару костылей возле стены без каких-либо комментариев.

…Ладно, не то чтобы совсем «без комментариев», но его ремарка посвящена исключительно мясному рулету и настолько многозначительна, что Питер не уверен, что именно Уэйд имеет ввиду: мясной-рулет-который-еда-которую-не-спасет-даже-кетчуп или Мясной-Рулет-который-певец-рок-баллад-и-просто-Горячая-Лапочка. Попытка разобраться в этом непростом вопросе отвлекает его достаточно надолго, чтобы Уйэд успел снова ускользнуть из комнаты, прежде чем Питер сможет хоть что-то спросить о мясном рулете _или_ костылях.

В следующий раз, когда Уэйд уходит на улицу, Питер запихивает ведро назад в заваленный всякой мерзостью шкаф, где и нашел его раньше.

И «забывает» костыли в гостиной, чтобы еще раз попросить Уэйда помочь подняться с кровати.

***

В какой-то момент Питер вдруг понимает, что у кожи Уэйда самая потрясающая текстура для стимминга на всей планете Земля.

Хотя когда он думает об этом, его уши просто пылают, а дыхание в груди становится практически невесомым. Но это настолько странный отклик на _«Ура, новый стим!»_ , что Питер в полном замешательстве, и это заставляет его подпрыгивать и заикаться каждый раз, когда в голову приходят мысли об этом.

Он держит руки при себе и старается не думать.

В итоге он думает об этом так усердно, что полностью выпадает из реальности во время их марафона по _«Оранжевый – хит сезона»_. А потом видит сны и просыпается после них с горящими ушами и сбитым дыханием.

***

Когда Питер впервые может принять душ, не чувствуя, будто по нему проходятся шлифовальной машиной, ему настолько хорошо, что он бездумно прижимается к стене и плачет, пока не кончается горячая вода. Потом он быстро моет свои отвратительные волосы четыре раза и, дрожа, выползает из ванной.

***

Питер узнает, как час за часом дневной свет пробирается через маленький уголок кухни, видимый сквозь дыру в стене спальни.

Он привыкает к тому, как Уэйд наблюдает за ним через эту дыру, пока притворяется спящим. И это не то, к чему _стоило бы_ привыкать, думает Питер. Это вроде как должно быть чем-то стремным.

Стремным и нездоровым, как в тех глупых книжках про вампиров, над которыми все так любят смеяться.

Но у Питера есть одна проблема…

(«Проблема»?)

 _Кое-что_ , из-за чего Питер не может перестать оценивать Уэйда прежде всего по Дэдпуловским стандартам. А согласно этим стандартам, тот факт, что Уэйд остается по ту сторону стены, чтобы заниматься всем этим глазением, на самом деле приобретает очень уважительный и до странного неагрессивный характер.

К тому же, это дом Уэйда. Фабрика. Заброшка. Пофиг. Это место принадлежит Уэйду, а Питер лежит _у Уэйда в кровати_. Уэйд ведь не подглядывает за ним через окно его квартиры в бинокль.

И кроме того, Питер почти наверняка делал бы все то же самое. Большинство людей делали бы, думает он. Может, потом почувствовали бы вину и развили бы в себе кучу комплексов, но все равно _делали_ бы.

И… и вдобавок ко _всему_ … Питеру правда нравится это молчаливое напоминание, что он здесь не один.

Он уже давно привык к одиночеству. (Одна из тех вещей, к которым полезно привыкнуть, что-то, что _стоит сделать_ , а не то, чего _делать не стоит_ , которые он тренировал в себе на протяжении лет. Но Питер все равно вроде как надеется, что именно эта установка закрепилась в нем не до конца.)

Питер старается не засыпать по-настоящему до тех пор, пока Уэйд не подойдет к дыре, чтобы немного посмотреть на то, как он спит.

***

Он не смог заставить себя просто выкинуть Старк-Пад, и, в конце концов, его технологическая заманчивость, прокрадывающаяся в тишину скуки Питера, пересиливает. Он выуживает одноразовый телефон и вбивает номер Тони.

_Тони, только по-честному ладно? этот планшет отслеживается или типа того? человек паук_

Он едва нажимает кнопку «отправить», как телефон уже жужжит в его руке.

_что нет зачем бы мне вообще_

Питер все еще сочиняет ответ в уме, когда Тони добавляет:

_ладно нет эт справедливо, я это целиком заслужил и ты молодец что беспокоишся_  
но нет  
планшет полностью чист, даже Хилл была готова отлынивать от работы чтобы в него влезть  
правда  
и еще я извиняюсь за маячок  
это было полное дерьмо не знаю о чем я думал  
пеп уже за тебя отомстила, она рльно пошла в разнос. Кэп тоже пытался но был не так жесток, после свежевания от руки пеп это было почти мило  
я поступил как хуйло и мне жаль ладн 

И снова, Тони не может выдержать достаточную паузу, чтобы Питер сформулировал полноценный ответ. (У Тони с этим большие проблемы.)

_ладно я понимаю что предал твое доверие и т д и т п но посмотри с другой стороны. к чему бы мне отправлять тебе подарок с извинениями за унижение твоей личности который содержит что-то унижающее твою личность_  
?  
не содержит правда  
ты еще тут?  
я теперь у тебя в вечном бане или что  
эй слушай чувак я тут практически себя с дерьмом мешаю на большее меня не хватит. дай мне хоть что-то для затравки хоть КАКто посодействуй  
на чем мы остановились 

Питер работает пальцами с максимальной скоростью, прежде чем Тони снова понесет.

_притормози чувак  
Дай мне минуту_

Проходит около пяти непрерывных минут, пока Питер пялится пустым взглядом в телефон. Он говорит себе, что этот разговор дался бы ему куда лучше, если бы он не был накачан обезболивающими, но, в конце концов, это просто извращенная попытка выдать желаемое за действительное. Все-таки человек на другом конце – _Тони_. Назойливая визгливая голубая сойка.

В итоге остается только один ответ, который не отверг его мозг, поэтому его Питер и отправляет:

_Спасибо тебе._

Он не исчерпывающий и _не_ означает, что их отношения восстановлены, но. Пока этого должно быть достаточно. 

Тони не отвечает, поэтому Питер предполагает, что так оно и есть.

***

Питеру не приходит в голову задаться вопросом, что делает Уэйд, когда исчезает на несколько часов каждый день после завтрака и возвращается, потный и измотанный, но не в крови или особо травмированный, однако всегда в плохом настроении. До тех пор, пока однажды Уэйд не возвращается, неся с собой что-то, похожее на очень дорогую и очень сломанную радиоуправляемую игрушку, и не бросает ее на стол-холодильник перед Питером. Питер с интересом поднимается; его уже начало тошнить от стрельбы по виртуальным зомби, и на сегодня с него хватит, так что Уэйд как раз вовремя.

– Вот, – говорит Уэйд. – Наконец я поймал одного живьем. Развлекайся. – И после долгого потягивания руками, сопровождающегося постаныванием и затяжным пердежом (а потом довольным хихиканьем по поводу пердежа), он неуклюже топает в сторону ванной и включает душ.

Питер откладывает Старк-Пад и смотрит на устройство. Один из его маленьких пропеллеров продолжает с перебоями крутиться. Словно птица, ударившаяся о стекло, дергает крылом. Питер проникается к нему той странно острой жалостью, которую иногда испытываешь к неживым объектам. А потом тянется, переворачивает и узнает, что же это такое – беспилотник-шпион. 

И тогда Питер вспоминает ночь взрыва, когда все заставили Тони пообещать не шпионить за ними, но знали, что он все равно будет, и, тупо повздыхав, просто приняли это как данность. Питер об этом забыл.

Жалость к устройству пропадает.

Вместо этого он быстро и безжалостно ломает его, применяя суперсилу там, где обычно использовал бы ножницы и плоскогубцы, и выкладывает все детали в ряд на столе-холодильнике от самых больших до самых мелких. Потом он разбирает индивидуальные компоненты и раскладывает их маленькие части рядом, пока финальная композиция не приобретает вид тщательно рассортированной коллекции разнородной херни, подобной тем, которые дядя Бен когда-то хранил в ржавых кофейных банках в гараже.

Часть с камерой он оставляет в собранном виде, потому что это камера, и пусть она предназначена для видеосъемки, в Питере, пожалуй, столько же энтузиазма по поводу уничтожения любой камеры, сколько у Гвен было желания сжечь хоть одну книгу. Но он отсоединяет все провода, расплющивает непосредственный передатчик в пыль и кладет камеру линзой вниз посредине разделочного стола. С ней он разберется позже.

В данный момент есть одно более важное дело. Он достает одноразовый телефон из кармана.

 _Ты говорил больше никакого шпионского говна_ , – отправляет он Тони.

За этим следует не характерная для Тони пауза, прежде чем он присылает:

_че?_

– О господи, не тупи, – говорит Питер вслух.

 _Беспилотники_ , – печатает он.

_оооо эй чувак эт не то чот ты дмаешь_  
это не изза тебя правда они там изначально не изза тебя  
это изза него  
учитывая его историю я думаю чутка предосторожности не помешает. хть это ты должен признать 

Питер опускает телефон, зарывается пальцами в волосы, закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Не помогает. Он делает вдох, прежде чем снова взять телефон, а потом набирает сообщение очень, очень медленно.

_Я скажу это только раз. ОТЪЕБИСЬ от моего друга, Тони Старк, или у нас с тобой появится Проблема._

Ответ не приходит довольно долго, и Питер начинает думать, что на этом разговор окончен, но вдруг телефон жужжит снова.

_принято к сведению. отзываю войска, расслабься лады_

И вот теперь это уже точно _конец_ дискуссии.

Когда Уэйд возвращается в комнату, тихо присвистнув, на нем надеты лишь полотенце, перекинутое через плечи, и спортивки с эмблемой Слизерина.

– Вау. Вижу, ты этой штуке сделал конкретное вскрытие.

– Ну, что сказать, я люблю доскональность, – говорит Питер, пряча телефон в кармане.

– И _скорость_. Я был там сколько – минут пятнадцать? Ты эту штуку просто _изничтожил_. Нет, не смотри на меня так, я безумно впечатлен. Даже как-то злюсь на себя, что все пропустил. Ох. О боже, Паучок, напомни однажды показать тебе, как разбирать и собирать снайперскую винтовку, потому что секунду назад это пополнило мой тайный список желаний. Ты и твои хитроумные маленькие паучьи пальцы…

Питер кривит губы.

– Оно меня выбесило, – говорит он. – И получило то, чего заслуживало.

– _Гав_. – Уэйд рассматривает «останки». – Нашел что-то занимательное?

– Большая часть – просто металлолом, но, наверно, я смогу как-то использовать камеру. Мелкие штуковины из пропеллеров тоже, скорее всего, можно куда-нибудь пристроить, но сначала нужно будет собрать их обратно, а мое воображение в любом случае не слишком богато на идеи по перепрофилированию. – Он чешет голову, сильно. Вгоняет ногти настолько глубоко, насколько позволяет их обгрызенная длина. – Это то, чем ты занимался, когда уходил на улицу? Гонялся за дронами?

Уэйд громко издает губами неприличный звук и тянет за концы полотенца.

– Надо же как-то поддерживать форму. Эта невероятно соблазнительная фигура сама себя не сохранит. К тому же, я единственный окрестный наблюдатель, который нужен этим окрестностям.

Питер качает головой, глядя на беспорядок на столе.

– _Какое же_ дерьмо, – рычит он.

– Я? Или это?

– _Он_ , – говорит Питер. – Они.

– Эх, это то, что они делают. Слишком долго трешься локтями со Щ.И.Т.ом – и это взъебывает все твои представления о базовых гражданских свободах или о том, что тебя вообще касается, а что, блядь, не твоего ума дело. Я знаю, что Шлемоголовый из кожи вон лезет, чтобы на хуй послать Большого Брата в общеизвестном смысле, но буквально каждый в этой куче навоза поворачивает свой этический радар на сто восемьдесят градусов в ту же секунду, когда это начинает касаться их лично. Уверен, ему удалось себя убедить, что это меньшее зло или еще какая херня в том же духе.

Питер поднимает бровь.

– Хочешь сказать, что это тебя не _тревожит?_

– Ты что, спятил? – Уэйд скатывает полотенце между ладонями и хлещет им в воздухе, как плетью. – Думаешь, я носился за этими мелкими уебками по всем крышам в квартале и отстреливал их, потому что они меня _не_ тревожат? Думаешь, я бы поселился _здесь_ , если бы не был чрезвычайно озабочен собственной приватностью по _очень важным причинам?_ И теперь все проебано. Знаешь, как только ты окончательно поправишься, мне придется свалить отсюда. Это место было лучшим из всех за очень долгое время, но теперь оно стало еще одним сожженным мостом. Возможно, Беннер детали и не растрепал, но из-за этих мелких тупых ботов-вуайеристов я нехило проебался. Теперь это гиблое дело, чувак. Меня выжили из дома. Ну, то есть, у Тони Старка всегда было _очень_ плохо с хранением домашних адресов в секрете. Даже сраная _федеральная почта_ знает, где мы, блядь, находимся. Я _ненавижу_ поиски жилья, Пити. Я просто _пиздец_ как сильно это ненавижу. – Он зло выдыхает через нос. Трет затылок. – Можно с тобой посидеть?

– Это твой диван.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Питер смотрит вверх на грудь Уэйда, потому что примерно там чаще всего и оказывается его взгляд. Грудь обычно не открыта. Питер знает ее форму, ее возвышенности и впадины, то, как двигаются ребра при вдохе и выдохе, знает едва уловимую мерцающую дрожь сердцебиения посредине… Питер знает уже долгое время… но если нанести на все это совершенную стимминговую текстуру рук-лица-шеи Уэйда, то все становится чем-то абсолютно иным. Кончики пальцев Питера как будто слегка покалывает, пока он впитывает взглядом все цвета и текстуры, пытаясь вернуть все это в подсекцию _Грудь_ файла _Дэдпул/Уэйд_ из папки _Как Различать Известных Тебе Людей_.

Получается у него не очень. Он правда хочет прикоснуться.

Дыхание Питера становится слабым. Он _очень сильно_ хочет прикоснуться.

Проходит около минуты, прежде чем он вспоминает, что нужно ответить на вопрос.

– Ага. Можешь сесть. Давай.

Уэйд бросает полотенце на пол и плюхается так тяжело, что весь диван подпрыгивает. Какое-то время он просто сидит, пахнет приятным мылом и выглядит так, словно никто не пришел к нему на день рождения.

И даже несмотря на то, что ущерб уже нанесен, что Уэйда уже заставили покинуть свой дом (фабрику… заброшку… пофиг), Питер думает, что если Тони соврал ему и на самом деле не отозвал беспилотники, что если хотя бы один из них все еще где-то здесь, то «Бьюгл» придется выделять передовицу для истории о том, как ползучая угроза учинила побоище, уничтожившее Манхэттен, ворвавшись в Башню Мстителей и врезав Железному Человеку по яйцам.

И он _совершенно точно_ сделает это.

Уэйд издает короткий тихий звук согласия, очевидно, отвечая на какой-то комментарий табличек, и криво улыбается Питеру.

– Хочешь заказать тайскую еду и посмотреть _«Восьмое Чувство»?_ Я слышал о нем хорошие отзывы, но так до сих пор и не сел за просмотр, а это как-то тупо. Какой смысл использовать телек, чтобы отлынивать от дел, если в итоге начинаешь отлынивать и от телека тоже? Где кончается этот порочный круг?

Питер тоже еще не смотрел.

Они жалуются друг другу на то, каким запутанным оказывается сериал, потом ставят на паузу и спорят о том, кому из них двоих чаще случается быть в замешательстве от реальных, повседневных вещей (каждый настаивает на себе). Еду привозят прежде, чем кто-то успевает взять в споре верх, и они снова включают сериал. К тому времени, как с едой покончено, в сюжете проклевывается больше смысла, а персонажи становятся убедительней, и Уэйд спрашивает (с частыми перерывами на заикание и прочистку горла), можно ли ему прислониться к менее поврежденному боку Питера.

После момента раздумий Питер не видит причин отказывать.

Уэйд комфортно тяжелый, _теплый_ ровно настолько, насколько требуется, _приятный_. Он как бы выдавливает из тела Питера какую-то часть напряжения, давно засевшего внутри и уже практически незаметного до тех пор, пока не получаешь наконец хотя бы небольшое избавление от него. И когда наступает этот момент избавления, внезапно приходит и странная мысль, что вся твоя личность кардинально улучшится, если тебе удастся освободиться от оставшегося напряжения и больше никогда в жизни его не чувствовать.

Питер понимает − он только что просто проморгал, по-видимому, довольно важную сцену на экране, и решительно возвращает внимание к просмотру.

Почти сразу после этого Уэйд подтягивает под себя ноги и опускает голову Питеру на плечо.

– Так нормально?

Питер берет со стола ближайшую деталь разобранного беспилотника и крутит в пальцах, с каким-то отчаянием. Горящие уши. Поверхностное дыхание.

– Пойдет, – говорит он чуть более высоким голосом, чем обычно.

Уэйд слегка поднимает голову.

– Ты уверен? Прозвучало неуверенно.

– Я уверен. Да. Просто удивился. Но. Да.

 _Чертовски да_. Он еще немного расслабляется, когда Уэйд возвращает голову на плечо. Питер дышит так глубоко, насколько позволяют ребра (они идут на поправку), потому что если продолжать делать эти смешные, сбитые глотки воздуха, то можно отключиться в мгновение ока. Лучше эту хрень взять под контроль _сейчас_. Он поворачивает голову и незаметно вдыхает запах мыла-и-Уэйда. Это тоже помогает. 

– Этот сериал все же оказался хорошим, – говорит Уэйд.

– Кафеус – мой любимчик, – отвечает Питер.

Уэйд согласно хмыкает, и Питер чувствует его улыбку на плече.

– Напоминает мне тебя, – добавляет Уэйд.

***

На следующий день Уэйд уходит на охоту за дронами, но возвращается всего через сорок пять минут, на этот раз не потный. И когда снимает маску, выглядит сбитым с толку. Он замирает, когда видит Питера на диване, возящегося с отловленной шпионской камерой. Он переводит взгляд с нее на Питера, изучая его сузившимися глазами.

Питер смотрит на него и моргает.

Невинно.

– М-гм, - произносит Уэйд. _Ну и ГОВНЮК же ты_ , читается в его тоне.

– Не представляю, о чем ты, – отвечает Питер.

– Я ничего не говорил.

– Вот и славно.

– М-гм.

***

Они оба знают, что границы сместились, и оба знают, что знают оба.

Питер более чем согласен не признавать этого вслух; это было бы не только излишним, но и смущающим. Его общая стратегия по поводу всего этого, что довольно нехарактерно для него, просто «разбираться с каждой отдельной ситуацией по мере ее возникновения и никогда-никогда- _никогда_ не анализировать, что или почему происходит на самом деле». А это… полное отсутствие стратегии, по сути.

Уэйд очевидно решил перенять эстафету – или, вероятно, использовать эту возможность разыграть _«Чумовую пятницу»_ , – потому что _его_ подход настолько по-Питеровски методичный, что он даже рассчитывает свои действия по четко выверенному расписанию завтраков-обедов-ужинов-полночных перекусов.

Он определяет новые личные границы Питера. Как в самом начале.

Нет, не так как в начале. Теперь у него другой подход.

Сейчас, вместо того, чтобы просто пытаться сблизиться или прикоснуться, а потом фиксировать реакцию Питера у себя в памяти, Уэйд сначала спрашивает. И если ответ «нет», то он меняет тему кардинально и совершенно спокойно, не прося больше ничего до намеченного времени следующей проверки.

 _Более_ того, если Питер говорит «да» чему-то однажды, Уэйд _продолжает_ спрашивать, когда хочет попробовать то же действие еще раз, каждый раз, и не воспринимает самое первое «да» как сейчас-и-навечно-до-скончания-времен.

Никто большее так не делает. Питер сам не всегда помнит о необходимости делать это (не то чтобы случай подворачивается слишком часто, потому что для начала нужно как минимум хотеть прикасаться к людям, чтобы это вообще имело значение). Даже Гвен забывала это делать, а ведь у Гвен была футболка «Согласие – это сексуально».

Питер теперь уверен, что соглашается на многие вещи, которые не воспринял бы нормально, если бы Уэйд не предоставил ему возможность сначала сказать «да». Еще он не сомневается, что Уэйд об этом догадывается, и что достижение наилучших результатов – это главная причина, почему поиск согласия стал таким четко выверенным и последовательным.

Что-то вроде просвещенного личного интереса со стороны Уэйда. Питер решает, что не против.

Он ведь тоже получает пользу от результатов. Лишь то, что это _его_ новые личные границы, еще не означает, что он знает, где именно они пролегают, а узнать он хочет. _Даже_ если это границы только-для-Уэйда, которые не распространяются на других людей.

И, ну, знаете ли. Он человек. Ему _нравятся_ прикосновения, когда они не болезненные, или приводящие в ужас, или непреодолимые, или катастрофические, или просто одно большое жирное НЕТ.

Просто… прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как прикосновения не были вот такими. Питер приспосабливается к самой идее так же, как приспосабливается к Уэйду, сидящему настолько близко, что их ноги касаются друг друга. Уэйду, прислоняющемуся к нему и аккуратно бодающему его головой. Уэйду, берущему Питера под руку и гладящему его волосы.

Похоже, насчет последнего у Уэйда пунктик, потому что он так часто просит разрешения сделать это, что в конце концов Питер говорит, чтобы тот просто считал, что теперь это всегда «да», и что Питер даст ему знать, если момент не подходящий.

(В рамках основного нового правила Питеру нравится рука Уэйда в своих волосах, легко почесывающая кожу. Он, может быть, даже попросил бы об этом сам, но Уэйд всегда его опережает.)

Теперь Питер поправляется намного быстрее, почти не принимает обезболивающие и даже может ковылять без костылей, но не всегда все дается ему так легко. Сегодня один из таких дней, и к вечеру Питер сдается и возвращается к таблеткам. Прошло уже немало времени с последнего приема, поэтому его устойчивость к препаратам прошла, и через двадцать минут после приема, как по расписанию, его начинает вести. Пальцы Уэйда зарыты глубоко в волосы Питера, и именно сейчас это ощущается на самом деле _слишком_ приятно. Ему даже все равно, что на экране до сих пор _«Золотые девочки»_ , несмотря на их договоренность включить _«Сообщество»_ после обеда.

Уэйд легонько тянет Питера за волосы и отодвигается к дальнему краю дивана.

– Эй, давай-ка, ложись. Ты снова засыпаешь.

Питер кряхтит, поднимает мутный взгляд, и когда он останавливается на бедре Уэйда, Питеру кажется, что это чрезвычайно удобное место для сна. К тому же ему нравится текстура этих штанов − приятный, мягкий и плотный хлопок. Он наклоняется и прислоняется к ним щекой, да, да, это отличные штаны. Десять из десяти, он лично рекомендует.

– Ох, – говорит Уэйд. – Вау. Эм. Ладно…

– Хочешь, чтобы я отодвинулся? – спрашивает Питер, очень надеясь на обратное. Если он снова попробует пошевелиться, гравитация не будет на его стороне.

Наверное, это лекарства влияют на его память и восприятие, но он почти уверен, что никогда раньше не слышал от Уэйда именно такого смеха.

– Ну уж нет, Хосе, – произносит Уэйд. – Все хорошо. То есть, у меня все хорошо, если у тебя все хорошо, это хорошо, я имею в виду, меня все устраивает и мне хорошо и, прости, кажется, я лишился способности использовать прилагательные.

– Мне нравится София, – говорит Питер, тыча в экран вялой рукой. – Язвительная мелкая кошелка. Она лучшая.

Уэйд вздыхает так громко, будто ему больно.

– Реально, это _первый и последний_ раз, когда я прощаю тебе такие слова, и _только_ потому, что ты сам вызвался положить голову мне на колени.

Питер трется лицом о замечательную, прекрасную текстуру штанов.

И _обе_ руки Уэйда тут же оказываются в его волосах, останавливая голову Питера.

– Ладно, тебе _действительно_ не стоит так делать.

– Прости. Я буду хорошим.

– Ты будешь… _Хн-н-н… о-о-о_ ебаный господь, ты маленький [много испанского шепотом]. – В конце концов, словесный поток превращается во взволнованный (или даже расстроенный) звук, и Уэйд какое-то время двигается, пытаясь устроиться, а потом продолжает массировать и чесать голову Питера. – Ты под кайфом, – бурчит Уэйд.

¬– Че, правда что ль.

– Просто… просто заткнись и смотри телек.

– Я ниче не сделал, – говорит Питер.

– Да уж, блядь, конечно, – Уэйд рычит себе под нос, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Питер вопросительно хмыкает, и Уэйд отвечает прикосновением, на мгновение опуская ладонь Питеру на висок. Его руки никогда не бывают холодными. Даже удивительно.

– Ты и так уже хороший, – говорит Уэйд очень тихо.

Титры бегут по экрану, потом снова раздается звук заглавной темы, и начинается новый эпизод. В одну секунду Питер думает попросить Уэйда поставить диск с _«Сообществом»_ , а в следующую уже подпевает про себя. _Traveled down the road and back again_ …

– Почему ты ко мне так добр? – бормочет Питер.

– Это все часть моего гнусного плана забраться к тебе в штаны.

– Это твои штаны, – говорит Питер, потому что это правда. По большому счету, с тех пор, как оказался здесь, он носит только одежду Уэйда. И это все еще загадка, которую он не разгадал…

– Детали, – фыркает Уэйд. – Конечная цель все та же.

…Может, Уэйд думает, что один раз выделить Питеру немного новой одежды – это услуга с его стороны, и что этого достаточно? Но у Питера уже есть своя одежда в его квартире, и они могли бы сходить за ней… Он еще не просил об этом, потому что Уэйд продолжает _предлагать_ Питеру вещи из своего шкафа, и хоть все они слишком велики, также они до смешного мягкие. И всепоглощающе пахнут Уэйдом, а с этим у Питера вообще нет проблем. Ему нравится запах Уэйда на своей коже. Это дарит чувство безопасности, и ему _нравится_.

Но ему _не_ нравится не знать причину сбивающих с толку социальных механизмов. Незнание – это всегда риск случайного противодействия личным представлениям другого человека о мире, что наверняка повлечет злость с его стороны. В таких авантюрах он принимать участие не любит. Не тогда, когда этот самый человек настолько важен.

Он сонно крутит эту мысль в своем мозгу, в то время как пальцы Уэйда кружат по его голове, и пытается найти место, с которого можно начать.

– Они мешковатые… – говорит Питер, зная, что это не то место.

Уэйд отвечает слишком громко и слишком быстро, и слова словно звенят на фоне диалогов в телевизоре. Питер слушает звуки оцепенело, не понимая.

– Если тебе так не нравится носить мои штаны, знаешь, я буду только рад, если ты их снимешь. _Поверь_ , у меня с этим точно _никаких_ проблем не будет… Разве что только прямо сейчас. Не сейчас. Потому что ты под кайфом. Так что, может, ты просто замолчишь и оставишь их пока на месте, а судьбу твоих штанов и того, что в них, мы обсудим _позже_.

Питер хмурится, запутанное крысиное гнездо звуков оседает в одной из ячеек его памяти, оставаясь нерасшифрованным. У Бланш новый парень. Питер не может перестать обводить пальцем дырку на краю дивана, на которую наткнулась его рука. Одна особенная молекула на его голове продолжает светиться удовольствием всякий раз, когда Уэйд задевает ее ногтем. Образ пары темно-бордовых спортивок порхает в мыслях Питера, настойчивый, но бессмысленный, и слишком порывистый, чтобы ухватить его, как тот комар, который не перестает жужжать у тебя над ухом, но никогда не дает себя поймать, вне досягаемости даже теперь, даже с супер-рефлексами…

И сейчас Питер парит выше, чем процентная ставка по его студенческим кредитам, так что все это ужасно смешно.

Или могло бы быть.

 _Если бы_ его внутренности не сжимались в попытке защититься от этого пронзающего чувства прямо посредине. Чувства ох-дерьмо-что-то-не-так-будь- _внимателен_. Это не совсем Паучье чутье, оно затихает в ту же секунду… но это почти то же острое предупреждение, на какое способно его тело.

В его памяти Мстители твердят одну и ту же фразу – раздельные воспоминания, которые его мозг решает сформировать в один цельный момент, это он точно знает, – но Питер не может различить слова в своем сознании так же, как и слова в телевизоре. Они лишь упрямое, пустое эхо, повторяющийся мотив. Крики птиц.

И он под _кайфом_ , поэтому чувствует, как хихикает без единой блядской причины. Это совсем не смешно, в крайнем случае _да_ , в крайнем случае нет… Руки Уэйда замирают в волосах на время, необходимое для вздоха, и даже сейчас Питер не понимает, что это несчастливый вздох.

***

Мстители все еще бормочут, когда к часу ночи действие лекарств слегка ослабевает, а Питер обнаруживает себя лежащим в кровати, с головы до ног в нервном поту, настолько бодрым, словно кто-то его пнул. Внутреннее бормотание – наконец-то – складывается во что-то понятное.

 _Не обращай внимания, просто иногда он такой_ , – говорят они.

– О чем вы вообще? – спрашивает Питер вслух. Его голос звучит хрипло.

Питер раздраженно отбрасывает одеяло и чешет лодыжки, руки, затылок. Одежда насквозь мокрая, колючая и липкая как пиздец, а его кожа покрывается мурашками, но внутри ему слишком жарко, и каким образом он вообще может _думать_ в таком состоянии? Питер стягивает футболку с отвращением (в последнее время он снова не может двигать руками свободно) и, когда он сдергивает с себя штаны, его память решает, что сейчас самое подходящее время раскрыть запертые ранее ячейки и воспроизвести все, что Уэйд сказал прежде этим вечером.

_Конечная цель все та же._

Питер замирает, перегнувшись через колени, со штанами, все еще сбитыми в ком вокруг его ступней.

Конечная цель?

 _Просто иногда он такой_.

Ага, ладно, но… _«конечная цель»?_ Питер зарывается руками в наслоения слишком большого количества ткани вокруг его ног, мягкость штанов испорчена холодным потом. Руки продолжают закапываться, запутываться, пока он слегка раскачивается, думая, и думая, и _пытаясь_ думать, но его лишь швыряет туда и назад между _конечной целью_ и _он такой_.

Пронзающее чувство где-то посередине грудной клетки возвращается, усиленное стократ.

На самом деле нет ничего более бесящего, чем быть действительно _обеспокоенным_ чем-то, но не понимать, чем именно, и тем более – _почему_.

Найдя в себе каплю решимости, Питер садится, скрещивая ноги (штаны натягиваются между его стоп, теперь скрученные под коленями), и опускает голову на руки, поочередно хлопая себя по щекам и вискам и продолжая раскачиваться. (Обычно он больше отзывается на тактильный стимминг, поэтому раскачивание ему требуется нечасто, но когда такое случается, это помогает лучше, чем что-либо еще в мире).

Так, ладно… что еще сказал Уэйд?

 _Мой гнусный план забраться к тебе в штаны_ , услужливо подсказывает память. _Судьба твоих штанов и того, что в них_. Что, в общем-то, не так уж и необычно слышать от Уэйда, пока память Питера не добавляет _Ты под кайфом_ больше одного раза, ворчливо и со значением.

Но… погодите, нет. Какая разница, был Питер под кайфом или нет? Но Уэйд снова и снова продолжал об этом говорить, словно… он возвращался к этому факту в связи с вопросом о штанах и их наличии на Питере, как будто… Питер застывает на секунду… как будто в этом всем имела место проблема _согласия_ …

Но нет, это лишь флирт и намеки. Просто часть обычного разговорного арсенала Уэйда, как попкультурные отсылки. Всего лишь безобидная ахинея, вброшенная шутки ради. _Просто иногда он такой, просто не обращай внимания_. Просто.

Так ведь?

…А потом, почти мучительно, он вспоминает, как положил голову Уэйду на ногу, и следом за этим – реакцию Уэйда. Внезапный упадок настроения, и _тебе действительно не стоит так делать_ , и постоянное ерзание, словно ему неудобно, словно…

Ох.

На несколько секунд в голове Питера воцаряется удивленная тишина.

Потом его дыхание становится невесомым, его уши вспыхивают. И теперь жар собирается еще и внизу живота, тяжелый и агрессивный, а потом еще ниже…

Ох-х-х _черт_.

 _Просто иногда он такой_ , бормочет мозг Питера на повторе. _Просто не обращай внимания. Просто иногда он такой._

_Просто не обращай внимания._

Член Питера, как выясняется в процессе, присоединяться к групповому бормотанию не намерен.

И это _не_ обычный утренний стояк.

Ладно, это… нет, стоп. Нет. Что? Нет, просто погодите… просто…

Так, хорошо, _отложим это пока подальше в сторону_ , потому что… потому что просто _нет_ , только _не прямо сейчас_ … назад к ебучей _теме_ , пожалуйста, мозг, спасибо огромное…

Если это – ладно, чисто теоретически, только исключительно теоретически, просто _допустим_ , что Уэйд был на-самом-деле-абсолютно-серьезен с заигрываниями _(на этот раз)_ , – если Питер упустил эти сигналы в процессе, тогда что насчет, ох, ну, вы знаете. _Всего остального?_

Каждая ремарка по поводу задницы Питера, или нытье по поводу «неприкасаемости» его границ, или непринужденное провозглашение вожделения, или ШУТКА ЮМОРА сразу после откровенного описания того, как Уэйд бы его трахнул, или прикол про «сгорби мою гору», или психологическая игра в переодевания, в процессе которой Питер оказывался в нарядах разных сексуальных персонажей, или… или буррито-с-гуакомоле и считалось ли это «приглашением»…

О боже. Питер слышит, как из него со стоном вырывается маленький, сломленный, жалкий звук. Он перестает трогать лицо и начинает вместо этого с силой прочерчивать его ногтями. Если бы они не были обкусаны, то пошла бы кровь.

 _Просто иногда он та_ … Нет. Нет, Питер _не может_ «просто не обращать внимания».

А еще, по-честному? Это не «иногда», это «с завидной, блядь, регулярностью».

…И ведь оно всегда _было_. Не так ли? А значит, что эта – эта, ах, эта _штука_ , эта... назовем ее новой интерпретацией – прежде _всегда_ была частью Питера-и-Уэйда и Паучка-и-Дэдпула.

И вот он Питер, всю дорогу тупо подпевавший без единого представления о настоящем смысле происходящего, намеренно игнорировавший то, что, очевидно, было ключевым компонентом отношений (по крайней мере, Уэйд явно считает именно так, потому что, серьезно, _«конечная цель»_ , и все остальное, что он так любит говорить?..)

Это уже не теоретически. Это _доказательство_.

Питер смотрит на свои руки и ноги, но все равно словно не может их осознать. Кажется, что они принадлежат кому-то другому. Питер не может их почувствовать. Вселенная распадается на пиксели, становится чужой, нестабильной. 

_Что, блядь, тогда вообще такое эта их дружба?_

Ох, прекрасно, теперь стояк Питера пропал так же быстро, как и появился, потому что у Питера начинается злоебучая _паническая атака_. Он сворачивается в клубок, запускает пальцы в волосы, _дергает_ и хватает ртом воздух, снова и снова, и – вообще-то он неплохо умеет сохранять относительную ясность в голове во время приступов паники, потому что у него за плечами куча неприятного опыта. Но обычно такое случается практически беспричинно, просто от общего ощущения сокрушительности мира, а не из-за конкретной мысли.

Его мозг хватает эту идею, словно зубами, и сжимает.

_Неужели так было всегда?_

Грудь Питера разрывается напополам, он в этом уверен. Руки цепляются за нее в попытке удержать целой.

_Неужели ПОЭТОМУ он всегда был так добр к тебе? Настолько чертовски добрее, чем кто-либо еще? Чтобы втереться к тебе в доверие? Сделать себя незаменимым, чтобы ты слишком боялся потерять его, сказав «нет»? Потому что ты одинок и голоден во всех возможных смыслах, и ты ДОВЕРЧИВЫЙ? Легкая добыча, ничтожный Паркер, ты – пиздецки легкая добыча. Всегда был. Это у тебя на лице написано. Каждый видит это даже за милю, и не только злодеи. Гарри видел это. Гвен видела. Тетя Мэй это видит. Мстители видят. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, Уэйд видит тоже. Огромную, нахуй, мишень у тебя на спине, а Уэйд отличный стрелок, он не мог не заметить ее с первой попытки._

_Может, он даже не думает об этом в таком ключе. Готов поспорить, что не думает. Он просто разыгрывает эту затяжную партию и, возможно, делает это вообще бессознательно._

_Но он… у него есть цель, не так ли? У каждого есть какая-то цель в отношении тебя. Даже если это просто желание почувствовать себя хорошо, «защищая» тебя или пытаясь «починить» тебя, все они чего-то хотят. Все они чего-то ОЖИДАЮТ. И если ты не оправдаешь их ожидания, они тебя сотрут. Даже Гвен…_

_Нет, не вспоминай о ней._

_Даже Гвен пыталась «починить» меня…_

_Я сказал не вспоминать о ней. Гвен была НЕ ВСПОМИНАЙ О НЕЙ Гвен пыталась «починить» меня, и ее согласие встречаться было лишь отчаянной мерой, чтобы «починить» меня, и это все равно не помогало, а потом она стала мне просто другом, словно это был акт благотворительности. Наша дружба для нее была сраным проектом по общественной деятельности, а ты только делал вид, что не замечаешь, чтобы она не чувствовала себя плохо… нет, ты делал вид, что не замечаешь, потому что она была единственным человеком, кто мог хотя бы притворяться твоим… тебе больше не нужно это отрицать, теперь ты не сможешь ранить ее чувства, она УМЕРЛА…_

_Я сказал не вспоминать о ней._

_Он врал, когда говорил, что ничего не хочет от тебя. Это была ложь. Это была откровенная ложь прямо тебе в лицо. Наверняка. Безусловно. Если бы ты действительно не был ему нужен для чего-то конкретного, он просто стер бы тебя своими глазами, как делают все остальные._

_И ты был ИДИОТОМ, раз думал иначе. Ты просто хотел думать иначе. Может, это была шутка, которую ты должен был проигнорировать, а все… все то другое, все то просто-не-обращай-внимания другое, было тем, на что стоило обращать внимание._

_На что ты ОБРАТИЛ бы внимание, если бы не был худшим, тупейшим, самым доверчивым неудачником из всех._

_Теперь ты хотя бы знаешь, чего именно он хотел все это время? Теперь ты, по крайней мере, понимаешь, что для него вообще есть это ЧТО-ТО и «конечная цель»?_

_Теперь ты хотя бы ЗНАЕШЬ._

Питер поднимает голову, медленно. Паника не прошла, но убывает, потому что его тело слишком устало ее терпеть. Вместо себя она оставляет это знакомое чувство пустоты-тошноты-истощения вместе с медленно вскипающей яростью и безграничным непростительным _унижением_.

Его грудь все еще словно расколота пополам, а посередине дыра шириной в бесконечные мили.

– Так глупо, – шепчет он.

Питер осматривает себя в растерянности.

Пора подвести итоги.

Почти здоров, несколько упрямых синяков еще держатся, добавилась пара новых шрамов. Нога еще, наверно, зажила не до конца, но достаточно, чтобы это не имело значения. Он все еще хромает, скорее всего, не может бегать или нормально приземляться, но способен перемещаться с умеренной скоростью без необходимости цепляться за что-то.

Цепляться за кого-то.

Он тычет в свой член с усмешкой. Ну и что, что встал? Ну и что, что он мог бы в конце концов сказать д… Не имеет значения. Абсолютно не важно. Может, Питер и не понимает, как должны работать отношения между людьми, и он знает, что все они обременены условиями в той или иной мере, но он, блядь, абсолютно уверен, что дружба (или… чем бы это ни было) не должна иметь сраной _конечной цели_ , независимо от того, является ли эта цель сексуальной или какой-либо еще.

Ему приходится сталкиваться с подобным дерьмом со стороны всего гребаного мира. Ему не нужно терпеть это еще и от друзей (или… кем бы они ни были). И определенное число лет назад он пообещал себе, что не будет, больше никогда. (Это одна из бесконечного множества причин, почему у него не было друзей после Гвен и до Уэйда. Прежде чем Уэйд стал частью его жизни, Питер стал думать, что никто не заводит с кем-то дружбу, если только не ищет чего-то кроме этой самой дружбы. Сейчас он снова начинает так думать).

И Питер _сказал_ это, не так ли? Совсем недавно. Начистоту и прямо Уэйду в лицо. _Ты должен сообщить мне, если планируешь меня использовать_.

Был ли это такой способ Уэйда «сообщить» ему? Даже несмотря на то, что он умеет достаточно хорошо разговаривать на языке Человека-Паука, чтобы к этому моменту знать: такие проходные шутки – не самый эффективный способ коммуникации? (Но ох… ох, Уэйд бы точно обратился ко всем этим шуткам и сказал бы: «Видишь? Я _говорил_ тебе». И вообще-то это было бы правдой, так что Питеру нечего оказалось бы ему противопоставить. «Это не _моя_ вина, что ты чего-то недопонял». Гарри в особенности нравился этот маленький подкол. Из-за этого Питер воровал для него у мистера Озборна всевозможную хрень. Из-за этого Питер писал за него эссе, из-за этого их обоих однажды отстранили от занятий… «Ага, я _называл_ это «сотрудничеством», не _моя_ вина, что ты не смог различить в этом всего лишь фигуру речи».)

Идиотские люди, их идиотские скрытые намерения и их идиотское убедительное отрицание.

Идиотский Уэйд и его идиотская серьезно-шуточная манера разговаривать иногда (хотя сейчас намного чаще, чем раньше). 

Идиотский, _идиотский_ Питер, которому потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять это. _Такой_ идиотский.

Питер закрывает глаза, открывает папку _Серьезные Пули, От Которых Я Увернулся_ и запихивает всю эту ситуацию внутрь, а потом глубоко вздыхает и осматривается в темноте комнаты.

…Что теперь?

Очередная ментальная перестановка реальности, это точно, и скорее всего еще больше болезненной рефлексии позже, но пока – чистый прагматизм: что, черт возьми, _теперь?_

Он подтягивает колени к груди и стягивает штаны с лодыжек, аккуратно откладывает в сторону. Они прилично воняют.

Что теперь.

Подведение итогов. Вокруг темно, он обнажен, а все, что не пахнет им, пахнет Уэйдом. Если он хочет надеть сухую одежду, то это будет одежда Уэйда. Снова. Серьезно, в чем вообще дело? Мозг Питера выплевывает около дюжины вероятных мотиваций Уэйда для всей этой херни с одеждой, и «может, он слишком ленивый и думает, что в этом смысле я не имею ничего против» – единственная мотивация, которая не кажется стремной и/или сексуальной.

Его снова уводит от темы. Возвращаемся к итогам.

Сейчас глубокая ночь. Он проснулся, а Уэйд нет, судя по отсутствию каких-либо звуков. Хотя теперь Питер даже не уверен, что Уэйду вообще _необходим_ нормальный человеческий сон, потому что почти каждый раз, когда Питер думал, что Уэйд спит, оказывалось, что он просто притворялся. И если…

Он опять это делает. К итогам.

Сейчас ночь, он голый, одинокий и ему больно во всех смыслах этого слова, и еще он немного голоден. А на кухне есть еда. Наверно, он уже достаточно исцелился, чтобы перемещаться на паутине, если делать это медленно и аккуратно, но вообще-то ему особо некуда пойти, кроме как сюда. Он не может рассказать тете Мэй _ничего_ из случившегося, и даже если бы он хотел пойти к Мстителям, все они (может, кроме Клинта, или Тора, если он вообще на Земле, или, может, Сэма, если бы ему не приходилось все еще безвылазно сидеть в Вашингтоне, хотя Питер не так уж хорошо знает Сэма, так что об этом сложно судить) тут же набросились бы со своими «яжеговорил». Так что на самом деле у него нет никого и нигде, с кем можно было бы поговорить обо всем этом (или вообще о чем-либо), кроме как… здесь.

Несмотря на это все, ему с большим трудом удается убедить себя просто оставаться на месте еще хотя бы на какое-то время. Где-то глубоко в загадочном уголке его мозга инстинкт орет ему убираться, убираться, убираться.

Он мог бы лечь, безуспешно пытаться уснуть и делать вид, что ни одна из этих мыслей не приходила ему в голову. (Ага, а _еще_ он мог бы ворваться к Джеймесону в офис и содрать с себя маску. Жизнь просто фонтанирует возможностями.)

Убираться, убираться, убираться.

Так тихо, насколько вообще возможно, он подбирается к дыре в стене, просовывает в нее голову и осматривается. Уэйд распростерся на диване в полной темноте; Питер видит, как его ступня свисает с подлокотника. Две разорванные части груди Питера словно раздвигаются еще дальше, и он просто пытается продолжать дышать, ощущая свои легкие сейчас слишком уязвимыми и открытыми для всего мира.

Он отходит от дыры и смотрит на свои руки.

Это неправильно. Все это так неправильно.

Питер выходит из спальни и пробирается туда, где у стены в гостиной стоят коробки Тони. Его кожа настолько бледная, что ему кажется, будто он светится в темноте. Он правда очень надеется, что Уэйд действительно спит.

Питер открывает большую коробку и достает оттуда костюм и маску, которую он сам переделал, потом испуганно крадется назад в спальню. Материал грубее, чем должен быть, плотнее, чем тот, к которому он привык, но Питер ощущает, как его тело обхватывает приятный уровень прочности, и эта вещь принадлежит не Уэйду, а _ему_. Шутеры уже на запястьях и готовы.

– Альбатрос, – шепчет он, но все равно чувствует себя колибри.

Питер не знает, кто он на самом деле. И является ли он вообще хоть кем-то.

Он останавливается на границе гостиной, глядя только на картонные коробки. Некоторые предметы из них Питер хотел бы взять с собой.

Он оставляет их там, где они лежат.

Во втором от плиты кухонном ящике Питер находит заляпанный кофе блокнот. Он пишет маркером, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда кончик скрипит, проходясь по бумаге. _Спасибо за все, что сделал._ Он замирает. _Ты добрый человек._

Все остальное мозг Питера не способен оформить в какие-то слова. Все остальное может оставаться несказанным. Жалкий, как и вся эта ситуация, Питер хочет оставить Уэйду что-то хорошее.

Ни одно из окон по большому счету не открывается, а входная дверь всегда издает много шума. Если ее звук разбудит Уэйда… или, опять же, если Уэйд втайне не спал все это время… он ничем себя не выдает. 

Склады слишком низкие, чтобы раскачиваться на паутине, цепляясь за них. Человек-Паук идет пешком, шатаясь и время от времени прихрамывая, в основном он смотрит в землю, пощипывая пальцами ткань на локте, доверив внутренней дрожи дать ему знать, если какая-нибудь из теней захочет его съесть. Он надеется, что никто его не сфотографирует. Это не тот момент, который он бы хотел запечатлеть. Он старается похоронить каждую ушедшую секунду, заметая за собой следы.

Он знает, что никогда не сможет забыть.

И все равно пытается. Путь неблизкий.

Добравшись до места, где постройки становятся выше, он переключается с ног на шутеры. Прошло много времени – две недели? Три? И он позволяет себе отвлечься на ощущение, которое дарят действия, основанные на чистой мышечной памяти. То же самое чувство, как когда ты долго не садился на велосипед. Уверенность в том, что тело знает свое дело, но в то же время тревожная уязвимость, потому что Питер не представляет, что сделает дальше, пока не наступает сам момент свершения.

Ветер сегодня совсем не дружелюбный. Продолжает спрашивать, что же Питер творит, а тот все не может найти ответ.

Тело ведет его назад в собственную квартиру.

Питер забирается внутрь через окно и не включает свет. К этому моменту электричество уже наверняка отключили. Пахнет затхлостью. Он не открывает холодильник. Срок платы за аренду уже подходит, если еще не наступил, и Питер в любом случае не может заплатить, потому что всегда так жил – от одного чека до следующего, а его уже давно _уволили_. Арендодательница была понимающей и сочувствующей, очень гибкой в отношении сроков погашения задолженностей. Она говорила, что и сама с этим сталкивалась, и ей нравилось, что Питер убирает снег зимой. Он совсем не хочет ее расстраивать.

Он не хочет расстраивать тетю Мэй, когда соизволит явиться к ней на порог. Он не особенно скучает по Квинсу или по тому, чтобы снова стать еще одним ртом, съедающим зарплату тети, даже если сама она на это никогда не жаловалась.

Питер достает из урны смятую коробку, восстанавливает ее с помощью скотча и начинает скидывать в нее книги.

Коробка лишь наполовину заполнена, когда он выпускает ее из онемевших рук, а потом стоит там, на пороге затхлой комнаты, прислонив голову к углу и не думая абсолютно ни о чем.

Просто стоит.

Маска еще на нем. Он не снимает маску. Он просто стоит.

Потом идет к матрасу, садится на корточки, поднимает его за угол. Ложится на пол и заползает под матрас на животе, опускает его себе на спину. Питер поворачивает голову набок и чувствует грубый прохладный пол под щекой через ткань маски. Он хочет закрыть глаза. Он не закрывает глаза.

Тяжесть матраса расплывается по ребрам (они уже почти зажили), давит ровно настолько, чтобы приходилось прикладывать совсем немного усилий для дыхания. Парадоксально, но спустя несколько минут (или, может быть, лет) дышать становится легче. Матрас пахнет пылью и телом Питера.

Он почти забыл этот запах – свой собственный, без примеси Уэйда. Запах Уэйда все еще исходит от тела Питера, это ощутимо, потому что он единственный здесь, кто так пахнет. Питер не уверен, хочет ли принять душ.

Он не принимает душ.

Когда-то он забирался под этот матрас после плохих патрулей или Плохого Дня Для Мозга. Каждый раз. Он проводил под матрасом почти столько же времени, сколько и на нем. За последние несколько лет ему не приходилось делать это особенно часто. От старых привычек так просто не избавишься.

Он не может здесь оставаться.

Он остается еще ненадолго.

Питер не может здесь оставаться. Он встает, пинает матрас на место, потому что тот должен находиться у стены, когда Питер не лежит под ним. Он смотрит на полузаполненную коробку с книгами, потом обводит взглядом всю квартиру.

Здесь он тоже не может оставаться.

Запихнув футболку, толстовку и джинсы в рюкзак, он вылезает из окна, назад к ветру, который не так давно означал Хорошие Вещи.

Через какое-то время в воздухе появляется запах рассвета. Питер останавливается на первой попавшейся крыше, к которой не ведет пожарная лестница, первой крыше, где, может быть, его не потревожат. Он надевает джинсы и толстовку поверх костюма, и вместо того, чтобы снять маску, сильнее натягивает капюшон. А потом садится в тени, прислонившись спиной к одной из балок водонапорной башни, и сворачивается в клубок.

Здесь тихо. Он хочет не засыпать и _думать_.

Он засыпает.

(Art by https://bexorz.tumblr.com on tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора фика:**  
>  Ебаный в рот, писать всю последнюю часть было очень больно. Типа, даже хуже, чем я думал, а ведь я знал, что должно произойти. В любом случае, так было нужно. Мне очень жаль. Я буду в порядке, обещаю.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **В следующей главе: Кто-то ПОМИМО Питера страдает. (И под «помимо» я действительно имею в виду «параллельно с». Питер Паркер – главная боксерская груша в любой вселенной. Это практически закон физики.)**


End file.
